Kortisar
by smargden
Summary: 2012-11-01: Har bytt ut alla kapitlen mot lite uppdaterade versioner. Inga sakändringar, bara förtydliganden och grammatiska korrigeringar har utförts. Naturligtvis finns det fortfarande fel kvar - det är ju min signatur (felstavningar alltså).
1. Den försmådde på Azkaban

**1:1 — Den försmådde på Azkaban**

(2011-01-09; 2011-03-11;2012-11-01)

—

Harry var uppriktigt förbannad, men egentligen inte förvånad. Han hade sett Fudge kasta Rubeus Hagrid i fängelse, alltså _hit_ till Azkaban — bara för att _han fanns som möjlig_.

Harry hade inte låtit sig bli Fudges affischfigur, inte heller hade han blivit Dumbledores förtrogne. Nej — alltid när han hade varit nära dem hade han känt en otrevlig känsla ifrån dem. Cedric hade blivit Fudges slagträ.

Fudge hade förklarat att Harry Potter hade dödat Cedric Diggory, och därför sändes han till Azkaban, med första möjliga omprövning om 10 år, inte för att det någonsin skulle komma på fråga, — om Harry hade förstått allt korrekt.

Vakten hade, för att göra Harrys sinnesstämning än mörkare, — trodde han, när han sa "Du får samma cell som Sirius Black hade."

Harry hade slutat prata, inom sig hade han tagit en _ed_ på att så länga han inte hade förlåtit dem — skulle han inte tala till dem frivilligt. Därför blev han också benämnd '_den tyste'_.

Dagar, om det nu var en dagrytm som markerades av det han fick som mat, gick, och blev till veckor, som blev månader. Redan tidigt hade Harry förstått att det fanns två saker han kunde göra — endera låta sig vara så nära dörrens galler att en dementor kunde suga själen ut honom — det skulle göra pinan kort, eller kämpa, för _tokig_ avsåg han inte bli.

De första dagarna drev honom att ge upp, och han följde minsta motståndets lag. Därför blev det också en närkontakt av fjärde graden, då en dementor satte sin mun mot det den kom åt vid dörrens gallerfönster — ärret, kanske mer för att Harry omedvetet försökte göra något åt pinan från det.

Det var med oerhörd insats av kraft Harry stod emot att vråla ut smärtan, för även ett skrik av smärta var att uttala något — även om det var ordlöst. Han hade inte hört att offren skrek ut någon smärta, kanske för att de redan var medvetslösa, — men han hade inte heller hört något innan han och Hermione hade använt tidvändaren för att rädda Sirius, och hans flygande vän.

Däremot — upptäckte han när han vaknade på golvet, en tid efteråt, att han fortfarande fungerade, han kunde känna kroppen, se med ögonen, höra med öronen — ja han var — för att använda en klyscha — komplett, och stark. Ja han kände sig bättre än någonsin, friskare, starkare, — ja som att han hade _befriats_.

Efter mötet med dementorn så hade hans mod bytt sida, nu kände han en målmedvetenhet, — han skulle UT. Ut, men utan att visa för någon att han hade slunkit dem ur greppet.

Det var också nu som han insåg hur betydelsefull information han hade fått av vakten som motade in honom. Sirius hade funnits i den cellen i 10 år, det måste ha satt sina spår. Det var bara att börja leta.

—

Bland det första han hittade var '_Jag överlever aldrig här – men Paddfoot klarar det_.' Det var också med det han kom på hur Sirius hade klarat det, animagus. Alltså det första han måste göra är att tvinga sig till det. MEDITATION — var vägen dit, så mycket hade han förstått tidigt, på Hogwarts.

Han märkte också att han kunde stänga ut dementorernas dåliga inverkan när han fick _ro i sinnet_, det var nu han också kom på att han skulle gå igenom allt han hade lärt sig på Hogwarts, allt han mindes han hade . . . som han _skulle_ ha lärt sig där.

Med tekniken att i meditativt tillstånd gå igenom sina minnen, kunde han också fördjupa sig ifrån omgivningen, och med det gå längre och längre tillbaks — det var så han mindes _mor_, _far_ och _Sirius_ från sin barndom. Då han inte hade mycket mer att göra så blev det att riktigt _njuta_ av minnena från den tiden. Med det kom även minnet av när Albus Dumbledore gjorde något som hindrade honom att _leka doggy_.

Den andra saken som också slutade fungera då var hans förmåga att förflytta sig ut ur lekhagen, och att ändra håret som han ville, håret och en del andra saker.

Han mindes hur han hade efterapat Sirius och blivit hund, och till allas förskräckelse en miniatyr av honom. Efter att Albus hade varit där kunde han inte göra det fler gånger. Nu började han söka i känslan hur han hade gjort det. Han visste att han inte skulle _tvinga_ fram kroppen att göra det, däremot skulle han hitta känslan — och bygga upp den och följa den.

Det var när han försökte följa känslan i det som han hittade det som måste vara _den magiska kärnan_, han kunde se den, och dess många facetter, en del av dem hade kanaler ut ur kroppen, andra gick ut till olika delar av kroppen, men alla hade vad som liknade kranar på kanalerna.

Ju mer han följde sig tillbaks i tiden — ju mer övertygad blev han att kranarna var det Albus hade satt dit då, därför blev det att först — sakta — öppna dem, lite mer för var dag. När de hade varit helt öppna en vecka började han montera bort dem.

Det hade tagit tid — lång tid, men han hade också övat på annat, en dag hade han tappat skeden när han skulle äta, men hans medvetna signalerade att _om den träffar golvet blir den smutsig_ därför hade hans undermedvetna stigit in och tagit över med kommandot STOPP — den FICK INTE falla färdigt — den stannade i luften. Det hade blivit vägen att bygga upp trollspölös magi.

Enligt hans kalender hade det gått åtta månader — och han kände att det började bli dags att göra något åt saken. Ja han skulle bli mördare, han var ju dömd för det — så varför inte, men han visste också vilka han skulle jaga, när han kom så långt.

Eftersom han var utan spegel kunde han inte se resultaten av försöken med ansikte och ögonen, men händer och kroppsbehåring — fungerade. Han lärde sig också ut-ur-kroppen-meditation, och efterföljande materialisering av kroppen där hans meditativa jag fanns. Det hade blivit hans biljett ut. Men bästa sättet att rymma utan att någon visste om det — var att finnas kvar, det gav också det bästa alibit.

—

Hans första åtgärd var att stjäla kläder, trollspö och lite pengar, och efter det böcker. När han kunde gå bland andra, utan att någon reagerade på honom, gick han in på Gringotts, en natt.

"Vad kan vi göra för dig — den här tiden på dygnet?"

"Jag vill tala med någon om min situation — men inte här ute."

"Du vet att det kostar mer utanför kontorstid?"

"Ja, endera går jag härifrån tomhänt, eller så kommer vi fram till det jag hoppas på — då kommer vi båda att ha god profit på det."

"Kom in."

—

"Hur är min ställning här? — jag är alltså Harry Potter, fängslad och sitter på Azkaban av orsaker jag är oskyldig till. Har ministern beslagtagit allt jag äger nu?"

"Se in i mina ögon . . . . så, bra. Nej, våra egna underrättelser säger att du är fängslad på andra grunder än det som officiellt är deklarerat. Jo han har försökt, Dumbledore har försökt. Dumbledore tog sig rätten att vara din förmyndare tidigt och har gjort en del transaktioner — stora visserligen men inte ödesdigra. I och med att du spärrades in — så blockerade vi alla transaktioner han hade satt igång.

"Vi återtog alla tvångslånade ägarandelar, och tog en transaktionavgift när de togs tillbaks men också retroaktivt för överföringen till honom, det räddade tillbaks _rätt mycket_. Men som jag sade — nu är dina tillgångar _spärrade_."

"Så inte ens jag kommer åt dem?"

"Uppriktigt sagt NEJ, inte så länge du _officiellt_ finns på Azkaban kan vi öppna något utan att det syns. Däremot, kan du göra ett _arvstest_, vi vet att Rosita Marion McCloud senare Lily Evans-Potter har ett familjevalv som ingen har öppnat under lång tid. Och både McCloud och Potter har inkorporerade underfamiljer. Bland dem kan du hitta tillgångar som inte är kända av girbukarna."

"Tack, det känns som att vi båda kommer att ha nytta av det, led mig hur vi bör göra."

—

Flera timmar senare och utöver en del _nyttosaker_, som tidvändare, minnessoll, flera olika trollspön som kändes bra, hade han betalkort för omagiska sidan och en ansluten penningpåse för den magiska enklaven samt vetskap och adresser för bostad. Harry hade det han behövde. Dessutom fanns det nu ett _testamente_, det var fördaterat till hans föregående besök där, i det stiftades det att ingen som inte var han själv skulle ha något från hans egna eller från _Potters Valv_ under de 50 år som följde en testamentsuppläsning. Gringotts skulle förvalta dem och ha 50 procent av avkastningen.

Ett brev sändes till Sirius, han skulle försvinna från den här sidan av Atlanten, och vänta på sällskap, och om han inte fick det bekräftat från Griongitts skulle han ta alla _nyheter_ om honom som falska.

Efter det kunde han stiga ut ur Azkaban på kvällen, flytta sig tillbaks till eftermiddagen, och göra de inköp han behövde i diagongränd, i Svartalbsgränd. Men också på många andra ställen.

—

Efter det började det hända saker, den förste som föll var Lucius Malfoy — några steg utanför ekiperingsaffären snubblade han och föll handlöst framåt. Normalt skulle inget märkvärdigt ha hänt, men nu stack spetsen och större delen av ett svärd ut ur ryggen på honom.

Snape råkade ut för en nästan identisk händelse när han lämnade en av kemikaliebutikerna bara fem dagar senare.

—

På årsdagen av inspärrandet av honom hörde Harry uppståndelsen, och förstod att det var nu eller aldrig, han förstod att Voldemort var på väg in på Azkaban för att _hämta ut de sina_. Inte skulle han låta bli chansen att märka — eller döda Harry Potter — kanske både och.

Därför hämtade Harry snabbt en av Voldis manliga fängslade utan bry sig om hans namn, han kunde göra det utan att behöva öppna någon av dörrarna. Han sövde ner honom direkt i mannens cell och hällde i honom en förvandlingsdryck så att han fick utseendet av honom själv, först därefter flyttades han in till Harrys cell.

Efter det skiftades hans kläder mot Harrys fängelsepaltor, och som avslutning lät han ett frammanat stål kapa huvudet av honom. Sen poppade han snabbt iväg från cellen för att hitta ett ställe för kroppen att finnas medan han spanade.

Diskret kunde Harry bevittna hur vakterna hjälpte angriparna, han hade dock en mycket speciell som han spanade efter, och så snart han såg blänket av silverhanden, då han nu visste var Pettigrew fanns kunde han placera sig i läge, lite senare avlossade han sitt armborst. Pluggen slog in i Pettigrews skinka, och när den fick blodskontakt försvann 'Peter' från platsen.

—

Massrymning från Azkaban.

Av Rita Skeeter

Det inte många trodde var möjligt har hänt. Massrymning från Azkaban, sent i går kväll kunde det bekräftats. Ett antal fångar måste ha samarbetat och övermannat vakterna.

Det som förvånar är att några lämnades kvar — döda. Bland dem som hittas döda i sina celler är den som förra året dömdes för inblandningen i Cedric Diggorys frånfälle — Harry Potter. Obduktionen är inte klar, men det är ganska tydligt att något hade skurit huvudet av honom. Tre andra fångar hittades döda också.

I aurorkretsar cirkulerar teorier att det är Sirius Black som från utsidan har hjälpt till. Mordet på Harry Potter, inne i hans cell tyder på att han nu kunde slutföra sin uppgift.

—

Fudge hostade och såg ut att storkna efter att han hade tagit en klunk öl ur sitt glas inne på läckande kitteln. Han dog ett par sekunder senare. Man hittade en geting i halsen, en geting vars gift var identiskt med giftet från en basilisk. Det konstaterades även att getingen inte var en naturlig utan en magiskt förändrad skalbagge, som i sin tur var en animagusform av en häxa — Rita Skeeter, hon dog strax efter att hennes återförvandling var klar. Följaktligen började det likna MORD på dem alla.

—

Nästa sak som blev starten på något som upprörde resten av samhället. Amelia läste dokumenten, sida upp och sida ner.

Det var Peter Pettigrew's berättelse om hur han förrådde makarna Potter, snärjde Sirius Black som fick skulden för hans verk. Hur han fördrev tiden som _Skabbebrs_, att han dödade Cedric Diggory — på Voldemorts order. Hur han restaurerade Voldemort med bland annat blod av Harry Potter. Där fanns även många namn på dödsätare uppräknade.

Till det fanns koordinaterna till en grotta där han kunde hämtas. Men enda möjligheterna för att kunna komma förbi områdesskyddet var att på plats göra en ED — den som kom lovade att göra allt i sin makt att det Peter Pettigrew hade gjort skulle komma till allmän kännedom, och att Sirius Black skulle erkännas fri från skuld för det han anklagades. Samt att Harry Potter skulle erkännas fri från skuld, för det han sattes i Azkaban för. Då de som anklagades för de brotten, hade inspärrats olagligt och den verklige gärningsmannen fanns att hämta där.

Amelia var noga med vilka hon tog med på uppdraget. Hon hade aldrig trott att Potter var skyldig, hon hade även haft svårt att tro att Sirius Black var skyldig. Här fanns lösningen att hämta, men hon måste ha med en grupp för att inte utsätta sig själv för risken att hamna i bakhåll. Allt gick bra, det var efter det som problemen började hopa sig.

—

Dolores Umbridge MÖRDAD

Av Rigmor Loyd

Ännu ett _mord_ inträffade igår, nu var det Dolores Umbridge som drabbades, denna gång var det mer spektakulärt, delar av henne kunde hittas på olika platser i närheten av resterna av det hus hon bodde i det mesta tyder på att det var när hon öppnade dörren som hennes hem upphörde att finnas.

Ett ögonvittne uppger att han såg Dolores gå upp mot sitt hus, bara för att några ögonblick senare tvingas ta skydd då kringflygande bråte föll runt omkring där han stod.

Det är känt att Dolores har uttalat sig hektiskt mot den eller de som utfört morden på Lucius Malfoy och Cornelius Fudge, nu blev det hennes tur. Det finns i skrivande stund inga misstänkta för någon av de olika morden. Både Lucius Malfoy och Severus Snape's öden är nu officiellt klassade som mord de också. Vidare i skaran mordoffer räknas även vår medarbeterska Rita Skeeter in.

Den enda som i dagsläget skulle passa in i gärningsmannaprofilen av det vi nu känner till är Harry Potter, men han fanns bevisligen inne på Azkaban när Malfoy och Snape mördades. Vore det inte för att Severus Snape finns bland offren skulle även Albus Dumbledore kunna räknas in bland de vars alibin bör granskas. Dessutom är det allmänt känt att dödande — även om det är berättigat — är något Albus Dumbledore går emot, så på den punkten är det inget som påkar mot honom heller. Men någon som gör att de olika offren har något gemensamt med mördaren är den teori aurorerna för närvarande arbetar efter. Ett annat hett namn är Sirius Black, men inga spaningstekniska detaljer ger spår på att han är närmare än 1500 kilometer bort, varför även hans namn för tillfället har avskrivits som möjligt som gärningsman.

Testamentet efter Harry Potter, var en besvikelse för dem som hoppades på något. Hela etablissemanget Potter är spärrat i 50 år, för alla utom han själv, efter 50 år kan en blodsarvinge av honom själv komma ifråga, så står det i testamentet. Han pekade på att Pettigrew — som nu har hittats, och erkänt, var en som påstods vara död. Barty Cruch Jr, hittades vid liv efter att ha varit deklarerad som död, och Potter påstod även att den ingen nämner vid namn är tillbaks — alltså finns det all orsak, menar Potter att inte röra det han äger en tid framåt.

Därför är frågan om Potter verkligen är död — eller inte. Hans lik brändes på Azkaban efter att aurorer och helare hade konstaterat att det var han.

Peter Pettigrew har erkännt att det var han som mördade Cedric Diggory, vilken Potter kastades in i Azkaban för att ha dödat. Därför har det också blivit fastställt att då Högsta rådet inte lät Potter få ett ärligt försvar ansvarar de gemensamt för det. Samtliga som agerade för — och röstade för fällande dom. Har ålagts en för straffbot med 10 miljoner galleons vardera, att betalas till Potters dödsbo. Döda personer som finns i det, exempelvis Lucius Malfoy, Seversus Snape, Dolores Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge, och 143 medlemar i rådet som röstade för fällande dom, trots att rättegången var en parodi på rättvisa. Avlidna personers dödsbo debiteras FÖRE eventuella arvskiften genomföres, alternativt RETROAKTIVT i de fall det redan har skett.

Eftersom det med en viss regelbundenhet hamnar döda personer i aurorernas förvarsarrest, inkommande med flyttnyckel in i cellen är det öppet för verklig fundering. Det är endast de aurorer som känner till veckans lösenord som skulle kunna göra det möjligt, men ingen auror vill kännas vid dem. Gemensamt för alla döda som kommer in är att de alla har dödsätartatueringen, — och ett Z'a-format märke på pannan.

Och så fortsatte det.

—

Vad Harry gjorde var att han hittade Sirius efter lite brevkontakt. Därför kunde de båda vila ut i Västindien. Voldemort hade inte gett sig till känna ännu, men efter hand som hans märkta bara försvann blev han otålig, — mycket otålig.

Hans bästa informationskälla, Severus Snape, direkt eller via Lucius Malfoy hade sinat. Den gav informationer från nästan 300 hem. Snapes spaning av dem på Hogwarts hade varit av stor betydelse, då det visade vilka som var på vems sida.

Fudge, var borta och även hans ersättare Dolores. Men vad värre var, ytterligare av hans folk på ministeriet försvann hela tiden.

—

Harry hade även lärt sig att göra svag materialisering, men också bara visuell kontakt. På så sätt fick han möjlighet att visa sig med allt från 1 procents illuminering till fullt materialiserad. Att visa sig och hålla fram handen för en hälsning — en hand som ingen kunde greppa, och när de försökte ta i honom fanns där inget alls. Det var något Harry började göra, på många ställen.

I den formen kunde han även _synligt_ se ut som att han tittade ut från en massiv stenvägg. Han hade kunnat göra det ända sedan han började med utomkroppslig aktivitet, men tidigare var han endast en osynlig mental projecering, nu var han där även med en bild av sig, han kunde även kondensera så mycket av sig så att han fick händer som kunde ta i saker, som han sedan tog med ut i astrala tillvaron, eller placera ut det han tog med sig till någon plats.

Skillnaden nu mot tidigare var att han tidigare inte kunde vara dels hemma meditativt och samtidigt delvis på något ställe. Då var han tvungen att förflytta sig till platsen där hitta tillräcklig avkoppling för att mentalt gå ut och sedan förflytta sig till ett nytt ställe, det kunde, om han hade otur ta tid och vara riskabelt ifall han upptäcktes, han visste att han var farligt nära att inte hinna byta mentalt tillstånd när han hämtade in sin _döda_ ersättare inne på Azkaban.

Men efter att ha kommit över i nästa fas av sitt paranormala sätt att kunna se, och delvis finnas på i princip _alla_ ställen hade han inget hinder att hämta Voldemorts folk oavsett var de fanns. Han hade även hämtat tillbaks Pettigrew — bara för att _lämna tillbaks honom_ — med en pil genom hjärtat. Vilket var hans visitkort på dem han levererade till aurorernas cell.

—

Amelia hade inledningsvis varit förvånad och såg allvarligt på 'morden' men även hon började se sambandet. Alla som dött – var på ett eller annat sätt förespråkare för att hålla nu synliga dödsätare borta från Azkaban.

Det hon gjorde var att klara ut med alla sina aurorer att — så länge de inkommande döda, inte kunde spåras till en mordplats, och att alla bar terroristmärket, skulle det sägas att terroristen hade motsatt sig förhör, och angripit utsänd auror. Därför började hennes aurorer också föra det ordet vidare.

Men plötsligt slutade det komma in dödsätare, men på torget i Daigongränd fanns det i gryningen någon vecka senare 97 stycken döda, varav en av dem hade _Voldemorts_ och Potters trollspön brutna på sitt bröst.

Nervgift, var något Voldemort eller dödsätarna inte kände till. Harry som mer av misstag än utbildning hade lärt sig en form av distansförflyttning ingen kände till, och att han även kunde söka och stjäla det han behövde, kunde använda den tekniken.

Att sprida giftet som gelatindroppar i sängar, eller på stolar utan att själv träffas av det hade varit det svåra, en enda droppe som fick kontakt med huden, eller kläderna räckte för att döda personen.

Men han var också tvungen att låta _liken_ vädras innan han kunde samla in dem. Men efter det var han klar, och lät sig aldrig mer ses i Europa, inte ens som '_den tyste vålnaden_'. Han var där ofta, men med förändrat utseende. Han lät sig heller aldrig bli känd som en som _överlevde_, döden i Azkaban.

Några år senare kom en förfärad Arabella Figg in till Amelia.

"Direktör Bones, jag är Arabella Figg, jag bor ett par hus ifrån där Potter bodde, idag kom en mycket upprörd Dudley Dursley till mig, ha sa; '_Fru Figg, för en tid sedan var jag lite ihop med en tjej — jag kan inte komma ihåg att vi gjorde något jag behöver ångra, men. — Hennes far kom med det här knytet — han sa att Víolette hade dött i barnsäng — och att hon påstod innan hon dog att ansvaret var mitt. Sen försvann han._

_Jag har ingen aning om var hon bor, eller heter, men det här knytet är inte mitt, och får Vernon se det — slår han ihjäl det. Så ta det till — er.'_

"Jag har tittat på pojken — ser du vem det liknar?"

"Himmel å pannkaka — det är ju en så gott som kopia av Harry Potter — så när som på ärret.

"Det finns där — men det är svagt, mycket svagt."

Amelia förde sitt trollspö några varv medan hon muttrade några besvärjelser.

"Arabella, det här är något vi INTE talar om, det är en återfödsel av Harry Potter, den här parveln har mer magipotential än fem av mina aurorer kombinerat. Vad heter flickans far?"

"Ingen aning, Dudley visste inte han heller, det enda han visste om flickan — som han sa i vart fall, var att hon bodde en bit bort. Vilket kan betyda ganska långt bort."

"Vill du ta hand om honom, eller ska jag göra det?"

"Inte jag — skulle Dumbledore få nys om det så hamnar den hos Dursleys, och om det har något med Harry — så är det en nyckel till Potters valv i Albus ögon, Så håll honom borta från honom. Det är nog bäst att du tar bort minnet från honom i mig innan jag går härifrån. Han har en förmåga att veta saker man inte har talat om."

"Okej Arabella, bara för att du trots allt ska veta varför du var här så har jag bett dig att regelbundet höra av dig hit för att tala om hur det är _där Harry Potter bodde_."

—

Det var Sirius som hade lämnat över en självföryngrad Harry till Dudley, när han visste att det fanns tid över, innan Vernon skulle komma hem, Dessutom hade han _diskret övertygat_ Dudley vad han skulle göra med knytet, imperius fungerar ju rätt bra. Naturligtvis hade han funnits i bakgrunden hela tiden för att inget farligt skulle hända. Harry kunde på ganska kort tid återta sin fullstora form, och han kunde även teleportera sig bort som han var ifall situationen gick över styr.

Amelia gjorde det enda rätta, hon tog med parveln till Gringotts för en arvsanalys. Visst var det en 'Potter' men parveln hette Markus Harold McClaud och hade Harry Potter som familjegren. Enligt Parvelns födelsetid, var det uteslutet att Potter kunde vara hans fader, om han hade dött på Azkaban när han påstods ha dött där.

När det blev klart på Gringotts så kontaktades Sirius Black, som nu var deklarerad fri från skuld. Amelia och Susan flyttade in hos Sirius i Västindien, och med henne följde naturligtvis Harlod, som hade en förvånansvärd snabb uppväxt. Han gick, ja rent av sprang innan han var fem månader, han använde flygkvast tidigt, och var bättre på det än Sirius. Han gjorde kontrollerad trollspölös magi redan innan han var tre år, och då konverserade han _nästan som vuxen_, men han hade dessutom börjat leka _doggy_, till Sirius stora glädje. När han var fyra år, var han stor som en 12-åring — och så fortsatte det. När han var fem så avlade han sina OWL, efter att ha bläddrat igenom de erforderliga böckerna, året efter avlade han nästa prov.

Harry och Sirius hade valt att gå med på att det var en _återfödelse_ av Harry. Sirius skulle aldrig erkänna att det var han och Harry som hade besökt Dudley. När Harold 'kom ifatt' Susan i ålder och utveckling, bromsade han upp. Och gav dem en chans att ha en gemensam framtid.

När Harry var så långt i framtidsplaneringen med Susan att det var dags att fråga om giftemål, valde han att berätta HELA sanningen för henne, han hade redan bestämt sig för att _dö igen_ om hon försköt honom ifrån sig. Men hon tog emot honom med glatt hjärta, hon förstod honom.

—

*** Fin ***


	2. Vem vet — alla SANNINGAR

**2:1 — Vem vet — alla SANNINGAR**

(2010-12-12; 2011-03-13; 20121-11-01)

Inte många visste Lily Evans bakgrund, av orsaker som hon och hennes egentliga familj tvingats hålla hemliga och därför blev inget känt, för den normala magivärlden.

Parallellt med den omagiska och den magiska världen finns den selestianska tillvaron. Det är en ytterst liten spillra från den tiden då jorden fortfarande hade interställera kommunikationer.

Vad vi vet om dessa interstellära är att de har en annan typ av manifestation, de är inte fysiskt fasta, i sitt normala tillstånd. Dessutom har de en förmåga att 'qvadruplera' sig. Kort går det ut på att de skapar fyra stycken av sig själva, en _blir_ fyra stycken, men de har sub-materiell form.

För att kunna nå fast form måste de anstränga sig, och för att kunna det måste de ha en ingående mängd energi. Det är därför det är ovanligt att det ens görs.

En quadruplering vart kvarts sekel är det mest kända intervallet. Enormt kraftfulla kan tänkas åstadkomma en ny quadruplering efter ett decenium.

Att quadrupla sig saknar egentligen orsak, därför att det blir en form av konkurrens mellan de fyra individerna, konkurrens om föda, om boplats, om gemål, alla vill ju ha samma sak, de är ju egentligen sprungna ur samma källa.

Som det nämndes, en nyquadruplerad individ måste söka energi, för att även tillfälligt kunna anta fast form för att som sådan kunna tillgodogöra sig föda. Utan föda går de ett ödesdigert öde tillmötes, de kan tillfälligt få kraft genom att absorbera andra individers livsenergi, och själslig kraft. Lyckas de inte nå tillräckligt med energi för att kunna börja konsumera fast föda tappar de så småningom förmågan att ens försöka. De blir en form av vampyrer, energivampyrer. De magiska känner dem som _dementorer_.

En dementor har ingen _naturlig död_, den kan vittra ner till ett nästan obefintligt tillstånd, men den dör inte. Inte med mindre än att absorberas av en annan dementor. Samtidigt är det frånstötande för en sådan individ att ens närma sig en så svag kamrat, då de vet att dess enda möjlighet att vinna kraft är att absorbera den som kommer nära. Och de farligaste av dem är just de som är på gränsen att ens orka något alls.

Men, det innebär också att dessa stellära inte kan dö, på vanligt sätt. Vidare så har de en förmåga att med viljan forma sin kropp, sin astrala kropp, och den fysiska avbildningen följer efter. Det är deras astralmentala förmåga som manifesterar sig i deras jordiska ättlingar som personer med magisk kraft. Några har mer uttalad förmåga än andra och kan därför anta andra kroppsformer. Både som djur och som variation av sin mänskliga kroppsform.

Lily Evans, egentligen Liljan Maria Benidiktukus var av den grupp individer som hade lyckas hålla sina krafter högt. Men av en händelse råkade henens föräldrar ut för en tragisk olycka när de var på genomresa i Europa, de omkom i en större bilolycka, inte nog med det, i familjen Evans fanns två döttrar, varav den ena dog, och nära dem dog Maria Benidiktukus föräldrar. Här var det lätt för vårdpersonalen att ta ett snabbt beslut. Den lilla flickan som inte kunde vara mer än några få veckor gammal, ersatte den andra unga flickan som kunde vara ungefär lika gammal.

Att familjen Benidiktukus inte heller uppmärksammade att deras barnbarn överlevt berodde endast på en av ödets berömda influenser. När väl unga Maria döpts till Lily Evans, så var det ingen lämplig åtgärd att blanda sig i förrän flickan blev äldre, gammal nog att förstå.

Den ödesdigra natten då Voldemort angrep, var Lily tvungen att följa lagens gång och lämna kroppen att dö, medan hon själv sökte sig en ny tillvaro. Men innan hon gjorde det fick hon löfte av sin _kompanjon_ en Phoenix, som skulle se till att Harry fick ett drägligt liv, och inte kom bort från sin rätta härkomst.

—

Nagix som åsåg hela händelsen, kunde inte ingripa heller, allt som kunde göras hade gjorts, unge Harry som nu var Nagix mänskliga kompanjon skulle överleva det mesta. Efter det skulle de _hem_.

Det blev nu inte så enkelt, någon hade _låst_ fast hans unge kompanjon, och han kunde bara se hur Albus Dumbledore placerade hans unge skyddsling på ett hemskt ställe.

Det enda han kunde göra vara att gråta på hans sår under nätterna, och han visste att hans tårar behövdes. Det var med tungt sinne han slutligen rev upp ett ordentligt sår på sin unge väns huvud, och grät sina tårar in i det ärr som fanns där.

Det var enda möjligheten att frigöra unge Harry från det som låste honom, och när det mörka molnet hade försvunnit då märkte Nagaix att Harry var fri att följa med honom.

—

Att Harry Potter försvann från magivärlden var det ingen som märkte förrän fem år senare, då de skulle sända sitt _Hogwartsbrev_ till honom. Hans namn fanns inte längre med i listan över personer som skulle få ett acceptansbrev. Det väckte Albus Dumbledores förfäran. Hans skuldkänslor blandades med hans rädsla att drabbas av allmänhetens kalla hand när de upptäckte hur unge Harry hade behandlats av honom. Därför höll även han tyst om unge Potters frånvaro.

— **Fin —**

—


	3. Kroppstjuv  kan det vara så?

**3:1 — Kroppstjuven Dumbledore**

—

Ännu en gång hade Harry en miserabel tid. Han var tillbaks hos Dursley's efter sitt femte år på Hogwarts. Skillnaden nu var att han även hade profetian uppläst, men han hade också haft Voldemorts själ på _besök_ i sitt huvud, en stund.

Hela året med Snape's mentala våldsamma intrång, med Voldemorts mentala visioner utöver allt annat han hade upplevt gav så stor mängd mental påverkan att det helt enkelt _rann över_.

Det innebar att han plötsligt kände sig helt _tom_. Inom sig förstod han att han behövde _försöka minnas_. Ja, ja pusslade ihop sitt liv, dels i stort, men även i små detaljer. Ju mer kan försökte bygga upp puzzlet som var hans liv – ja det som var HAN. Så började han inse att det fanns saker som inte var _normalt_. Bitarna passade liksom inte i i bilden av _han_.

Han hade minnen från andra än han själv. Ja — jo, han var säker nu. Voldemorts minnen fanns i honom, och hade funnits där länge. Efter att Voldemort trängde in i hans medvetna under striden på ministeriet så blev även det ett medvetenhetsavtryck.

Han hade inget annat namn för det, men det var Voldemorts vardagsmedvetande, minnen och andra intryck fanns kvar som ett avtryck efter honom, som fotspår i våt sand — fast avsevärt mycket med detaljerat, svagare — ja, men oerhört mycket mer sirligt med all information — bara han gav sig tålamod att läsa av det.

Det han fann var så oerhört skrämmande att han först inte kunde tro det var sant, men alla detaljer visade samma resultat. Någon — och han visste omedvetet vem, hade försökt stjäla hans kropp att leva vidare i själv, men det hade gått fel.

Minnena sa honom att Tom Riddle, hade råkat ut för samma sak i sin ungdom, men han hade tidigt försäkrat sig om att inte enkelt dö — därför hade ritualen att ta över unge Riddle misslyckats. Däremot öppnade det för en ännu ödesdigrare konsekvens.

När den som planerade att ta över unge Toms kropp att leva vidare i skulle den mentala Tom Riddle dödas. Det var den normala gången, men just som Albus Dumbledore aktiverade sitt eget horcrux i den unga Tom Riddles kropp — kastades han tillbaks, för där fanns inte det han hade planterat. Med det var många års kamp igång. Tom hade varit vaksam, och hade hittat rätt information därför kunde han tidigt kasta ut Dumbles fragment.

Tom Riddle visste för mycket om Dumbledores planer just genom att han råkade öppna Dumbledores fragment, på liknande sätt som Harry hade märkt av Voldemorts.

Det var egentligen hur Voldemort skapades. Men Dumbledores kropp började bli till åren och en ny kropp skulle behövas och det inom en nära framtid. Guants, och därmed Slytherin hade varit det Albus hade siktat på, han hade redan gjort alla testamenten klara, Tom Riddle skulle ärva honom, och med det fanns allt han behövde föra med sig från ett liv till nästa — men, det hade inte fungerat.

Nästa möjliga skulle bli _Harry Potter_, ingen skulle känna honom tillräckligt mycket för att kunna märka skillnaden mellan den unga tidigare personen — och den _nya_. Återigen hade han alla testamenten färdiga, men Potter vägrade att vara på rätt ställe för att kunna tas över. Inom sig såg Harry nu Albus Dumbledores framtid med Voldemorts ögen, och sina egna.

Det var därför Voldemort hade invaderat Harry, för att varna honom, Dumbledore's liv skulle inte räcka ännu ett år, Dumble spelade med att Harry _måste offra sig för den goda sakens skull_, med det skulle Albus kunna kliva in i den lediga kroppen — och skapa ett fortsatt liv med fortsatt stora möjligheter att vara en av samhällets styrande, även om han nu skulle tvingas lära sig att lystra till ett nytt namn. Han skulle till och med kunna ikläda sig namnet Lord Gryffindor, så snart han hade etablerat sig i den nya kroppen av Harry Potter.

—

Det var naturligtvis inte meningen att Harry skulle ha fått den insikten, men Harry var nu helt övertygad att det var den absolut kalla verkligheten, den verkligt svarte var inte Voldemort, fast egentligen var det _också_ han. För en del av Voldemort var samma som den som var Dumbledore, och i Harry fanns en del av det också.

Harry hade tvingats till ett mentalt _krig_ inne i sitt medvetna. Han fick dock oväntad hjälp, Tom Riddle, hade splitt sitt medvetande, och en del av det hade hamnat i Harry, hela plotten var egentligen att det var samma som i Dumbledore som skulle ta sin boning i unge Harry. Men det blev inte så, Tom Riddle hade så starkt agg mot det som förknippades vid namnet Dumbledore att han hjälpte Harry att döda det medvetandefragmentet. Enligt Toms uppgift hade det hamnat där under Harrys andra år på Hogwarts, medan han var på sjukavdelningen.

Dumbledore var helt säker på att bara Voldemort gjorde en dödsförbannelse på Harry skulle kroppen bli ledig, och sen kunde han ta över den och då kunde han avsluta Voldemorts tid, och ta åt sig publikens jubel, det krävde dessutom några _offer_. Kroppen av Dumbledore måste dö — dö så att hans förtrogne snabbt skulle dödas som hämnd och därmed skulle även ett vittne för många tveksamma händelser försvinna.

—

Men Harry visste nu att han var _ren_, Tom hade gått med på att frivilligt lämna Harry, han var ju egentligen död, och bästa möjligheten att få hämnd på Dumbledore var att Harry skötte om det.

Harry skrev ner alla slutsatser han kom på, allt medan han mentalt försökte se möjliga scenarier med alla möjliga olika förutsättningar. Slutligen såg han endast en lösning — överge skiten.

Därför började han hämta ut det som fanns på Gringotts, det hade tagit en del vinklingar innan det kunde tränga igenom, men med 16 flerfackskistor, hade han tömt familjevalvet, och hans transaktionsvalv. Sedan tog det ytterligare 49 kistor att tömma alla övriga av hans valv.

Med det hade han flyttat över allt han hade till en båt han hade köpt. Det var ingen märkvärdig sak, men det var en lastbåt som inte någon skulle skilja från alla andra båtar. Den hade 88 lastcontainrar, och såg alltså ut som vilken annan liten fraktskuta som helst. Som avslutning tömde, och stängde han samtliga butiker han ägde i Diagongränd och Hogsmeade. Ingen hade märkt något förrän han var långt till havs. Han hade redan sett ut några öar i södra Caribien som han hoppades skulle vara lediga.

—

*** Ende ***


	4. Bättre än vem

**4 Bättre än vem?**

En kortis i fyra akter

**Uppgift 1**

Det var bara en vecka kvar innan första momentet i tre-skoletävlingen skulle genomföras. Ravenclaw hade haft svåra problem, så gott som alla elever var som om de gick i en form av mental dimma. Det hade kommit upp till rektorns nivå och han kände sig tvungen att agera. Därför klingade han i sin bägare vid middagsmåltiden.

"Detta berör hela Hogwarts, det verkar som att det endera är en epidemi av någon okänd sjukdom, eller så är det någon som har kommit på ett sätta att förstöra utbildningsförutsättningarna för många.

"Jag har hållit förhör med många och inget har kommit fram som kunnat ge besked om vad som händer. Så gott som alla i huset Ravenclaw men även några från andra hus verkar vara så påverkade att de knappt vet vad de heter. Detta måste SLUTA NU. Är det någon som har något att säga om detta — så tala nu." Harry reste sig upp.

"Vem är det som klagar?"

"Så gott som alla i huset Ravenclaw — vad vet du om detta Harry."

"Jag har för mig att det tillhör kutym att tilltala med familjenamnet inte ett förnam nedlåtande tonfall. Så vi börjar om. Vem är det som klagar?"

"Inte den tonen till rektorn herr Potter. 35 poäng från Gryffindor för det Potter." Sa Minerva argt. Harry satte sig utan ytterligare kommentar.

"Herr Potter — vet du något om detta?" Frågade rektorn nu med en annan ton i rösten. Så Harry reste sig upp igen.

"Ja — för 35 poäng _till_ Gryffindor ska jag utveckla frågan."

"35 poäng till Gryffindor — Herr Potter, vänligen utveckla din fråga nu."

"Jag har ställt frågan 'Vem är det som klagar?' ett par gånger, om vi kan börja i den änden är jag villig att fortsätta."

"Shu Chang är den som har fört upp det till mig."

"Tack, Chang — rektorn säger att du har fört fram en klagan till rektorn, min fråga till dig är följande. 'Vem som enskild elev i ert elevhem är det som ni som GRUPP MOBBAR?'"

"MOBBAR?" repeterade så gott som hela personalkåren — och många elever.

"Det som händer nu är inget som flummiga Luuny klarar av." sa en annan elev vid Ravenclawbordet.

"Så ni säger alltså här och nu att ni som grupp som förstör vistelsen på Hogwarts för en oskyldig blyg elev har rätten att göra det? NI om några borde veta bättre."

"Potter — det är inte det, det handlar om nu." Sa Dumbledore argt.

"Men det är just det, det handlar om. JAG har sett Luna Lovegaard, hur hon lider, tänk på att jag är _empifat_, så JAG VET, hur en del har det. JAG har tagit den hjälp jag behöver, för att skapa den besvärjelse som råder nu. ALLA som i akt och mening gör något för att förstöra tillvaron vid Hogwarts för fröken Lovegood genom att exempelvis ta i hennes saker, eller att sprida rykten och falskheter om henne — är de som påverkats. Därför är alla som påverkats skyldiga till MOBBING. Nu rektor finns det möjlighet att skapa en demonstration hur en skolledning sköter ett allvarligt fall av mobbing, när ett helt hus — INKLUSIVE husföreståndaren mobbar en elev — och har gjort det sedan hon kom hit."

Salen hade blivit knäpp tyst, man kunde höra när fallande damm träffade bord eller golv, så tyst var det.

"POTTER — 200 poäng från Gryffindor för att skada mina elever." Nästan väste Flitwick innan han kom på vad Harry egentligen också hade sagt.

"Bättre än så — knäppskalle som inte fattar vad du gör. Jag reglerar mig själv från den här lekstugan, därför att jag fullt tydligt har angripit så många av dina översittare." Med det bröt ett öronbedövande kvittrande ut samtidigt som grandiosa flammor av eld slog upp framför Harry — när han mycket tydligt BRÖT ISÄR sitt trollspö. Och fortsatte innan överraskningarna hade hunnit lägga sig.

"Som jag sa — jag reglerar mig själv från Hogwarts, jag är inte längre elev här. Mitt trollspö ska brytas i det fallet, men med min bakgrund behöver jag inte tvångsstympas på magin, eller få minnet raderat." Adjö. Sa Harry och gick mot utgången.

" P: JAG FÖRBJUDER DET" Skrek rektorn.

"Tyvärr för dig, jag har redan lagt in om en översyn för din självpåtagna roll som min målsman, just nu är jag under ministeriets överinseende. Din enda möjlighet att ens komma ifråga är efter att du förevisar mina föräldrars testamente tillsammans med en ED _på ditt liv_, att du handlar _I MITT BÄSTA_, när det gäller mig. Om du har andras bästa som orsak till något så har du jäv, och är därför redan från början _olämplig_ att vara min målsman. Så innan du dikterar något för mig — så klara ut detaljerna på familjeavdelningen på ministeriet först. Sen på banken, du är återbetalningsskyldig med den nätta summan lite drygt fyra å en halv miljon galleons, som du OLAGLIGT har debiterat min familjs valv, alltså det du har stulit av mig. Sen kommer du att drabbas att ersätta i mig och Sirius i form av skadestånd för våra lidanden. ADJÖ, och effekten avtar med tiden om ni slutar med mobbingen, ju mer djävulskap ni har gjort mot min vän Luna — ju längre lär det dröja innan det går över."

Med det såg de Harry försvinna ut.

—

Samtidigt började kugghjulen även i Ravenclaws elever börja rotera. Luna — var Harrys vän, väninna, och han hade den kraften att sätta den typen av besvärjelse på dem. Flera började överväga vilka allianser som skulle brytas, men om det visste inte Harry, där han satt i hemsökta huset.

"Dobby."

"Vad kan Dobby stå till tjänst med?"

"Först — tack för all hjälp med det vi gör för Luna, försök få det att fortsätta. Men först vill jag att ni försöker hitta igen alla hennes saker, skriv upp så jag kan ha det i bevisning vem som hade vad, eller var saker fanns. Den som sedan tar från henne, se till att ALLT den eleven har finns utspritt i korridorer. Men tala också om för mig — hämta alla mina saker till mig. Jag ska ta mig till Gringotts, och sedan till Newtown Road på St. Anne, du vet den där ön som är nort-ost om Guernsey. Enligt banken så lär jag äga golfbanan där, så det blir ett bra ställe att vila upp mig på, och sen måste jag förmodligen vara på Hogwarts och _titta_ på uppgiften."

—

** _Veckan innan på Gringotts_ **

Harry tog sig till Gringotts, från familjevalvet som han nu kunde begära upp, bara han inte tog _pengar_ därifrån, så kunde han hämta saker han behövde, och Potters hade en hel del saker av diverse funktion.

Det kan räknade med att ha nytta av flyttade han över till de koffertar han avsåg ta med sig. Dit hörde tre trollspön, som var så pass gamla att ministeriets övervakningsbesvärjelse var borta, ett fickur, som såg ut att ha fler funktioner än att bara visa tiden, framför allt som den fanns i en box och bruksanvisningen var flera centimetrar tjock.

Som avslutning på den delen av besöket så tömde han sitt personliga valv helt, dessutom öppnade han ett nytt, och begärde att allt som kom in till gamla personliga valvet skulle direkt överföras till hans nya förbrukningsvalv. Harry hade nämligen sett brevet till honom från hans far.

_Harry_

_Om du läser detta, så betyder det att det inte fungerade som det var tänkt. Men familjevalvet kommer ingen annan än en Potter åt att komma in i. En förmyndare kan dock debitera valvet om det är punktbehov för din räkning. Allt som inte kan visas kvitton på kan begäras tillbaks._

_Vem som än har hand om kontakten mellan dig och Gringotts, se till att du får det att åter bli 'Blackstone' han är den som är insvuren med oss, men en förmyndare, och jag misstänker att Dumbledore smyger sig in att bli det TROTS det vi skrivit bort den möjligheten, då blir det Griphook, det är Dumbledores goblin, växla tillbaks till Blackstone om du kan._

_Ditt bruksvalv, det balanseras till 10'000 på din födelsedag. Gringotts har rätten att använda hälften av de pengarna för din räkning. Det kan vara korta utlåningar, eller andra tillfälliga affärer, de genererar en inkomst. Det är därför även pengar i valvet förräntar sig. Guld ökar inte av sig själv, den som tror att stillaliggande guld ökar den är okunnig, eller rent av DUM._

_Alltså Gringotts sköter om affärer, de investerar i saker som förräntar sig. Det vi har i familjevalv är saker som har längre livstid, ägande av företag, hotell, golfbanor både magi och omagiska — det genererar pengar. Nå tillbaks till ditt personliga._

_Det är avsett att ta dig genom dina ungdomsår, och göra det hanterbart under din uppväxt. Blir du i den situationen att du inte längre litar på din förmyndare — öppna ett privat valv, och flytta det du har i det officiella till ditt nya, och se till att endast du själv har tillgång till det._

_Lär dig snabbt att använda rovan, alltså fickuret. Läs bruksanvisningen NOGA._

_Sen se till att du tittar närmare på vilken nytta du har av koffert XVM. Kan du inte ta med något annat — så ta med den, stick dig i ett finger och sätt en droppe blod på vardera vapenskölderna, och säg ' __**ego sum grabbing tractus**_

_Efter det har du tre saker du bör komma ihåg. Håll handen på en av vapensköldarna 'open' öppnar den i den mod som representeras av den skölden. Minimi för att göra den liten och maxi för att bli användningsstorlek 'store' då är den tillräckligt stor att kunna förvaras och man ser var den är._

_Det finns mer du behöver läsa inne i den — öppna dem med familjen Potters sköld för det._

_Lycka till_

_Jag tror du behöver det_

_Far_

Han hade sakerna med, och han förberedde det han behövde.

"Jag behöver tala med Blackstone." Sa Harry vid kunddisken innan han gick därifrån."

"Han är upptagen med annat för tillfället — vem kan jag hälsa ifrån."

"Jag väntar i fem minuter — om jag inte kan tala med honom innan dess — kommer min advokat att se till att ALLT jag äger här hämtas ut, innan dagen är över. Om jag förstod allt rätt så är ni här på Gringotts absolut skyldiga att lämna ut allt om jag begär det — inklusive det kapital som för tillfället råkar arbeta. Totalt min gode man är det mer än ni klarar av på så kort varsel. Så — sätt fart."

—

"Jag är Blackstone, man sa att du var en otrevlig person som jag skulle läxa upp. Vad vill du?"

"Vad säger du om den här ringen?"

"Potter? Harry Potter?"

"Ja — rätt på första. Vad säger du nu?"

"Kom."

—

Harry var nöjd, det hade gått smidigt, och Dumbledore skulle inte bli glad. Vad viktigare var, ordern som skulle gå ut till alla butikskedjor han hade monopol på var att månadsvis öka utpriset så att det på årsbasis skulle ha ökat med minst en fjärdedel. Alla kedjor där han hade konkurrenter skulle sänka sina utpriser så att de var tillräckligt stor skillnad för kunderna att gå till hans butiker, och efter hand skulle konkurrenterna köpas upp.

Vidare skulle hans ägarandelar i tidningar och radio säkras, liksom i alla publika restauranger. Han hade räknat ut att ALLT magivärlden i framtiden skulle behöva, skulle komma genom Potters, och han skulle bestämma priserna, och vilka som var portförbjudna där.

—

Han hade några veckor på sig till förberedelser, jo, han hade redan räknat ut att det måste vara något ordentligt _farligt_. Rons bror Charlie hade haft för många framträdanden vid Hogwarts för att det INTE skulle vara drakar. Och han tänkte INTE utmana en drake. Dessutom skulle han inte agera magiskt. Det var den andra detaljen.

Men han var tvungen att snabbt lära sig omagiska vapen, och tekniker. En drake, ser, hyfsat, men den hör dåligt, dessutom kan de flesta av dem lukta som ormar, alltså ska syn och lukt förstöras. RÖK, eller damm. Eller både och. Men sen ska han kunna agera själv, alltså något som ger honom omagisk syn i rök damm och . . . i tårgas.

Pengar var inget problem för honom. Dessutom kunde han med magins hjälp skaffa saker som normalt inte gick att köpa öppet. Burkar som gav rök, gick lätt att skaffa, hjälm med andningsluft, lika som användes av dykare var säkrast, filter kunde kanske användas.

Sen blev det i slutänden en videokamera, med IR och 99 procent gråfilter, samt en IR-lampa. Med det kunde han se genom flera typer av _rök_. Inte alla typer, men den typ han hade valt kunde han hjälpligt se tillräckligt på videokamerans bildskärm för att göra det som kan behövas. Sen skulle ändå hörseln störas, en DVD-spelare och en bildprojektor skulle föra oväsen och sända störande bild på röken.

Men kläderna blev det viktigaste, de var av samma typ som servicepersonal använde i gjuterier och på andra ställen där man kunde råka ut för het smält metall. Innanför det var nästa skydd, mängder med små påsar som satt tätt invid varandra, om de hettades upp så avgav de koldioxid, dels kväver de eventuell brand, men de bromsar upp upphettningen också.

Han hade testat med en docka som hade termometrar, drakeld kanske var vassare än den dieselbrännare han hade använt, men han var rätt säker på att han skulle klara minst en eldpust, kanske till å med två, utan att ens svettas. Det blev dags att angöra Hogwarts första tävlingsdagen.

—

"Potter, så du kom ändå. Har du skaffat nytt trollspö?" Underade Ludo Bagman.

"Nä det behövs inte, jag har avbrutit min utbildning, och kommer att anställa privata lärare bara det har ordnat sig var jag kan fortsätta min utbildning. Men — NU, nu kommer jag att tävla utan magi."

"Det är omöjligt. Det behövs magi för att klara momenten. Du har ingen möjlighet att ens överleva utan det."

"Då dör jag väl då — så blir många glada. Men — jag är tvungen att tävla, och då jag brutit mitt trollspö och inte får skaffa ett nytt innan jag har nytt skolningstillstånd och lärare ordnat — så tävlar jag omagiskt."

"Det är ditt liv — du sätter på spel."

"Det är MITT liv någon annan har kastat in i det här spelet. Rektorn kunde ha ordnat att jag inte behövde ställa upp — men han valde att _för den goda sakens skull_, skulle jag riskera livet igen. Men jag har fixat med banken — Dumbledore och ministeriet — kammar NOLL ifall jag dör."

Många hade hört det Harry sa, och det spred sig snabbt och det blev kalabalik. Men det var ingen tid att fundera, de tävlande skulle till ett tält.

"Potter — vad har du för saker med dig? Har du trollspöt med dig?"

"Nej, inget trollspö, men jag har en krympt koffert, den har omagiska saker jag kommer att nyttja mig av. Det _accio_ andra kan göra — kan ju jag ju inte klara, därför bär jag med mig den istället för trollspö — det är enda skillnaden."

"Okej:"

—

Redan inne i tältet började Harry kränga på sig alla de lager skyddskläder han hade försett sig med. Naturligtvis skrattade de övriga tävlande åt honom. Och han gick ut sist, utanpå allt var en något förstorad skoluniform.

Han gick fram mot draken, som öppnade gapet och blåste ut en plym av eld. Åskådarna såg att Harry omslöts av elden — och nu visste de att han inte skulle använda magi. Så de räknade med att han var grillad.

Men när elden avtog stod han där nu i silvervit klädsel, det utanpåliggande hade brännts av. En aning varmare hade det blivit.

Nu satte han ner sin koffert, och började kasta saker, och innan någon annan hunnit förstå vad som hände var hela området insvept av bolmande rök. Det de inte såg var att det även fanns tårgas i röken, för att en drake ska kunna göra en eldsprut behöver den andas in, men med den röken skulle draken inte andas in mer än möjligen för eget behov — om ens det. Så drog han igång bensingeneratorn och med det kom även bildprojektorn igång. Med det bolmade det även upp teaterrök som ersatte det som rökgranaterna initialt hade skapat. Och med det flyttade Harry sig till en annan sida, och kunde nu gå in och hämta sitt falska ägg.

Innan han gick ut satte han en rosa rosett runt drakens hals. Det skulle ge den magiska publiken något att undra över, när röken skingrade sig. Han var tillräckligt långt ifrån när han tryckte på fjärrstyrningen till elverket, och med det tystnade både aggregat och DVD-oväsendet, liksom att bilderna mot rökväggen försvann, även rökgeneratorn slutade blåsa in ny rök. Och det dröjde inte många minuter förrän draken syntes igen, nu med den stora rosa rosetten runt halsen.

—

"Vad har du Gjort Potter?" Undrade Dumbledore.

"Utfört mitt moment, men visst är hon gulligare nu, tycker du inte."

"Har DU satt dit den?"

"Ja — fick jag inte det?"

"Hur klarade du elden?"

"Ah — min hemlighet, men det är helt OMAGISKT, jag har inte använt någon annan magi, än att jag storleksförändrade kofferten, och att kofferten kan innehålla mer och väga mindre än motsvarande omagisk sak. Bortsett från det kan jag garantera att jag inte utfört eller nyttjat något magiskt, jag har löst uppgiften, inte skadat andra ägg, eller draken. Visserligen är den kanske lite mindre glad i mig — på grund av röken, men den överlever det."

"Potter kom hit får jag kontrollera dig." Hojtade Poppy.

"Nej tack — jag avstår allt magiskt nu. Lägg undan trollspöt och kom och titta på mig ifall du måste — men du utför inget magiskt mot eller på mig nu.

"Det ingår att kontrollera er för skador."

"Inte mig emot – men gör det HELT UTAN MAGI."

"Vi är på en magisk skola — så vi använder magi."

"JAG — ingår inte i er skola, men är tvingad att vara här, och jag lovar — jag har inte minsta skada."

"Potter — Använde du ingen magi alls för att lösa uppgiften?" Det var Karkaroff som frågade.

"Nej, jag använde visserligen en magisk koffert för att transportera saker, det är allt, allt annat är helt utan magi."

"Tack." Log han.

Så blev det poängen, han hade inte hört, eller sett vad de övriga fick, men han blev ändå inte förvånad. 1, 1, 1, 1, 9.

Han hörde från Bagman som pratade till publiken,

"Detta är en tävling där _magi_, premieras. Potter har medgett att han inte använde någon magi alls under momentet, Dumbledore gav ändå en hög bedömning för att Potter använde en magisk koffert för transport av sina saker. Men tävlingsbestämmelserna medger inte den bedömningen därför måste den revideras till en ETTA. Tyvärr Potter, det är en tävling där Magi premieras. Tänk på det vid nästa moment."

Men Harry satte sig upp och rullade iväg ifrån dem på en terränggående crossmotorcykel, och innan någon visste ordet av var han långt borta. Och just utanför Hogwarts grindar släppte han ännu en rökgranat, och när röken utvecklat sig flyttnycklade han sig tillbaks hem.

Han var uppriktigt less, han lät fortfarande tidningen skriva skit om honom, trots att han hade tillräckligt med ägarandelar för totalt bestämmande, men det skulle bli roligare sen.

Harry hade naturligtvis _öron_ på Hogwarts, två alver som de övriga inte visste om att de hade bundit sig med Harry Potter. Han visste att det hade tagit _veckor_ för många i Ravenclaw att bli _normala_ igen, och de lämnade Lunas saker ifred. Nå efter att tre av tjejerna inte hade en enda pryl kvar i inne på Ravenclaws område. Och Luna svor sig fri — hon hade absolut inget med det att göra — det var Potters förbannelse som fortfarande var aktiv. Luna log inom sig, de kunde inte ens i smyg prata illa om henne utan att de drabbades.

Hon visste att hon skulle möta honom fler gånger, och kanske hade de två en framtid, om inte som par, så åtminstone som vän.

Hermione, hade blivit ansatt att förklara, och hon hade ganska god uppfattning om vad Harry hade använt. Charlie hade låtit Ron veta att den rosa rosetten, inte hade minsta spår av magi, och den var bunden manuellt, det betydde att Potter måste ha så gott som suttit på ryggen på draken när han knöt den rosetten. Något de själva inte ens gjorde, så imponeringsgraden vad Harry Potter kunde göra _omagiskt_, väckte en viss förundran. Men ett par veckor efter det — glömdes han bort av alla utom de i Ravenclaw som drabbades av hans förbannelse — genom att säga något vasst om Luna.

—

**Uppgift 2**

Dumble hade skickat Fawkes flera gånger för att försöka få Harry till Hogwarts inför julbalen — som alla tävlande förväntades delta i och ha ett danssällskap till. Men Harry avstod. Däremot hade han fått områdesskydden uppgraderade så de blev homogena. Det betydde att även den som kom innanför skalet drabbades inne i området. Och Dumbledore skulle inte vara magisk många minuter inne i Harrys lägenhet. Skulle han dessutom ha avsikter att föra bort Harry var det att betrakta som _angrepp_, det skulle direkt slå ut personen, och sedan fortsätta att dränera personen tills den var medvetslös för att sedan hållas på den nivån. Dumbledore skulle INTE uppskatta det om han såg till att komma in med Fawkes, som också påverkades så att han aldrig stannade mer än ett par sekunder.

Harry hade fåt veta av Winky hur ägget kunde luras på sin hemlighet. Med det började planeringen för ett vattenäventyr.

Harpungevär fanns av både gummibandsprincip och lufttrycksdrivna. Harry behövde ha ett som fungerade med komprimerad luft, och kunde användas som en pistol som laddade om sig själv. Så det blev att se över vad som fanns att jobba med.

Det blev slutligen en omgjord träddödarinjektor. Den sköt in en platsskiva som hade ett växtgift på sig. Den sköts med en krutpatron, både krutpatron och en ny plastbit matades fram gemensamt. I dykarbutiken hittade han olika typer av undervattensjaktmaterial. Efter det blev det arbete, en del av arbetet kunde han leja ut på andra ställen.

Den andra saken han behövde var LJUS. Dobby kunde tala om, efter att han hade mätt, att sjön utanför Hogwarts var 55 meter djupt som mest. Därför blev det att börja träna, nu vid St Kitts i Västindien. Med en 10 kilo tung sten släppte han ner sig, och på några ögonblick var han nere på bottnen, tre minuter styrde han runt, och klämde sedan på utlösaren till kolsyrepatronen som fyllde uppstigningsballongen. Medan han tränade kom fram till att han klarade fyra minuter nere på bottnen innan han behövde börja uppstigningen.

Han hade naturligtvis med sig en patron för andningsluft, men om han använde den var han tvungen att stanna flera minuter vid tio-metersnivån, för att vädra ut luften ur blodet. Utan att byta luft, kunde han gå ner — göra det han behövde — och återvända upp.

Nästa projekt han löste var något han inte visste om var så bra, men han testade. Två ljusslingor tio meter emellan, kunde också föra med sig en variant av elstängsel, högvoltspulser dem emellan, var ytterst obehagliga att vara mellan, tills han satte på ett följsamt metallnät på utsidan av sin dykardräkt, för i Skottland – avsåg han använda torrdräckt, mest för temperaturens skull. Men den hjälpte även mot dessa chocker om han även hade gummihandskar. Det enda oskyddade hudpartiet var ansiktet, men om händerna också var isolerade så gick det bra.

Men han avsåg se till att de två slingorna fungerade, både som belysning _och_ som skydd mot vattenvarelser. Vapnen var för sista utväg. Kniv, naturligtvis, men även en roterande kaptrissa som klarade stålvire skulle han vara utrustad med. Det mest ultimata var en _stångklippare_, den gapade över 20 centimeter, och när han aktiverade den klippte den av det den gapade över, även om det var ett stålrör, dock var det ett engångsredskap. Den hade högkomprimerad luft som drev ett turbinhjul som i sin tur skapade kraften till klippningsmomentet. Det tog nästan två minuter att klippa av en 15 centimeter tjock stång av hårt trä, men den klippte av det, en järnkedja stod inte heller emot den.

Det var Dobby som gav honom tidpunkten för andra momentet, och Harry kom inkörande på sin motorcykel.

"Hög tid att komma nu Potter, momentet börjar om en halvtimme."

"Gott om tid alltså."

"Då vet ni att det i sjön finns något ni saknar — det är er uppgift att hitta det och komma upp tillbaks med det inom en timme. Har alla uppfattat?"

"Jag — saknar inget. Här på Hogwa . t . . s LUNA? Luna är min vän, har ni henne där nere — så diskuterar vi det rättsliga efteråt. Har ni burit hand på henne så borde ni förstå att ni har gjort något jag inte förlåter."

"Potter — VI är tävlingsledningen och VI bestämmer. Ja — hon är din gisslan att hämta upp."

Vid bryggan som gick ut öppnade Harry sin koffert, och började kränga på sig saker. Skolöverklädseln var bra att ha — den dolde mycket. Nu var det bara handskarna och simfötterna som skulle på, utöver huvan över huvudet. När startsignalen ljöd, slängde han i sin belysning och med det fanns det ljusslinga hela vägen ner. Så hoppade han i själv och med det försvann han ned i djupet.

Han såg bra hela vägen ner, han aktiverade lampan på huvudet, den lyste starkt dit han tittade. Han såg snabbt de fyra trästängerna, och han såg dessutom att det glittrade en annan form av magiskt glitter på kjedjorna dom höll Luna än på repen som höll den övriga gisslan.

Han bestämde sig snabbt. Hans elektriska stängsel höll tydligt vattenfolket på avstånd. Han satte klipparen på stången till Luna, och med den roterande skäraren kapade han repen till de övriga tre. En av vattenfolket kastade ett treuddigt metallvapen mot honom, han svarade med sitt eget vapen, och färgampuller liksom att han drog ur spärrarna för elgranaterna. Efter det var det omöjligt för dem att se förbi den skärmen, eller ens komma i närheten utan att få kramper när elgranaternas pulser var aktiva. Han gjorde fast en lina på handlederna i de tre övriga i gisslan, och höll Lunas i stolpe, varvid han utlöste uppstigningsbalongen.

Från att han hoppade i tills han var uppe hade det gått sex och en halv minut — med det hade han alla fyra ur gisslan ut men han valde att låta sina 27 såppatroner och 38 kolsyretuber stanna kvar i sjön. Hade de inte angripit honom hade han lämnat den i fred, men nu skulle de inte stanna i den sjön, och förmodligen inte återvände under överskådlig tid. För med såpan och kolsyrebublorna skulle sjön se ut som ett bubbelbad, och smaka som tvålskadad sockerdricka.

Men han hade ett problem kvar att lösa. Flyttnyckeln på kedjorna.

"Dumbledore — VARFÖR är det kedjor av järn på min gisslan, medan det var tågvirke för de andra? DESSUTOM — luktar det flyttnyckel om dem, så rör dem inte innan de är neutraliserade. Dessutom — en av skräpet där nere angrep mig — så de är möjligen mindre förtjusta i mitt svar, men DE ANGREP FÖRST."

"Kedjor — det ska inte vara några kedjor."

"Det där ser ut som kedjor i mina ögon. Det är därför jag tog hela stolpen med mig upp."

"Jo — jag ser det — var är de andra tävlande?"

"Ingen aning, men det är de själva som bedömer vad de gör, de borde ha sett mig komma upp med dem alla. Dessutom — kanske du ska fundera över vad du så gott som garanterat åstadkommit om en vela kommer nersimmande till vattenfolket — TVÅ döda velas, och sen har du krig med dem. Grattis. Mitt svar på angreppet på Luna — meddelar jag efter att det här jippot är över, men det kommer — var lugn."

—

**Uppgift 3**

Harry såg till att Luna kom fri från kedjorna, efter det drog han sig tillbaks till sitt. Och naturligtvis hade han fått låga poäng, därför att han inte heller nu använde någon form av magi.

Men flera bland åskådarna hade börjat inse att, om Harry kunde vinna över draken, och till å med knyta en rosett runt halsen på den. Ta upp alla ur gisslan på mindre än 7 minuter, utan magi. Då var den omagiska sidan inte så tafatt ändå, visserligen hade han använt en koffert för att transportera sakerna, men allt han hade gjort i övrigt var något som vilken omagisk som helst skulle klara.

Att det inte skulle vara en quidditchturnering vittnade om att det skulle vara ett evenemang där, och det tredje momentet var kvar att utföra, så Harry bad Dobby fotografera den platsen från luften — om han kunde, och det kunde han.

Han kunde även fotografera förberedelser och därför var Harry väl förberedd.

Det blev dags för sista momentet. Harry öppnade sin kista, klädde på sig ett patronbälte med två revolvrar, samt att han hängde två kulsprutepistoler, en över vardera sidan av sig, han stoppade några handgranater i fickorna. Allt medan de övriga såg förvånat på honom. Slutligen efter att han hade krympt kofferten och stoppat den i fickan ryckte han igång den lilla apparat som han först tog ut. De omagiska kände igen en motorsåg när de hörde ljudet.

Efter det gick han rakt igenom buskaget, med sågen på högsta varvtal. Visserligen hade de övriga ett par minuters försprång på honom — men det tog inte Harry ens tre minuter att nå centrum — Där slängde han ett snöre om pokalen, och bar ut den med en stång. Han var ute hos de övriga efter fem minuter från det han fick starta.

"Varför tog du inte trofén där inne."

"Den ser inte så bra ut, den påminner om kedjorna."

"Det är en flyttnyckel — den ska ta dig hit."

"Sa Dumbledore — och tog i den — och försvann."

"Han kom då inte hit." Sa Harry slött, men samtidigt kände han en hand på sin axel, och han kände flyttnyckeldraget. Med det osäkrade han båda kulsprutepistolerna. Så snart han tog mark, började han snabbt angripa den som bar hand på honom — Alastor, skulle aldrig mer säga — ALLTID VAKSAM.

Nästa som snabbt sjönk ihop var Peter Pettigrev. Efter det drog han sprinten ur en av handgranaterna och lobbade in den i den stora kitteln medan han själv dök in bakom en av gravstenarna, en kulkärve ytterligare avslutade en orm, som tydligen hade mer än en orm i sig, för den skrek ut som en människa när den dog. Ännu en granat fläkte upp det lilla eländet som gapade och skrek ut "DÖDA".

Harry log, han såg Dumbledore ligga utslagen, men han såg att han andades, och han såg också Dumbledores trollspö på marken, snabbt lade han beslag på den. Efter det gick han undan och började inspektera. Och samla in trollspön, han lyckades få igång brasan som kitteln han sprängde hade varit ovanpå, med det kunde han säga att han bränt upp trollspöna, för Dumbledore var inte tillräckligt medveten för att se att han hade stoppat in dem i hans eget trollspökoger vid vänstra handleden.

"Potter?" Hörde han, och med det vände han sig om — med ena handen på avtryckaren på ena kulsprutepistolen.

"Ja. Vänd undan trollspöt medan du kan. Vem är du och vad vill du?"

"Jag är Auror Schacklebolt, och jag behåller trollspöt dit jag vill."

"Om du inte vänder bort det — så skyll dig själv — TRE — TVÅ — "

"Exp . . .

Skottsalvan tog i benen och det räckte för att avbryta besvärjelsen. Harry gick fram och trampade HÅRT på handen som höll trollspöt — och sen HÅRT på spöt så det gick i bitar.

"Du har skjutit på en polis. Och om det där är Moody — så ser han död ut — du är illa ute nu Potter."

"Jag drogs iväg hit — och detta är INTE tävlingen. Där borta ligger Peter Pettigrerw, där borta har du det som förmodligen var Voldemort, och om Moody är Moody — så är han en dödsätare. Du — skulle ha sänkt ditt trollspö — och du hade varit säker. Jag var utsatt för mordförsök av SKOLANS PERSONAL — så jag försvarar mig. Jag dödade dig inte, hade du börjat säga avada — då . . . då hade du varit DÖD nu, men du överlever. Ta din flyttnyckel, och se till att det kommer en upprensning hit — men tala om att de INTE ska hota mig, jag är lite för allergisk mot det nu. Ta med Dumbledore, jag vet inte vad de har gjort med honom."

"Jag behöver ett trollspö för att kunna göra en flyttnyckel, men du förstörde mitt."

"Har du inget i reserv — så ta det som en läxa. De andra som fanns här har jag redan eldat upp."

"_Seckuri_" Hörde Harry — och med det försvann både Dumbledore och den mörkhyade. Varvid Harry började söka efter andra saker på Moody, och Pettigrev. Två extra trollspön och en tidvändare på Moody. Annars fick de behålla det de hade.

"Potter — inget skjutande nu — om jag får be."

"Vilka är ni?" Blev svaret.

"Jag är Amelia Bones, och hon där är Nymfodora Tonks, tre andra kommer om några ögonblick."

"Jag är inte, så positiv — men jag skjuter inte någon som inte angriper mig. Den förre — försökte."

"Okej — berätta vad som hänt."

"Okej. Tonks – kom hit och låna mig ditt trollspö en stund."

"Amelia?"

"Gör det."

"Jag Harry James Potter, lovar med den magi jag trots allt har kvar, att det jag ska svara dig ska jag svara så sant jag kan, och utan att mig veterligen ljuga. Så om jag säger att _det är sant_ så är det också sant. Må så ske. Tack för lånet."

"Det var ju en lösning, nå — vad har hänt?"

"Först när Dumble tog i trofén försvann han — han var här så han kom tydligen hit.

"Sen kände jag en hand på min axel – och jag kände det typiska draget en flyttnyckel gör. Så kom jag hit.

"Den som drog iväg med mig — blåste jag med den här, han är där borta — död. OM det är Moody — så är han en dödsätare, men han kan vara en som använt förvandlingsdrog.

"Sen börja den där . . på med en besvärjelse — så jag blåste bort han det är Peter Pettigrew, eller någon som föreställer honom, den verkliga förrädaren som gav oss till Vokldemort.

"Där är resterna av en orm — Voldemorts, för det som kom ur den när jag dödade den påminde om det som hände när jag dödade Voldemorts dagbok. Det där är resterna av en jädra stor kittel som stod på brasan där, den sprängde jag med en sån här." Sa Harry och visade upp en av handgranaterna.

"Dumbledore låg där, vad de gjort med honom vet jag inte men sen hörde jag mitt namn från en som inte ville sänka sitt trollspö, och när jag hotade med att freda mig, började han en besvärjelse — som jag fick honom att sluta med.

"Sen kom ni. Det är i det läget vi är nu."

"Så du dödade de två." Sa Amelia och pekade på Moody och Pettigrew

"Ja, och jag gjorde det i rent självförsvar. Om de fick ner Dumbledore — då är de inte _vänner_ precis."

"Det ligger något i det, jo."

"Direktör Bones, det här luktar väldigt likt polyjuice, det är absolut inte det jag är övertygad om att _vår_ Alastor brukar dricka."

"Bra — vi får testa det, och leta på rummet ifall Moody kanske fortfarande lever. Potter, jag kommer att behöva ha minnesbevis från det som hänt här, var är alla trollspön?"

"Jag har eldat."

"Var är trollspöna?"

"Dom är omhändertagna."

"Eldade?"

"Nej. Men det är vad jag försöker få vissa att tro — speciellt Dunmbledore."

"Ah — jag förstår. Du får tillbaks dem efter att jag har undersökt dem."

"Okej. De här två är reservspön från den där, den här är från Pettigrew, den här från, från han där. Och så Dumbledores"

Amelia gjorde _prio inkantate_, eller vad det kallades, och lämnade tillbaks dem. "De gjorde tydligen _crucio_ på Dumbledore, och en bedövning efter det, och jag har inte sett dem. Men du ska inte annonsera dem heller."

"Nej, jag vet det." Det hördes ett par popanden

"Vad tog er så lång tid?"

"Det var kalabalik vid Hogwarts, en av de tävlande använde crucio på en annan tävlande — det visade sig att den var under verklig imperius. En annan höll på att dö på grund av en jättespindel. Men det är ordnat nu, och här?"

"Lugnt, leta efter nyckalr och annat på den där — vi tror inte det är Moody, men leta efter Moody på Moodys rum inne på Hogwarts, ta med dem båda till förvaring, sätt dem i stasis."

"Potter, gör du mig sällskap tillbaks till Hogwarts."

"Okej."

—

**Avslutningen**

"Treskoletävlingen är avgjord vinnare utan minsta tvekan är Harry Potter. Ett fyrfaldigt leve . . . "

"Potter vad har du att säga om din insats?"

"Riita, jag har en sak att säga, prata med chefsredaktören INNAN du sätter nästa text i tidningen, det är vad jag har att säga dig. Till er övriga, Hogwarts ledning har inte levt upp till den ledning skolan har rätt att kräva. Därför AVSKEDAS hela lärarkåren, tre respektive sex månaders uppsägningstid per NU."

"Du har inte den makten Potter — ge hem till sandlådan." Det var Snapes kommentar.

"Faktum Severius, när du kommer tillbaks dit ner — kommer du att märka att du inte kommer in. Ingen annan heller. Om tre timmar går Hogwarts express tillbaks till London. Med alla elever.

"I detta nu håller skolans alver på att stänga ner SLOTTET Hogwarts. Jag sa tidigare att när ni bär hand på en av mina vänner, då reagerar jag. Och jag stänger min sommarstuga från fortsatt vidrigt nyttjande av den. Det innebär att skolans elever måste söka sin utbildning annorstädes. Gör det utomlands, det kommer att hindra ministeriet att förblinda er, ni kommer att få se hur världen omkring ser ut. Det är Mitt svar till det tvångsdeltagande i det här jippot som jag tvingats delta i. Elever — på tåget kommer det att finnas prospekt för andra skolor, 23 av dem, alla bättre än Hogwarts, kan ni gå på utan att det kostar er mer än det kostat att vara här."

"Potter — du kan inte göra så, tänk på alla här — tänk på dina föräldrar." Dumbledore lät panisk, för han kände i områdesmagin att det var just som Potter sa.

"Det är _för den goda sakens skull_, kära du." Sa Harry medan han lade i så mycket bitterhet i tonfallet han kunde. Men med det lämnade han stora salen, prispengarna hade han redan tagit hand om.

*** Ende ***


	5. Lord Potter : blev kvar ändå

**Lord Potter**

By Smargden

Genomläst 2010-01-20; 2010-03-08; 2011-01-12;

Avslutad 2011-03-23

**1 — Välkommen till Hogwarts**

Harry satt i kupén på tåget som skulle ta honom hem till Dursleys, han hade 15 minuter innan tåget skulle avgå, så han passade på att ta fram den papperslapp som Griphook hade smusslat till honom i samband med att han fick påsen för pengarna. Han läste det hastigt skrivna meddelandet.

_Kom tillbaks ensam så snart du kan det finns saker vi behöver tala om enskilt._

Harry reste sig upp och lämnade tåget, på vägen tillbaks till Läckande kitteln såg han en slängd reklamkeps, den såg inte alltför smutsig ut, men han hade märkt att hans ärr var som en signalfyr, därför passade huvudbonaden perfekt för att dölja hans kännemärke.

Inne på Gringotts drog han sig försiktigt mot platsen där de hade gått till vagnarna, där väntade han tåligt. 10 minuter senare kom Griphook förbi och såg honom.

"A'h kom med här." Sa Griphook och tecknade till Harry att följa honom.

Efter flera korridorer stannade Griphook framför en dörr.

"Lord Potter, innan du går in till Direktör Regnot bör du komma ihåg att 'du frågade efter min hjälp'. Din fråga var naturligtvis lite diffust formulerad, men jag uppfattade det som att du bad oss på Gringotts om hjälp för din räkning.

"Låt mig först bara säga att du har mycket dubehöver få hjälp med. En hel del saker är tveksamma när det gäller hur saker som berör dig har hanterats. Vi får inget säga utan att du har frågat om det, för vi vägrar att ljuga folk rakt i ansiktet. Därför är det viktigt att 'du frågade' om saker. Förstår du?"

"Tack, jag tror jag börjar ana att det är saker jag behöver få hjälp med. Tack Griphook för att du förstod min fråga."

"Bra Lord Potter, när du är klar hos Direktör Regnot, kommer jag att ta dig till ditt familjevalv, du har en hel del att titta igenom, räkna med att du behöver hela dagen i morgon för att komma igenom det viktigaste. Nu, är det dags för dig att gå in till direktör Regnot."

—

Helt överväldigad efter samtalet med Regnot stapplade Harry tillbaks ut till korridoren tillsammans med Griphook. Som i ett dis märkte han att de åter åkte i en av vagnarna, nu stannade de framför ett helt annat valv.

"Lord Potter, det här är familjen Potter's familjevalv. Innan du bereder dig tillträde ska jag förklara hur de här valven fungerar, jag förstod av direktör Regnot att du inte vet något alls om hur det är uppbyggt.

"Var familj har ett familjeöverhuvud, den personen är den enda som själv har tillträde till familjevalvet. Med familj menas inte var undergrupp av familjer. De har sina egna personliga valv, även om det ibland kallas familjevalv, när det egentligen är en underfamiljs gemensamma valv. Det valv du besökte förut är ditt personliga bruksvalv. Det här är familjen Potter's huvudvalv. Eftersom den förra Lord Potter var din far, så är hans personliga valv avslutat och innehållet därifrån är transfererat till familjevalvet.

"Så händer också med alla underfamiljers valv då siste familjemedlemmen har avlidit, ifall inte testamenten begär annat. Det är också ett ansvar för familjeöverhuvudet att se till att alla inom storfamiljen har någorlunda vettiga förhållanden.

"Här inne finns ringen som bekräftar din börd, men för att komma in måste du sätta din hand på den röda handmarkeringen, det kommer att sticka till på några ställen medan blodsidentifieringen identifierar dig. Bli inte förskräckt när det sticker till i fingrarna en stund, det är ett måste första gången för att identifiera dig."

—

Efter att Harry först hade satt sigillringen på sig fortsatte han att titta runt på saker, allt medan Griphook förklarade. Några trollspön han förstod att han faktiskt skulle kunna använda tog han med efter att Griphook förklarade att hans nyköpta hade besvärjelser på sig som gjorde att de på ministeriet kunde se vad han gjorde utanför skolan och att det inte var tillåtet att göra magi med trollspö utanför skolan för personer under 17 års ålder, och med godkänd skolgång.

Den koffert han valde att ta med var den som, enligt Griphook, hans farfar brukade använda på sina expeditioner. Den var komplett utrustad med kök, sovrum, laboratorium, allrum, ett rum som hade många bokhyllor och en väl tilltagen skrivplats och inte minst ett rum för sanitet. Köket kunde han komplettera med ett matskåp från någon av restaurangerna som hade den servicen, den som fanns hade med största sannolikhet upphört att gälla därför att det kostade periodavgift att ha dem.

Tältet var något han skulle bli tvungen att titta närmare på men av det han förstod skulle den vara praktisk att ha i beredskap.

—

Månaden som följde var en tid med förundran och missnöje, han hade läst sin mors dagbok, och sin fars familjekrönika. Harry förstod att det var mycket som inte stod rätt till. Däremot fanns det inte mycket han kunde göra åt att han var anmäld till Hogwarts.

Men efter tre dagar på Läckande Kitteln och en hel dag ytterligare med Griphook visste han mycket mer, väldigt mycket mer om sina rättigheter och inte minst möjligheter. Med den tidvändare och förklaringen till den som han hade hittat i kofferten kunde han ge sig extra långa dagar.

Av Tom på läckande kitteln hade han köpt en matbox, med hjälp av den kunde han köpa färdiga måltider, likaså hade han hittat en butik där han kunde komplettera köksinventarierna, kompletta måltider i stasis, och uppsättningar med enskilda ingredienser för egna kompositioner. Allt kompletterade han med.

Likaså gick han på inköpsrundor, först tänkte han köpa alla kläder nya, men så kom han på att med några uppsättningar av bättre begagnade skulle det se mer naturligt ut, de skulle ge intryck av att han faktiskt hade haft dem en tid. Nya glasögon kompletterade han också med, men han skaffade också linser. Dem tänkte han inte använda förrän han behövde hålla sig diskret undan.

Han hade förstått att han skulle komma att behöva göra det så snart han lämnade Hogwarts för sommaruppehållet. Ingen annan skulle behöva veta var han fanns då.

Det hade tagit honom åtskilligt med extra tid med hjälp av tidvändaren för att läsa igenom de anvisningar som fanns i valvet. Ett av facken i kofferten var en lägenhet med fyra rum, därför kunde han leva om vart dygn tre gånger, alltså hade han fyra extra veckor för vardera av de fyra veckorna han hade på Läckande kitteln.

Det hade gett honom ganska mycket tid att läsa om sin bakgrund och vad han hade att förvänta sig. Griphook hade också gett honom en ordentlig uppsättning uppgifter att läsa igenom, det var uppgifter om hans verkliga bakgrund och vilka egendomar hans familj, alltså han själv, ägde. De två bestämde också att inte göra några synliga förändringar av det Albus Dumbledore hade startat upp för Harry Potters räkning. Däremot skulle de föra noggrann bokföring på allt olagligt som hade skett med familjen Potters egendom från det att Dumbledore hade tagit på sig förmyndarskapet.

Harry hade bestämt sig att aldrig mer slava för Petunia, hon var ju inte ens hans mors syster som det hade sagts. I hans mor Lily's anteckningar fanns också hennes släkskapsanalys tillsammans med de dokument som visade att hon var adopterad, eller mer korrekt, _inplacerad_, i familjen Evans.

Han hade också förstått att det fanns många saker som inte alla skulle veta, konspirationer fanns, och om han hade förstått allt han hade sett, så fanns det de som inget hellre ville än att döda honom. Samtidigt som många hyllade honom för något han inte ens visste hur det hade gått till, ingen av dem ville han ha något med att göra. Men först skulle han ha ett år på Hogwarts, det skulle visa vilka han hade med att göra med.

Hade han förstått rätt kunde han klara det mesta själv i familjens gamla slott även om han skulle bo i tältet inne på borggården. Men han skulle ge Hogwarts en chans först. Han hade bestämt sig för en sak, alla som tittade efter hans ärr skulle han ignorera, likaså skulle han ignorera alla som verkade söka hans närhet på grund av hans namn.

Han hade redan hunnit börja en distansutbildning från Salem Institut of Magic. Han skulle ha den som komplettering och inte minst reserv medan han gick på Hogwarts, alltså även om han hoppade av Hogwarts så hade han ett utbildningskontrakt, och det gav honom möjligheten att han även kunde göra internat- eller heltids-studier där. Han kände sig helt lugn inför möjligheten att avbryta sin tid vid Hogwarts, han hade redan övervägt att helt skippa Hogwarts utan att ens prova vad de hade att erbjuda.

—

Harry fanns bland de allra första att äntra Hogwarts Express den första september. Han hade den reklamkeps han först hade använt för att dölja sitt ärr, dessutom hade han en omgång mycket slitna kläder på sig. Han ville ge intryck av att vara uppväxt bland omagiska, det var ju dessutom sant men det skulle visa vilka han skulle undvika att komma alltför nära.

Boken han läste hade han läst många gånger tidigare, men den var ändå läsvärd, för var gång han läste den hittade han nya saker som visade hur smalspåriga de _renrasiga_ magianvändarna var. Likaså fanns det så gott som vattentäta skott mellan de tre världarna, de omagiska, de renrasiga och de där emellan. Själv skulle han ses höra hemma i den mittersta gruppen, trots att hans mor liksom hans far hade släktskap tillbaks till Hogwarts grundare och vidare bakåt i tiden.

Om rektorn gjorde rätt skulle han visa Harry Potter till någon av grundarnas lägenheter, det var hans arvsrätt. Varken hans far eller mor hade fått veta något om det medan de fanns kvar på Hogwarts. Han hade just lagt undan den boken och börjat läsa i stora regelboken, den som även innehöll lärarreglerna. Alltså de riktlinjer som lärarna hade att rätta sig efter. Harry hade haft svårt att hitta den på bokhandeln, men då det var något som lärarna skulle ha och den faktiskt var allmän litteratur så fanns den att köpa.

Naturligtvis hade han läst även det häftet några gånger inför sina förberedelser, han hade även läst mycket noga vad som kunde hända om han valde att _kliva av_ utbildningen vid Hogwarts.

Två gånger hade en rödhårig kille tittat in men gått vidare att han sökte någon var helt tydligt. Harry anade att hans linblonda peruk missledde ynglingen. Nästa sökare, en ännu blondare var mer påflugen. Han frågade efter Harry Potter. Men Harry visade upp en oförstående min, så den svinpälsen försvann efter att han hade avlämnat några förolämpningar.

Harry visste nu ganska bestämt några han avsåg undvika. Han hade fått sällskap i kupén av några andra som påstod att det var för trångt i de andra kupéerna. Han behöll sin uppmärksamhet i sin bok, åtminstone lät han det se ut så, medan han var mycket medveten om vem som sa vad, till och om vem.

Lite innan tåget saktade in inför ankomsten krängde han på sig Hogwarts skoluniform, utan att generas inför de övriga i kupén. Samtidigt med det slet han även av sig peruken och den keps som dolde ärret. Av flämtningarna och uppståndelsen visste han några ytterligare som inte skulle vara föremål för hans uppmärksamhet.

Medan de väntade på att professor McGonagall skulle leda in dem till sorteringen kom Draco Malfoy med ett försök till vänskapsdeklaration.

"Du förolämpade mig på tåget, och nu söker du min vänskap. Jag kan inte förstå annat än att du handlar på uppdrag, och om jag har läst alla dokument korrekt är din far, och därmed hela din familj en mycket svag familj, eller så är ni några av de mest insyltade i den korrumperade maktapparat vi har. Så — den dag du gör dig förtjänt av min vänskap då kan vi ta upp den diskussionen. Alltså, vänskap är inget du kan köpa, den måste förtjänas, och för närvarande ligger du långt under nollstrecket på den skalan."

Harry såg leendet på den rödhårige, han anade inte att han själv var lika långt ner på den skalan. Dracos svar kom som väntat, med nya förolämpningar.

"Passa dig du, en dag kommer du att göra dina föräldrar sällskap."

"Så det var därför du ville vara nära mig, för att kunna tala om för din fars grupp hur ni skulle kunna komma åt mig — som hämnd. Tack för bekräftelsen av vad jag anade."

—

Sorteringen var intressant att se, Draco Malfoy hamnade som väntat hos Slytherin, ett par flickor han tyckte verkade söta gick till Hufflepuff, inom sig tyckte Harry att det kunde vara ett utmärkt alternativ. Neutralt med tanke på det han hade läst om rivaliteten mellan Slyherin och Gryffindor. Så blev det hans tur.

*Ah – en Potter, Oh — du vet om att du har grundarnas arv tänker du kräva det?*

'_Nej, det är rektorns uppgift att erbjuda mig. Gör han inte det gör han fel. Jag har förstått att det i födselboken markeras vilka som har grundarnas rättigheter. Är det så?'_

*Ja, det är det. Så med så mycket bakslughet kan du bara höra hemma i Slyth . . .*

'_NEJ'_

*Va — varför inte?*

'_Mina färäldrars mördare var i det huset, dessutom bojkottar jag även Gryffindors, därför att mina föräldrars förrädare fanns i det huset. Hufflepuff, är det jag passar bäst i.'_

*Slytherin är det hus som passar för den tankegång du har, Gryffindor passar med tanke på ditt mod för det du planerar. Men som arvtagare väljer du själv med att du presenterar ditt val som du har gjort.* "HUFFLEPUFF" Ropade hatten ut. Och sorlet i salen tystnade. Harry Potter i Hufflepuff — det var som att solen skulle gå upp i väster. Harry satte sig nu bredvid det han visste var Susan Bones.

—

Första veckan på Hogwarts var en ren besvikelse, Harry sände sitt brev till Gringotts som vidarebefordrade det till USA och där vidare till Salem. Han tänkte ge Hogwarts en termin högst. Det skulle ge honom _rätten_ att ha en uppfattning och den rätten tänkte han utnyttja.

Han hade dessutom sett Ronald Weasley's råtta, och fattat misstankar. Därför såg han till att fotografera, så många bilder som möjligt av så många elever som han bara kunde övertyga att vara med på bild, det gav honom en ursäkt att även få med Ronald Weasley med sin råtta. Den bilden sände han sedan till sina föräldrars andra bekanta.

—

_Bäste Remus Lupin_

_Jag är Harry Potter, och enligt mina föräldrars anteckningar var du en av deras vänner. Du, Sirius Black och Peter Pettigrew. Det far skrev i ett av de sista punkterna i sina anteckningar är att han bytte __hemlighållare__ i sista minuten, vad det nu betyder. Det skulle vara Sirius Black, men de skiftade till Peter Pettigrew._

_Det jag har läst i övrigt gav mig misstankar att råttan på bilden är den förrädaren. Det är Ronald Weasleys keldjur._

_Jag kommer att lämna Hogwarts i samband med juluppehållet, jag har godtagit ett erbjudande om att studera på ett annat ställe, och av säkerhetsskäl använda ett neutralt namn. Hogwarts är en parodi på skola, jag har redan lärt mig mer genom mina distansstudier från den andra skolan än jag har lärt mig här._

_Med förhoppning att du kan finna ut om det är förrädaren som döljer sig här._

_Harry Potter_

—

Harry sa visserligen inget om att han läste tre extra dagar i sin koffert för var Hogwarts-dag. Det var där han läste sin distansutbildning. Dessutom använde han ett av de trollspön han hämtade i valvet när han övade besvärjelser från sina kursbrev.

Det som också hjälpte var att det i kofferten fanns ett arkiv av kristallflaskor. Det var kopior av minnen för lektioner i magianvändning. Familjen Potters egen interna familjeutbildning. Den lärde ut på ett helt annat sätt än Hogwarts utbildningdmetod.

Genom bruksanvisningen instruerades Harry att ladda minnessollet, och sedan besöka minnet av respektive lektion innan han återställde minnet. Det gav ett helt annat sätt att lära sig. Han kunde _backa tillbaks_ och på så sätt se de viktigare sekvenserna om igen.

För att förbättra inlärningsmöjligheten gavs det stor vikt vid mentala funktioner som minnessystemering och inre rum. Som en biprodukt av det kom även möjligheten att bemöta mentala spioner. Men Harry märkte också att det blev mycket lättare att ta emot vanlig utbildning främst det professor McGonagall eller professor Flitwick lärde ut. Även det hans egen husföreståndare professor Spraut lärde ut i växthusen kunde han katalogisera lätt.

Redan under Hogwarts tredje vecka visste han att Severus Snape idkade passivt mentalt spioneri. Han var glad att han alltid hade hållit sina tankar absolut neutrala under var lektion. Nu visste han också hur han kunde plantera _falsk_ information som Snape skulle få med sig.

Nästa steg i den utbildningen blev at skapa aktiva mentala skydd.

—

**2 — Ett år går fort**

Visserligen hade Harry redan tidigt hittat tillräckligt många orsaker att lämna Hogwarts första veckan, men i samband med alla helgons evenemang fick han även substans till sina argument. Han hade strosat omkring utan att bry sig om middagen i stora salen då han kände en stickande vämjelig lukt som väckte hans uppmärksamhet.

Det var först då som han såg att han höll på att komma ifatt något som inte kunde vara annat än ett troll. Tack vare att han hade tränat att gå ljudlöst och att trollet själv inte var speciellt lysstrande hade den inte märkt vad den hade bakom sig.

Dock valde den att gå in i ett rum och Harry såg chansen att blockera dörren så han kunde kalla på lärarna. Men innan han ens hunnit fundera på hur han skulle göra hördes det skräckslagna skriiet av en flicka i nöd.

Snabbt slet Harry upp sin tidvändare tittade på sin klocka och snurrade timglaset två varv. När världen omkring honom hade slutat snurra tittade han åter på sin klocka och såg hur den började blinka innan den ställde in sig på den nya tiden. 1:59:30 hade han på sig.

—

I dunklet såg Harry sig själv försvinna och med det rusade han in på det han hade hunnit se var flicktoaletten. Med magins hjälp fick han öglan i änden av en stålvajer runt halsen på trollet innan den ens fattade vad dom hände. Nästa moment var en förminskningsbesvärjelse, den gjorde den fem meter långa vajern till fem centimeter lång och bara delar av millimeter tjock, det skar effektivt huvudet av trollet.

Allt hade gått så fort att flickan där inne inte ens hunnit se Harry som diskret försvann bort i mörkret, med den krympta blodiga vajern i fickan. Han hade dessutom lyckats kalla in tillräckligt med trollblod till de två flaskorna han hade förberett.

Nu skulle han kunna göra 50 doser styrketrolldrycker, att ha till hands ifall han kom i behov att ha styrka och tålighet som ett troll. Helst hade han velat ta tillvara hela trollet, men att ens visa sig där skulle vara _olämpligt_. Så återigen snurrade han på sin tidvändare, och nu kunde han i lugn och ro se till att han kom i säng. De andra skulle hitta honom sovande i sin säng, ett perfekt alibi.

Hans brevväxling med Salem hade hjälpt honom att förkovra sig, han var nu inne på det som Hogwarts utbildade sina elever i femte och sjätte klass. Att hans egen snabbhet mest berodde på minnesstudierna tänkte han inte ens på, Salembreven läste han knappt, han gick direkt till provdelen av dem och kunde avverka det som normalt skulle ta tre hela dagar på mindre än en timme.

Naturligtvis kunde han inte erhålla några betyg utan att sitta inför test, men den _feadback_ han hade fått sa att om han verkligen hade suttit inför testet och presterat som han gjort i brevsvaren var han högt upp på betydsskalan.

Han hade dock gjort ett litet misstag, någon gång då Snape hade tittat på honom utan att han var beredd på det hade hans tankar virvlat iväg på att han inte skulle finnas kvar på Hogwarts efter nyår. Men han märkte också att den _tanken_ hade farit iväg mot Snape, så han fyllde snabbt upp med tankar på vad han skulle göra istället – om – han kunde komma därifrån.

Ganska snabbt efter det insåg han att han blev mer bevakad, porträttens ögon följde honom mer än de hade gjort tidigare. Alltså blev det ändrade planer, först inför sommaruppehållet skulle han sätta sin flyktplan i verket.

Det i sin tur ledde till att han fortsatte att granska både slottet och lärarna mer noggrant. Men han såg också till att ha tankar om hans fortsatta tid vid Hogwarts, han lät tankarna även beröra efterföljande år, och med det hoppades han att han hade fått dem att släppa på bevakningen av honom.

Hans oväntade present gav honom nytt hopp, en osynlighetsmantel kunde vara bra att ha tillgång till, men den var tyvärr draperad med fyra olika övervakningsbesvärjelser. Så hans motdrag var att visa upp den, men sedan aldrig använda – just den, han hade ju en egen som han hade tagit med från valvet.

Det var när han _råkade_ höra om flickan som hade varit på toaletten när trollet kom in som han lade ihop några saker. Cerbusen, hunden med tre huvuden, det som _inte_ stals på Gringotts när Hagrid hade hämtat något _hyrs hyrs_. Och nu något om _Niklas Flamell_. Bara det att de var övertygade om att det var Snape som var den som försökte stjäla stenen.

Harry insåg att det fanns blott en enda person som absolut inte skulle få ha tillgång till den, _nä fel_ — tänkte han sedan, TVÅ personer som inte får ha tillgång till den — Albus Dumbledore OCH Voldemort.

Det hade tagit honom fyra expeditioner förbi cerbusen för att inse vad han behövde förse sig med. Och så kom då tillfället, hans markering av Quirrell signalerade att det var hög tid för honom att agera. Cerbusen var söt när den sov, Quirre hade tydligen kommit på ett sätt att söva den. Det var innan han upptäckte att den inte sov – den var död, nå den kunde ju duga att använda i trolldryck, så han krympte och sparade den.

Styrparfikusen avsåg han behålla, så en krympningsbesvärjelse och in i en oförstörbar behållare så var den ur spelet. Tidigare hade han lämnat de andra nycklarna intakta nu struntade han i det – han brände av vingarna på dem alla, de föll så snällt ner när de var utan vingar. En av kvastarna fungerade perfekt att flyga över schackspelet med. Trollet var utslaget – vilket passade Harry perfekt. Nu krympte han ner den för senare bruk.

När eldflammorna slog upp kom tog han fram ståltuben han hade krympt tidigare återställde till normal storlek varpå han kröp in i den och lät flygbesvärjelserna aktiveras. Nu var det som att flyga kvast, medan han fanns inne i den. Elden kunde inte skada honom inne i tuben, inga besvärjelser heller, men han själv var inte ofarlig.

När han på sin skärm såg Quirrell framför spegeln lät han fyra ampuller med omagiskt gift skjuta iväg mot honom. Apullerna krossades och tio sekunder senare vred sig Quirrel i kramp, och den grönsvarta dimman lämnade honom. Att stenen fanns i spegeln förstod Harry varför han satt av mot den med sin ståltub. Tre saker hände simultant, spegeln krossades, stenen föll ner framför Harrys ögon men det som han mest märkte var den fruktansvärda sveda han kände när det vred och vände i hans huvud.

En fruktansvärd smärta, men samtidigt kändes det som en _positiv_ smärtupplevelse, Harry höll nu i stenen medan han förde den mot sin tinning där ärret alltid hade funnits och riktigt plågat honom den senaste tiden. Det brände som eld men inom sig kändes det som när han hade använt sårbalsam på ett infekterat sår — alltså då han hade hittat och använt det utan att Petunia hade vetat om det, så han lät det svida.

Slutligen hörde han ett skrii som inte var hans eget, och ännu ett grönsvart skimmer försvann medan smärtan släppte, men stenen försvann också, den absorberades där han höll den mot ärret. Nu skulle han bara snurra sin tidvändare tre varv och ta sig tillbaks till sin säng.

Året hade gett honom några mycket intressanta lärdomar, OM – han gick i Salem, skulle han gå med andra, och följa deras utbildningstakt, alltså inte så stor skillnad mot hur det fungerade på Hogwarts, men med distansstudierna kombinerat med minnesarkivet, skulle han kunna hålla sin egen takt. Det svåra skulle vara att inte visa hans kunskap under lektionerna. Alltså det skulle fortsätta med Hogwarts även nästa läsår.

—

När han lämnade den magiska sektionen av Kings Cross såg han dem — och steg tillbaks innan de hann upptäcka honom. Dursleys — han hade ju glömt dem, han var glad att han hade krympt kofferten redan på den magiska sidan. Han gick snabbt ner till tunnelbanan och hoppade på första bästa tåg för att komma ett par stationer bort. Efter det var det en enkel promenad för att komma till Läckande kitteln och hyra in sig för sommaren.

Naturligtvis skulle det inte vara det enda stället han skulle tillbringa sommaren. Skolkofferten tillsammans med de saker som han hade skaffat enbart enligt skollistan låg prydligt inpackat i den enkla koffert som han hade köpt tillsammans med Hagrid.

Efter att ha växlat över till en ordentlig trave pund satte Harry igång med en inköpsrunda i den omagiska delen av London. Bland det mest spektakulära han skaffade var en Macintoch dator komplett med skanner och printer och inte minst en A3-plotter. Men för att den skulle kunna användas i hans lägenhetskoffert behövde han ha ett kraftaggregat som gav ström från ett bilbatteri. Det var egentligen samma princip som användes för avbrottsfri kraft så det var standardutrustning.

Hans nästa ställe var en bilreservdelsbutik, där köpte han en komplett generator med tillhörande fytraktsmotor, allt för att kunna använda sin dator på stället där elströmmen inte var framdragen. Att han avsåg få hjälp att ersätta bensinmotorn med en magisk enhet behövde han inte nämna.

När han ändå redan hade ström, fortsatte han med inköpen, en musikanläggning kunde piffa upp, TV med Videobandspelare och DVD blev nästa installation. Problemet med TV och Radio i kofferten var att den skärmade för magi inifrån ut, men också radiovågor utifrån in, alltså när han hade ingången stängd, och förmodligen även inne på Hogwarts var både radio och TV utan signal. Däremot kunde han titta på inspelade filmer och lyssna på lagrad musik.

Han hade också intresserat sig för att överföra böckerna till datorn för att på så sätt snabbt kunna hitta information utifrån specifika frågeställningar. Han visste att han skulle ägna mycken tid att skriva av viktiga uppgifter. Bland de första objekten han skulle jobba med var det som han såg ett konstruktivt behov av:

Trolldrycker, ingredienser och användningsdata för dem, dit räknade han även gifter och motgifter.

Magiska djur och O-djur, förekomst vilka sätt de skadar och hur de kan bemötas

Förhäxningar, klissificering källskrift och motbesvärjelser.

Det skulle bli de första uppgifterna, han skulle inte lägga in receptena för trolldryckstillverkningen — inte ännu, det kunde han komplettera med senare. Samma sak med djuren, enbart förekomst, skadeart, bekämpningsmöjlighet — och källhänvisning.

Att skanna boksidorna till bilder, skulle han bara göra för 'lånade böcker', att börja med.

Utöver att förbereda sig med böcker för kommande utbildningsår behövde han böcker som var mer avancerade, därför blev det inköp av nya böcker han fann intressanta, men även en inventering av böckerna i Valvet. Slutligen beslöt han sig för att utforska Svartalvsgränden.

Efter att på avstånd ha tittat på det frekventa klientel som rörde sig i området bestämde han sig — Dudleys kläder skulle komma till nytta. Sladdrig och smutsig drev han nu ner i gränden, han tittade mest, och han hade ordnat så han hade silver och bronspengar i fickan, och de tjugo guldgalleons han valde att också ha med fanns på insidan av hans byxbälte.

Principen att röra sig där var att inte se ut som en främling, inte tveka när han tittade på något. Gärna göra sig så _osynlig_ som möjligt samtidigt gällde det att se ut som en av inventarierna där. Det var på det sättet han hade kommit in i många butiker, ofta köpte något smått bara, men när han förstod vad glasögonen kunde göra för honom visste han vad han behövde göra.

"Säj – hur kan jag förtjäna dessa?"

"Tre galleons eller jobba för mig i två veckor."

Harry började räkna sikler, hans tolv sikler var inte ens en Galleon, så han skavde diskret fram tre galleons med vänster hand medan han med höger grävde djupt ner i fickan på den andra sidan.

"Tre — räcker det inte med 2 å . . . å åtta sikles snälla?"

"Har du verkligen guldgalleons att betala med pojk?"

Harry nickade med ögon som såg ut som att de var stjärnor.

"Var har du stulit dem?"

"Hmm – stulit är kanske inte det rätta ordet, men nå jag tyckte jag behövde dem bättre än att de skulle samla damm där de fanns förut."

"Okej pojk — låt mig se på dem." Harry gav henne en galleon. "Och en till tack." Sa hon när hon hade granskat den första. Och fortsatte. "Och åtta sikles." Harry höll fram även de pengarna. Och med det försvann han med glasögonen på sig. Han hade redan sett att han såg magi med dem, utöver att han dessutom såg klarare än han kunde minnas att han någon gång sett bättre.

Efter att ha blivit mer hemmastadd i Diagongränden och Svartalvsgränden hittade han även andra butiker, en av dem var en _vapenbutik_, de hade allt från stora svärd och otaliga knivar till de mest sofistikerade dolda vapen. Men även koger för trollspön. Just det _trollspön_ inte trollspö. Ett koger vid vardera armen och han kunde ha upp till fem trollspön på vardera sidan. Med blotta tanken kunde vilken av dem som helst kallas fram.

Den mest avancerade av dem höll dessutom ett dussin kastknivar och två handhållna stridsknivar utöver de fem trollspöna. Ett läderbälte som kunde härbärgera 1500 galleons 150 doser trolldryck och var i sig själv en multistegs programmerbar flyttnyckel.

Utrustade med dem blev det åter besök i Svartalvsgränd, nu med siktet inställt på trollspöbutiken där. Ollivander skulle inte sälja honom ännu ett, det visste han, men i den butik han vände sig till skulle det vara en helt annan sak, de skulle dessutom vara fria från övervakningsbesvärjelser. Visst hade han trollspön från valvet – men de var familjeklenoder – nu skulle han utrusta sig med de som var hans egna.

Han hade inte tänkt på det, men ingen hade utsatt honom för uppmärksamhet, visserligen lät han nämna sitt namn som Harold och då efternamn behövdes Harold Evans. Det var när han tittade efter sitt förhatliga ärr han upptäckte att det var borta, hans ögonfärg var blå och håret lite längre och mindre svart, faktiskt så det var mer gråbrunt än svart.

När första paniken att han hade _bytt ut sig själv_ lade sig började han exprimentera, jo han hade hela tiden _försökt_ se ut som _inte Harry Potter_. Ögonfärgen ändrades med hans vilja – så länge han hade glasögonen på sig. Hårfärg och längd tog lite längre tid. Det var under de försöken som han mindes hårklippningsepisoden, det var när håret var återutväxt nästa morgon. Ju mer han tänkte på det – det var enda gången hans hår hade klippts.

De andra han hade sett, de hade hårklippning minst tre gånger under Hogwartsåret. Harry började _tvinga_ håret att växa ut – och växa in, samt att ändra färg. Ju mer han övade ju lättare och snabbare ändrades det. Ännu en tanke slog honom, Dudleys kläder hade varit så gott som perfekta i passform medan han fanns i Svartalvsgränd. Han hade försökt se större ut än han i verkligheten var, hade han kanske lyckats med det utan att han tänkte på det.

De fyra veckor som återstod tills nästa terminsstart skulle vara fylld av övning – fyra extra dagar för var dag, skulle han läsa, och öva. Allt medan han ägnade tid i sin träning smet hans tanke ut på _hur gammal är jag egentligen_? Alltså under så gott som ett år hade han gjort fyra extra dagar – var dag. Kunde han verkligen vara 16 år? Han försökte se ut som 16 och fem minuter senare såg han verkligen ut som det. Han förstod att han måste minska extratiden, men han tänkte inte sluta helt, han behövde lära sig så mycket.

Han såg spektaklet som hände i bokaffären, det han såg etsade sig in i hans sinne. Pojken Draco Malfoy var som en miniatyrutgåva av sin fader. Visst brukade det vara släktdrag som går kommer igen i släktleden, men det där var ju _överdrivet_. Men att den vuxne Malfoy tog en mindre bok ur sin ficka och placerade den i den bok han hade tagit upp ur flickans kittel väckte hans uppmärksamhet. Kanske inte själva händelsen i sig inte skulle ha väckt hans uppmärksamhet om det inte vore för att boken _skrek ut __**svart magi**_**.** Det dröjde tills han mindes att hans glasögon var de som gav honom möjligheten att _se_ det, andra såg det inte.

Den andra saken som väckte hans intresse var den som signerade böcker, den som påstod att alla hans romaner behövdes som skolböcker. Allt i Harry skrek **PROTEST**.

Så naturligtvis hade han skaffat böckerna – för att veta vad de handlade om. Det blev också att jämföra uppgifterna i dem mot _faktaböcker_. Det insåg han snart att var en god idé. Redan nu formade han sitt nästa läsårs inhiberade klasser. Trolldryckslektionerna var helt förkastliga, han hade bättre labb inne i sin koffertlägenhet.

Att göra övningarna där skulle vara bättre än att sitta med Snape som störande moment. Likaså kunde han se vad de skulle kunna i historia vid proven och skippa de sovstunderna. Likaså skulle han endera driva Gilderoy till vansinne eller bara skippa honom.

Snape och Binn, dem visste han redan tillräckligt mycket om för att kunna skippa de klasserna. Men en vecka med Goldory sen skulle även hans lektioner inhiberas från hans timschema.

Sista veckan före återresan till Hogwarts gick åt att fylla upp förråden av böcker och trolldrycksingredienser. Inledningsvis skulle han inte få köpa en hel del av dem, men när han höll upp en flaska trollblod blev det en helt annan ton och han kunde köpa det han ansåg sig behöva. I det ingick rätt många saker som ministeriet hade restriktioner på. De hade restriktioner på _trollblod_ också.

—

**3 — Storleken har betydelse**

"Professor Spraut, kan jag få störa lite innan vi drar oss tillbaks för nattsömnen?"

"Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med herr Potter?"

"Efter att ha suttit med i ett läsår när Severus Snape – Nej jag kallar honom inte _professor_ för en professor är _lärare_ och en lärare _lär ut_. Det gör inte Snape. Jag har under sommaren gjort alla trolldrycker som ska göras under andra läsåret – och jag anser att de har en hög likhet med fullt godtagbara resultat enligt beskrivningarna om dem. Dessutom hånar han alla oss puffare, och mig och min familj specifikt – så jag tänker INTE sitta med i hans timmar.

"Inte heller avser jag idka sovstund i Historiesalen med Binns tråkiga föreläsningar. Dessutom har jag redan klassat efterträdaren till Quirre som ett hån mot lärarkåren — men jag är med där första veckan – efter det NEJ."

"Så kan man inte göra herr Potter. Alla de ämnena är obligatoriska."

"Ta upp det med rektorn i så fall. Endera kommer jag att straffa ut mig härifrån — eller så sköter jag trolldryck, historia och försvar utan Hogwarts lärarkårs inblandning. Det är inte ett hot –det är ett löfte."

"Så kan man inte göra Potter."

"Jag kommer INTE att sätta min fot i Snapes lokaler, så fixar du inte att jag INTE är med på hans namnlista så är det DU som tar huspoängavdragen – inte jag. God Natt professor." Sa Harry och försvann från en förvånad lärare.

—

Naturligtvis blev det poängavdrag och extratjänst utdömt till Potter för hans frånvaro från trolldryckstillverkningen redan nästa dag. Men Harry struntade i vare sig poäng eller extratjänst. Däremot blev han uppkallad till rektorn.

"Tack professor Spraut, då kan fortsätta med det du höll på med." Sa Rektorn när hon kom upp med Potter.

"NEJ – stanna kvar, du är min husföreståndarinna, och det som berör skolans förhållande med mig – berör dig, så stanna."

"Det här har mer med andra saker än skolans saker att göra Harry min pojke – än med skolan så Professor Spraut behöver ägna tiden till bättre sysslor."

Harry vände och gick därifrån trots ropen bakom sig. Pomona hittade honom på hans rum.

"Potter — varför hörde du inte vad rektorn hade att säga?"

"Allt som har med skolan att göra är det DU som ska administrera gent emot mig. Rektorn är rektor och har det med andra saker än skolans aktiviteter är jag helt ointresserad av att samtala med honom utan att ha chefen för aurorerna Amelia Bones närvarande. Det kan du tala om för honom inför hans nästa begäran att tala med mig."

—

Fem minuter efter att han hade satt sig ner att titta på provuppgifterna i första lektionen i försvar samlade han ihop sina saker och gick därifrån – trots ropen efter honom.

På biblioteket kopierade han upp 'proven' och skrev ett brev till ministeriets skolavdelning:

_Bästa skolavdelning._

_Kan det verkligen vara sant att vi ska betala för att tvingas uppleva sån här parodi på utbildning._

_Jag har en begäran. Kom hit, gör några dagar med utseendet av mig och upplev hur Hogwarts fungerar. Jag ser mig föranledd att sluta här innan den här terminen är till ända._

_Det som ska vara läroböcker för den här terminen är rena fantasiromaner, och saknar verklighetsförankring. Reducto mot spöken – redan en förstaårselev begriper att det är fantasi som är orealistisk._

_Det är visserligen inte ni som är skolans styrelse eller rektor — men ni är ministeriets skolavdelning – och därför står ni ÖVER skolans styrelse och över rektorn, när ni märker hur fel det är._

_Med bästa hälsningar_

_Harry James Potter_

—

En vecka senare hade han en extratjänstlista som sträckte sig över resten av läsåret, vilket han naturligtvis ignorerade. Det Cedric Diggory inte ignorerade var Quidditch.

"Du lär vara en bra flygare Potter, varför var du inte med på uttagningarna?"

"Hogwarts är en skola — ska i vart fall vara det. Skola är till för att _lära_ och det är det jag förväntade mig. Men blev besviken, och jag tror inte att rektorn skulle missa en möjlighet att ta bort mig från laget om jag skulle bli med. Så nej tack."

"Du är den som har dragit ner våra huspoäng i bottnen – se till att ändra på det."

"Det är inte jag som orsakar det. — Jag vägrar att godta en lärare som uppträder som Snape, som Binn och som Lockhart. Jag har begärt att INTE behöva vara med på elevlistan för dem — men det gick inte, så jag väljer att utebli ändå. Jag har mina planer på vad jag ska göra till våren. Om jag blir kvar här till dess."

"Se till att förtjäna samma mängd huspoäng du förlorat innan vi andra tvingas göra åtgärder — har du förstått?"

"Tack — det du just sa, räcker för mig att INTE behöva känna lojalitet med huset Hufflepuff. Det är just med den lojalitet jag kände med er övriga som jag inte hade agerat förut. Jag hoppades att lärarkåren kunde förbättras — nu inser jag att Hogwarts har den lärarkår eleverna förtjänar, men det betyder inte att jag tänker godta den dåliga nivån på de lärare jag betalar."

—

Efter det mötet valde Harry att även skippa Stora salens samlingar, alltså alla måltiderna. De enda lektioner han _besökte_, inom sig ansåg han att det var just det han gjorde. Han besökte lektionerna för _besvärjelser_ och _förvandlingskonst_, örtlära däremot var fortfarande just _lektioner_, för han hade inte tillgång till de växterna annat än i bildform i böcker.

Däremot läste han nu intensivt i sjätte årskursens material, samtidigt som han nu var säker på sina animagusformer. Han hade länge funderat hur i all sin dar en _flygekorre_ kunde passa in i hans inre, falken, det förstod han men en ekorre, det var först efter att han hade studerat djuret som han blev imponerad. Men det dröjde inte många dagar förrän en bit papper stacks i handen på honom av en av hans jämnåriga.

—

_Jag förväntar mig att  
se dig på mitt kontor  
klockan 6 i kväll._

_P. Spraut _

Harry klev in på kontoret – utan att fört knacka. Då han såg Snape och Lockhart vände han i dörren och mer ropade än tala sa han:

"_Hoppas du hann se mig._"

Varpå han snabbt försvann till sin sovsal och ner i sin koffert.

Det var av en ren händelse Harry råkade höra att Hogwarts alla tuppar hade dödats, han såg ingen normal orsak till det, hade de ätits på, eller på annat sätt använts, men de var enbart dödade.

Han visste att han hade stött på _tupp, tuppar_ medan han fyllde på i databasen. Det hade blivit en databas men i den tre tabeller. Det skulle underlätta sökningen att inte behöva byta databas.

När han sedan sökte på _tupp_, så hittade han 36 förekomster. De allra flesta hörde samman med trolldryckstillverkning. Endera var det klor, hela eller pulveriserade eller så var det tuppkammen som användes. Men där fanns även att tuppar var en av jaktobjekten för en del djur. Bara för en av träffarna handlade det om att en tupps galande var dödligt för ett djur.

Harry såg sambandet — tupparna hade inte använts, klor och kam hade funnits kvar på dem alla. Men han tittade med stora ögon på vad en tupps galande kunde döda. Han trodde det inte kunde vara sant att en galande tupp kunde döda en basilisk. Men — han hade varit med redan förra året och tog nu inget för givet.

Han hade inte varit ute bland de övriga eleverna på länge nu — inte sedan han hade vänt från Profesor Sprauts kontor. Han förstod alltmer hur han sammanlänkades med flygekorren, båda var nattaktiva. Han längtade intensivt till då han kunde driva förvandlingen fullt ut. Då skulle han kunna klättra på många väggar, finnas dold, och även hoppa från vilka höjder som helst och bara glidflyga till den plats han ville till. Han räknade kallt med att hans magi skulle hjälpa honom så att han skulle kunna flyga riktigt i den formen också.

Men han mindes den rödhåriga flickan, och den svarta boken som den vuxne Malfoy placerade bland hennes övriga saker. Han kunde även se den svarta auran omkring henne ibland. Därför blev hon den han spanade på, nu med olika andra elevers utseende, för att inte väcka uppmärksamheten på sin egen person. Osynlighetsbesvärjelser och hans osynlighetsmantel hjälpte också honom att kunna uppträda osynligt.

Det var ett par dagar kvar till alla helgons firande när han sent en kväll tog nästa steg i att följa hennes rörelser. Hon gick in på flicktoaletten, och han följde efter.

**_ÖPPNA DIG_**

Hörde han hur hon kommenderade med en djup stämma, det som följde var helt overkligt. Hela setet med handfat och spegel lyfte sig.

**_TRAPPSTEG_**

Nu först märkte Harry att det inte var ett normalt uttal, men Harry förstod det han behövde förstå, flickan var besatt som läraren förra året.

Medan han stod och funderade insåg han att det skulle bli en tidvändaruppgift igen.

—

Harry fanns nu i sin ståltub, med 16 satser CX-gas och en 57mm spränggranat var han beredd att möta vad som helst som kom upp ur hålet. Han hade dessutom satt bildmonitorn att titta på en annan bildmonitor, därför såg han inte ens indirekt på det som kom, dessutom hade han förbättrat den från förra året även på informationssidan, ultraljudsskanner och X-bands radar gjorde att han även såg i absolut mörker.

Men när flickan kom – så var hon ensam, utan monster. Däremot verkade hon inte lika sömngångaraktig, hon var rent ut _förbannad_. Som avslutning innan hon stormade ut därifrån slängde hon boken i en av toalettstolarna. Harry behövde bara vänta en stund och innan han ens behövde försöka fiska upp den kom den utspolandes. Gråtande Myrtle hade blivit förnärmad. Harry hade bara att återkrympa sin ståltub, plocka upp boken och kontrollera sitt utseende innan han försvann till sitt — för några timmar sedan.

—

Alla hans tester av boken skrek ut svart magi och själsmagi. Han kunde heller inte se någon skrift i den, men han förstod av hur flickan agerade att hon hade blivit fångad av den. Och den rent _ropade_ till honom att _skriv i mig_. Det räckte för Harry — han skulle skriva i den på sitt eget sätt.

Till en av skrivpennorna på plottern blandade han en aning svart tusch till sanningsdrogen, efter det lät han plottern skriva i boken.

#**VEM ÄR DU?#**

*****Tom Rioddle*

Skrevs det tillbaks efter att den första skriften hade försvunnit. Det underlättade för Harry då han inte visste hur han annars skulle arrangera för plottern att skriva på andra platser.

#**VAD ÄR DU?**#

*_Jag är ett Horcrux_*

#FÖRKLARA VAD ETT HORCRUX ÄR!#

—

—

Harry kunde se att ju mer _frihet_ som frågorna gav för svaret — ju mer snirkliga och sockrade blev svaren, medan de frågor som krävde precisa svar också var det. Det blev en lång utfrågning, och Harry lärde sig mängder, han valde också att _spara_ både frågor och svar i databasen.

Han hade nu en avsiktsförklaring, men Harry hade varit försiktig med att fråga om saker som kunde avslöja något om honom själv.

Det Harry också hade fått veta var hela Tom Riddles liv fram till dess att det första Hoecruxet hade skapats. Han visste också att Tom Riddle redan då dagboken hade skapats avsåg att anta namnet Voldemort – "I am Lord Voldemort" då det var ett anagram av Tom Marvolo Riddle, och att han avsåg göra sex horxrux för att ha sju heliga delar av sig själv– han skulle bli oövervinnerlig och odödlig.

Efter att Harry hade börjat 'förhören' hade han bara att fortsätta. Bläcket som var mer sanningsserum än bläck tvingade boken att svara sanningsenligt, så det blev en hel del baskunskap. Bland annat fick han utpressningsmaterial mot både den tidigare trolldrycksläraren och mot Dumbledore.

Medan Harry höll på med förhören insåg han nästa behov, att kunna skriva med andras 'tyspiska' handstil. Det innebar att han skulle bli tvungen att lagra de olika skrivsätten, framför allt nu Tom Riddles stiltyp.

Han lärde sig också allt som Tom visste om basilisken, och ju mer Harry fick veta om dess storlek, och vad man kunde använda en sådan till gav honom kalla kårar på ryggen. Endera skulle den vara en oerhörd hjälp men lika lätt kunde den vara en fruktansvärd fiende. Men i Harrys ögon _nu_ var den mest _ingredienser_. Mest för att den var allierad eller i vart fall gick under Voldemorts kommandon.

Utöver Tom Riddles bakgrund fick Harry även reda på allt Ginny Weasley hade berättat för Tom. Mycket av det var rent personliga saker, men Harry märkte också att flickan var helt övertygad om att hon skulle bli med Harry Potter, det hade hennes mor lovat henne, sedan lång tid Harry var hennes, även om han inte visste det ännu.

Den informationen passade in med det han hade fått reda på redan förra sommaren på Gringotts. Dumbledore hade tydligen långtidsplaner för honom. Men — det verkade också vara _tack vare_ den övertygelsen som flickan hade varit svårbemästrad. Riddle hade inte lyckats ta över henne helt, men han var övertygad om att fick han bara bearbeta henne en tid ytterligare så skulle hon vara hans.

Harry visste vad han behövde göra — Basilisken var för farlig, och för värdefull att få vara kvar. Samtidigt som galande tuppar var ett sätt att ta död på en basilisk var det också det effektivaste sättet att förstöra miljontals galleons värde. Frekvensen i galande tuppars läte var en av de få saker som gjorde att basilisken bet sig själv frenetiskt. Med det tömde den det mesta av sitt gift in i sitt eget blodomlopp. Därför blev blodet värdelöst och giftet borta. Alltså behövdes ett annat sätt att _ta hand_ om den — nån gång senare.

—

Inte var Harry speciellt förvånad över att ministeriets skolavdelning inte hade behagat kontakta honom, det kunde också vara så att det stoppades av rektorn. Däremot hade han märkt att fler och fler äntligen verkade ha genomskådat läraren i försvar. Det var bara en vecka kvar till jul och Harry var klar med även sjunde läsårets studier. Och inte minst han hade nu båda sina animagusformer klara och övade.

Han valde åter igen att stanna på Hogwarts över juluppehållet, han visste vad han avsåg göra. Basilisken skulle han ägna sig åt.

—

När Harry såg de ömsade skinnen började han tveka, visst hade han fått reda på att den var STOR, men att se de torra resterna av skinn och sen sätta en orm i det, en orm som var större än de skinnen satte all självbevarelsedrift på sin spets.

Men det gav också möjligheten att planera om, och det blev att göra den lätta vägen, glykosnitrat i cellulosa, i princip lösa upp nitratet i billigt papper med lite tapetklisterpulver. Men när han provade det blev det att istället att forma om en silverbricka han hade i koffertlägenheten till en kona som han satte sitt sprängmedel mot, och att det hölls på plats av något så banalt som en platspåse gjorde inget.

Ett rep dränktes in med nitrolösningen och skulle bli en form av sprängstubin, han skulle få bara ett försök. Hans _bete_ blev en hjort han hade hittat på en äng en halv timmes kvastflygning bort. Han var mycket försiktig medan han hängde upp sin egentillverkade bomb rakt ovanför där han sedan skulle ha hjorten fastbunden.

När han såg på sin passiva detektor att ormen fanns på rätt ställe svalde han sin helande trolldryck och tryckte på avtryckaren och hoppades på det bästa.

Det han upplevde innan han kände hur allt bara domnade bort var ett bländande ljus och hur hans tub med honom själv i slängdes bakåt för att där slå i bergväggen. Han kunde bara hoppas.

—

**4 — En fridfull jul**

Om hans klocka fortfarande fungerade så hade han varit utslagen i . . . i ett och ett halvt dygn. Utöver att han kände sig öm — så gott som över allt verkade han fungera. Och med det insåg han att han behövde uppsöka toaletten, eller närmaste möjlighet att befria sig.

Det hjälpte att han hade sin koffert i kulverten utanför, men han insåg också hur nära han hade varit att bli begravd för där han hade haft hjorten och basilisken fanns, var det mängder med nedrasad sten.

Det tog honom först ännu en dag innan han ens gick ur kofferten, sedan ytterligare fyra dagar för att röja upp och ta rätt på basilisken, alltså tidvändartid, och mer korrekt — ta rätt på det som var kvar av den.

Han hittade huvudet en bit ifrån, det och ungefär en meter av kroppen, gift kunde han bärga och en del blod, men han förstod också att det kunde ha funnits tiofalt mer av den varan. Skinnet skulle i vart fall komma till användning, liksom tänderna, och en del revben. I övrigt var det blandade ingredienser, lever och hjärta var i brist för bättre uttryck – bortsprängda.

Men — han visste en mycket viktig sak — Voldemort och hans gäng hade en basilisk mindre. Det var det absolut viktigaste. Harry visste med säkerhet nu att Voldemort INTE var borta permanent. Han hade dessutom sett det redan förra året. Medan han tänkte på det — när stenen absorberades i honom lämnade en grönsvart ångliknande substans honom — han satte sig och insåg möjligheten — han själv hade varit ett horcrux.

Hans nästa uppgift skulle vara att finnas tillbaks på rummet _innan_ stora smällen. Det skulle bli det längsta tidhoppet han hade gjort. Åtta timmar var rekommenderad som längsta tid, men det var mer för att inte skapa en paradox. 36 varv skulle han inte överskrida om det inte var absolut livsviktigt. Men aldrig fler än 48 varv. Han valde ändå 40 varv, det skulle ge honom tillräckligt med tid och ett säkert alibi.

Han visste när det skulle hända så han såg till att han utan att markera för tydligt fanns där andra kunde se honom. Snape av alla fanns bland de som fanns i stora salen, han hade valt att äta där tillsammans med de övriga under ledigheten. Men han satt helt för sig själv, han hade slutat samtala med de övriga i hans elevhem efter det Diggory _hotade_ honom med. Förklaringen hade han satt i skrift på anslagstavlan.

När smällen kom, var Harry en av de få som slängde in sig under bordet. Det var kanske att överreagera, men det dolde också en falsk förskräckelse. Det Harry inte hade räknat med var att rektorn fick ett guldtillfälle att tvinga till sig ett samtal. Det kallades för _förhör_.

Då frågorna hölls i stora salen direkt efter att det lugnat ner sig kunde det inte bli så ingående. Frågorna var av typen _vad har du gjort den senaste timmen?_ Och; _Har du sett något som kan ha orsakat detta?_

Harry tvingade sina tankar på att fokucera på det han gjort den senaste tiden — efter att han kom tillbaks, och vad han gjorde innan han ordnade för smällen. Sen bytte frågorna karaktär.

"Varför är du inte med på lektionerna?" Undrade rektorn

"Lektioner? Har ni sådana här — ?"

"Du har inte varit med på en enda av mina lektioner i år Potter – VARFÖR?" nästan skrek Snape.

"Enkelt _sir_, efter ett helt läsår i det som skulle ha varit lektioner men ingen av dem kan klassas som lektion — så har jag valt att läsa det ämnet självständigt och det tänker jag fortsätta med, _sir_.

"Du är inte med på professor McGonagals lektioner heller, kallar du inte dem för lektioner heller?"

"Jo för all del, men jag lär mig inget där. Så de bara förstör tid för mig, samma sak är det med professor Flitvicks lektioner _Sir_. Spöket Binn är bara så sövande så det är mer givande att läsa Bibeln, och mer till nytta än att sitta av tiden med spöket."

"Det inser du väl att du är här för att vara med på lektionerna, du betalar ju för det."

"Ja jag betalar för bra lärare, men dessvärre har ni lärare i klass med Lockhart och vad jag har för nytta av att veta att han föredrar blå kalsonger bör du fråga honom om — för jag ser ingen nytta med det. Men försvarar du hans _lektioner_ då bör jag söka min utbildning annorstädes."

"Efter nyår SKA du vara med på samtliga lektioner Potter." Nästan fräste rektorn.

"Ja — men bara under några förutsättningar,

A – jag gör sämre trolldryck än _professor_ Snape, i en trolldrycksduell där vi gör två trolldrycker var, efter samma recept — bedömda av en annan expert på dem – och det ska vara en blind bedömning.

B – jag blir utslagen i minst en av tre dueller mot Gilderoy Lockhart, som inte har nivå att kallas professor.

C – jag inte klarar godkänt i förvandlingskonst i ett test som motsvarar O.W.L.

D – inte klarar godkänt motsvarande O.W.L. i besvärjelser.

Jag har inte slöat medan jag inte har varit på lektionssalsövningar, Jag är på Hogwarts för att LÄRA mig – och jag anser att jag har lärt mig rätt mycket mer i år, än förra året, _Sir_."

"Det var stora ord Potter, om du INTE klarar detta – då har du extratjänster att utföra, jag ser fram emot en tjänare resten av året." Skrockade Snape

"Professor Dumbledore — ordna med en provförrättare, som övervakar själva tillverkningen. Och sedan skall Professor Spraut paketera våra resultat, tre prov av vardera trolldrycken och tillverkare. Alltså sex satser per recept, endast hon ska veta vems prov som har respektive märkning. En trolldryck som normalt finns på O.W.L. och en på nivå N.E.W.T. För att jag ska ha gjort sämre än vår eminente lärare så ska mina samtliga mina prover vara bedömda med lägre nivå än hans. Har minst en av mina högre värde än den sämsta av hans är jag i nivå med honom, då alla tre satserna för prov ska vara lika. Skulle alla mina vara högre än samtliga hans borde det betyda att jag inte är så usel i ämnet som han försöker påskina."

"Det är stora ord Potter, det ska bli mig ett sant nöje att visa i vilken klass du går." Skrockade Snape.

"Jag förutsätter att ni också har förstått att vi ska ha tillgång till samma ingredienser, om någon ska ha möjlighet att använda _egna_ ingredienser – ska det gälla för båda duellanterna."

"Naturligtvis." Sa Rektorn innan han hade insett vad Harry hade förstått att Snape hade planerat, och fortsatte. "Duellen mot Professor Lockhart – kan vi ta den nu?"

"Gärna!" Var Harrys svar.

"Ä-hmm jag har en del att pyssla med så tyvärr måste jag lämna er."

"Gildroy – visa oss hur du gör en _patronusbesvärjelse_, i din bok Resa med Troll skriver du att du använde just den besvärjelsen i en kritisk situation. OM du inte ens _försöker_ göra den besvärjelsen här och nu — kommer jag att sända en ganska omfattande trave med brev som beskriver dina böckers brister och grova lögner, 351 stycken i de sju böcker du tvingat alla elever att köpa inför detta skolår. 28 galleons gånger 7 böcker är 196 galleons, för varje elev, totalt 55000 för hele elevkåren. Det är vad du har stulit av Hogwarts elever. Så upp till bevis. En patronus besvärjelse NU."

Sa Harry och bände ut sin hand och en ståtlig hjortbock formade sig. Inte bara till formen, utan det till och med hördes när den gick fram, och när den inte hittade något annat än Snape att se irriterat mot gick den fram till Harry och buffade honom med nosen varpå den böjde framben i en bugning och upplöstes i en silvrig dimma.

Det var först efteråt de kom på att de inte hade hört Harry uttala någon besvärjelse.

"Potter? Hur?" Andades Minerva.

"Egna studier Professor. Nu skrytmåns — fram med din patronus. Eller ska vi låta alla få veta _vem_ som egentligen har gjort det du tar på dig äran av."

Harry hade sett det komma och var beredd.

"_Etikoty maxi multiplikatus" _"_**Oblivitate**_" kom samtidigt ur Harry respektive Gilderoy. Glömskebesvärjelsen vände och träffade sitt ursprung. Allt medan Harrys neonfärjade inverterande sköld fortfarande ljungade som en kyrkklocka.

"Jag tror han blåste sitt eget minne den här gången." Sa Harry med ett leende. Han hade aldrig talat om att det var han som hade släppt ut en boggart inne på Lockarts rum, och sett hans största rädsla. Att sedan anta en av de utseendena och fråga ut Gilderoy om det och sedan blåsa det minnet av honom hade varit givande, och varit klar med det redan i november.

"Vilken besvärjelse använde du Potter – jag har aldrig sett den förut." Flitwick var nu klart intresserad.

"Å, en enkel sköld bara, egentligen är det en kombination av åtta olika, samt med en del förvandling och tillfälligt lånande av material. Jag behöver nog en dryg timme och jag ska kunna förklara den, och en tystnadesförbindelse att inte lära ut den vidare. Det den gör är att den returnerar ALLT till sitt ursprung med ungefär tredubbel kraft."

"Utom de oförlåtliga förstås." Sa Rektorn.

"Jag sa ALLT, och då menar jag ALLT. Kan du den inte så uttala dig inte om den." Fräste Harry.

"Inte den tonen mot rektorn Potter!" Sa MagGonagall vasst."

"Den som har stulit en miljon tre hundra tusen galleons av mig tilltalar jag precis som jag vill. Skulle något hända mig här på Hogwarts kommer alla de siffrorna ut i olika tidningar och Gringotts kommer att se till att mitt dödsbo får tillbaks ALLT, med ränta. Men som det är nu är jag omyndig och stölden pågår, när jag blir myndig är den stulna summan nästan 2 miljoner, och Gringotts för noggrann räkning på det, den summa jag nämnde är det som är stulet, det som kommer att krävas är det stulna samt ackumulerad ränta, då kommer det att vara värt lite över tre miljoner galleons. Gringotts säkrar kontinuerligt det värdet så att om behovet uppstår så kommer en del ägande att byta händer. Så jag tilltalar den som stjäl av mig hur jag vill."

Det blev naturligtvis knäpp tyst, Dumbledore blev högröd i ansiktet, man kunde tro att han skulle dö på fläcken innan han rusade upp och försvann. Explosionen redan glömd. Gilderoy satt och visste inte ens vad han hette längre. Snape reste sig och försvann i samma riktning som Dumbledore.

"Är det verkligen sant Potter — Att rektorn stjäl – hur kan du påstå det?" Undrade Pomona mycket förvånad men med ett uttryck av misstro.

"Enkelt för honom, enligt Gringotts utropade han sig själv som min förmyndare, och har beordrat dem att betala ut 9800 galleons månadsvis till min _försörjning_. Pengar jag inte har fått minsta glädje av. Men de går alltså till en omagisk bank där fördelas de till fem olika andra konton. Tre av dem är konton som Dumbledore använder när han är ute i den omagiska världen, två går tillbaks till hans eget valv på gringotts. Så jo — jag vet."

"Hur kan du låta det fortgå när du ändå _vet_?"

"För närvarande räknar Gringotts skulden med sex procents ränta, den mängden pengar ger sällan mer än fyra procent utan att man jobbar strategiskt, och enligt Gringotts är det _lättförtjänta_ pengar för mig, de kommer att få två procent av den räntan. Och de ser hela tiden till att säkra tillgångar som täcker värdet. Jag skulle kunna begära mig som _Lord Potter_ idag, då skulle jag bli myndig, och då skulle många andra saker också aktiveras. Men just nu låter jag det vila, jag har min _arvsring_. Begär jag mitt _arv_, då kommer saker att bli rätt annorlunda."

"Men – måste du inte bli 17 år först? Undrade Pomona nu mer nyfiken än förut.

"Nej, med min familjs status skulle Albus ha förklarat mig vara Lord när jag fyllde sju år, jag skulle ha behövt ha rådgivare – ja, men vara egen myndig och lord Potter. När jag blev elva, då bestämmer jag själv hur jag vill göra — och just nu passar det mig att _dra ut på det_. Det ni alla undrade över — det som small. Det var i Slytherins hemliga kammare, en basilisk som någon började väcka upp. Den finns inte längre, den gick snällt in i fällan och sprängdes i atomer. Innan den kunde släppas loss inne på Hogwarts."

"Hur vet du det, du var ju här med alla andra?" Undrade Minerva vasst.

"Du godtog att vi alla elever skulle köpa böcker för 28 galleons styck, av en som påstår saker — när kollade du hans _meriter_? Jag påstår att en basilisk blev sprängd i atomer för en stund sedan. Ta det för vad det är. Nå Profesor i förvandlingskonst ge mig en förvandlingskonstuppgift värdig för O.W.L. – provet."

Och där började det. — Det blev teserviser, koppar som skulle bli möss, Filius skulle just be om en besvärjelse när han mindes Harrys patronus, inte bara en med form utan en med soliditet. Så istället frågade han.

"Potter — jag såg din patronus – som du inte ens uttalade besvärjelsen för, jag såg din sköld. De är båda över N.E.W.T. – nivå. Du är ju trots allt enbart i andra året, HUR?"

"När jag inte har behövt titta på när andra kämpar med att lyfta en fjäder, eller sitta en hel timme för att se de övriga försöka göra en nål av en tändsticka, då hinner man lite mer. Jag gör trolldrycker på examensnivå, men jag har ingen här nära som kan betygssätta dem. De som har betygsatt dem är en på St. Mungos hon ger dem mellan 88 och 98 men de flesta ligger omkring 94, så jag kämpar för att komma upp till 100."

Harry såg förvåningen i de övrigas ansikten, nå utom Gilderoys för han satt och lekte med några papper han hade hittat i sin ficka.

"Potter, jag är helt säker på att när Professor Snape anser att han har lyckats till fullo med en brygd bedöms den inte högre än 90. Över 80 räknas som första klass produkt på sjukhus. Skalan är inte rak, men nåt i stilen med; Fem och under – släng den. Under tio bör inte skada dig, men gör ingen nytta. Tio till tjugo kan med tvekan användas – om det inte finns bättre till hands och behovet är stort. Sen är det lite variation men femtio då är det sånt du köper till brukspris. Vid sextio börjar priset stiga, sjuttio och uppåt är första klass vid försäljning. Åttio då är det klass _mästarbryggd_. Så har du allmänt över åttio på dina inlämnade prov så överklassar du Professor Snape och han kommer inte att uppskatta det – men han kommer att anklaga dig för fusk."

Harry tog fram åtta minflaskor från bältet och när de ställdes på bordet återfick de sin normala storlek. "Tre extremt helande, två är förvandlingsdryck, tillsätt bara ett hårstrå eller en droppe av någons blod, men den är artspecifik, så inga av blandras bör använda den eller att försöka bli goblin eller för en goblin att bli en av oss. Två smärtstillande och den sista är en sömn utan dröm. Alla av min egen produktion, låt gärna testa dem."

Poppy hade suttit en bit ifrån men lyssnat så hon kom över, tittade på sömndrycken, öppnade den och luktade, satte fingret på korken och sedan fingret i munnen, smakade på den. Med stora ögon tittade hon på Harry. "Absolut bättre än det Snape levererar, och jag skulle till å med tro att den är liten aning potentare."

Efter att ha granskat både den helande och smärtstillande tittade hon förvånat på Harry. "Hur kan du ha så bra produkter, inte ens Professor Snape som har mästarexamen ger mig trolldrycker av den här klassen?"

"Och när han är patient hos dig – vill han inte ha sina egna mediciner förstår jag. Därför att när han har en beställning från dig — då låter han eleverna göra dem, och de får inte använde bra ingredienser utan det som är gammalt och avsett att göra övningar med, sånt som inte är avsett att användas. DET är vad han låter eleverna få som medikamenter här, är det någon från sitt eget hus då ser han till att det finns _prima vara_."

"Vassa anklagelser igen Potter." Hörde han Minervas reaktion komma direkt.

Harry valde i det ögonblicket att göra en ljudlös trollspölös besvärjelse över sig själv så att han blev absolut osynlig. För en normal besvärjelse av den sorten skulle kanten av honom synas både där han stod och när han rörde sig, men när den kombinerades med _titta inte på mig – bry dig om nåt annat_ –besvärjelsen då försvann även den delen. Varpå han förflyttade sig till bakom Minerva, sär släppte han besverjelsen samtidigt som han sa;

"Osynlig ser och hör man en hel del."

Minerva blev så överraskad och _rädd_ att hon behövde sitta ner. Pomona var den som först samlade sig.

"Filius, får Harry godkänt för det prov han nämnde?"

"Absolut högsta poäng ja."

"Minerva?"

"Ja, ja inte för att det blev något teoretiskt, men praktiskt var det absolut i toppklass."

"Duell kan vi anse att han också klarade sig i, även om det var bara en rond. Poppy — ger du honom möjligheten att han har bättre produkt än Snape?"

"Jag har ju inte sett honom göra dem, produkterna håller bättre än normal saluklass."

"Potter, endera _vet_ du vad det var som dundrade, eller så vet du _inte_. Du påstod något om en – vad sa du? – Basilisk, det är ju rent vansinne att det skulle ha funnits en sådan här på skolan." Biträdande rektorn var desperat nu, Potter hade visat att han kunde avsevärt mer än han borde kunna och presenterade en patronus som var solid, något hon aldrig sett förut. Och han talade om att det hade funnits en basilisk på skolan. Hon önskade innerligt två saker nu, den ena att han _ljög_ om att det var en basilisk, och det andra var att han _inte ljög_ om att det som eventuellt fanns inte längre fanns.

"Inte mer vansinnigt än trollet på flicktoaletten alla helgons helg förra året – och hur den tappade huvudet." Kommenterade Harry.

"Vad vet du om den saken Potter?"

"Att en viss Hermione Granger, sannolikt hade kommit hem från skolan i likpåse, om inte någon påpassligt hade skurit huvudet av trollet, innan det hann skada någon."

"Hur vet du och vad kommer det sig att du vet?"

"Låt oss bara säga att flickan Granger inte ska veta om att jag räddade hennes liv, och att jag redan då insåg att det här är en lekstuga, medan jag är här för att lära mig, och redan då började läsa själv."

"Hur gjorde du?" Nu var Pomona också intresserad.

Harry tittade sig runt och samlade sig nu skulle han presentera något som förvandlinsprofessorn skulle få svårt att göra efter. Det fanns tillräckligt med mat kvar att använda till ett troll, en bordskniv fick bli stålvajer. Efter att ha gjort en snabb svag inkallning av Pomonas trollspö satte Harry igång, En stol och lite mat blev ett ordentligt troll, med hjälp av Pomonas trollspö i hans vänstra hand, medan hans eget trollspö i den _rätta_ handen gjorde stålvajeröglan som han svävade in över trollet, och förminskade vajern och _trollet_ tappade huvudet, till alla hans åskådares enorma förvåning.

"Tack för lånet." Sa han till Pomona när han höll fram hennes trollspö.

"Nu är jag hungrig igen." Skrockade Harry och tog trollets huvud, som i hans händer omvandlades till ett kycklingklår, som det var tidigare, och började äta med god aptit.

Det kändes rätt skönt att få släppa på de hemligheterna, frågan var bara vart det skulle leda. Andra tänkte tydligen i samma banor.

"Du har visat att du inte har användning av klasserna under femman, kanske inte ens sjuan är tillräckligt för dig, vad räknar du med att _fördriva tiden med_ nu Potter?" Undrade hans husföreståndarinna. Det var ungefär i den vevan som han också kom på att det fanns ytterligare 23 elever kvar i salen, men de hade suttit samlade en bit bort.

"Tja – örtlära är lite svårare att läsa sig till, man måste se växterna _live_ så att säga, men jag läser runlära, och jag läser om djur, det var därför som jag kom på det där med basilisken. Tuppar som dödas, någon ville inte att basilisken skulle kunna dödas så enkelt. Jag vet vem som anstiftade det och vem som gjorde det, och varför. Men det hotet är undanröjt nu. Men Quirrel förra året var besatt av Voldemort, det ar samma källa nu. Men som sagt tills vidare är det hotet stoppat, och basilisken är slutligt också borta."

Nu vaknade Minerva igen. "Quirrel hittades död — vad vet du om det?"

"Att Voldemort i honom försökte stjäla en sten, Flamells sten. Men han dog visst under sina försök."

"Dödade du honom också?" Kom det snabbt från henne.

"Quirrell dog, egentligen när han lät Voldi etablera sig i honom, men det visste han inte om. Och jag kan sträcka mig så långt att jag administrerade hans dödsdatum. Voldemort och jag har en blodsfejd som är noterad på ministeriet, Det betyder att jag har rätten att i min familjs namn döda honom. Quirrell bar honom — det var inget hinder, han skulle inte ha överlevt ens så länge utan enhörningsblod."

"Du själv då — du är avsevärt mer kunnig än vilken annan i din ålder."

"Hur gammal är jag då, för du säger _i min ålder_?"

"Tolv naturligtvis." Sa Pomona med viss tvekan.

"Skulle tro att jag närmar mig tjugo minst, och i min familj har vi arkiverade minnen som vi lämnar till våra efterkommande, att läsa av de minnena ger erfarenheter, andras erfarenheter, men de är verkliga erfarenheter. Med en meditativ genomgång av det kan man uppleva längre tid utan att det märks på kroppslivslängden.

Det var ungefär i det skedet som rektorn med Snape kom tillbaks, bakslugheten i Snapes ögon vittnade om att de hade kommit fram till något som skulle _lösa_ Albus problem. Men för det behövdes en minnesmodifiering av alla i salen innan de kunde gå därifrån. Det var i vart fall den enda lösningen Harry kunde hitta så han använde full kraft när han gjorde sin preparering. Snape skulle inte bli så glad.

"**Förhören fortsätter**." Sa rektorn med vass och intensiv röst medan han gick in framför de elever som fanns längre in i salen. Harry såg den svaga aktiveringen av den nu osynliga skölden och märkte att Dumbledore hade använt en maskerad besvärjelse. Harry ägnade sedan Snaps göranden mer intresse. Han förstod vad som hände, hade hänt och skulle komma att hända. Harry gjorde en snabb osynlighet på sig själv men kombinerat med en illusion av att han satt kvar. Han snurrade sin tidvändare två varv nu.

Han visste vad han hade att göra, en del av det hade han redan gjort, och därför skulle det fungera. Först hämtade han en dos basiliskgift, och placerade det invid dörren in, så att när snape kom in, kunde Harrys besvärjelse använda basiliskens gift. Och resten av behållaren skulle sedan finnas i Snapes fickor.

Sedan förflyttade han sig till de övriga eleverna och parerade där Dumbledore rörde sig han höll samma sköld som han använde mot Lockhart mellan eleverna och Dumbledore. Och besvärjelsen kom — och reflekterades, sekunderna efter det föll Snape ihop — död. Harry skyndade sig att sätta sig i sin illusion, och bli sig själv igen.

—

**5 — Va-då Glömt?**

Aurorerna kallades in, och efter en hel del undersökning upptäckte de ännu en flaska basiliskgift i en av Snapes lådor. Varför han hade droppar av basiliskgift på skon och på sin vänstra ärm hade ingen förstått, men att han planerade göra något med den flaska han hade in fickan ansågs sannolikt, likaså att han hade varit oförsiktig och spillt, och det hade sugits in genom kläderna. Det blev i vart fall den officiella förklaringen.

Det visade sig att Dumbledore inte hade minsta minne av de senaste två timmarna. Så vad Snape och han hade gjort fanns det ingen som kunde få någon klarhet i. Det innebar också att Dumbledore själv inte hade något minne av vare sig explosionen, förhöret eller konfrontationen med Potter. Ingen annan avsåg nämna det till honom heller.

Hogwarts behövde plötsligt två nya lärare, trolldryckstillverkning och försvar. Lockhart blev ett fall för St. Mungos, och Snape — Harry var lite besviken att han inte fick använda honom som _ingredienser_, det var ju det Snape hade hotat honom med ofta, första året. Men utan att någon annan hann se något hade Harrys osynliga upplaga tidigt kunnat säkra en del saker just till eventuella ingredienser.

Men det skulle bli roligare än så. Genom det Harry hade fått veta av dagboken satte honom i en förnämlig position, det gällde bara att samla bevis. Andra veckan i februari öppnade Amelia ett brev med mängder med fotografier och små prover av någon trolldryck.

Allt medan hon såg hur Horace Sluhorn hade otukt med tre olika unga elever efter att han hade fått dem att dricka av något. Dessutom fanns ett brev med information om att Dumbledore hade lovat honom att fortsätta med det han avsattes från tjänsten för en del år sedan. Det satte Dumbledore i en allvarlig situation.

Det Harry inte hade räknat med kom som en överraskning, men han erinrade sig fler saker. Rektor Dumbledore avsattes, och styrelsen insisterade på att Lucius Malfoy skulle axla manteln som rektor. Det innebar för Harrys del — snabb attack — eller att skolan skulle gå under. Däremot avsåg han inte tillåta kloningen av den äldre att komma i åtnjutande av att kunna bli myndig, alltså behövdes det ageras – och det snabbt.

På kvällen två dagar efter att Lucius Malfoy börjat njuta av tillvaron i rektorskontoret läste han ett dokument som kom med en postuggla.

_Grattis till utnämningen._

_Jag lämnade en bok som du skulle förvara till mig._

_Du har den visst inte kvar, jag har den nu och jag behöver prata med dig om det, möt mig uppe på astronomitornet vid midnatt._

_L.V._

—

Harry såg hur en orolig Lucius Malfoy kom ut på observationsplattan. Lucius hann aldrig uppfatta vad som hände innan hans medvetande slocknade.

Han hittades följande morgon, på hans bröst låg en dagbok som fullt tydligt har förstörts med något, samt ett enkelt pergament.

_Olydnad bestraffas._

Nästa morgon hittades Draco på marken nedanför astronomitornet. Det antogs att han inte hade något att leva för när hans far dött. Det var tills de hittade ett dokument i hans ficka det hade samma stil som de två bitarna pergament de hade hittat i samband med Lucius frånfälle.

_Din far svek mig, med det ändar jag hans ätt._

—

Så såg Harry något medan han slötittade ut över de övriga eleverna, Ronald Wasley – då mindes han — Råttan, med stort 'R'. — Den hade ha helt glömt bort. Han hade skrivit men aldrig fått något svar, han såg råttan, den fanns kvar, och med hans nya glasögon såg han att den hade magisk aura.

Förhören hade naturligtvis hållits angående Lucius och Draco, Harry insisterade på att bli förhörd med sanninsserum, eller under sanningsed. Han ville inte ha några rykten om att han skulle vara inblandad i två mord.

—

"_För ordningens form — Vad heter du?"_

"_Det står Harry James Potter, på mitt namncertifikat, så det är väl vad jag heter."_

"_Hur gammal är du?"_

"_Oh – jag är dålig på mattematik och det är flera månader sedan senaste födelsedagen då jag firade min tolvårsdag, jag är enligt personcertifikatet född den 31 juli 1980."_

"_Har du på något sätt varit inblandad i Lucius Malfoys död?"_

"_Oj — om det innebär att Voldemort inte är glad för att jag råkade upphäva hans tillvaro så kan det ha påverkat saker, men jag har inte gjort något som lett till hans död, i fart fall inte de senaste dagarna."_

"_Och för Draco Malfoy?"_

"_Jag avböjde hans vänskapsbegäran – om det påverkar så — ja då är jag inblandad. Men har inte gjort något som jag kan komma på skulle ha lett till hans död."_

"_Sörjer du någon av dem?"_

"_Absolut inte, det gläder mig faktiskt att just de är borta."_

"_Varför?"_

"_Därför att de ingick i gruppen som dödade far och mor."_

"_Det kunde han inte rå för — han var under en besvärjelse."_

"_Intressant, kan du ha vänligheten att för mig ge en ed på din magi och ditt lev att han verkligen var under en besvärjelse."_

"_Det är inte jag som ska behöva det, det är du som förhörs."_

"_Då du inte kan ge en ed på det — då förbehåller jag mig rätten att ha min uppfattning att han verkligen var med dem — frivilligt. Nå — vad mer behöver du fråga om nu."_

"_Amelia?"_

"_Nej — vi har fått de svar vi behöver, administerara motgiftet."_

—

Harry tänkte tillbaks på förhöret när han snurrade sin tidvändare 40 varv. För att _göra jobbet_. Under förhöret hade han varit försiktig med att hålla sig till _vad han hade gjort_, och hålla borta det han avsåg göra. Och eftersom förhören hade hållits — hade han — skulle han — lyckas göra det. Det först, råttan senare.

Det blev Minerva som efterträdde Malfoy, och med det återställdes lugnet på Hogwarts, det enda som störde friden var i Gryffindors elevhem, en saknad råtta.

—

Medan Harry gick igenom sina minnen från förhöret han hade haft med Lucius Malfoy och det aurorerna hade haft med honom själv då han noterade några intressanta iakttagelser, tre av aurorerna hade mörka auror som såg ut som Lucius aura på armen hade gjort. Först hade han slagit det ur tanken, men nu efteråt började han fundera. Det kunde vara så att det fanns aurorer som var i Voldemorts tjänst.

Han hade fått många namn av Lucius, också platser där det fanns gömt guld. Det mest intressanta sett som kuriosa var just att han hade använt magi för att tvinga på Narcissa ett pojkbarn, och de hade blivit tvungna att göra det som en avbildning av honom själv. Men namn som han hade uppskrivna, stämde också överens med namn som aurorer med misstänkt magi på armar kunde stämma med.

— _oj_ — Men det fick bli en senare fråga.

Harry skulle låta det gå några månader minst innan han skrev nästa brev till Amelia. Det han däremot lyckades göra innan läsåret var slut var att skaffa en råtta som han klippte av en tå på, samt lät den få ett förändrat utseende så den blev förvillande lik den han hade stulit av Wersleypojken.

—

Det blev årsavslutning och återresa när de kom till London såg Harry en syn han hoppades slippa se, Dumbledore med familjen Dersley. Men tack vare att han hade släppt fram sitt naturliga utseende såg han mer ut som en ung man än som en ung undernärd skolpojke, dessutom hade han brunt hår istället för svart. Det gjorde att Harry såg dem utan att de reagerade på honom.

Harry hade redan förra sommaren fått de uppgifter han behövde för att kunna använde både huset på landet samt lägenheten i London. Att kunna använda lägenheten i centrala London betydde att det bara var att gå ut på gatan så var han mitt i _verkligheten_.

Huset på landet var visserligen större, men det var också ensamt där. Tre kvarter från Läckande kitteln, var helt perfekt enligt Harrys uppfattning.

—

Han hade läst på, även vad som hade hänt efter att Voldemort försvann 1981, en del svar han hade fått av Malfoy behövde belysas. Han visste att den som Voldemort tilltalade som _slingersvans_ var just den råttan, han hade i förvaring. Av Malfoy hade han fått veta att den hade erhållit samma prominenta utmärkelse som Dumbledore, Order of Merlin högsta graden — men varför? Alltså blev det en förfrågan i tidningen, han hade aldrig trott att ens få in den — men den kom på första sidan:

—

_**Harry Potter — med en fråga:**_

_Jag Harry Potter satt och läste i min fars och min mors anteckningar där stod det om Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew och Remus Lupin. Jag funderade förstås varför ingen av dem hade synts till under min uppväxt._

_Så ser jag i tidningar från den tiden att Peter Pettigrew fick en utmärkelse postumt för något. Naturligtvis intresserades jag av uttrycket 'postumt' då det betyder att han är död._

_Det far hade skrivit var att de fyra tillsammans hade lämnat in ett gemensamt testamente till Gringotts, så jag hörde med dem._

_Döm om min förvåning när de påstår att Peter Pettigrew lever, och då jag frågade var han finns angav de att 'Hogwarts' var den adress som senast fanns noterad och den gällde fram till maj månad, alltså bara för två månader sedan._

_Det jag också blev förvånad över var hur han skulle ha gjort sig förtjänt av den, det enda jag kunde sätta i samband med det var att han hade gett Voldemort hemligheten om min familjs plats — det var ju han som var hemlighållaren. Det står det klart och tydligt i fars anteckningar._

_Det står att Dumbledore antydde att det var för uppenbart att Sirius Black var hemlighållaren och föreslog att han skulle vara en 'de-coy' vad det nu är. Det skulle hindra 'fel grupp' att hitta den rätte hemlighållaren._

_Om det nu var så att Peter fick sin utmärkelse för att han ordnade så att den som alla var så rädda för försvann när han försökte döda mig — varför stod inte det i tidningen då?_

_Det jag förstod av det som fanns i tidningen då var att han fick den bara därför att han påstås ha dött. — Men — tänk efter — varför fick inte min mor och far samma utmärkelse i så fall — eller jag, de hade ju faktiskt gjort sig förtjänt av den i sitt arbete för att skydda andra, och det var när han försökte döda mig han gjorde ett misstag._

_Jag ber att det i ett av kommande nummer av tidningen presenteras VARFÖR Peter Pettigrew belönades med utmärkelsen då ingen i min familj fick motsvarande._

_Harry James Potter._

Ett privat brev skrev han också.

_Bästa Fru Bones_

_När Malfoys dog, såg jag några av dina aurorer, några av dem hade samma typ av magisk aura på sina vänstra underarmar som jag såg på Professor Snape och Lucius Malfoy – medan de fortfarande var i livet._

_Jag tänkte aldrig på det då, men när jag läste om det som hände efter att jag blev föräldralös såg jag att både Snape och Malfoys påstås bära Voldemorts märke — kan det verkligen vara så att jag såg auran av det, i så fall har du några aurorer som bär samma märke._

_Mvh_

_Harry J. Potter_

—

Några dagar senare valde Harry att besöka Gringotts och ianspråkta sin titel, och med det blev det dags att _klämma dit_ den som hade för stora intressen i hans tillvaro. Gringotts gjorde en _intern utredning_ och med det kunde de frysa Albus Dumledores tillgångar, i väntan på att återkräva allt han hade stulit. Samtidigt bestämdes det att sälja Nr 4 Privet Drive, att passa på medan Dumbledores kapital var fruset var ett planerat drag.

Dursleys hade inte betalt hyran, Albus hade låtit dem förstå att de _bodde gratis_ där, det betydde att Dumbledore belastades med hyran också, när vare sig Dumbledore eller Dursleys kunde eller ville betala blev det vräkning som planerades till den sista juli. Harrys egen fördelsedagspresent till sig själv på sin trettonårsdag, medan han med all extratid han hade gjort var närmare tjugo än tretton år nu.

—

Visst hade han planerat att ansluta till Salem för att gå där, men han insåg också att som han hade gjort så var han så långt framme i läroplanen att han aldrig skulle kunna göra det bättre än han gjorde nu. Det han saknade var regelrätta tentor, men han kunde fortsätta med avancerade studier, och komplettera de ämnen han från början hade avstått.

Alltså — han skulle fortsätta på Hogwarts ännu ett år. Han kunde bara ana hur lärarna skulle reagera när de visste hans verkliga potential. År tre och han skulle välja tillvalsämnen. Magiska djur, var ett av de ämnen som han inte kunde uppnå samma resultat från enbart böcker. Inte ens minnessollsupplevelser av de lektionerna kunde ersätta verkliga möten med dessa djur. Till det valde han runlära och aritmetik. Han skulle _delta_ i lektioner i örtlära, magiska djur, runor och aritmetik. Resten skulle han ha självstudier i.

—

Efter bara fem dagars ledighet kom ett brev.

_Herr Potter_

_Dina iakttagelser har givit utdelning. Efter att ha funderat på hur vi skulle göra kunde vi göra en uppgallring på ministeriet. Det visade sig att det var värre än du befarade._

_Sju aurorer och sexton övriga ministerieanställda avslöjades som medlemmar av Voldemorts terroristorganisation. När vi ändå höll på med genomgångar av offentlig personal följde St. Mungos sjukhus med, tre avslöjades där._

_Jag törs inte ta ed på att alla är borta nu, men med de namn som har avslöjats vid förhören så är det 194 personer som nu väntar på rättegång. Tidningarna har hittills kunnat hålla tyst om det, men det blir förmodligen ett stort ståhej om några dagar._

_Räkna med att media kommer att uppmärksamma det och sannolikt kommer de att söka dig för kommentarer också._

_De 'frågor' du ställde i tidningen har väck en mycket intensiv debatt och det har kommit fram, att det var enbart genom Albus Dumbledores talan som Peter Pettigrew tilldelades utmärkelsen, som kommer att återtas under den upprensning som detta leder till._

_Som du nämnde i tidningen — varför fick inte DU utmärkelsen, du som faktiskt är den som eliminerade honom. Du är föreslagen, och allt tyder på att du kommer att kallas till någon tillställning där du tilldelas den._

_Amelia Bones_

—

***6 — Qei – sera – sera**

_Bästa Fru Bones_

_Först ett par ord, se till att du själv och möjligen en eller två aurorer du svär in, frågar under betryggande former om den utfrågade dödsätaren har tagit hand om, eller fått i uppgift att förvara, något föremål av Voldemort._

_I Diagongränd såg jag hur Lucius Malfoy satte ett tunt häfte in i en bok som Ginerva Weasley hade. Du vet att jag ser lite mer än andra, den boken såg SVART ut. Men det var inte mitt bekymmer, så jag tänkte inget mer på det förrän jag såg den igen, då var den inte lika svart och det var den som fanns på Lucius Malfoy, och med det som jag förstod i det ärendet så var det något av Voldemorts själsfragment._

_Eftersom han finns kvar, resultatet av första året på Hogwarts gör mig säker på den saken, så har han gjort ett eller fler horcrux. Och med hans fanatism så är det inte ett._

_Hör med Dumbledore vad han har gjort — och inte gjort. Jag inser att fram till min konfrontation med Quirrell — som naturligtvis är en väl bevarad hemlighet — eftersom han hade Voldemort som parasit i sig, så var jag själv ett av dessa horcrux — alltså fram till då var jag ett, jag tror Dumbledore tror att jag fortfarande är ett, och ska ha mig att möta Voldi och endera dödar jag honom — och Dumble mig sedan, eller att Voldi och jag ska döda varandra. Det är nog Dumbles plan, men som sagt, Gringotts har konstaterat att jag INTE är ett horcrux, sorteringshatten gav mig också samma besked._

_Jag såg inget i ditt brev att ni avser ge min gudfar Sirius Black en rättegång, helst en ärlig rättegång, det lär visst vara så att han inte fick någon förut._

_Om du hör med Weasleys, om den råtta som försvann för han Ronald, fråga om den saknar ena tån. De tror de hittade den igen. Men den första han hade – den hade en aura, som jag minns råttan i fars grupp hade, så jag stal den och har den i en bur. Men för att få tyst på tjatet som inte verkade ta slut från han, så skaffade jag en ersättningsråtta, jag tror inte han märker skillnaden på dem. Så när det värsta är över så kan du höra av dig till mig så kan du få förhöra den också._

_Men — jag förbehåller mig rätten att efter det få döda honom för det han har gjort mig och min familj._

_MEN – se nästa brev som du vid behov kan visa andra._

_Gör allt du kan för att hålla mig borta från avslöjandet om märkta aurorer, och jag sänder ett separat brev där jag talar om att jag inte avser att komma till något joppo där min person ska exploateras som ministerns affisch._

_HP_

—

_Bästa fru Bones_

_Jag har inget till övers för vare sig ministern, eller ministeriets skolavdelning. Du personligen har jag inget emot, så stå åt sidan ifall du tvingas ställa upp på er sida._

_Albus Dumbledore, 1'a graden – men han lär visst ha gjort något för den — men jag är av en annan uppfattning om den personen, jag vill inte ha något gemensamt med honom. Att tilldelas en medalj (oavsett valör) av samma utmärkelse som han har äcklar mig enbart. Därför kan du räkna med att om jag tvingas till något offentligt med en sån sak, så kommer jag att kasta den på marken och offentligt urinera på den. Just därför att den påminner om Albus Dumbledore. (Privat dig och mig emellan – är det för BÅDE Dumbledore och Pettigerew)._

_På Gringotts får du, ifall de inte redan har sänt dem till dig, de dokument som Dumbledore har använt för att förstöra mitt liv. Förstod jag rätt ska de dokumenten räcka till många år på Azkaban, enda möjligheten att jag låter honom slippa det är att han ska avlägga en ED på att han INTE FÅR aktivt eller passivt göra något som har avsikt att påverka mig direkt eller indirekt. Alltså utöver att han betalar ett skadestånd som motsvarar fem gånger samma tid oskyldig på Azkaban har som norm._

_Att som barn växa upp hos dem han tvingat mig att vara hos med det förhållande jag hade där är det dessutom undervärderat. Alternativet till det är att han med ett utseende och förmåga som jag hade där, och med spärrad magi, tvingas vara där lika lång tid som jag tvingades vara där. Personligen tror jag att han dör första veckan om han får samma bemötande jag fick där._

_Det var lite härifrån, se bara till att du vet att jag inte avser komma till nåt jippo — jag vill INTE ha den, och i min mors namn tar vi inte heller emot den postumt därför att vi inte vill komma att finnas på skrifter som omnämner oss att ha något gemensamt med Albus Dumbledore, då det i så fall kommer att så att han och XXX har lika utmärkelser._

_Jag är helt överens med att Pettigrevs tas bortfrån utnämningen av den — glöm inte att kräva tillbaks de pengar som betalts ut för den från den som tog emot dem. Begär ränta på dem dessutom._

_Harry J. Potter_

_Lord Gryffindor-Potter._

—

Det hade varit en mycket uppjagad stämning när alla dödsätarrättegångarna blev kända, med mängden nu konstaterade inblandade och utan att Lucius Malfoy kunde buffa Fudge att hindra förhör så rullades förhören upp, den ena efter den andra. Förhören katalogiserade dessutom alla inblandades verksamhet.

Fudges nästa ömma tå blev när Dolores Umbridge ofta nämndes som _en av dem_ och förhören som följde, gav dem rätt. Dessutom var det ingen av de förhörda som kunde ange Sirius Black som en av dem, inledningsvis hade endast namnet _Black_ använts och då fanns han med bland dem. Det var när en av dödsätarna sa Regulus, istället för Black, och sedan kompletterades det till Regulus Black. Efter det krävdes det specificering på vilken Black som avsågs.

Däremot kunde de flesta tillfrågade bekräfta att en Pettigrew även kallad _Slingersvans_ fanns bland dem. Därför blev det också nödvändigt att hämta tillbaks Sirius Black, och utsätta honom för ett förhör, som han klarade sig galant från, vilket gjorde honom frikänd.

Efter en del rabalder då Fudge försökte tilldela Potter medaljen efter Pettigrew och Harrys offentliga avböjande brev till Amelia hamnade i tidningen, efter Harrys godkännande, så lugnade det ner sig efter den första stormtoppen som kom av det utspelet.

Dumbledore nekade att ha gjort något fel beträffande Potter, eftersom han hävdade att Harry placerads hos de närmsta anhöriga av blod. Harry svarade med att visa upp en blodsanalys, den klarade tydligt ut att Petunia Dursley INTE kunde vara släkt med Harry Potter.

Därmed föll Albus Dumbledores sista försök att hävda sin sak och då det inte blev någon klarhet i återbetalningen, men trots allt var det ett övergrepp i testamentsfrågor och därför att det var under utredning höll Gringotts alla konton för Albus Dumbledore spärrade.

Via ombud lyckades Harry även ordna så att Dursleys förhördes av den omagiska sociala sidan, med lite magiskt stöd, för att tala sanning. Det räckte till 25 år i fängelse för Vernon, 15 år för Petunia, och omhändertagande av barnavårdsmyndigheten av Dudley.

Men sommaren närmade sig sitt slut och tredje året på Hogwarts närmade sig. Minerva var inte glad för sin position, att vara lärare hade varit tillräckligt för henne, rektorsjobbet var betydligt mer påfrestande, men det fanns ingen annan. Hon behövde lärare att efterträda sig själv, för trolldryck, för försvar, för historia, för samhällskunskap, som mugglarstudierna döptes om till. Spådomskonst övervägde hon att stryka, och skulle göra längre fram, men inte ännu.

—

Harry hade inte legat på latsidan under sommaren heller, han hade visserligen gått ner från fyra extra dygn per dygn till två, men det gav ändå mycket extra tid att läsa, öva och träna. De gånger han släppte fram sin naturliga ålders utseende märkte han att han var _äldre_ än han hade trott.

Hans utseende var som hans far var på familjefotot där han själv var ett år, hans far var då 21 år. Det var med ett åldersläge som det men med diverse andra utseenden som Harry kompletterade sina inköp, och andra aktiviteter.

Utöver att vara den 13 år gamle Harry Potter, var han också den 22 år gamle Harold Evans, med egen lägenhet i omagiska London, han hade även tagit körkort, hyrt bil, och varit på badsemester under sommaren. Det var en kort men mycket intensiv semester — 2 dagar tisdag och onsdag, han var på fem olika ställen de två dagarna, och på så sätt hade han 10 dagars badsemester. Han hade givit uppdrag till Griphook att försöka hitta något ställe nere vid kusten han kunde köpa innan nästa sommarlov.

—

Så blev det att åter söka en plats på Hogwarts Express, det dröjde inte många minuter innan han fick sällskap.

"Harry, är det verkligen _du?_ du har vuxit i sommar."

"Hej, Jo Susan, jag är no . . . Hej du också Hannah, jo jag har nog börjat växa ifatt det jag egentligen borde vara nu när jag kan äta och motionera som jag borde ha fått göra hela tiden, och dessutom har jag letat fram ett recept på näringsextrakt. Det är ett recept för unga som slarvat med maten, och sånt de ger till anorexipatienter."

"Så du går på anabolasteroider?"

"Enligt receptet så skulle det bara hjälpa kroppen att bygga upp sig till hur den borde ha utvecklats, så jag är inte rädd för överdosering."

"Nä — med våra recept är det riskfritt, det är _klädsamt_."

"Tack — ni klär er rätt fint ni också, å även om det hade varit intressant att se mer av er under sommaren så är kanske inte det ett uttryck som ska analyseras allt för mycket."

"Hmm — hur menar du nu?"

"Som jag sa, inte analysera för mycket. Hann du se Fru Bones något i sommar, eller var hon för upptagen?"

"Hon var knappt hemma — men det har varit en ordentlig upprensning, och du vet inget om det förstår jag? Hörde att du hade synpunkter på att få en utmärkelse. Tror halva värden fick värderingar att ta fart för eller emot, efter att de läste i tidningen. Men hur menade du egentligen med att först verka vilja ha den för att sedan neka till att ta emot?"

"Att neka att ta emot den därför att jag inte i text vill ha något gemensamt med Albus Dumbledore, och med det avböja en utmärkelse som värderas så, det måste folk inse att är ett tungt skäl. Det gör att de flesta förstår att det jag har emot honom också _väger tungt_."

"Jo — men varför ens först ta upp det, när du ändå inte ville ha den?"

"För att råttan inta ska ha den, och för att visa att det var Albus sätt att ta åt sig mer saker. Nu vet alla hur enkelt det var att tilldela någon den, på ett ord av Dumble, så fick han den. Det jag visar är hur hans ord fyller måttet. Har du något _skvaller_ om det?"

"Jo, men inget som passar här. — Två medaljer togs tillbaks, men det stod det ju om i tidningen, så det vet du väl. Men faster sa att Fudge försökte få till en utnämning av dig, men att du vägrade svara på breven från honom, och alla andra brev som försökte få dig till en överlämning. Ameliga varnade honom uttryckligen för den skandal det skulle bli om _han_, du alltså, utnämndes och inte kom, eller än värre — kom och förkastade den, han gav inte med sig förrän ditt brev till henne kom i tidningen. Har du sagt något till mer henne?"

"Jo, jag lovade henne att om jag tvingades till nåt skulle jag urinera offentligt på den, trots risken att bli inburad för — opassande uppträdande."

"Jo jag såg det. och JO — Jag kan se bilden på första sidan där HARRY POTTER offentligt pissar på en Order Of Merlin — bara därför att nån hängt på honom en medalj lika som Dumbledore har. OJ OJ OJ. Var du inte berömd innan så är du nu något det kommer att talas om i tusen år — minst. För nu vet vi att du hotade med det, men det kommer inte att dröja länge förrän alla VET ATT DU OCKSÅ GJORDE DET. "

"Men – då är det för något jag (förmodligen) har gjort, och vet om att jag har gjort, eller hotat göra."

"Det förstås, Vad har du annars sysslat med i sommar?"

"Läst, övat, och inte minst — tränat."

"Det syns, och som sagt — det klär dig. Ska du testa in till quidditch i år?"

"Nä."

"Vika lektioner ska du hoppa över i år?"

"Jag tänker vara med på runor, aritmetik, å djur, växter fortsätter jag nog att följa också."

"Men inte förvandling, besvärjelser, å försvar?"

"I julas kom vi fram till att jag inte behöver vara med på dem, dessutom har jag aktiverat min status som Lord, inklusive som Lord Gryffindor. Tyvärr kan jag inte slänga det i ögonen på Draco Malfoy, men det finns en del ytterligare som låter sig imponeras av det."

"Du är inte sån som skriver det på näsan på folk."

"Jo — på vissa, men inte på dem jag har som vänner, för er är jag fortfarande _bara Harry_."

"Vad tror du om lärarna i år?"

"Ingen aning, men det har onekligen varit lite cirkulation på en del poster. Å efter sommarens utrensning på ministeriet så har hon väl inga aurorer att låna ut heller."

"Nä jag tror till å med de jobbar övertid fortfarande för att följa upp allt de fick fram. Många av de namn som kom fram går inte att hitta, de verkar gömma sig. Det är många platser det är extra bevakning på och alla behövs."

"Jo, helst skulle Fudge bort för att ge plats för en som kan ge henne bättre stöd, men då blir det ännu mer kaos där."

* Så fortsatte samtalet under resan, det blev några andra puffare som anslöt också, sen blev det sorteringshattens sång och ny sortering *

"Då är det dags att presentera några nya ansikten. Under många år är det endast en position som det varit byten på, men den senaste tiden har det varit rena kaoset. Med de svårigheter som är så är jag glad att kunna presentera Remus Lupin, som lärare i försvar.

"Det är dock med starka förmaningar jag måste nämna detta, och vi har kommit fram till att det är bäst att göra det offentligt här och nu. Professor Lupin blev biten av en varulv redan innan han började här på Hogwarts, och kunde genomföra sin utbildning här, utan en enda _olyckshändelse_. Det är förebrett och planerat så att Professor Lupin inte är här på Hogwarts de dagar han påverkas av sin åkomma. De som tror han är farlig däremellan, är okunnig om verkligheten.

"Vidare har jag äran att presentera professor Sirius Black som axlar manteln i förvandlingskonstens ädla konst efter mig själv. Samhällstjänst som har blivit en _obligatorisk_ kurs, axlas av professor Andrew Garmin, ämnet är under revidering och äldre årskurser i ämnet kommer att märka hur stor skillnad det verkligen är.

"De som har god vana i det omagiska samhället kan testa av och därmed slippa ämnet som obligatorium, dess motsvarighet på andra sidan är traditionsvård som är obligatoriskt med möjlighet att testa av för de som har stor erfarenhet i den magiska enklaven. Jag ger er professor Narcissa Black.

"Slutligen i ämnet trolldryckskunskap professor Nikodemus Wallgren, inlånad i år från Sverige, välkomna ska ni vara — Låt oss äta."

—

"Harry — är det _din_ Sirius Black?"

"Jo, jag tror det är de två Sirius å Remus."

"Ska du gå i deras ämnen?"

"Nä, men traditionsvården borde jag följa med i, men jag har läst själv."

"Du var inte på ministeriets julbal, eller på sommarevenemanget."

"Nä — jag vart inte bjuden. Och det kan vi _tacka_ Albus Dumbledore för, det var de sista dagarna i augusti vi upptäckte brevmottagningen för _Harry Potter_. Albus har hindrat min post i alla år, det kommer att komma i tidningen om det, just nu är det två personer som går igenom ALLT, faktiskt så öppnar de och katalogiserar, med typ av innehåll, avsändare och datum, så att jag kan få det sammanställt när det är klart. Jag vet redan att det fanns flyttnycklar, saboterande innehåll, och brev med farliga besvärjelser på. Så en förgranskning var korrekt att sätta dit, men jag borde ha fått dem efter det."

"Det är tydligen _jobbigt_ att vara _du_."

"Tack — det är bara förnamnet."

"Harry, Cedric har försökt tilltala dig, varför svarar du honom inte?"

"Han hade synpunkter på mig förra året, det gjorde mig så gott som utfrusen ut huset som är känd för sin lojalitetsanda. Så — jag är bara konsekvent. En gång — alltid."

Harry såg i ögonvrån hur Cedric backade undan.

"Harry, du sa du läst, övat och tränat i sommar, och jag förstod att du läser själv under skoltid, kommer du att fortsätta med det under det här läsåret?"

"Jo."

"Kan man ansluta och läsa å öva med dig?"

"Menar du att _du_ vill öva med mig?"

"Vi båda, och kanske några till, jag vet att Nevi . . . han Longbottom, gärna vill ha nån att läsa med."

"Gryffindor, väldigt försynt, nästan rädd för sin egen skugga — den Longbottom?"

"Ja Harry, Hannah — ser gärna att vi har Neville med oss, och för oss är det bra om han hjälper oss med örtläran. Det går rykten sen i julas att du är rätt duktig på magi, både förvandling och besvärjelsekonst. Dessutom vann du visst över förre läraren i försvar, inte för att det verkar vara en merit, men ändå."

"Fick aldrig tillfälle att duellera i trolldryckstillverkning mot Snape, men jag är inte dålig i det ämnet heller."

"Okej — du ställer upp på det?"

"Susan, jag går upp för OWL i slutet på läsåret, det skulle kunna vara nästa steg men jag stannar vid OWL, ska du läsa med mig bör du vara på den nivån."

"Oj, varför så tidigt?"

"Att sorteras in här, betyder att du slutar endera med brutet trollspö, transfer till annan skola, eller efter att ha tagit OWL."

"Ska du sluta efter det?"

"Nä men året efter är det dags för NEWT, efter det slutar jag, alternativt läser vidare och testar av för master när ni andra går upp för NEWT. Du får vara med men det innebär blod, svett och tårar. Börjar du — så fullföljer du. Dessutom med en ed på att inte avslöja vad eller hur vi läser, Potterfamiljens hemligheter, både vad avser sätt och en del av innehållet, dessutom kan det innebära familjehemligheters utbyte, för att inte bli enkelriktad familjemagisk delgivning."

"Oj — nästan som en förlovning?"

"Faktiskt — något i den riktningen — ifall de _studierna_ fördjupas."

"Harry — Amelia har gett mig tillåtelse att — _studera_ med dig, om du är ok med mig, så vill jag gärna komma med."

"Hannah, hur långt är du med Neville, för om ni kommer med — så är det ingen återvändo — allt eller inget, tre är inte så bra, ska du med så är det bra om du är med någon."

"Du låter allvarlig nu _Potter_, Neville vill, och behöver någon att studera med — och han är en bra grabb — trots att han är i lejongropen."

"Okej, Susan, ger dig en hint om ifall du kan, bör, komma med eller stanna utanför. Utan att ge några detaljer, Susan, efter middagen, stanna vid mig i dagrummet, jag kommer att ha egen lägenhet från i år. Skulle ha haft det redan från början, men jag ville se vad Dumble gjorde, han valde att inte visa mig det."

"Okej. Undrar vad jag har gett mig in på."

"Du kommer att avlägga OWL till våren, det är att läsa in tre år under tiden av ett. Så det blir inga lediga stunder, och du kommer inte att ha tid att söla bort dyrbar studietid genom att vara med de övriga under lektionstid. Dagordningen är lätt frukost, 05:45, sen är det kroppsträning mellan sex å sju, dusch och en lite stabilare frukost, koncentrerade lektioner, eller nåt som kan liknas vid det, en lätt fika och mer studier, sen kroppsträning – hygien å lunch. Sen eftermiddagen ungefär som förmiddan, å sen mer studier fram till ungefär halv elva. Sen börjar det om."

"Slavdrivare."

"Japp — ett alternativt schema är rullande fyrglasschema. Vi kommer att drabbas av den också, men det är senare i höst."

"Vad händer om jag inte klarar av OWL då?"

"Du kommer att klara det, annars är det kvarsittning."

"Okej, Hanna — vad gör du — kommer du med på det?"

"Det låter verkligen som att det är ett _Hufflepuffschema_, Alltså vi är inte de som backar för lite hårt arbete — så jag är med, och jag kommer att locka med Neville."

"Okej,

—

"Lord Potter, du ville se mig."

"Ja Rektor McGonagall. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot och Neville Longbottom, har fått beviljat från sina respektive målsmän, att kliva av den ordinarie studiegången för att involvera sig med mig. Jag har lovat dem att de avlägger OWL till våren, vägen dit kommer att vara kantad av mängder med svett, kanske blod, men framför allt tårar, om de ska studera under min ledning. Dessutom kommer familjemagi att bytas, därför är det sekretess på vad som kommer att beröras. Börjar de — så fullföljer de. Susan frågade vad som händer ifall de inte är mogna för OWL i vår, jag svarade att så är det _kvarsittning_ och det gäller i så fall hela gruppen. Vi kommer att bo i Lady Helgas lägenhet, och det mesta av vår tid kommer vi att finnas där."

"Har jag något att säga om det?"

"Egentligen inte, men jag lyssnar."

"Okej — är det du som kommer att vara _lärare_ för dem?"

"Jo, men för djur och växter, kommer vi att försöka fixa ett forcerat schema så vi kan följa flera årskursers lektioner där, runor och aritmetik, ska vi försöka få komprimerad tid vid också. Vi är _puffare_ och vi är beredda att jobba för det."

"Okej, jag kommer att ge Pomona uppdrag att se till er."

"Väntar mig inget mindre."

"Potter — en sak bara, det dröjde innan jag förstod vad det var. Din _parfym_ den behöver du inte använda, jag känner den, men jag reagerar inte lika starkt på den _i den här formen_ som i min animagusform, det kan också bli så att om jag misstänker att det är ett sätt att lura min kattform till välbefinnande för att lura mig till något jag inte borde gå med på, kan jag reagera överdrivet i motsatt riktning."

"Åh — ursäkta, men att det känns kan bero på att jag just har gjort klart en beställning från Arabella Figg på spray med kattmynta."

"Okej — det får gå för den här gången."

"Tack."

—

"Då, då är ni klara, och Neville vi ska till Svartalvsgränd för att skaffa ditt ett eget trollspö, föresten det gäller er alla, men Nevilles är akut.

"Sen är det så att ni kommer att göra två till tre dagar extra, var dag, — dygn — egentligen. De som ser er kommer att märka att vi _växer_ snabbare, egentligen växer ni lika fort som andra – men ni har mer tid än de. Dessutom är en hel del av tiden — mentala studier. Och väldigt mycket är fysiska rörelser. Jag sa att NI kommer att göra extra dygn, varför inte jag? Jag är redan så långt före, jag är egentligen närmare 21 år redan, genom den här manipulationen, men jag kan hålla tillbaks mitt utseende. Vi kommer regelbundet att förflytta oss mellan Hogwarts och resten av landet. Som jag sa när ni ville börja med mig, det är bra om ni är _tillsammans_, eller i vart fall beredda på att vara det framöver. Är det nu något problem, att fortsätta? Neville?

"Nej, Longbottoms har genom tiderna stått axel vid axel med Potters, och jag är inte den som tänker backa på det."

"Hannah?"

"Nej — men det förklarar en hel del – väldigt mycket faktiskt, så jag är glad att jag får vara med."

"Susan, på det att Hannah å Neville går ut som par framöver — hur ser du på oss två i det läget, speciellt som du nu vet att jag är några år äldre?"

"Att du gör mindre än oss — gör att vi kommer närmare varandra, så det jämnar ut sig, och killarna ska gärna vara lite äldre, för vi tjejer mognar tidigare än ni — så det är helt perfekt. Hur ser du på mig då?"

"Min uppväxt före och på Hogwarts — ensamhet, alltså två år på Hogwarts och jag har gjort det till närmare tio år. Alltså åtta av de åren har jag gjort helt _ensam_, så jag har inte gett mig tid att titta på flickor. Så jag har inte så lätt att ge ett omdöme. Det jag sa på tåget, _se mer av_, er här på Hogwarts uppskattas, man ser man ju knappt mer än ansikte å händer. Jag hade varit nere vid sydkustens badstränder lite mer än en vecka, och där kunde man se _mycket_ av dem som var där. Jag har förtryckt rätt mycket av min mer vuxna personlighet. Men jag hoppas kunna våga släppa fram lite av det efter hand. Jag är helt ok med er båda, som tjejer, och jag är helt ok med att du Hannah är med Neville, och hoppas att Du Susan kan bli med mig, så får vi se vad framtiden bär i _sitt_ sköte. — Ok?"

"Jag tror jag förstår dig Harry, även om det var ett långt utlägg för att säga att du inga känslor har för mig."

"Det är inte helt rätt tolkat, jag har _känslor_ — men kanske mer _syskonkänsla_ till alla eftersom jag aldrig har sett en framtid med någon alls. På så sätt blir man också mindre besviken. Qei – sera – sera, eller hur det nu heter; Det som sker — det sker. — Om man ger det en chans.

—

***7**

"Professor Lupin, det här är en amerikansk variant av varulvshjälpen, jag är inte certifierad trolldrycksmaster, men jag har lämnat in fem olika bryggningar av den här, och fått tillåtelse att märka den som Klass1, HE. Harold Evans. Varje dos av denna kostar en licens ungefär som flyttnyckeltillverkning, så det går lite pengar till den som har patentet.

"Det är en variant av varulvsdrogen och ett polyjuice, därför börjar personen med att byta utseende, som normalt vid polyjuice. Den donerande personen är alltså inte varulv, men din kropp är det, därför bär ändå den kompositionen spår av det. Det blir ingen ulvtransformering, den första förvandlingen består under det som normalt är varulvstransormeringen. Det bygger på att du tar den inom en timme före den förväntade ulvtransformeringen, det blockerar ulvtransformeringen, men samtidigt blockeras återgången till grundpersonen av att kroppen inte vill ändras igen under det den tror är en normal ulvtransformering, och därför sitter förvandlingen i hela tiden kroppen försöker förvandlas till ulven. "Förstår du?"

"Jag tror det. Det är alltså en liten förvandling, som hindras att gå tillbaks av den kraftfulla, som inte kan åstadkommas därför att det redan är en förvandling. Förstod jag rätt?"

"Förenklat är det så jo."

"Kostar det mycket mer än det vanliga?"

"Nä — tvärt om, ingredienserna är ungefär en femtedel mot den andra, och licensdelen är ungefär hälften av en sån femtedel. Så jag kan göra tre såna här för samma kostnad som en av den gamla. Du måste veta, att det INTE hindrar smittorisken, du kommer att behöva vila som förut, och du tar TRE doser, en natten före, samt rätta natten, och natten efter.

"Varför?"

"Det har att göra med uppbyggnaden av styrkan att förvandla till ulven, natten före — skapas tydligen en enorm massa förvandlingskraft i kroppen, lika natten efter. Anvisningarna för den här är att ta vid TRE tillfällen – före under och efter natt med fullmåne, och som jag sa tre satser, men det är så att varje sats är just tre doser. Så det kostar fortfarande bara en tredjedel mot förr. Däremot, kommer jag att behöva _blod_ av den som ska vara din _donator_, alltså den du kommer att förvandla dig till att se ut som, den här satsen har mig själv som donator. Det måste vara art och könssecifikt, helst så nära i ålder som möjligt. Alltså för dig Remus, blod från en man i samma ålder, och den ska vara av människa, inte typ Rubeus Hagrid, som är halvjätte, eller Flitwick."

"Okej, så om Sirius ställer upp och donerar blod till det, så ser jag ut som han?"

"Ja."

"Och du kan, och har licens att brygga det?"

"Ja."

"Hur lång hållbarhet är det på dem?"

"De kan vara i stasis, och håller då i tre år."

"Så då kan jag alltså vara bland vanliga trots fullmånen?"

"Kan — men det är inte att rekommendera, i vart fall inte att börja med, du måste ta den ungefär 30 minuter före förväntad transformering, tar du den för sent, säg bara minuter före — då kan ulven ha fått så starkt fäste att den bryter igenom. Tar du den för tidigt, kan återgången vara för nära — och då är den också till ingen nytta."

"Så det är lite risk med den."

"Det finns alltid risker, till och med en mykolog vet att det finns risker, eller om det heter riskor när det handlar om svamt — för en viss svamp är en av ingredienserna. Men det är inte större risker med detta än den förra."

"Okej, jag ska tala med Sirius om det, hur mycket behöver du?"

"Om ni båda är med på det, att du använder det och att han är donator, då kan ni vara med när jag gör slutdelen av det, nu på lördag eftermiddag."

"Okej — och — TACK."

"Inget å tacka för, jag gör en del till sjukavdelningen också."

"Tack ändå."

—

Läsåret blev hektiskt för Harrys lilla grupp, men de kom snabbt in rutinerna, och det blev fem extra dygn per dygn för Harrys elever, han själv alternerade mellan sina 'klassrum' där han hade dem från tre olika dagar. Det blev rätt mycket eget övande för dem.

Remus blev helt _lycklig_ när han provade Harrys leverans av nedtoningsbot, det var inte ett _bot_, men det var en förebyggande, och han kunde vara som en vanlig person hela natten han normalt annars hade varit förvandlade till rovdjur.

Harry hade inte sagt något om det, men när han skrev på för licensen fick han veta att _med lite tur_, kunde det bli så att personen slutade hålla transfereringen och det betydde att åkomman till ulvtransformeringen hade nått en form av immunitet, efter det skulle de inte ens behöva ta den förebyggande dosen, det fanns möjligheter att viruset kunde återgå helt. Men det fanns också en mycket strikt begäran att INTE sluta med medlet därför att då kunde viruset blomma upp och med det hade viruset blivit immun mot medlet.

Remus spred även kunskapen om den nya hjälpen, och Harry bryggde större satser, och fick in donerat blod för de nya _kunderna_. Han var noga med att ingen skulle _köpa_ eller skaffa donerat blod utan att ha kontroll på varifrån det kom. Mängden blev så att Harry blev tvungen att ordna så att St. Mungos blev hans kontakt med sina kunder. Redan före jul omfattade hans kundlista 467 namn, utöver Remus. Därför var det ytterst noga med kundnummer för varje leverans.

St. Mungos hade också valt att köpa av Harrys tillverkning av en del andra produkter från USA som han hade signerat licenstillverkning av. Inom sig önskade han att Snape hade varit kvar i livet och fått uppleva att _en Potter_ kunde göra något han själv sannolikt skulle drömma om, ifall han visste om dess existens.

Harrys grupp var med på örtlära, skötsel av magika djur, och o-djur, samt runor och aritmetik, så de hade kontakt med andra elever också, de åt också i stora salen, ganska ofta. Men de var också ute på olika ställen runt om i England och Skottland. Så de syntes växa snabbare än övriga. Då övriga elever gjort tre och en halv månad, hade gruppen gjort närmare ett och ett halvt år. Det syntes, Neville hade fått en helt annan kroppshållning, och utstrålade _kraft_, vare sig Harry eller någon annan talade om att de hade varit på Gringotts och fått 17 spärrar för magin avlägsnade, spärrar som bar Dumbledores signatur. Harry visste vad det handlade om, han hade själv varit med om samma ritual första sommaren han var där.

Även de två flickorna hade signifikanta förändringar, både utseendemässigt, även om det mesta doldes av Hogwarts val av skolklädsel. Men det hände att de av olika orsaker visade prov på magi, och det märktes att de gick i speciell utbildning. Framför allt så det blev känt att det skulle bli en duellturnering med final före jul. Priset var 500, 250 respektive 100 galleons.

"Potter, kan vi byta ett par ord?" Harry såg att det var en av tvillingarna, så han lät det gå för sig

"Vi för en pool på vinnaren av turneringen, just nu är du högst upp på den, men vi har inte sett ditt namn i statfältet, kommer du att ställa upp?"

"Nej."

"Lätt förtjänta pengar för dig, om jag har sett rätt på vad du har gjort med vår Neville. Eller har du ersatt honom med nån annan?"

"Lätt förtjänta — jo, kanske. Men det jag kan — det kan jag, och jag är säker på att ni två vet att det är Neville, men lite mer självförtroende har han nu."

"Lite — är bara förnamnet det. Men för att vi ska kunna göra poolen korrekt — kommer du att ställa upp?"

"Fortfarande nej, vare sig Paddfoot eller Moony skulle uppskatta det."

"Hörde vi rätt — broder min –

"han använder namn som knappt vi

"är värdiga att ta i vår mun. Hur och varifrån

"känner du de namnen Harry?"

"Så hur känner ni till om Sirius och Remus?"

"Sirius och

"Remus?"

"Å— jag tror jag förstår, ni har hört om far och hans kompisar, Prongs, Paddfoot och Moony den siste, Wormtail, eller slingersvans är struken."

"Då är . . . . .

"vad sa du in far?"

"Jo far var Prongs, Sirius är Paddfoot, och Remus är Moony, Varulv — moon — moony. De andra var, och i viss mån är — animagus för att hålla honom sällskap."

"Vi är absolut ovärdiga -

"ja broder min, ovärdiga.

"Vem var då den fjärde?"

"Peter Pettigrew, den Ronald hade som keldjur, han fick en ersättningsråtta efter att jag stal den som förrådde min familj. Hade lite förhör, och tipsade Amelia Bones, och sen vet du vad som hände i somras."

"Så du menar att hela den _städningen_ kom av att du stal honom?"

"Enbart å enbart vet jag inte, men det var en del av det, säg inget till Ronald om det."

"Kan vi få träna med dig också?"

"Ni tar OWL nu i vår — eller hur?"

"Jo, hur så?"

"Vi tänker också göra det, och vi kör ett stenhårt tempo, och måste göra det för att hinna med, men klara er bra i era OWL, så kan vi köra för att ta NEWT nästa vår. Men var tyst om det, utöver om ni har partners ni vill ha med, men glöm inte Nevilles utveckling, den är inte utan timmar och åter timmar av hård träning."

"Vem tror du kommer att vinna — om du själv nu tänkar stå vid sidan av?"

"Neville är bra, det jag har sett av andra är inte så mycket att jag kan göra en bedömning. Men nu är det en _snäll_ turnering, det tar bort udden av många i Slytherin, och en del andra också, så det kommer att avgöras mer av en slump, eller något som lurar motståndaren. De äldre kan göra sköldar till försvar, jag tror inte Neville har något som de bästa inte kan skydda sig mot. Han i sin tur kan också göra sköldar, och jag tror inte någon kommer genom dem. Så — där kan de stå och bolla besvärjelser — tills någon gör något som förvånar den andra som i sin tur glömmer att försvara sig.

"Hur mycket sätter du på vem?"

"Jag sätter inget, men jag håller på Neville."

—

De flesta hade spått Potter som vinnare, men när Harry valde att inte ställa upp och istället stötta sin grupp, blev vadslagningen mer öppen.

Reglerna var stränga, inga kroppsskadande besvärjelser var tillåtna. På Nevilles positiva sida var att hans motståndare var mer hemmastad med kroppsskadande magi än med övriga fredliga former av duell.

Hannah och Susan hade valt att låta sig besegras tidigt, de kunde försvara sig om de behövde, men det kostade blod på angriparen, blod och sannolikt liv. De visste att de inte hade den magiska kraften att vinna en lång duell enligt de angivna reglerna. Harry hade lärt dem att om de är angripna så har de själva inte valt att bråka, därför finns det endast ett sätt att göra — VINNA SNABBT. Och då använder man fula trix, fula trix som oftast dödar snabbt.

Det blev så småningom, en tuff kamp mellan Neville i Gryffindor tredje årsklass och en Flemming sjunde år Slytherin. Neville räknades fortfarande som tredje klass trots att han nu var med Harrys grupp

Det var slutligen en snubbling som Neville lyckades åstadkomma på sig själv som öppnade för hans seger. Flemming gick in för en bedövning av den han förväntade försvarslöst liggande motståndaren.

En snabb och tyst _accio_ från Neville på motståndares skor fick dennes fötter med ben att plötsligt drivas rakt fram, kroppen som blev kvar ovanför utan stöd och svarade på gravitationens regler och den drogs ner mot golvet — och medan den föll träffades den av den _stunner_ från Neville som avgick med segern.

Vägen dit hade väckt mycket förvåning omkring hans förändring. Visst höjde han Harrys lektioner till skyarna, och alla hade ju sett förändringen, nu när han dessutom avgick med segern var det även bevisat att han verkligen svarade upp för förändringen.

—

Det Harry inte hade räknat med hände dock, råttuslingen dog av sig själv, så han fick inte glädjen av att ha dödat den som orsakade familjens öde. Dock kunde Harry glädja sig åt att han dog som råtta, ensam, och långsamt, och att den visste om att den var avslöjad, och att hans utmärkelse hade återtagits.

Och att det var den äkta råttan, syntes därför att den återgick att i sin grundform, Buren var så gjord att den skulle förstoras om innehållet behövde mer utrymme, dock skulle den inte släppa ut någon ur den. Långsamt därför att hade det gått fort så kunde den ha dött i sin animagusform som behållits genom döden. I en nu stor bur fanns en död Peter Pettigrew.

—

***8**

Efter jul blev det mer rutin, och tre omgångar elever visste att de hade viktiga prov vid terminsslut. Harry var dock säker på att hans grupp skulle klara sig fint. Harry hade även invigt tvillingarna i konsten att ha perfekta ingredienser till sina trolldrycker, i tvillingarnas fall även till deras andra produkter.

Enda egentliga skillnaden för Harry var att kundlistan nu var uppe i det han satte som absolut tak, 1000. Han gjorde årssatser till vart kundnummer, och St. Mungos kunde ha dem under stasis, och leverera efter hand. Det fanns ett stort tryck på honom att göra mer, men han undanbad sig.

Han visste också att det skulle _gå ihop_ rent ekonomiskt under våren. Engångssumman för att komma ifråga att få teckna avtal, var _gigantisk_, redan för privatpersoner, för institutioner, var licensen per tillverkare, och varje individ skulle visa upp förmågan att skapa en produkt de godkände.

Det betydde även att finnas på plats i USA för att göra det. Därför var Harry den ende i Storbritannien som hade brytt sig att ens försöka. Han hade gjort det uteslutande _för Remus_. När det gick upp för Sirius hur det kom sig att Harry var den enda producenten av medlet insåg han att Harry verkligen hade gått in för det. Men det planerades att St. Mungos skulle ha en licensierad för nästa år.

Harry hade visserligen tagit rätt på basilisken, eller det som gick att ta rätt på från den, men han hade inte vågat använda något av det. Minerva och de övriga som visste om vad Harry hade sagt om basilisk, hade varit alltför försiktiga med att föra upp det efter Snapes död, och Dumbledores _minnesförlust_. Och Harry ville inte ge dem en orsak att ta upp fråga igen. Så han kunde inte skaffa sig avsättning för _detaljerna_.

Men vintern försvann, våren kom och övergick i försommar — och PROV, O.W.L. prov. För Harry var det lätt, men hans adepter fick kämpa för att göra bra ifrån sig.

"Nå, hur känns det nu?" Frågande han när de satt tillsammans efter att alla proven var klara."

"Som att luften går ur, det har varit jobbigt, men vi vet att vi inte är tre år äldre, men kanske två år, så i verkligheten har vi inte läst in två år, utan bara ett år. Men det var jobbigt ändå. Eller vad säger du Hannah?"

"Jo, jag tror Neville har det lättare, men — det är skönt att det är över."

"Varför skulle jag ha det lättare än er?"

"För att du inte ser lika allvarligt på resultaten, och för att du har så mycket mer rå magistyrka." Replikerade Susan

"Okej, kanske har jag lite mer, nu, sen Harry fixade tid för mig hos Gringotts, och med ett trollspö som passar mig. Visst ser jag alvarligt på provresultaten, men de är ju inte hela livet som står på spel med dem."

"Där ser du, du tar inte lika hårt på dem som vi. Du då Harry, hur gick det för dig?"

"Tackar som frågar, jag tror det gick bra, tycker ni att det har varit värt den möda vi har lagt ner?"

"Ingen tvekan för mig." Svarade Neville direkt.

"Samma här." Sa flickorna samtidigt.

"Okej, nästa år, gör vi två extra år, eller kanske bara ett å ett halvt, vi kanske får Fred och Gerorge med oss, kanske ett par till."

"Harry, du gör det här av någon orsak, alltså driver dig själv så hårt du har gjort, varför?"

"Okej, Voldemort, han är inte borta permanent, _accio minnessoll_. Vänta, . . . här, titta på de här minnena, det är första året, titta speciellt efter att jag krossat spegeln."

. . .

. . .

"V . Vo . Volde . . mort"

"Jo, dels ur Quirrell, och dels _ur mig_. jag var ett av hans . . . jag bar en av hans själsfragment. Han har fler. Så . . . . nu, titta på det här."

. . .

. . .

"Malfoy . . . dödade _DU_ honom . . . och Draco?"

"Jo, ni såg boken han satte till Ginerva, ni såg det som fanns i den. Han ingick i gruppen som dödade mina föräldrar. Draco, ni hörde hans svar, Draco var inget normalt barn, det var en . . . en sjuk produkt av honom själv. Draco var egentligen ingen _människa_ han var en magisk regenerering av honom själv. Så att när Lucius Malfoy dog, skulle han överta den unga kroppen, och fortsätta under namnet Draco Malfoy. Egentligen fanns det aldrig någon Draco. Individen var 1287 år, som gått genom liven genom att sätta av en bit av sig själv att växa upp att bli ett barn i någon kvinna, men sätta in en bit av sin egen själ som person i den, och när hans äldre kropp dör, assimilerar han sig med den yngre upplagan, och lever vidare, en genetisk kopia av sig själv, med samma själ Faktiskt skulle han tekniskt överleva sin egen död även om han blir dementorkysst, det han tappar är det han gjort efter att han gjort sin själsdelning till sin nya upplaga. Alltså några år, men vad spelar det för roll i det stora. Några år så är själen helt stabiliserad och behöver inte den äldre delen för överlevnad."

"Vet Amelia om det här."

"Nej, och hon ska inte veta det heller — helst, för hon har sett ministern fråga mig under sanningsserum — och frikopplat mig från hans öde. Snape, där handlade det om han eller mig, Dumble hade kommit överens med Snape att om jag hade varit ihop med en basilisk och kunde jag dö av det, och jag var _för obekväm_ för de båda."

"Så du _bara stoppa han_."

"Som jag sa — han eller jag, och det var på Dumbledores _order_ när en rektor börjar planera för att en elev bara ska _dö_, då är det dags att försvara sig. Har jag bevis? . . . titta på det här."

. . .

. . .

"Okej — Harry, jag börjar inse varför du gör som du gör. Men . . .

"Vi är i krig, Ministeriet tog in närmare 200 av fienden, de flesta av dem skickades genom dödsportalen — jag tog bort två, en tredje som var i mitt förvar, dog av sig själv, Pettigrew."

"Två? — Två Malfoy, och Snape blir tre, fyra om du räknar in den siste du nämnde."

"Lucius ich Draco Malfoy är egentligen samma person. Annars är det som att säga att Voldemort en så många personer som han har horcrux."

"Okej, två. Vad kommer att hända framöver?"

"Den grupp i samhället som etablerar sig kan ta överhand, en bra — eller en dålig. Dumbledore har skapat sig ett namn, och han har fått mattan under fötterna undanryckt av mig — alltså — vad kommer han att göra — agera mot mig, för att åter etablera sig, och sina positioner?"

"Han är gammal, men som du säger, hans namn bär fortfarande en del status. Men han är just _gammal_."

"Såvida han inte har en plan lika som Malfoys, en kropp i reserv, som han kan transferera statusen till. Jag är rätt säker på att han ville skärma mig från allas möjligheter att ha inflytande över mig, så att han skulle kunna befästa sig i mig — och göra lika som Malfoy gjort — varför skulle han annars ha skapat sån _hysteri_ omkring mig, så att jag är berömd innan jag ens kunde läsa själv. En perfekt kropp för Dumble att etablera sig i."

"Men du hindrade det."

"Jag hoppas innerligen det, men Voldemort är inte borta helt, även om de flesta av hans lakejer nu är bortstädade så såg vi förra året att han kan låna andra för att skapa möjligheter."

—

***9 Epilog**

Tvillingarna Weasley med två flickvänner anslöt sig efterföljande termin. Det inledde även eran av en helt ny grupp. Susan hade insett att Harry hade rätt i att de behövde vara alerta ifall hotet dök upp på nytt.

Man hade även ändrat struktur på huvudmannaskapet för terroristgruppen. Efter att Harry hade deklarerat hela förhöret han hade haft med Lucius, för Ameliga med en grupp _omutbara_, så kom de fram till att huvudet för gruppen alla trodde var Voldemort egentligen var den som kändes vid namn Lucius Malfoy.

Historiska dokument visade på hur han hela tiden hade cirkulerat omkring maktapparaten. Och efter hand som olika familjer _dog bort_, fanns det alltid en _naturlig_ orsak att en familjs etablissemang assimilerades av familjen Malfoy.

I Lucius generation hade siktet ställts in på familjen Black. Och det hade varit ytterst nära att ha lyckats. Bellatrix hade _hindrats_ att få barn, därmed var han som Draco näste Lord Black, efter att Sirius Black hade klarats av.

Tom Riddle hade varit en av de Lucius behövde, men han hade inte räknat med att Dumbledore hade planerat att Tom Riddle skulle bli Albus Dumbledores nya skepnad. Med det skulle han äntligen kunna få tillgång till en arvtagarfunktion. Han hade planerat det men Abrax Malfoy fick tag på honom först. Men ingen hade räknat med att Tom skulle skapa sig den väg han gjorde. Hade Voldemort varit högre upp än Lucius så skulle Lucius ha offrats och Voldemort återetablerat sig bara dagar efter första försvinnandet.

Men Lucius visste vem och vad Voldemort var — och även om han var tjänare egentligen — så dödade han dem som inte passade hans infall. Därför hade Lucius valt att _utåt_ underställa sig honom. Lucius hade ina orsaker att hålla Voldemort borta — men han hade inte styrkan att öppet agera mot honom.

Snape hade blivit en viktig pusselbit att ha — det var genom honom Lucius fick kunskap om ALLA familjers ståndpunkt när barnen fanns på Hogwarts. När alla de faktorerna började komma på sina rätta positioner kunde även Albus Dumbledores position börja skönjas, en nästan lika mörk som Malfoys — men båda hade spelat på den politiska maktens plattform, så inga dolda avsikter kunde skönjas.

Men det var historia nu. Med Dumbledores etablissemang låst — när han enligt alla uppgifter hade dött, valde man att låta etablissemanget vara helt låst — men övervakat, under de två följande decennierna. Den som försökte komma i åtnjutande av dem skulle tas in för mycket seriös granskning. Gringotts hade ställt opp på det då inga medel skulle avlägsnas, bara övervakas.

De var dessutom mycket välvilligt inställda, ministeriet hade genomdrivit en lag som frånhävdade alla dömda terrorister rätten att inneha tillgångar. Voldemorts dödsätare kategoriserades generellt som medlemmar i terroristgruppen. Allt Gringotts kunde uppbringa skulle delas i fyra delar. 1 del gick till Gringotts, en till ministeriets generella saldo, en till en återuppbyggnadsfond, samt en pott till _belöningar_.

Harry visste inte då det inrättades att Amelia hade insisterat på att den nya situationen med alla nya fällda dödsätare var _tack vare_ Harry Potter, och att han var väl meriterad för det, och att kan avsåg använda det till allas bästa var hon övertygad om.

Det tog några år, men Harrys grupp ökade konstant, och efter ett par år erhöll de också en speciell form av aurorlicens. Det gjorde att de kunde ha utrustning, och andra fördelar som normalt vägrades gemene man, samt att de fick använda dödligt våld vid skyddande av sig själv och andra, utan att riskera svårigheter.

Fudge hade märkt att han var en som _fick sitta kvar_, ifall han gjorde som _Harrys grupp bestämde_. Efter ett tag insåg han att det som bestämdes från den gruppen — var det som var för samhällets bästa, men det sänkte statusen på den _gamla stammen_.

Även tidningen började innehålla den omagiska sidans nyheter, och övrig samhällsfakta, det blev en klar nyhet för den gamla gruppen.

Harry hade så pass god kunskap om Voldemorts planer från dagboken att han kunde hitta ringen själv, Gringotts _orienterade_ om att de hade konfiskerat valvet för Lestranges då det förvarades ett _förbjudet föremål_, där. Harry fick, efter bytande av information veta att det var ett horcrux, och att det var Helgas bägare. Sirius hade visat dem på Slytherins bröstspänne. När alverna på Hogwarts insåg vad Potter sökte och behövde förstöra, visade de på Tiaran.

Efter det sattes extra stark övervakning av Riddles gamla Herrgård. Fem år senare kunde de identifiera den person som började vara där, Ronald Weasley. Man lär honom hållas, men ökade planeringen av insats och höll extra hård övervakning.

Harrys grupp som nu omfattade 35 personer utöver han själv var i hög larmberedskap, för man var medveten om att Riddles gård var en av ställena en Tom Riddle — alias Voldemort kunde ha ett intresse av. Hur Ron Weasley passade in där visste de inte. Även om Harry hade en mycket stark misstanke.

En och en halv vecka senare rycktes plötsligt Harry bort från de övriga medan de satt vid Glassbaren i diagongränd. Med det gick stora larmet, samtidigt med det växlade Harry över till sin animagusform, och kunde snabbt komma undan.

Men han märkte snabbt att han behövde återgå innan han blev ormföda. Två kastknivar sände han iväg innan han ens hann orientera sig om detaljerna, den ena bommade, men den sista nästan skar huvudet av den stora ormen. Simultant med det visslade ett energiknippe förbi honom, och sekunderna senare kände han att han träffades hårt, och for iväg åtskilliga meter.

Han försökte se vad som angrep honom, men det enda han såg var gravstenar, och en liten rökplym snett till höger. Han chansade på animagusformen igen, och kunde komma bort från där andra visste att han fanns.

"Potter — det är ingen idé att du försöker, jag vet att jag träffade dig."

Rösten hade kommit från där han borde kunna se om det fanns någon, men han kollade igen, han kunde inte se någon där. Han valde att återgå till mänsklig form, och gjorde en osynlighetsbesvärjelse, så reste han sig upp och tittade mer i detalj dit därifrån det kom rök. Där fanns en kittel, eller om det kallades _tvättgryta_ en som hade eldstad och gryta sammanbyggd.

Harry funderade länge på hur han skulle göra, men han räknade med att grytan och det som fanns i den var något väsentligt, alltså koncentrerade han sig på en förvandlingsbesvärjelse — ett _hål_ takt igenom, stort nog att det som fanns i skulle rinna ut, han försökte göra den så svag och osynlig som möjligt. Det lyckades men det som rann ut på elden i den gjorde det hela spektakulärt. Vätskan var tydligen högaktiv för genast blev hela kittelen insvept i lågor och röken bolmade svart. Harry fick bråttom att _omgruppera_ sig.

Nästa steg blev att få upp en antiflyktsfär. Den tog enormt på krafterna för den hade samma struktur som hans patenterade sköld. INGET kom igenom den, inga besvärjelser och inget fysiskt, inte heller transferering eller flyttnyckel. Inte ens Fawkes kom igenom den. Innan han gjorde något annat lirkade han fram en kraftstärkande dryck som han girigt svalde.

Efter det tittade han på sin _andra_ mobiltelefon, slog på den och lade ner den på marken bakom den gravsten han hade som skydd. Så tog han sig sakta och försiktigt bort därifrån. När han var så långt bort som skyddsfären medgav utan att ha sett någon annan tog han fram sin _ordinarie_ telefon. Och ringde sin alternativa.

Efter sex signaler ändrades det ringljud han hörde, då sände han SMS'et, och tre sekunder senare hördes explosionen, och skriket som följde, den osynlighet som den andra personen hade använt hjälpte inte mot det sprutande blodet. Nu behövde han bara vänta, och vänta gjorde han.

Skyddsfären var inte stort mer än 40 meter i diameter, men Harry var säker på att de som räknade med att vara här — var på plats, inga förstärkningar från den agerandes sida skulle kunna komma in, inte heller hans egna, men han kände det inte som att han hade det behovet — just nu.

Harry förstärkte sin tystnadsbesvärjelse kring sina fötter, och byggde på sin osynlighet med de besvärjelser han kom på för att få den som såg att tappa intresset för det de såg, varpå han reste sig upp och började granska det som nu låg ner och blödde.

"Accio trollspön, accio trollstavar, accio vapen." Tre trollspön och ett trollspö kom även när han kallade på trollstav, fem knivar och ett svärd kom också. efter det skulle det bli frågor.

Han tog fram sanningsserum från bältet stängt några stänk in i munnen på individen som såg ut som den han mindes från skolan som just Ron Weasley. Så snörpte han åt ärmen som saknade hand, och blodflödet avstannade.

Efter att han manade fram vatten i ansiktet på honom verkade han kvickna till

"Vem är du."

"Det ser du väl."

"Tala om för mig vem du är!"

"Ivrig Grumling."

"Vad är Ivrig Grumling"

"En tidsvandrare."

"Vad var du känd under för namn innan du skaffade det där utseendet?"

"Dumbledore."

"Dödade du Ron Weasley?"

"Vad är _att döda_? Att få en kropp att sluta andas eller att bränna en själ?"

"Du har en poäng där. Alltså Albus — vad försökte du göra här?"

"Voldemort är inte borta för gott."

"Det vet jag — men vad försökte DU göra här?"

"Han behöver komma tillbaks — så jag kan ta bort honom slutligt."

"Oh . . och min uppgift i det?"

"Du är ett horcrux — det behövdes för att kalla resten av honom hit."

"Som orientering till dig — Det horcruxet dog när jag konfronterades med Quirrell nere vid Spegeln, under mitt första år. Efter det försvann ärret, och jag har varit tvungen att besvärja det så det ser ut som det var kvar, för att inte väcka misstankar om att jag var inblandad i hans öde."

"Så där det så at tRon Weasley är för alltid förlorad nu?"

"Jag kommer att använda hans namn, och när mitt testamente hittas — så får han allt jag har."

"Så du har stulit hans kropp, och försökte döda mig. har du gjort något horcurx för dig själv?

"Ja."

"Hur många?

"Ett."

"Var finns det?"

"I mitt trollspö."

"Det här?"

"Nej — det som finns i mitt hem."

"Är Voldemort din tjänare?"

"Ja."

"Styr du honom?"

"Nej, han kapade banden, men han är ändå inte fri mig."

"Varför skapade du honom?"

"Han behövdes."

"Malfoys — vad vet du om dem?"

"Vi har följts åt i sekler. Du var den första som lyckades stoppa honom."

"Så — var det inte Voldemort som ordnade det?"

"Nej, jag vet att det var DU."

"Varför har inte du avslutat honom, eller tagit bort Voldemort?"

"Malfoys — vi hade ett avtal att inte fysiskt skada varandra."

"Voldemort — Så länge det finns horcrux kvar finns han, och jag behöver ha han att kunna ta bort för att skapa en positiv anda för det nya jag."

"Adjö Albus." Och gjorde en av sina patenterade förbannelser, som ser ut som dödsförbannelsen, men försätter den som träffas i djup stasis.

Efter det ringde han Susan, och rapporterade situationen, och gav GPS'ens koordinater. Sedan blev det mer städning, och gruppen anslöt också, de var ju nästan på plats.

Tre år senare dök nästa försök upp, då var det en dödsätare från Tyskland, och en dockstor Voldemort, som med en tillfångatagen auror lyckades förkroppsliga Voldemort, och han böev ytterst besviken när det inte kom mer än en ytterligare på hans inkallande av _se sina_.

Harry kom lagomt på plats för att åter resa sin spärrdom för att förhindra flykt. Duellen mellan honom och de tre tog inte lång stund. Två av hans _gröna_ fällde de två av hans sedan var det bara de två. Harry sände ut _bombarda_ mer för att _ruska om_, än att försöka träffa Voldemort — för nu ville han ha möjligheten att _förhöra_ och efter att ha kastat ut en knippe platsormar, som Voldemort inledningsvis försökte tala till fick Harry in sin stasisbesvärjelse — och kampen var över.

Förhöret som sedan följde bekräftade att det inte fanns några okända horcrux, han hade planerat att göra ett med Nagini så fort som möjligt, för han hade fått reda på att flera av hans försäkringar om liv — var röjda. Till mångas förvåning nekade han till all kännedom om inblandning i Malfoys död. Däremot intygade han att han _inledningsvis_ hade varit Dumbledores insvurne, men när han märkte att Dumbledore spelade med falska kort bröt han sig loss.

Dumbledore i Ron Weasleys skepnad och Voldemort kom båda två att sitta på Azkaban i cellerna mitt emot varandra, båda med antimagihalsband. De skulle sitta där _länge_, då båda hade försäkringar om att leva _oändligt länge_.

—

*****

_Etikoty maxi multiplikatus _Harrys supersköld, reflekterar ALLA besvärjelser trefalt.

Kap 4 – Snape bort död av basiliskgift, Lockhart – utan minne. Harry avslöjar för Minerva – Flitvick – Pomona och Poppy, samt mer än 20 elever vad han kan. Albus försökte ta minnet av dessa elever, men Harrys sköld fixade det.

Kap 5 Dumble bort från Hogwarts – Malfoy in – men "hittas död" nedanför astronomitornet, även Draco är död där. Harry använde tidvändaren för att kunna utföra det EFTER att han hade förhörts om sin inblandning i det.

Harry har använt tidvändare så istället för att 'ska' fylla 13 är han omkring 20, men han styra sitt utseende.


	6. Blandad pott HP Vs VD

**Blandad pott HP Vs VD**

By Smargden

Jag sa att 25 sidor var max för det här, jag ber om ursäkt, det blev fler.

—

**Brevet**

Världens störta person, åtminstone den största i Harry Potters värld, hade presenterat en helt ny värld, och helt nya möjligheter.

Visst hade _den där Hargrid_ satt honom på tåget för att åka tillbaks till _där han bott_, ja hade bott, som i BOTT TIDIGARE. Hagrid hade tydligen inte tänkt på att Vernon med familj var kvar på den där ön i havet. Harry visste det, de hade körts dit med en båt av han som rådde om huset — och de skulle hämtas _om en vecka_.

Vad bättre var, Vernon hade sagt flera gånger medan brevterrorn pågick att _OM_ Harry lämnade dem för magin — så var hans tid med dem förbi. Och han avsåg ta möjligheten när den fanns.

Så varför skulle han tillbaks helveteshålan Nr 4? Inte om han kunde bestämma. Alltså hade han vänt tillbaks till banken, där han hade vägen till friheten. Därför hade han hämtat ut en hel del mer, men också gått på en ny inköpsrunda.

Med Hagrids anvisningar köptes det billigast möjliga, men Harry hade lärt sig några saker hos Dursleys. Det fanns bättre saker och bättre saker gav också bättre respekt bland dem man mötte. Alltså blev det först att gå tillbaks till butiken sär skolkofferten köptes.

"Åh — redan tillbaks, något som är fel?"

"Nja, jag såg att det fanns saker som hade bättre funktion, och när jag fått tid att fundera på det så kom jag på att det är lika bra att investera i något som verkligen fungerar. Vad kan jag välja bland?"

"Det finns förvaringsboxar, typ den du köpte, de har inga _faciliteter_, och kan inte heller besvärjas, de är kort och gott — det de ser ut att vara. Nästa steg är avsedda för ungefär samma funktion, men är av bättre kvalité och kan besvärjas att vara större invändigt än de ser ut att vara, och kan förses med krympnings besvärjelse. Det gör dem möjliga att bära i fickan. Nästa steg är de som har flera olika utrymmen, bland dem finns det de som har flera rums lägenhet, naturligtvis är de i helt andra prisklasser."

"Fascinerande, vad talar vi om för prisklasser för bättre skolkoffert, respektive de där med hela lägenheter i?"

"Åh, den där som han valde ut åt dig utan att ens fråga dig om vad du ville ha, eller vad som fanns, var tre Gallon fyra, enkla skolkoffertar upp till fem, de bättre av dem upp till femton.

"Sen har du flerfacks, de börjar vid 50, men, om jag får säga det själv så är de _prisvärda_ först när du är uppe i 75-gallonsklassen. Där har du 4 rejäla utrymmen _utöver_ den som gör att den kan se ut som en helt omagisk, sak, perfekt vid resor som innebär besök av tull när du passerar gränser på omagiskt sätt.

"Nästa klass de med utrymmen du kan gå in i, de börjar vid 150, och finns till över 5000. En funktionell, med ett rum och pentry, och sanitet, utöver 4 förvaringsutrymmen kan du få för 175 galleons. Alla över 75 galleons har krypnings och säkerhetsdetaljer, så att bara du kan öppna dem. För 250 och uppåt, då har du med fler än ett rum, 50 till 300 ytterligare och du har dem inredda. Vilket behov är det du egentligen tror dig ha, och i vilken prisklass tror du att du behöver?"

"Oh, jag har med mig guld så jag kan köpa det du kan sälja, och jag . . . behöver en med flera rum, — inredda. Och om jag hamnar tillbaks dit där jag har varit, så är det absolut viktigt att de inte ens kan se den, än mindre göra något med den. Du sa pentry, finns det med riktiga kök också?

"Ja, jag tror jag har det du behöver då, ja den är i den högre prisklassen. Komplett inrett kök, du behöver bara bestämma vilken typ av matuppsättning du vill ha, det är en för upptäcksresande. Köket som jag sa, komplett, sanitet, har ett bubbelbad, speciellt avsett för vattenmassage, vilket är behövligt efter långa vandringar i svår terräng. Madrassen till sängen kan du välja mellan silikongelé, ris eller vatten. Vatten är _ute_, ris behöver bytas vart år, gelé är det jag rekommenderar. Ett rum som är mer kontor, och ett som du kan ha som motionsrum. Det utöver angöringsrummet, den som är en form av vardagsrum, den har en öppen spis som kan anslutas till Gringotts säkra flamnod — om du är kund hos dem."

"Oj, så långt låter det bra — men det är det där med dem gör att jag kanske måste tillbaks till dem för att ordna."

"Tänkte komma till det. Bruks, förvarings, eller transportmod. Den kan vara osynlig för dem som inte är presenterad för den — i alla moder. För transport så kan du ha den magiskt impletterad, någonstans på din kropp. Vanligast är vänstra underarmens insida. Där ser den ut som ett födelsemärke, och känner du på den så känns den som en förhårdnad. Som förvaring, ser den ut ungefär som den där, och kan blockeras med lösenord, så kan den inte vare sig öppnas eller flyttas av obehöriga. I bruksmod, ser den mer ut som endera en stor ordinär, när du öppnar den till de olika funktionerna. 389 Galleons utan inredning den kan bli klar om en vecka, jag har dock ett återbud på en uppgraderad version, den skulle ha kostat 1211 men kunden har avbeställt den, men han kan inte räkna med att få tillbaks det han har lagt i handpenning, så därför kan du få den för 903 galleons om du väljer den — så kan du ha den direkt, för den är så gott som färdigt inredd."

"Ok, tar den." Sa Harry och kände sig nöjd.

—

Det hade blivit en hel del utbildning för att använda den, och att fylla på kökets förråd, välja färgkombinationer för möbler och sänglinne. Men tre timmar senare lämnade han den butiken, det hade även blivit en magicamp, ett tält som såg magineutralt ut, att användas på vanliga campingplatser, bara det att den hade 4 rum och kök även den. Totalt hade hans inköp där kostat honom 1937 galleons.

Han hade _rekommenderats_ att besöka en butik för _vildmarksutrustning_, där kunde han köpa starkare kläder, knivar, machetes, antiinsektsspray, och insektsreppilatorer. De kunde hålla hans plats insektsfri utan spray. Det blev en hel del praktiska saker han skaffade där, en del suspekta saker också. en handyxa, var egentligen en pistol. En bok, som såg helt vanlig ut, men med rätt lösenord — eller blodsdroppe så innehöll den ett förvaringsutrymme.

En annan bok var gjord så att varje blad hade sprängkraft att slita bort en ståldörr från sin plats, efter att ett blad hade _rivits bort_ skulle boken sprängas med en kraft tillräcklig för att rasera ett stort hus. Bladen måste SKÄRAS loss, för att inte en _olycka_ skulle inträffa. Bladet viktes ihop och pressades in där det skulle _arbeta_, efter det revs ett hörn av, 60 sekunder senare behövde man stå på ett säkert ställe.

En Ryggsäck, som hade 18 olika förvaringsfack där var och en av dem kunde innehålla lika mycket som en ordinär sädessäck av juteväv.

Kastknivar, och vanliga knivar investerade han också i, och innan han lämnade butiken hade han även en liten men effektiv pilbåge och tre välfyllda koger med pilar.

Hans nästa mål blev bokaffären, han hade sett att det även fanns en sektion för _turistning_, och andra saker som han verkligen behövde titta närmare på. Turistinformation, och inte minst områdesinformation, var det han siktade in sig på, han visste att inom en månad MAX, skulle han saknas och då behövde han vara långt bort. Ja — han hade sedan länge planerat att rymma från dem. Nu var det perfekta tillfället INNAN de han lära sig för mycket om honom.

En sak hade han funderat länge på, mynten galleons var av _guld_, och med den vikten borde han få mer än fem pund för varje mynt. Han hade _drabbats_ av den växlingskursen, då han hade växlat 20 galleons till pund, han fick 101 pund för dem. Men de sa att han behövde betala 6 pund för att få en galleons, eller en galleon — 0:8, en galleon och åtta knuts för sex pund.

Men med sina 101 pund tänkte han hitta ett ställe att sova på. Men det blev billigare än så, djupt inne i ett buskage i en park tog han fram sin eminenta koffert. Efter att han gick in i den begärde han den att bli _osynlig_. Fönstren visade honom hur det såg ut utanför kofferten, på så sätt behövde han inte överraskas av att det fanns andra utanför när han skulle ut ur den igen.

Kvällsläsningen höll honom vaken till långt inpå natten. Han hittade genast tre ställen i världen dit han snabbt kunde ta sig — och utan att någon skulle kunna dra honom därifrån.

Främlingslegionen, hade en magisk del de också, kontraktet, för hans del skulle bli 8 år, fyra år för utbildning beroende på att han var 11 år nu, fram tills han var 15 skulle det enbart vara utbildning, och betalningen för det var kontrakt på ett år för vart skolår. Han skulle visserligen få betalt, men en blygsam betalning då det var betalning för skolgången.

Hade han inte haft egna pengar vore det ett alternativ, eller om han hade _mördat_ sina . . . dem han hade bott hos. Det stod i informationen att om man var _oskyldigt misstänkt_ så spelade det ingen roll — vad man hade gjort. Det förklarades även att så länge man inte var FÄLLD i domstol, var man som mest _misstänkt_ för ett brott och innan man var fälld var man oskyldig, hur stark bevisningen än var. Efter avtalstiden kunde man få _politisk asyl_, om man hade skött sig.

Men — för Harrys del var det inte det mest aktuella. Japan, eller Brasilien var de han övervägde mest. Valet föll slutligen på _Japan_, efter det slöt han ögonen och somnade mätt för första gången på så lång tid han kunde minnas.

Andra dagen i _frihet_, strosade han runt i London, och såg en butik som lånade ut pengar mot säkerhet. Har du GULD — men behöver PUND, så kan vi hjälpa dig, var den text som fångade hans ögon. Men han förstod att guldmynten var för exklusiva att visa upp som de var. Alltså sökte han sig till verktygsavdelningen i närmaste varuhus. En ordentlig slägga, och en hyfsat stor hammare, och några huggmejslar, blev hans första val. Efter lite mer tittande runt fyllde han på med ett skruvstäd och några filar.

Fem timmar senare gick han in på _guld-till-pundbutiken_. Han hade då filat och bearbetat 10 guldgalleons, de bestod nu av tillhamrade bitar Guld, samt guldspån från det han hade filat ner.

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med min unge vän?" Sa den äldre mannen bakom ett järngaller.

"Oh — det stod att du byter guld mot pund. Jag råkar ha lite _guld_ som jag kan byta med."

"Intressant — visa mig vad du har." Harry höll fram platsskålen med det han hade bearbetat tidigare.

"Hmmm — vad var det innan du . . . gjorde det omöjligt att identifiera?"

"Jag hämtade det i en bankbox som jag ärvt av mina föräldrar — de är döda, men jag vet att mina släktingar försöker sno åt sig allt jag har, just nu behöver jag en del pund för att betala vardagssaker, som kläder och hyra."

"Okej, hmmm 298 gram men jag måste mäta karaten på innan jag kan ge ett besked vänta en stund." Sa han och försvann längre in och var borta några minuter.

"23 karat, kanske lite bättre, men jag kan inte gradera det bättre än så, , . . . 3789 pund kan jag ge dig för detta. Har du mer så är du välkommen."

"Tack — jag tar det tack, och jo jag har lite mer, så jag kommer tillbaks."

Harry var överväldigad, på banken skulle han ha fått ungefär 50 pund, nu fick han nästan 4000, men han hade mer att göra. Nästa _jobb_ blev att hitta en transportfirma. Och för det behövde han TVÅ adresser, en i England, en i Japan. Men också något som kunde behöva fraktas. Ett stort skåp som stor nog att han kunde ha sin koffert i.

Det blev en del varianter på det som han övervägde, slutligen skulle det bli en mindre container som skulle levereras till Kobe, med hämtning om tre dagar. Då skulle han ha lastat den och tulldeklarationen skulle vara klar.

Innan dess hade han bytt ytterligare 150 galleons guldbitar till pund. Containern hade hunnit ändras lite, så när den låstes, hade han ändå möjlighet att komma in och ut ur den. Inne i kofferten tillbringade han sedan den tid leveransen skulle ta.

—

**2 Framme**

Sedan blev det att följa bokens anvisningar tills han hittade Gringotts lokala kontor. Efter att ha utsatts för blodsidentifiering, och utbyte på direktörsnivå mellan Japans och Englands Gringottskontor, öppnades två nya valv, ett i London, dit huvuddelen av Potters — och några ytterligare valv samlades, ett i Kobe, dit utvalda saker, och en del guld flyttades. Med det kunde _Potters_ valv öppnas för dem som hade tillskansat behörighet att begära tillgång till dem.

—

Den första tiden behövde Harry lära sig förstå det talade språket, efter det byggdes det på med skrivtecknen. Med magins hjälp tog det mindre än två månader innan Harry var så införstådd att han kunde läsa det han behövde för att kunna börja sin utbildning.

Nästan all tid utanför meditation var fysisk träning. Den tid av utbildning som var _föreläsning_, var i meditativt tillstånd, där lyssnade han till ljudkristaller, de var som den omagiska sidans CD-spelare. Istället för CD-skivor sattes kristaller ner i platser för dem. En hel dags klasser var klar på mindre än en timme. Så behövdes det 5 minuters avkoppling och sedan fysisk aktivitet innan det var dags för nästa period. Fem av dem var dag, med det kunde han tillgodogöra sig en hel veckas kunskapsförmedling var veckodag.

Var lördag bytte Harry mellan 90 och 200 galleons mängd guld till amerikanska dollar, vilket var en mer internationell valuta när han inte var i England. Gringotts i alla ära, men han valde att sätta undan de pengarna i en internationell bank, och kopplade ett American express konto med kort till det kontot. Hans saldo växte snabbt, så snabbt att han redan efter ett år började inse att han behövde skaffa sig _en orsak_ att ha inkomster.

Alltså började han investera, och därför blev transport, logistik kallades det internationellt, en av hans huvudgrenar, men eftersom man inte ska ha alla ägg i samma korg blev även hotell och restaurangbranschen involverad i hans intresse. Nästa sak som han började titta på var internationell turism. Därför blev Thailand något han styrde sina intressen till. Inte alltför stora områden, tre våningar stabilt bygge, kostade lite mer, men skulle stå emot monsunregnen bättre, även om det inte var turistsäsong då så var det bättre om han inte varje år behövde investera i stora renoveringar. Men allt det kunde han ha kunniga personer som skötte om.

—

Han hade fått ett långt brev, och han läste, och läste det igen.

_Herr Potter_

_Det har kommit till mitt kontors kännedom att du rymde hemifrån lite efter det att du anmälde dig som elev till Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar._

_Att du valde att byta nation dessutom, gjorde det så gott som omöjligt för oss att spåra upp dig. Nu har vi dock lyckats hitta dig, och har startat upp en diplomatisk process för att du ska kunna återvända hem._

_Är det något du behöver hjälp med så säg till._

_Mirjam Glawe_

_Föreståndare för familjeavdelningen_

_Magiska Ministeriet London_

—

Det hade sedan tagit honom en del transaktioner innan all omstrukturering var klar, men med det hade han ett _nytt jobb_, han var _kontorspojke_ på japanska ambassaden i Mexico. Att vara kontorspojke betydde att han skulle göra det de äldre behövde hjälp med. Det kunde vara allt från att putsa skorna till att serva gäster med de saker de behövde hjälp med. Men med det var han säker ännu en tid. Det gav dessutom en möjlighet att på ort och ställe lära sig spanska, inte en riktig spanska, det visste han redan, han visste att det fanns ett 20-tal officiella spanska varianter, eller avarter som vissa kallade det. Det gav också möjligheten att hitta indiansk magi, eller spår av den åtminstone.

Hans officiella namn var nu så japanskt att det inte bar några likheter med Harry Potter längre. Hans första tid gick han under namnet Haii Potti, Nu var det Hiarrii Pootiiko, fast i skrift med västerländska skrivtecken påminde det fortfarande om grundnamnet.

Jobbet gav honom tid att ha tankarna på annat, och historiska skrifter kunde han också hitta, det var när han försökte fördjupa sig i matematikens underbara värld, som han upptäckte dess grund, positionssystemet. Naturligtvis hade han blivit van att 123 betydde detsamma som 100 plus tjugo plus tre. Men det berodde på att han använde positionssystemet med bas tio. Det kunde lika väl betyda 512+32+3. eller 3600+120 +3. Allt beroende på vilket som var det NORMALA talsystemet.

Genom att han var i Mexico så var det naturligt att läsa om majaindianernas kultur, de hade bas 20 i sitt talsystem, inklusive siffran '0' vilket inte grekerna har infört ännu. Att de sedan blev ett litet fel, skapade en hel del tradition efter det. Men Harry kunde inte hitta bevis för att det var Majas som gjorde felet, eller om de importerade det med räknesystemet. Basen 20, blev samtidigt bas 60, vilket synes _naturligt_, när du fortsätter. En timme har 60 minuter — VARFÖR, jo därför att det består av talsystem med bas 60.

Därför betyder 111 en timme, en minut och en sekund (1*60*60)+(1*60)+1 eller 1*3600 + 60 + 1, eller 3661 sekunder. 360 grader för ett varv, kommer också från samma källa. En annan _möjlighet_ är att det går 6 liksidiga trianglars vinklar på ett varv, liksidiga trianglar lär han använts flitigt längre tillbaks i tiden.

Basen två och multiplar av det är _naturliga_ talsystem, vilket egentligen inte ett decimalt talsystem med basen 10 är.

Skillnaden märkte Harry när han skrev ner det binära, 0000 var ju NOLL, sedan 0001, 0010, 0011, för 1, 2 och 3. så hoppade han till 8, 9, 10, 11; 1000, 1001, 1010, 1011. Det syntes då att först när han kom till 15 som var "1111" så blev nästa '10-decimala' tal 16, med bas 16, så var talen 8,9,a,b,c,d,e,f, där a representerade det 10-secimala talet 10, och f stod för 15. Trots att 16-systemet var naturligt så var ändå det — Såååååååå mycket lättare att räkna _på vanligt sätt_.

Men det var ju kul att veta att det fanns olika, och hur de såg ut och varför. Med det gick det också lättare att förstå en del gamla skrifter som hade sifferuppgifter.

Parallellt med sina vardagsuppgifter så hade han också lyckats hitta möjligheten att beställa böcker och andra saker via ugglepost från både Salem, Atlanta, El Paso, Lima och en del andra konstiga ställen som fanns inom räckvidden.

Det var också nu som han började utöka sin logistiska verksamhet att även omfatta magiska marknadens varor. Han hade trots allt ett _öga_ riktat mot Europa i allmänhet och England i synnerhet. ALLT han såg av transportgods så var det till England, och så gott som aldrig något därifrån. Skulle han lyckas åstadkomma att han hade kontrollen över allt som gick dit, åtminstone av det den magiska sidan var köpare av så skulle han ha ett visst inflytande över dem.

Han hade inte slutat att konvertera galleons till dollar via guld, däremot hade han anställt en några som arbetade med guld, och hade nu en lönande försäljning av ringar, armband och en enorm mängd olika smycken. Det hade mer än tredubblat inkomsterna per galleon, dels genom att han behövde sänka guldhalten från 24 karat, till 18 för bättre varor, och ända ner till 8 karat för en del saker. Eftersom han lät varorna passera kontrollinstanser så var de dessutom kvallitetssäkrade, vilket gjorde inkomsten både stabil och säker.

För att dokumentera en källa av guld behövde han ha någonstans det kom ifrån, därför köpte han in sig i guldgruvor i Brasilien, men han köpte också områden i Kalifornien. Med den officiella källan för guld _säkrad_ kunde han fortsätta att även omvandla galleons till guld som han själv tillförde sin hantering.

Mycket hade han hunnit lära sig även i sina magiska distansstudier under tiden i Mexico, enligt brittiska magiska systemet skulle han nu vara myndig med ett års marginal, och även myndig enligt den omagiska sidans system.

Men han insåg att Europa stod i lågor, åtminstone magisidan, därför valde han att hålla sig därifrån. Det var tills han vaknade av ett fruktansvärt oväsen i lägenheten han bodde i väckte honom en natt.

Så snart han var på benen och insvept i en morgonrock och kom till köket såg han ett par ben sticka ut från under en av bänkarna. Han hörde också jämmer därifrån.

Harry valde att börja med att använda sladden till en av fönsterlamporna, två andra bitar sladd satte han fast en av dem på vardera av benen som stack ut. Efter det band han ihop dem hårt. Skulle han sedan trycka till på strömbrytaren skulle inkräktaren elektrifieras.

Efter det använde han magi för att flytta skåpet. Tre saker hände simultant med det. Ett rött energiknippe kom emot honom, så snart bänken hade kommit undan. Harry reagerade med att klämma till om strömbrytaren, samt att ducka undan från den inkommande magin. Och skriket kom från den på golvet.

Harry tryckte åter på strömbrytaren och bröt därmed strömmen, fräset från benen upphörde, Skriket hade redan tidigare upphört. Ingen mer magi kom heller därifrån.

Med hjälp av magi plundrade Harry sin fånge på ALLT, komplett naken och ordentligt uppsurrad — men med den elektriska anslutningen åter på plats slängde han pyttsvis med kallt vatten på inkräktaren. Så snart han var så pass vid sans att han kunde utfrågas började han på spanska, men av svaren att döma behövde han gå över till engelska. Han valde den kreolska engelskan han hade lärt sig att använda för att smälta in.

"Vem är du?" Frågade Harry så vasst kan tyckte passa.

""

"VEM ÄR DU?" Frågade Harry igen, vassare nu.

""

"Okej." Sa Harry och släppte på några sekunder ström.

"IIIiiii nnnnneeejjjj"

"Vem är du?"

"Peter."

"Vilken Peter?"

"Pettigrew."

"Vad gör du här?"

"Söker efter Potter"

"Vilken krukmakare"

"Inte krukmakare utan POTTER."

"Som i namnet Potter, vilken Potter och varför?"

"Harry Potter – och han ska tillba . . . _Potter så intressant_."

Harry märkte att något tog över den som fanns där — så han tryckte till på strömbrytaren igen, och lät den vara på. När han en minut senare kopplade bort strömmen hade individen slutat att andas. Så Harry använde en torkningsbesvärjelse för att ta bort all vätska ur kroppen, det gjorde den avsevärt mycket lättare att hantera. Med hjälp av magi lät han dessutom den bli till pulver som han sakta hällde ut på utsidan av ena fönstret, och lät vinden fördela den ut över området.

Han tittade sig i spegeln, och förstod att han skulle behöva byta namn och utseende — igen. Det betydde inget för _affärerna_ de hade hela tiden, efter att han flyttade ut från Londons kontor hanterats av namnet Samuel Winston Gormic. Och som Samuel hade han aldrig bott i Mexico, men nu skulle han åter stjäla en identitet från någon på gatan. Han hade lärt sig att brygga förvandlingsdrogen, även med den japanska varianten så skulle den aldrig hålla i mer än ett dygn, men när han själv använde den — så var den, utan att han visste varför — _bestående_.

Han förstod när han tittade närmare på sakerna han hade plundrat inkräktaren på att silverarmen, inte var något han kunde använda, därför att den egentligen inte var annat än en magisk komposition, men den bar en magisk signatur, lika som det han bedömde att var en flyttnyckel.

Han började lite ångra att han var för snabb att göra sig av med inkräktaren, men det kunde inte hjälpas. Utan att själv vidröra några av inkräktarens saker nu heller flyttade han över alla sakerna i en box. Sedan blev det mycket jobb. Visst kunde han ha stulit militära saker, men varför ge några ledtrådar. 299 kilo aluminiumpulver, och lika mycket svavelpulver lät han dieselolja suga upp för att hålla tillbaks friktionsvärmet när det skulle blandas, tillsammans med amoniumnitrat. 149 kilo spik, skruvar, muttrar, och annat skräp han kunde komma på bakade han in i det yttre skiktet.

Slutligen valde han att _låna_ fem elektriska detonatorer, eller om det kallades tändhattar.

Medan han provade så använde han glödlampor för att se hur det fungerade. Han lyckades flyttnyckla sin _bomb_ flera gånger men han var inte nöjd med när det skulle smälla, för endera dröjde det för kort tid eller så tändes lamporna inte alls.

Det var när han satte ett flerstegs relä som han fick till det. Först skulle den stega in, då var den apterad, flyttnyckelen gjorde att omkopplaren frigjordes, och nästa gång den belastades slöts systemet.

Med hjälp av tänger av plast lyckades han placera flyttnyckelen på sin bomb så den satt fast, tändningssystemet var apterat, och klar. Så var det bara att hoppas på den slutliga delen, han hade satt av sitt blod i en skål, så när han drog i snöret skulle skålen tippa fram. OM hans blod var det som utlöste flyttnyckelen så skulle det räcka.

Han var spänd när han tittade på resultatet genom ett periskop han hade byggt ihop. Han visste att om det gick fel och att bomben bara lyfte lite och var tillbaks — så skulle han inte vilja stå upp, inte ens bakom en sten, eller ett träd. Han fanns bakom ett ordentligt stort parti berg, men tillräckligt nära kanten för att kunna se med hjälp att spegelperiskopet. Han kände det som lite av en antklimax — när bombkroppen bara försvann utan ett ljud. Men han visste att nu var det dags att flytta.

—

Spanska kunde han tillräckligt mycket för att kunna ta en ny identitet i Bilovia, eller Chile, bara som exempel. Därför lät han det se ut som att han flyttade till Buenos Aires, Argentina. Medan han i själva verket etablerade sig i Santander Spanien.

—

**3 Oförklarliga händelser**

Det var visserligen tvärs över Spanien, men Gibraltar var en del av England, därför var det lätt att komma till och från England på omagiskt sätt därifrån.

Med sitt lånade utseende gick det lätt att komma in på diagongränd och till Gringotts.

"Vad kan vi på Gringotts stå till tjänst med denna afton?" frågande den goblin som var den Harry kom till. Han sköt över en guldgalleon, men inte vilken typ som helst av dem. Vilken som helst av Gringotts personal världen över viste att en person med ett sådant mynt _inte_ diskuterar sina affärer över disk, myntet var inte för att betala med utan mer en form av legitimation, för alla av dem var unika.

"Kom med här." Sa goblinen och till förtret för dem bakom Harry i kön satte goblinen upp en skult – STÄNGT

—

Fem timmar hade det blivit innan allt var klart, och Harry visste ännu mer om vad som hade hänt och höll på att hända. Två veckor innan hade 83 av bankens kunder plötsligt avlidit. Ett par veckor tidigare hade ännu ett testamente aktiverats, till förmån för en Harry Potter.

Peter Pettigrew, hade gjort ett testamente tillsammans med tre övriga, det var tecknat nyårs afton 1980. Det var ett gemensamt testamente som inte kunde upphöra såvida inte samtliga som tecknade det var eniga om att upplösa det. I det stipulerades att om inga andra arvtagare av blod av den avlidne fanns skulle de som fanns av andra i gruppen ärva den avlidne.

Regnot visste om detta testamente därför att det hade aktualiserats redan tidigare, då hade det kommit fram tillsammans med ett annat testamente, ett från Sirius Balck. Ministeriet försökte konfiskera familjen Blacks tillgångar, genom att han hade rymt från Azkaban, och senare hittats — och dödats på ministerns order.

Gringotts hade svarat med att låta publicera allt i ärendet, och med det kom det fram att Sirius Black aldrig hade utsatts för någon rättegång, och alltså inte var dömd. Dessutom hade han olagligt mördats. Oavsett vad som lades honom till last — var han på lagteknikaliteter oskyldig, dessutom lät Gringotts publicera Potters testamente, där det klart och tydligt visade att Black INTE var skyldig till den första anklagelsen.

Den andra anklagelsen — att han skulle ha dödat Pettigrew visade de på att inte heller var korrekt därför att deras uppgift om honom var att han fortfarande levde. Därför kunde även hans andra testamente förklaras vara giltigt enligt dem. Harry Potter ärvde ALLT, och om Harry Potter inte personligen inom 50 år kunde ta över arvet skulle det skapas en fond som Gringotts skulle sköta om, alla som inte involverades med förtryckargruppen och som hade svag ekonomi skulle stödjas. Liksom att första generationens magianvändare skulle ha stöd från den också. Ministeriet och ministern hade ålagts att årligen tills ministeriet redde upp sin situation att till dödsboet betala 1 miljon i skadestånd, vilket de protesterade mot.

Med båda de testamentena av Sirius och Pettigrew överstökade kunde Harry lämna Diagongränd, han visste nu mycket mer. Hans nästa sak skulle bli att agera — publikt.

—

En bilaga i The Profet.

_Denna bilaga sänds med tidningen samt att den läggs ut i butiker, barer och restauranger under minst en veckas tid._

_Jag Harry James Potter, är den som skriver._

_Jag överlevde INTE en dödsförbannelse som vissa påstår._

_Jag har INTE medverkat i några som helst intervjuer någonsin. Sagoböckerna som är skrivna som om det är jag som agerar i dem — är lögner av respektive författare — och inte ens en kunt av dem har kommit min väg._

_Jag stängdes in hos magighatande omagiska, som Albus Dumbledore påstår är min mors syster, det är LÖGN. Min mors syster mördades när hennes familj mördades, de omagiska som hittade min mor lät familjen Evans ta hand om henne, som sin egen._

_Där levde jag i största misär — tills sagde Dumbledore behagade sända en av hans vasaller för att se till att jag blev informerad ATT det finns en magisk värld också._

_Att jag skulle ha behövt ha minst tre veckors koncentrerad utbildning i vad det innebar att vara från en nobel familj — brydde han sig inte om. Därför mördade han även min familjs status._

_Jag slet mig ut hans garn direkt, och lät mig ta den informationen själv, och med det upptäckte jag att jag aldrig kunde komma att få det liv jag bestulits på, aldrig någonsin igen._

_Därför valde jag att direkt ianspråktaga min status som SISTE LORD utan vuxenstöd, därför kunde jag göra mig själv myndig. Med det emigrerade jag för att få ett fritt liv._

_Jag har läst i tidningar att jag var och är på rymmen — ja jag rymde från den som kidnappade mig och OLAGLIGT satte den som egentligen skulle ha haft hand om mig på Azkaban._

_Sirius Black — var INTE min familjs hemlighållare, det var Peter Pettigrew. Albus Dumbledore visste om det, och behövde få bort Sirius, för att kunna använda mig som han önskade. Från DET rymde jag — och det kallas inte att rymma._

_Peter Pettigrew — hittade mig för några veckor sedan, Gringotts kan verifiera att hans testamente aktiverades vid den tiden. Ja — Peter Pettigrew dog framför mig — som den förrädare han är — detta med min familjs rätt att döda en förrädare._

_Jag skrev inledningsvis att jag inte överlevde en dödsförbannelse. Det är helt korrekt. Det är också korrekt att den som vi känner som Voldemort försökte göra en dödsförbannelse — men misslyckades._

_Orsaken är den att när min mor klev in framför mig så __erbjöd__ hon sig som offer __istället för mig__. När då Voldemort dödade henne slöt han det magiska avtalet — att jag skulle sparas. Därför kunde han inte döda mig oavsett hur han försökte. __**Han**__ blev alltså oförmögen att döda mig, alla andra skulle kunna ha dödat mig så länge det inte var på hans order. Det är samma magi bakom det som när vem som helst gör en ed på sitt liv och bryter eden. Det var inget märkvärdigt alls._

_Det har skrivits genom åren att JAG skulle vara skyldiga er något — ge mig en enda orsak för vad som ligger till grund för det. Tittar vi på hur ni som grupp avstod från att belöna min familj och mig, så är NI skyldiga MIG ganska mycket._

_Nej, har ni lytt er så kallat ljusets förkämpe som offrar er i parti och minut så är ni inte värda att jag ens bryr mig det minsta. När ni själva börjar gro en ryggrad, då kan vi diskutera saken, men jag är fortfarande inte skyldiga er ett enda dugg._

_Så länge ni själva segregerar er i grupper som inte pratar med varandra, så länge ni så kallat fina familjerna tror att ni är för mer än andra bara för att ni tvingar era barn att vara i äktenskap bara därför att det gagnar er själva och era tepartyn — så länge kan ni också fortsätta att ha det som ni har det._

_Jag lämnade Europa, för 10 år sedan, jag är INTE brittisk medborgare, och har inte varit det under rätt många år. Mellan raderna i det jag har sett i tidningsartiklar kräver ni att jag ska poppa upp och mörda den ni inte ens vågar säga namnet på, inte ens vågar försvara er mot hans fega slavar._

_Har någon av er ens lyft ert trollspö mot någon av dem?_

_Nästa gång du ser en i svartkappa och mask för ansiktet så ska du veta att du är DÖD, bara därför att den individen står framför dig. Din familj är DÖD därför att DU INTE FÖRSVARAR DEN._

_Ni är döda därför att ni tillåter dem att döda er. Eftersom du ändå är DÖD — kan du lika gärna döda så många av dem du kan — innan du dör, då kan du i vart fall säga till din familj — på andra sidan — att du i vart fall försökte._

_Än så länge finns det fler av er än dem, ju fler av er som dödar DEM, ju färre blir det kvar, och du behöver inte bry dig om lagens efterverkningar när du är död._

_Du som INTE har åldern inne att använda magi utanför skolan varför kan inte du försvara dig? — Du kommer ändå att vara död om några minuter så varför inte ta med så många av dem du kan — innan det är för sent?_

_OM — jag ser att ministeriet GER ER DEN FRIHETEN, och jag ser att ni själva bryr er. Då — men inte förr, finns det en möjlighet att jag kan diskutera ett återupptaget samarbete._

_Men när individer kan påstå att de mördar under imperius direkt de har sänkt sitt trollspö — då är det LÖGN, därför att de inte vet att de är påverkade, en som har varit under inverkan vet INTE att de har varit påverkad till det. Däremot går det att med sanningsdrog och medicinska tester påvisa fakta._

_Eder som har formen 'det har jag inget minne av att ha gjort' går enkelt att kunna göra, bara man låter någon minnesmodifiera sig, alternativt lyfter ut minnet till ett minnessoll. Det är upp till DUGLIGA individer att klara ut sanningen, men så länge Voldemorts inre krets också är i ministerns eller ministeriets krets, utan att ni tar tag i det — då förtjänar ni inte bättre._

_Lycka till_

_Ni behöver det_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry gjorde en Taboobesvärjelse, _Taboo-crucio_, med det kunde han hitta platser där tortyrförbannelsen användes. Med ett stort antal krympta GPS-mottagare som telemetrisignalerade sin kod och position började han hämta in en dödsätare i taget från de olika angreppen de gjorde runt om. Det tog honom endast tre sekunder att trycka fast en av dem på klackens framsida, de skulle behöva titta under skon för att se den klump som fanns där, det bästa med formen på den var att ytan på den efter några minuter utanför förvaringsboxen blev lätt kladdig och brun, därför skulle den som hittade den skrapa bort den med något verktyg, ingen skulle förstå vad det var.

Därför kunde Harry efter bara ett par veckor hitta 18 stora hus dit hans spårsändare hade försvunnit och när han tittade på dem med kikare så kunde han se att det var rätt många personer som kom och försvann regelbundet där.

Utöver de husen han såg, syntes det att det borde finnas hus där han fick positionsangivelser för, alltså fanns de under hemlighetsbesvärjelser. Fyra sådana hade han också med på sin karta.

Hans angreppsform var inte så ädel, men det var KRIG, och de som hade inlett kriget följde inga ädla former. Så Harry vände sig till en av exportörerna av ingredienser han kände till utanför Bahia i norra Brasilien, basiliskgift, och _dragonfly_, de skulle ha en livslängd inte överstigande 30 minuter, men på den tiden skulle de hinna angripa många på platsen.

Hans radiostyrda lilla flygplan kunde släppa ner en behållare med 10 dragonlyes från hundratalet meters höjd och efter att behållaren slog i marken duschades insekterna med basiliskgiftet, och de började genast söka varma kroppar att suga blod av. Eftersom ingen av dem var av hankön skulle de inte heller kunna para sig och hinna lägga ägg innan de själva dukade under på grund av giftet.

Eftersom insektsboxen satt fast med en lång lina så lyftes den upp och följde med modellplanet därifrån, därför blev det inte heller några spår, annat än av de påträffade döda insekterna. 22 platser på mindre än tid, just därför att han även använde en tidvändare, så kunde han göra alla angreppen samtidigt.

—

Veckan efter var det många _promenenta_ som hade avlidit i plötsliga insektsangrepp, ministeriet utlyste undantagstillstånd med anledning av angreppen. Tillräckligt många hade klarat sig och kunde vittna om den plötsliga insektsinvasionen. Men många hade dött, och Harrys information från banken nämnde om över 400 omkomna.

Han lyssnade även på samtal på krogar i Diagongränd liksom i Svartalvsgränd, dödsätarna var oroliga, de hade förstått att det var ENDAST de som var angripna. Av det han hörde var många av dem uppriktigt rädda. Hans lilla insändare i tidningen hade även resulterat i många oväntade motangrepp. Familjer slöt sig samman och hade samverkan.

Om en familj angreps kom flera andra till hjälp, alla trollspön användes, även förstaårselever lärdes en del nyttigheter. Att skicka iväg vatten i ögonen på angriparna kanske inte räknades så farligt, men när det kombinerades med andra besvärjelser så var det saker som irriterade tillräckligt mycket för att störa dem från deras angrepp. Att skärbesvärjelser som lades horisontellt kunde kapa en dödsätares hals enkelt, spreds som en löpeld bland försvararna.

Den andra kombinationen som underåriga kunde ställa till stor oreda med var när de med magins hjälp spred matolja från köket på angriparna, när det sedan kom lampolja och eld till det blev resultatet intressant. Utöver att matoljan hade en annan anhäftning och viskositet än lamplojan så gjorde den att greppet om trollspöna för angriparna blev minst sagt tveksamt.

Därför visade det sig snabbt att den typen av försvar var effektivare än några få dödsförbannelser. Familjeförsvaren hade tagit 157 fångade eller döda, på mindre än två veckor efter artikeln. Av dem visade det sig att 9 var aurorer. 7 var andra ministerieanställda. Inledningsvis försökte ministeriet hävda att de hade kommit på plats för att hjälpa, men då de inte kunde få tiderna för aurorernas insats att stämma överens med när de föll offer samt att de hade dödsätartatueringen, insåg även ministern att hans försök var förgäves. Han hade dessutom tappat sina närmaste medarbetare, Lucius Malfoy och Dolores Umbridge, och unge Weasley. De hade alla tre omkommit vid insektsangreppen på Malfoys herrgård.

Av de förhör Harry själv hade med några som han personligen tog hand om själv fick han bekräftat att bomben hade tagit Lestranges, medan den mörke själv hade lämnat huset bara 10 minuter tidigare.

Harry lärde sig snabbt att någon annan än han själv hade gjort en taboobesvärjelse. Voldemort var ett _förbjudet_ namn. Därför blev nästa intressanta spektakel att skapa ett antal attrapper, besvärjda till mobilitet, och klädda som normala familjer på utflykt.

Efter att _bland dem_ ha uttalat det taboobelagda ordet tre gånger i följd flög han snabbt därifrån, och popandet av inkommande dödsätare satte igång, Harry tryckte på utlösaren inte mindre än 58 hoppminor flög upp ur sina gropar och briserade, splitterregnet med stålkulor gjorde att inget på platsen överlevde, med det försvann ytterligare 23 dödsätare i en smäll. Efter fem sådana med ett blandat antal dödsätare slutade de komma några fler, sammanlagt försvann 97 dödsätare så. Harry kunde nu uppskatta att Voldemort inte hade mer än några få kvar. Men även ministeriet hade tappat folk, de flesta av dem de förlorat hade Voldemorts märke.

Trots att det initialt inte visades upp några i Diagongränd, visste många vad som hände. Alla som Harry lurade att komma på uttalande av 'Voldemort' fotograferades, med både synligt ansikte och bar arm med tatueringen på. Hans stab av husalver hade flitigt fotograferat också, därför hade han nu ett bildarkiv med 693 olika ansikten, till dem hade han namn och familjära uppgifter på 413 av dem. De övriga var med allra största sannolikhet utländska sadister.

Av de 693 han hade _dödsbilder_ av gick Gringotts med på att tillämpa gamla lagar för 627 av dem genom att de var kunder hos dem. Den angripare som förlorare — förlorade allt. Voldemort var angripare, med det förlorade han till Harry Potter 1981. därför var allt han ägde, inklusive slavarna och slavarnas egendom tillhörande familjen Potter.

Harry Potter hade skrivit på ett kontrakt som gjorde det intressant för Gringotts att hjälpa till att säkra och hämta in allt av värde från den slagna sidan. Det konfiskerade skulle delas i fyra lika högar. Gringotts skulle ha en men Potter skulle ha TRE, varav två skulle ha särskild uppgift. Från en av dem skulle avkastningen användas för att hjälpa dem som hjälp behövde. För nästa skulle avkastningen användas för allmännyttigt ändamål. Med det fanns det två fonder som skulle vara till nytta för många. Med det _ägde_ han fortfarande de två fonderna, men lät avkastningen vara till andras nytta, så länge det fungerade.

Minister Fudge belastades personligen med allt han ägde, som _straff_ för att han beordrade avrättningen av Sirius Black, olagligligt. Överklagade han det skulle saken prövas på duellarenan — mot Harry Potter själv. Fudge valde att avstå överklagan. Domen var ju inte given i en rättssal, men då den innehöll en klausul om hedersduell — så var det enda möjligheten för honom att slippa riskera livet, som han visste att han skulle förlora om han insisterade.

Harry hade inte officiellt återvänt till England, men många anade vem som var orsaken till det som hände. Familjerna hade gått samman, de visade att de försökte, och Potter hade _nästan_ lovat att komma om de visade sig värdiga.

"Harry Potter Sir." sa Katti, en av hans nära husalvsvänner.

"Ja Katti,"

"Han har två kvar nu, Snape från Hogwarts, och Fudge, ministern."

"Tack, så ministern är med honom, jag anade det men kunde inte tro det."

"Han är inte märkt, de gjorde en pakt för några år sedan, Ministeriet skulle få vara — om de gjorde som han ville."

"Tack — 'Minister Fudge' — sånt är högförräderi. Tack Katti hälsa alla de övriga alverna att de ska ha stort tack, och i mitt namn börjar vi reparera det som går att ordna efter att de tre är omhändertagna. Alla fria alver som behöver förankra sig, är välkomna under huset Potter, om de önskar, efter det kan de välja var de vill arbeta och ha en familj."

"Tack Harry Potter Sir."

Dagarna efter det kom nästa bilaga ut, den sattes även som väggtidning.

—

_Magiska Brittania_

_Grattis,_

_Ni har individuellt och i samarbete raderat ut det avskum som har förgiftat ert samhälle. När ni började visa ryggrad, så hjälpte även jag till i det fördolda._

_Kvar finns tre fiender. Voldemort själv vars egentliga nämn är Tom Marvolo Riddle, han hade ett släktskap från Salazar Slytherin. Men hans liv ändades 31 oktober 1981, ändå finns han kvar — ja._

_Rent juridiskt dog han då, genom lagar vi fortfarande tillämpar så går ägandet över från den som angriper men förlorar sitt liv till den han angriper._

_Därför äger familjen Potter ALLT den själutnämnde Lorden ägde då – och har senare tagit till sig. Det innefattar även hans slavar, och deras egendom. Därför äger JAG allt alla märkta och insvurna dödsätare trodde sig äga — inklusive deras liv. Därför har det varit min LAGLIGA RÄTT att rensa samhället från dessa avskum. Jag har avdelat Gringotts bank att säkra och hämta in allt som tillhör mig, även om det kan tyckas att det är familjeegendom, när de gav sitt liv och sig själva som slav under Voldemort — då gav de allt de äger — till mig, genom att han redan hade förlorat mot mig, eller för tiden före sista oktober, då gick ägandet över till mig._

_Många kan i det resonemanget komma fram till att eftersom jag ägde dem så stod de under mitt befäl och ansvar — nej, så är det inte ens juridiskt. Däremot kan vi försöka att OFFENTLIGT fråga tjänstgörande minister vilket avtal han gjorde med den självutnämnde lorden. Han avsade hela ministeriet till terroristen. Genom det avtalet skulle aurorerna INTE angripa ens kända dödsätare._

_Det är högförräderi, och tyvärr har Cornelius inget mer att betala med då han är helt medellös. _

_Näste som är kvar, är den många av er haft som lärare på Hogwarts Severus Snape. Under vems fana han egentligen finns vet han sannolikt inte ens själv, men att finnas kvar som den enda märkte är egentligen en storartad uppgift bara det._

_Jag Harry James Potter KALLAR dig TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE till en slutlig uppgörelse där jag slutligt kan ända din plågsamma hantering._

_Du kallas till Quidditcharenan vid Hogwarts kommande söndag att möta mig i en duell där ALLT GÅR. Allt innebär även omagiska typer av vapen eller tekniska detaljer._

_Eftersom jag redan har besegrat dig även om det var indirekt — och du aldrig skulle ha kunnat döda mig, just genom pakten du slöt med min mor att döda henne ISTÄLLET FÖR att döda mig. Just genom att jag kallar dig till uppgörelsen så bryts den pakten, OM du hörsammar kallelsen. MEN — om du uteblir — ska du om magins lagar fungerar — tappa magin ändå. Så din enda möjlighet att ärligt för oss båda är att möta mig i den duell jag kallar dig till._

_Angående de medel som Gringotts samlar in kommer de att ha en del av det för det arbete de gör, men största parten av allt som kommer in går ändå till två fonder vars avkastning kommer att vara till allmän nytta i framtiden, när avkastningen börjar generera så mycket att det är värt att göra något med den. Att direkt börja förbruka pengarna är ett sätt att tappa framtida möjligheter._

_I samband med detta anbefaller jag kontoret för lag och ordning att göra skäl för sina lönepengar och arrestera Severus Snape, och Cornelius Fudge. Förhören med dem båda ska hållas med SANNINGSED, då det finns för många möjligheter att de kan vara i maskopi och de flesta trolldrycksmästare har möjlighet att klara sig förbi sanningsserum, det är en av de hemliga testerna de gör för att kunna erhålla mästartiteln._

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, och 35 övriga lordtitlar som kommer med slavkontraktet via Voldemort. _

—

**4 Ja — Voldemort kom.**

"Potter — du har verkligen irriterat mig, det ska bli mig ett sant nöje att radera ut dig."

"Du kan göra det först när duellen startar, innan dess gäller fortfarande mors pakt med dig. Du förvånade mig när du sände Pettigrew till mig. Jag fick aldrig klart för mig hur han kunde hamna under bänken så där."

"Han var animagus råtta, han hade spanat en tid, och hittat dig, men han kunde inte hålla sig borta från din råttfälla. Han trodde att han var smart nog att överlista den, men den slog av hans ryggrad mitt på ryggen. Med det försökte han kunna göra magi för att kunna hjälpa sin situation med magi, för det behövde han vara i mänsklig form — resten vet du."

"Så det var du som hade besatt honom?"

"Inte besatt, men _verka genom_ är mer korrekt. Din förbannelse påminde om tortyrförbannelsen men ändå inte — vilken besvärjelse var det du använde på honom?"

"Ingen magi — elektricitet, en mugglaruppfinning."

"Kan de sånt?"

"Du kanske kommer ihåg det elektriska ljuset på barnhemmet du var på, det var elektricitet, och det var vad jag använde på honom."

"Har du skrivit ditt testamente, egentligen är det onödig för allt ditt blir mitt om några minuter."

"Tyvärr för dig — kan jag inte hålla med dig om det — därför att det skulle ratificera den utgången innan vi ens har börjat. Jag förbehåller mig rätten att ha alla utgångar av duellen öppen."

"Du har mer skinn på näsan än jag trott om dig."

"Vi har tre minuter på oss att inta våra platser — och välja utrustning, jag tog mig friheten att ordna vapenbordet, då allt går, är det välfyllt — dupletter av allt."

"**Kombattanterna HITÅT**." hördes en förstärkt röst.

"Det har kallats till en duell, här är dokumentet, enligt Potters uttalanden är du egentligen död — men du ser levande ut, så vi antar att Potter inte hade helt rätt på den punkten då, ni ska båda skriva på med blodskontraktspenna DÄR — och DÄR."

Både Harry och Voldi tecknande sina namn, Harry först, eftersom det var han som kallade till duellen. Harry gjorde en tyst trollspölös magi under det att Voldi tecknade sitt namn — han kallade in blod via pennan till en liten ampull han hade.

Efter det gick de båda fram till vapenbordet som dignade av material, utöver en mängd pistoler och ammunition liksom svartkrutsvapen, och svartkrut fanns det även neutrala långsmala lådor av metall och även runda blanka rör.

"Jag tar en av de här" sa Harry när han var bland kulsprutepistolerna, de hade röda patroner och han visste att de var ofarliga på avstånd bortom en meter, även om säkerhetsavståndet var fem meter. Men på det fäste han en av de avlånga metallburkarna. "Och det här" sa han när han tog lärderpiskan. Och något som såg ut som ett hjässband, men var mindre."

Voldemort tittade på vapnet Harry tog, och tog för säkerhets skulle ett lika, han fäste även ett lika metallstycke på som Harry gjorde. Speakern började påkalla uppmärksamhet igen.

"Kombattanterna inta edra platser, jag ser att ni har valt mugglarvapen, jag begär av er att inte rikta dem mot åskådarna. 30 sekunder till start. Jag komemr att räkna ner från fem. den som börjar före DÖDAS av MIG."

..

..

"FEM"

"FYRA"

"TRE"

"TVÅ"

"ETT"

"BÖRJA"

Harry startade med att skjuta en kort skur vilket naturligtvis inte gjorde någon skada alls, medan Voldemort fick iväg motsvarande som han inte förstod varför — så när inget hände slängde han vapnet och började använda sitt trollspö.

Det var medan Harry undvek att träffas av dödsförbannelsen som han aktiverade lasern. Så riktade han in den lilla röda punkten mot Voldemort och när punkten nådde Voldemorts ansikte tryckte Harry på belysningsknappen. Tack vare spridningslinsen framtill täcktes hela ansiktet av den starka CO2-lasern, den röda punkten var bara för riktningshjälp. Styrkan i CO2-lasern var tillräcklig för att bränna ner stavar och tappar och annat inne i Voldemorts ögon. Med det slocknade ljuset för honom, Harry släckte strålen, och tog nu bort spridningslinsen, och riktade in den igen.

Nu lät han några avfyringar med de lösa skotten markera att han sköt och Voldemort skrek ordentligt, på mindre än en minut skar Harry av Voldemorts båda armar. Efter det släckte han strålen lade ifrån sig vapnet men bytte till piskan, en snärt ut och lädret snodde sig omkring Voldemorts ben — och ett ryck senare låg han på rygg. Harry gick fram och tog Voldemorts trollspö, satte bandet runt halsen på Voldemort.

"Tom — du kan höra mig antar jag. Du är nu permanent BLIND, du är PERMANENT utan armar. Och det här är en magielliminator, den stryper all extern magi från dig, du kan inte emmitera eller ta emot något utifrån. Du är så länge du lever BLIND och utan förmåga att göra något med dina händer, jag lovar dig du kommer att förbanna mig så länge du lever när det kliar på din näsa, för du kan inte göra något åt det. Men jag har förstått att när vi hittade Helgas bägare i Bellas valv, att du inte kommer att dö det närmaste millennjet vare sig du matas eller inte. Adjö Tom, och det är helt klart konstaterat att DU är DÖD juridiskt, därför är du av samma kategori som vampyrer, de är levande DÖDA, de lyder inte under samma lagar som dödliga. Det är LAGLIGT att använda _de oförlåtliga_ mot dem, det är att använda det mot andra MÄNNISKOR som ör det förbjudna. DU — räknas juridiskt inte dit. _CRUCIO_. ALLT DITT ÄR MITT — må så magin styra det rätt."

Harry bröt förbannelsen efter ett ögonblick. Men _hatkänslan_ hade han haft med. Voldemort hade dödat hans föräldrar, och det hade kostat honom 10 års helvete hos Dursleys ALLA de årens helvete vävde Harry in i den korta sekund han använde den, men var gång Voldi försökte sova — skulle tiden ticka igång igen. Var gång han somnade skulle han vakna med den förbannelsen nyaktiverad. Harry bugade dig för domaren höll upp Voldemorts trollspö och demonstrativt bröt det.

Harry såg inte besvikelsen och hur luften gick ur en mycket till åren kommen herre på åskådarplats. Albus somnade in när _hans gamla_ trollspö bröts itu.

Innan Harry lämnade arenan, eller ens gick till domarbordet satte han en nyckel i sin laser och vred av den. Voldemorts hade han aldrig vridit på, och Voldemort hade inte heller sett den nyckel som fanns under laserröret. Men Harry besvärjde dem iväg tillbaks till förrådet han hade för dem. Båda lasrarna hade varit lika användbara — bara men visste hur de skulle användas. När armarna skars av brändes blodkärlen igen, därför förblödde inte Voldi. Det skulle ha varit att släppa honom fri igen.

—

Inget hindrade naturligtvis att Voldemort kunde förhöras, det var _dö_ han inte kunde, utan armar kunde han inte heller skära sina blodkärl, han visste att han förhördes, han visste att han tvingades svara, minnen drogs tvångsmässigt ur honom. Han kände genom nätverket av märkta att han var ensam, sista källan hade sinat — även hans egen mentor var borta, Albus hade lovat honom mer än han kunde hålla. De hade gjort eden för varandra att aldrig döda varandra, eftersom de egentligen hade ett gemensamt mål, men med åren hade deras vägar tagit olika spår, och de hade trots allt kommit i strid mot varandra — men eden fanns där — och skulle förbli. Men han hade känt inom sig att Albus Dumbledore hade vandrat vidare samtidigt som han kände att trollspöt bröts.

Nu förbannade Tom Riddle att han någonsin kom på tanken av evigt liv. Som skeptre hade han haft det besvärligt, men nu kunde han bara förbanna Potter. Inte kunde han sova, inte ens somna vågade han göra — ändå gjorde han det ibland. Stämbanden var redan efter några dagar så inflamerade av hårt arbete att han försökte vara så tyst han kunde, men så snart han somnade så skrek han högt igen. Nu bad han en tyst bön om att få DÖ.

Efter en veckas seriösa böner fick han dem besvarade en natt, samma natt vaknade en yrvaken Ginerva Weasley i hemligheternas kammare på Hogwats hennes kropp hade bevarats i en form av stasis, när Tom innerligt bad att få återlämna hennes livskraft till henne och att alla hans själsfragment skulle göra honom sällskap — vaknade även Harry Potter med en fruktansvärd smärta — efter några minuter insåg han vad som hände. Allt Voldemort hade upplevt, lärt sig, och över huvud taget all kunskap öppnades för Harry, likaså insåg han vad som just hände.

Det han inte räknade med var att han samtidigt med det även tappade ett antal magispärrar som hade satts på honom både innan och under tiden han fanns hos Dursleys. Han kända att han var _FRI_. Så insåg han att i sitt minne fanns även Ginerva Weasleys kropp, han var den enda som visste VAR hon fanns. Så han duschade och klädde sig. Gamla minnen inne i honom ledde honom rätt.

Ginerva kunde inte själv öppna dörrarna nu, hon började få panik, det var i det skedet Harry hittade henne. Han såg dagboken den hade riktigt exploderat, och det var bara fragment kvar. Han förstod att samma öde hände med alla andra horcrux — som han nu visste det mesta om. Han visste inom sig att epoken Voldemort nu var över för gott.

—

Harrys _imperium_ hade verkligen växt, det fanns bara tre familjer i Brittania som inte hade gått förlorande ur striderna, tack vara ett de hade flytt tidigt, och kunde återvända till skärvorna. Annars var samhället i ruiner, han kände ett visst ansvar, och så kom han på det. Nästa artikel satte flera personers känslor i svajning, men de var för svaga för att ingripa.

_Magiska Brittiska befolkningen._

_Ni har säkert redan läst i tidningarna att er minister överlämnade ministeriet helt i händerna på terroristen. Även om han inte handgripligen gick in och dödade där, så styrde ministern enligt Voldemorts anvisningar — via Lucius Malfoy men ändå. Alltså av det följer att då ALLT Vordemort hade är mitt — så är ministeriet MITT._

_Jag är alltså er nya regent._

_Gör som jag säger och ni får leva._

_Känns det igen?_

_Ni lydde förut — kommer ni att lyda nu också? — eller ska vi ha et nytt krig?_

_JAG bestämmer följande._

_Tjänstgörande chef för aurorkontoret agerar sammahållande. FEM av ministeriets avdelningschefer enligt den sammanhållandes val — bildar interimsregering._

_SAMTLIGA platser i stora rådet är lediga. JUST DET alla som tror sig ha en plats där — strid för den mot mej, eller avstå den. 50 av de nya antalet 150 väljs vart år, med början första söndagen i kommande augusti, det ger er tre veckor att arrangera förta valet. Då det behövs tre val för att fylla alla platser görs ett nytt val första söndagen i september och lika i oktober. Valperioden innebär därför att nästa sommar väljs det för platserna enligt första valet, efterföljande års val för septembervalet, och slutligen tredje året för oktobervalet, efter det är det tre års mandatperiod, och INGEN får väljas om mer än två sammanhängande perioder. Ett år uppehåll och det är möjligt att kandidera igen._

_Dessa tre grupper om 50 väljer vardera i en intern sluten omröstning 10 som är i det vi kan kalla första kammare. Det innebär att för månadsvisa sammankomster, eller kallade sammankomster för enklare ärenden kan första kammaren med sina 30 mandat lösa löpande uppgifter. LAGAR kan endast tas av den fulla sittningen, och lagförslagen ska vara delgivna samtliga ledamöter minst tre veckor innan omröstning för godkännande kan genomföras._

_VALBARA är alla som gått ut Hogwarts eller har motsvarande skolning, och INTE sitter i fängelse på längre tid än SJU dagar. Ingen får dömas till fängelse så att det förhindrar personen att välja om ett tidsbegränsat straff kortare än ett år har beslutats. Härav följer att en intern med ett års tid eller mer — INTE har rösträtt. Samt att en intern på kortare tid än ett år kan begära och SKA erhålla uppehåll av strafftiden de degar som behövs för att genomföra valet. Detta påverkar inte den sammanlagda strafftiden för personen, alla dagar som avses ska avtjänas._

_Straffad person är INTE valbar upp till tre hela år efter att strafftiden är till ända. En vald som drar på sig en bestraffning ersätts direkt med en ersättare._

_Enligt ovan är det inget som hindrar en ostraffad person att bli vald — annat än att rösterna för personen INTE räcker till. Kandidat till omröstningen delar plats med 32 andra på samma sida, samma mängd utrymme tilldelas samtliga anmälda kandidater. Anmälan till kandidat för röstning ska göras MINST två månader före valdagen._

_I den händelse en kandidat har ett straffregister, kommer det finnas med en notering och meddelas straffregisterutdrag kommer att finnas på annat ställe i tidningen samma dag kandidaterna presenteras. Det är dock inget hinder att vara tidigare bestraffad efter att karenstiden är till ända, däremot kan en strafftid INTE sammanfalla med besittning i rådet. Därför ska röstsammanställningen alltid även ha reservplatserna klara._

_JAG förbehåller mig rätten att utöva VETO — i alla frågor. I övrigt är det enkel majoritet som avgör vardagsfrågor. Men två tredjedelars majoritet i frågor av tveksam eller kritiska frågor. Vilken typ som kräver vad kan ändras beroende på hur resonemanget kommer att avlöpa, även här förbehåller jag mig rätten att avgöra vilken kategori som ska tillämpas._

_I händelse av LIKA röstetal väger de trettio röster högre, skulle det vara jämt även där bordläggs frågan om den kan, måste den avgöras — vinner den sida rådets ordförande väljer, den personen har normalt INTE rösträtt, men i frågor som behöver särskiljas enligt ovan är den rösten den avgörande._

_Rådets ordförande väljs av och inom de valda 150 inom en vecka efter huvudvaldagen, ersättare för den valde tas fram från den omgång valda rådets ordförande kommer._

_Rådet ska utöver dessa 150 även innefatta chefen för kontoret LAG och ordning, den personen har VETO, i ärenden som handlar om rättsskipning, ifall personen pekar på att lagar åsidosätts. Den personen har straffrättsligt ansvar ifall rådets hantering efteråt han bevisats inte ha följt gällande lag._

_En rådsmedlem har straffansvar ifall den röstar EMOT gällande lag. Det innebär att i händelse av att en rättegång i efterhand bevisas ha varit olagligt genomförd och en anklagad blir frihetsberövad, kan samtliga som röstat för ett fällande utslag ställas till ansvar för olaga frihetsberövande. Skulle bestraffningen vara ännu allvarligare KAN samma bestraffning drabba även dem. Detta är med anledning av tidigare erfarenheter._

_Ministerposten beslutas med två tredjedels majoritet av stora församlingen. Ministerposten är INTE en av rådet. Valperioden för en minister är ETT ÅR, men inget hindrar omval. Däremot väljs fem av de 30 att vara ministerns rådgivare, de kan om så krävs begära att ministerns agerande prövas av rådet. En minister har inte orderrätt över auror, aurorer under livvaktsuppdrag, utför inte auroruppgifter och kan därför inte utföra arresteringar, annat än där det är som en direkt följd av aktuellt uppdrag, även det på förekommen anledning._

_Inga persontillsättningar till positioner vid ministeriet får innefatta annat än duglighetsomdöme. Ingen är högre meriterad än andra med anledning av ekonomisk eller social situation — DÄREMOT, är allmänt uppträdande något som BÖR tas med vid lämplighetsbedömning._

_Inga funktionsnedsättningar får inskränka på vare sig arbetspositioner eller valda positioner, så länge individen klarar att hantera sig själv. Ombyggnader av lokaler för att anpassa dem till sökande är inte norm. Förhållandet finns, och om det inte fungerar som det är — så är det upp till den sökande att klara ut om det passar — eller inte._

_Varulvar — är inte av sig själva annat än de människor de är — med ett medicinskt problem. Så länge de kan hantera sitt problem så det inte påverkar andra — ska inga hinder eller pålagor läggas på dem. Däremot de med det problemet som INTE kan hantera det — måste endera frivilligt låta andra, exempelvis ministeriet, hantera det behov de själva inte kan sköta —eller om de motsätter sig det — och bevisligen utgör en EXTREM risk för andra — så kan samhället inte härbärgera dem. Förtydligande av detta är att de som tydligt avsiktligt smittar andra — inte har rätten att existera._

_Detta gäller alla typer av avvikande funktion, inget skiljer djur från människor i detta avseende. Stora spindlar, hippografer, mustanger, centaur, alver, husalver, jättar, troll ja allt lyder under samma paroll som människor. Därmed jämställes de med människor även i avseende förbjuden magi, och annan form av skadegörelse._

_Magi — ska hållas bland magiska, omagiska ska INTE invigas i det om det kan undvikas._

_Däremot SKALL samtliga lära sig tillräckligt mycket om den omagiska världen för att inte utsätta oss för exponering på grund av okunskap i hur man uppträder bland dem._

_Att använda magi bland eller mot omagiska är INTE tillåtet, såvida det inte kan göras utan att det avslöjar och är för att hindra mindre brott. Att hindra grövre brott mot sig själv eller personer i sin nära omgivning får inte hindras av lagteknikaliteter. Därför är det viktigt att kunna utnyttja den bredd av möjligheter som ändå finns för att kunna hindra att andra personer skadas._

_Imperius kan och FÅR användas, om den besvärjde därmed kan avväpnas utan risk för omgivningen, likaså kan en tortyrförbannelse få en person att komma på andra tankar, så att den går att avväpna eller bekämpa. Exempelvis, en bandit är i en eldstrid med poliser — de beskjuter varandra. Polisen har sämre möjlighet att vinna än banditen, en kort tortyrförbammelse på banditen, och det borde hjälpa poliserna att reda ut situationen. Dock är en imperius bättre val i de allra flesta fall._

_Men dessa är alltså tillfällen då LIV ÄR I FARA. Att rädda liv utan att det märks hur, kan exempelvis vara ifall någon håller på att drunkna i ett vattendrag, står du diskret vid sidan om kan en svag accio dra personen närmare stranden, utan att du har märkts. Sådant bör och SKA göras, oavsett vilken kategori av individ som därmed hjälps._

_Magi får utföras av den som __**kan**__ göra den, därmed har ålder ingen inverkan. Dock ska alla som använder magi vara omgivningsmedvetna._

_Traditioner — får bibehållas, men de får inte användas som slagträ mot de som inte känner traditionerna. Risken är mycket stor för de som isolerar sig i sina traditioner — att ni dör med dem, eller att de dör med er, om ni inte inviger de nya i dem, och den eventuella nytta de medför._

_Inga äktenskap kan eller får dikteras av andra, enda saken som påverkar är ifall någon påtalar att ett genetiskt släktskap HINDRAR en närmare familjeknytning._

_Arvsrätt, inget hindrar att förstfödd flicka för namn och släkt vidare, det innebär att en make utifrån antar hennes familjenamn._

_Per nästa skolstart upphör Hogwarts express att användas. Den fyller inget annat syfte än att 'så har det alltid varit'. Eftersom det är ett nytt Brittania nu, så bryter vi onödiga arv från förr._

_Ovan skrivet är LAG tills vidare._

_Aurorkontoret, är det som svarar för genomförandet av den nya ordningen._

_Harry James Potter _

_Enväldig diktator._

—

Först blev det ramaskri, och mängder av folk hörde av sig, men de insåg snabbt när Harry Potter visade sig, för säkerhets skull bar han samma vapen som han hade använt mot Voldemort, det ingav en viss respekt, och de slutade protestera.

Men efter ett par dagar började det mesta rulla igång, kandidater började ge sig till känna, flera av den gamla stammen insåg att Potter inte själv tänkte diktera vardagen, men ändå gav sig själv möjligheten att styra i den riktning han valt.

Efter att han hade rensat upp i Brittania valde Harry att återvända till sina intressantare verksamheter. Livet på Bora Bora var bra mycket behagligare än Dursleys någonsin skulle kunna ha det — trodde han.

Dursleys var på _semester_ på hans ställe i paradiset. Fördelen för honom var att han hade ett helt annat utseende än de mindes honom som. Men han njöt av att de betalade honom pengar för att en kort tid låna sängplats i hans paradis, trots att de skämde ut sig, grovt.

Harry såg till att veta när de kom hem, då sände han dem några kort av dem han tagit i situationer som var minst sagt generande för dem. För att få plats med MYCKET TEXT blev det fullstora kort, och han skrev texten så att brevbäraren hade alla möjligheter att läsa, och Petunia kunde inte heller visa dem för grannarna utan att de såg texten.

_Hoppas det känns bra för er att äntligen vara hemma. Visserligen borde jag som ägare för etablissemanget ni valde att semestra på tacka för att ni valde mitt ställe. Men jag och min personal firade stort med de övriga gästerna när ni avreste härifrån. Vi märkte också på gäster på de övriga två hotellen att de drog en lättnadens suck._

_På grund av ert störande uppträdande här tvingades vi visserligen betala tillbaks en del av vad andra gäster hade betalt för sin tid här. Men vi har också sett till att samtliga gäster och personal vet vilka ni är, och var ni hör hemma. Och hela min rörelse vet nu vilka ni är och ni kommer inte att kunna nyttja mitt företag någon gång ytterligare. Dessutom har vi i den här branschen ett visst samarbete så jag är ytterst tveksam om ni ens kan checka in på någon charterresa eller boka in er på någon av anläggningarna igen de närmaste 30 åren._

_Hoppas ni känner er glada nu_

_Harry James Potter_

—

Året efter det fick han genom sitt kontor reda på att Dursleys hade nekats plats 327 gånger innan de kom iväg till Madera med ett Hålländskt reseföretag som hade svårigheter, och därför kunde de inte heller nyttja de bättre hotellen.

Det var nu det verkligen visade sig vad det innebar att var _mitt i smeten_. Vernon hade visat sitt humör ute på gatan inför grannarna, och sånt sprider sig, speciellt när små osynliga husalver kan finnas så gott som var som helst.

Åren går fort när man har fullt upp att göra, så Harry tänkte inte så mycket på det förrän det blev dags för nästa års semester. Det visade sig ett de tre första som Vernon övertygade att beställa resa för honom hade drabbats av en klausul i beställningen, att den inte avsåg familjen Dursleys.

När den tredje han bad att försöka boka en thailandsresa kom tillbaks med samma avslag började Vernon Dursley undra vad han egentligen hade emot sig. Jo han hade faktiskt frågat och kommit fram till att huvudägaren för de flesta anläggningar var samma person, bilden han såg kände han igen från den som presenterade sig som ägaren två år innan.

Vernon Dursley var en slagen man, och nu insåg han det. Harry Potter, hade inte burit fysisk hand på honom, eller använt _konstigheter_, men han var tydligen snuskigt rik, och hade svartlistat honom över hela världen. Dursleys började bilsemestra, men bytte snart till hyrd husbil när flera av hotellen vägrade ta emot reservationer, så snart de hörde namnet Dursley. Att köpa in sig i de företagen som hyrde ut husbilar och husvagnar gick enkelt, med det var alla med namnet Dursley blockerade från att hyra husbil eller husvagn också.

Vernon Dursley blev allt mörkare i sinnet, ju fler gånger han drabbades av '_Tyvärr det går inte_'. Han visste nu att hans fotografi fanns på den _svarta lista_ som alla hotellen har, och så snart de kände igen honom försvann den eventuellt _vänliga_ personalen och ersattes med någon av de mer stabila anställda. Tre gånger hade han blivit utmotad av polis från olika hotell i Frankrike och norra Spanien.

Visst höll Harry ett öga på Dursleys, och han visste så gott som alltid en vecka i förväg vilka planer de hade, och Harry lät sitt företag arbeta, ibland köpte han platser, ibland bara ordnade han så att det _råkade vara fullbokat_, just den eller de dagar Vernon var ute efter.

Trots att han hade kostat på sig så många utgifter för att kunna blockera Dursleys, hade investeringarna börjat ge avkastning, så han var inte alls ledsen att han gjorde affärer. Men även han insåg att Vernon Dursley var en slagen man, så han lämnade dem åt sitt öde, även om han lät övervakningen över dem finnas kvar.

Han hade naturligtvis full insyn i magivärlden, och hade oftast använt en anställd som företrädare för honom, en Carl Smith från New Mexico, det var en av de identiteter han stult. Carl Smith fanns, i den omagiska världen visserligen, men med det fanns det pass och andra handlingar, utseendet var inga problem för Harry — ett par hårstrån, och hans nu patenterade japanska förändringsdryck, som höll ett dygn för andra, men var _tills vidare_ för honom. Han hade ingen förklaring till varför det fungerade så, och han brydde sig inte i att forska heller.

Magivärlden i Brittania, hade genom Gringotts försorg blivit medvetna om Harry Potters finansiella situation, att om han pinkade mot ett bananträd i Brasilien så påverkade det priset för bananer i hela världen — inte därför att det påverkade bananerna utan därför att världen fick veta om det via de ekonomiska kanalerna.

Valde han att Brittania inte skulle ha choklad till sina grodor — blev de utan. Det hade hänt, när han förklarade att så länge det tillverkades nya med Albus Dumbledorekort uteblev leveranserna. Dumbledore fick aldrig veta orsaken till att produktionen av hans bild försvann, för han var ju redan död, och därmed även inkomsten från dem till hans dödsbo. Kort sagt — stora rådet, och alla butiker — gjorde som han sa.

När de gjorde som han sa, då fungerade det också, nya magifamiljer välkomnades och fick stöd från fonderna, om en nyutexaminerad gicks förbi i ett anställningsförfarande på något ställe, då visste Harry Potter det inom dagar. Efter det hade den butiken inga varuleveranser längre, var det på en offentlig inrättning, St. Mungos eller ministeriet, då föll lönen drastiskt för de som varit inblandade i missförhållandet.

Sådant spred sig, och efter hand började många första generationens magianvändare komma in på allt bättre positioner, med det spreds ljuset genom leden.

*** häntäpää ***

—


	7. Enkel reträtt

**07 — Enkel reträtt** **Brevet**

Harry läste brevet flera gånger, han skulle till rättegång, för att ha försvarat sig. Allt medan han läste virvlade scener framför honom, det var som att hans liv spelades upp som i ett drömmedvetande. Ja han var vaken, men ändå stabsfäste sig långa sekvenser för hans inre, precis som när han upplevde drömmar. Det var inte en sekvens utan många. Alla började de precis i det läge han nu fanns — med ministeriets brev att han var avstängd från Hogwarts, och där fanns även alternativ där han mitt under anklagelserna även omfattades av skulden till Cedrics död.

Det var som att hans undermedvetna visade honom på alla möjligheter som kunde hända efter att han hade fått brevet.

En sak visste han med säkerhet nu — Cornelius Fudge ville ha bort honom _permanent_.

Sen läste han Dumbledores _order_, men på grund av Dumble så hade det gått som det gick, alltså knölade han ihop Dumbles brev i handen och meden han höll handen med handflatan uppåt började brevet brinna, efter att Harry _ville_ att det borde förbrännas.

Han hade inte så många dagar på sig, men han visste att platsen han fanns på var _röjd_ därför, fanns det ingen annan möjlighet: "Dobby" — _pop_

"Dobby, jag måste bort härifrån genast, kan du ta mig till Slytherins katakomber under Hogwarts?"

"Dobby kan, _Sir_."

"Snälla — ta mig dit, och efter det — ta ALLT som finns i det här rummet dit också."

"Dobby fixar — Sir" Med det virvlade världen runt för Harry ett par ögonblick, när allt klarnade kände han igen sig. Luften var frän, men det gick att andas, och efter bara en liten stund kändes det bättre.

Lite efter det började saker komma in, säng, bord, stol . . . hans skolkoffert, på den fanns sakerna han hade haft under den lösa golvbrädan.

Själv började Harry snabbt titta sig runt för att se om det fanns någon bättre plats än just där den döda basilisken fanns.

Ett par timmar senare så kände han sig nöjd, han hade hittat riktiga rum, komplett möblerade. Där fanns även många löpmeter med böcker, han fanns nu i direkt anslutning till Hogwarts, så böcker fanns på flera ställen, och magi räknade han med att kunna öva där han fanns nu.

"Kan Dobby komma in med middag nu?"

"Tack gärna Dobby, hmm . . . under vårt tredje år använde Hermione en tidvändare, jag vet inte om det var skolans, eller om ministeriet lånade ut den. Men jag har svårt att tro att den kom från ministeriet. Tror du att du kan hitta den och att jag kan låna den en tid här nere — jag behöver mycket tid på mig för att förbereda mig för Cornelius Fudges politiska angrepp på mig."

"Dobby vet — Dobby ordnar genast." ett par sekunder senare fanns det gyllene timglasformade hängsmycket framför honom.

—

Dobby fick mycket jobb, han serverade måltider till Harry som om han åt som hela skolans elever samtidigt. Nå, det var kanske lite överdrivet, men i en av hans visioner så hade han skapat sig TID, han behövde 1065 dagar det betydde att han behövde göra 80 dygngnstillbakahopp varje dag fram tills det blev dags att _campa_ framför ministeriet. Men han skulle kunna hinna skaffa lite kunskap om vad som hände också. Han tittade på Dobby

"Dobby, ni alver verkar veta en hel del, ni verkar på något sätt finnas och se utan att ni syns," Dobby nickade jakande, så Harry fortsatte, "Skulle det vara möjligt för dig att hålla mig med dig i ett sådant tillstånd, om jag behöver se vad som händer — utan att andra ser oss?"

"Dobby förstår, men Dobby kan inte gå med Harry Potter Sir — tillbaks i tiden. Men Dobby kan ta med Harry Potter Sir ut i vår värld, där kan Harry Potter Sir, flytta sig — och göra det som behövs, men jag måste lära master Harry att komma in och ut innan Harry Potter Sir kan gå själv."

"Kan vi börja genast?"

—

Fem timmar senare kunde Harry göra magi långt bortom det han trott vara möjligt, men han var också under en ed att inte lära det vidare.

36 timmar tidigare behövde han pengar både i form av Galleons och i form av pund, och Gringotts lämnade ut det han behövde, så började han skaffa den utrustning han behövde, och han kunde fotogradera så gott som ALLT som hände, när det hände. När han sedan var tillbaks i realtid igen blev det mer kaos än han kunde ana. Med tidvändarens hjälp gick han tillbaks varje dygn 80 gånger, han förde noga bok för varje dags aktivitet. Tack vara sin nya alvteleporteringsförmåga, kunde han vara så gott som var som helst dessa dagar.

Han besökte många udda och öde platser. Det magitält han skaffade utrustades med mat för 10 personer ett helt år, därför kunde han äta sig mätt varje dag, liksom att han kunde läsa och öva allt han behövde, efter varje 80 dygnsperiod var han tillbaks till Slytherins lägenhet för att byta några ord med Dobby.

I Madras Indien, lät han sig utrustas med ett personligt tillverkat trollspö, innan det var färdigt blev det en 21 kärnors trollstav av sju olika sorters material i stommen, en absolut rund form av krystallint kol, inte kristallint som i diamant, nej det var en krystallin form. Harry kunde inte förstå skillnaden mellan de två formerna, utöver att kristallin var självbildad, medan krystallin form var en magiskt komponerad kristallin variant.

Staven kunde synas ha tre olika synliga former, full stav, trollspö, samt en kort rundstav av trä, den var då så liten att om den hölls innesluten i handen syntes den inte. Den kunde dessutom vara både fullstor och i trollspöform — osynlig för andra än han själv.

Under sina tre komprimerade extra år, kunde han också skaffa sig en mängd intressanta nyttosaker. En av de mer spektakulära sakerna skaffade han i Singapoore, det såg ut som en stor rund ring av bambu, och var just det — en stor ring av bambu, samtidigt var det en _gate_. Inga hinder i form av magispärr eller spärr mot magisk förflyttning hindrade den att fungera. Den kunde dessutom assimileras in i kroppen när den var i _förvaringsmod_. Han valde ha den på ovansidan av handen, och när han höll upp handen och begärde ut den syntes den materialisera sig och medan den föll nedåt — syntes det som att personen blev osynlig där den passerade kroppens delar nedåt. Han hade en på vardera handen.

Men tre snabba år gav honom även en annan sak — kroppsmognad, det var därför att han behövde se olika ut var gång han fanns flera gånger i samma område samma dag, som han även hade gjort stora mängder av polyjuice.

Han blev förvånad när han inte förvandlades tillbaks efter den gångna timmen. Han förvånades även att han inte _växte ut_, som han hade sett äldre pojkar göra där han bodde. Så började han experimentera och kom till den slutsatsen att han kunde ändra, eller åtminstone _hålla_ ett utseende han hade.

Medan han ändå höll på med sin träning fokuserade han även på animagi. Genom att han behövde vara på olika ställen så drevs han att vara på många ställen, och det innebar att han även kom i kontakt med många olika typer av magi, och hur magi kanaliserades.

Runmagi, var något han fascinerades av, och det var återigen i Madras han hittade avskrifter av Vedalitteratur som hjälpte honom på den grenen av magi. Egentligen hade det ingen betydelse hur tecknen såg ut, men om många hade använt dem genom åren hade magin formats att förstå, liksom den som formade dem _visste_ att de fungerade, i det övertygades personen om ATT det fungerade, därför blev det en positiv placebo av det.

Men han visste att om han formade HELA den sekvens av händelser han ville skapa, kunde han göra helt nya runor för det han behövde. De redan skapade var liksom redan preciserade, därför var det lättare att använda redan färdiga.

Tre uppsättningar blodsrunor hade han gjort på sig, var och en av dem lät honom omvandlas till den djurform de beskrev.

Fladdermus, kunde ta sig ut genom en mycket smal springa, 8 millimeter räckte för att kunna rymma. Den formen medgav omgivandemedvetande även i ett absolut mörkt rum. Liksom att han kunde flyga medan han lokaliserade sig — fortfarande trots totalt mörker.

Spindel, som det kunde han både gå på väggar och tak, han kunde spinna en skyddande kokong, han kunde sända ut trådar som fäste dit vinden hade fört dem, ja om vinden lyfte tråden uppåt, kunde han följa med vinden.

Tornfalk, för att ha bra flygförmåga i luften, i den formen kunde han tydligt urskilja detaljer på marken långt under sig. Alla tre formerna var jägare även om det var på olika byten.

Men ingen av de tre var hans animagi, ty ingen av dem var hans _naturliga_ form, eller i hans fall former. Två av hans naturliga former var egentligen även de påtvingad i hans blod, Fenix, och Basilisk. Grundformen i honom själv var en tornseglare, en ganska liten helt svart jägare i lyften. Luften var hans element, det visste han. Nästa _likhet_ mellan tornseglaren och honom var att båda var så gott som lika hårt handikappade på marken. En tornseglare behöver luft under vingarna för att komma upp, därför har de svårt om de hamnar på slät mark. Medan de är så gott som oövervinneliga i luften.

Som basilisk kunde han nyttja tre olika ögonlock, ett spärrade för dödsenergin, men påverkade så att den som såg, förstelnandes, men kunde återupplevas. Med två nere hindrades även den funktionen, och de yttre skyddade, och rensade ögonen där det fanns skräp och mycket damm.

Som Svart fenix kunde han styra åska och regn, liksom att med åskans blixt förflytta sig momentant, det gick inte för honom att nyttja det utan att den nära omgivningen chockades rejält. Kallades det däremot fram ett ordentligt åskväder någonstans, eller om det var av naturlig orsak, kunde han enkelt flyga ut ur en blixt. Att styra blixtar som vapen var också en möjlighet han hade.

—

Genom Harrys förvarning hade han sett till att hela ministeriets ankomsthall var till brädden fylld med journalister från hela världen, WWN och The Profet var de lokala medierna, ingen tog notis om The Quibblers delegat.

Försöken att hålla media och åskadare borta gick om intet också då _förhören_ från början inte var klassade som _bak slutna dörrar_. Och trots att Cornelius försökte, fanns det inget lagrum för det när Potters advokat insisterade på ÖPPEN förhandling. Det var just för att _säkra Potters intigritet_ som Fudge hade försökt med stängda dörrar.

Harry visste att Fudge trodde sig ha kontroll över WWN och The Profet. Det hade han också haft fram till den femte augusti, när Gringotts för Harrys räkning hade ordnat så tillräckligt många andelar hade bytt hand. Hade det gått som Fudge ville skulle det ha kommit ut som reportage, som han själv styrde. Han ville INTE ha media som stod utanför hans kontroll på plats.

—

*** Stora Rådet ***

Efter att även Dumbedore hade hittat till rätt sal så började Fudge att läsa upp anklagelsen.

"Harry Potter har befunnits utfö . . ."

"PROTEST" Sa Harrys advokat, David Right.

"Protest mot vad?" fräste Fudge och var på väg att fortsätta

"Ordningsformen. Herr minister ni en plats här inne, men ni är **inte** rättens ordförande. Vänligen upprätthåll ordninsformen."

Fudge gruffade, men förstod att han skulle bli tvingen att just följa ordningsformen. Så han nickade till Fru Bones, och lämnade över några papper till henne, och hon läste . . en stund.

"Ni har kallats till denna samling, som innehåller en del saker som väcker mina frågor. Men sakfrågan att Harry James Potter, PÅSTÅS ha utfört magi inför personer som är ovetande om vårt magiska samhälle, och att ha utfört magi trots sin ålder. Är du Harry James Potter?" Sa hon medan hon tittade på Harry.

Harry tittade på David, som nickade, varpå han svarade. "Det är det namn jag har tilltalats med efter att jag blev informerad att jag var en del av det magiska samhället — före det trodde jag att jag hette _Boy_, eller _Freak Boy_. Det skulle vara bra om vi här kunde göra det genetiska test som fastställer vem jag är, och hur gammal jag är eftersom detta lagrum endast kan användas för personer som har vuxenstatus."

"Det var ett långt utlägg, för att bekräfta att du är du."

"PROTEST" Hoade David. Och fortsatte. "Min klient har deklarerat att han tilltalas med det namnet bland oss, han har INTE deklarerat att han verkligen har det namnet."

"En formsak bara. Är du, den vi alla känner som Harry James Potter?" Frågade Amelia nu mot Harry.

"Ja, om där inte finns fler — för annars är jag en av dem."

"Utförde du magi inför personer som är okunniga om vår existens under eftermiddagen den 1 augusti?

"Nej."

"Vi har uppgifter om att vi sände dig ett besked om att vi noterade att du gjorde det, och att vi kallade till denna sittning, dock vid ett senare klockslag vid det tillfället. Hur förklarar du det?"

"Om frågan var _ifall jag utförde magi inför personer okunniga om oss_. Så är svaret på det NEJ."

"Du utförde magi enligt våra noteringar, stämmer det?"

"Vad säger era noteringar att jag har gjort för magi?"

"Det vet du redan."

"Min klient begärde att ni skulle precisera och jag vidhåller min klients krav på det, han ska inte luras att bekräfta något han inte vet att ni tror han har gjort, för protokollets skull, om inte annat, ska det deklareras vad ni tror att han har gjort."

Amelia såg ut att trivas, så hon vände sig till ministern. "Var är dokumentet som bevisar vad Potter har utfört?"

"Det står i anklagelsen."

"Jag frågade VAR är beviset?"

"Låt någon av aurorerna kan hämta en kopia på övervakningssektionen."

"Kingsley, se om det finns något på Potter där. Under . . . "

"Kingsley — var det så du hette? — Ta vägen förbi registeravdelningen, ta med en verifierad kopia av mitt personbevis." Begärde Harry, Kingsley tittade mot Amelia, som nickade bifallande.

"Under tiden kan vi fortsätta med frågan om eventuella andra personer där. Potter, var du ensam när du gjorde magi?"

Harry tittade på David som valde att svara på frågan. "Min klient har inte möjligheten att veta ifall det fanns personer som inte syntes på platsen. VI vet att vi med hjälp av besvärjelser eller hjälpmedel kan vara osynliga eller åtminstone oerhört svåra att se. Min klient kan alltså inte veta om det fanns sådana personer på plats. Åtalspunkten påstår att personer som inte känner till om oss fanns på plats, min klient har redan förnekat det utifrån sin kunskap. Därför är det på sin plats att åklagarsidan visar ett vittne som kan verifiera det påstående som ministeriet har även på den punkten."

"Jag har uppgifter att det fanns personer som inte känner till om oss på plats."

"Vi har också den uppgiften att ni anser det vara så. Jag är medveten om att er övervakningsutrustning INTE har förmågan att avgöra ifall en underårig, eller annars övervakad är ensam eller med andra. Därför visar ert brev att en av ministeriets personer fanns på plats, eller att ministeriet far med lögner eller i övrigt osanna uppgifter."

Nu blev det tyst även på åskådarna,

"Förklara dig." Sa Fru Bones

"Detta brev anlände bara minuter efter att Potter var tillbaks i bostaden, här står det att det fanns personer som inte känner till om oss. Detta BEVISAR, att någon som fanns på plats OCH sedan själv fanns på ministeriets kontor som sände ut detta brev, eller hade resurser att kommunicera så snabbt med kontoret, alltså någon från ministeriet. Jag ser det viktigt att vi reder ut den punkten. Fanns det ett vittne, eller är det lögner." Där kom Kingsley tillbaks och sa.

"Hmm, det här är underligt, övervakningen har ingen notering i arkivet, ändå har vi sänt ut detta brev." Sa Kingsley till Amelia, som vände sig mot Harry.

"Potter, gjorde du alls någon magi innan du fick det här brevet?"

"Ja. Tala nu om vad det står om mig på ERT registerkort."

"Harry James Potter, född den 31 juli 1980. men är per den 31 oktober 1994 att betraktas vara 17 år gammal. Ålder per idag — 18 år, 1 månad 6 dagar. Hur är detta möjligt?"

"Den förbannade treskoletävlingen jag tvingades med i. För att magins band skulle kunna snärja mig in i den tävlingen så garanterade magin min ålder. Jag har samma uppgifter från Gringotts, så det är inte enbart ert registerkort som klarar ut att jag — när jag var på den plats jag anklagas ha utfört magi trots ålder — så var jag i LAGLIG RÄTT, om vi börjar med att enbart titta på ålder. Därmed faller att jag ska vara skyldig på punkten om underårig. Fortsätt."

"Det står här att du gjorde patronusbesvärjelsen. Inte många lär tro att du kan göra det, så min fråga är gjorde du den — eller försökte du göra den."

"För att bevisa min sak — tillåts jag bevisa min förmåga?"

"Ja." Svarade hon.

Harry höll fram handen till David och fick sitt skoltrollspö. Varpå han höll ut det och en gyllene hjortbock stegade runt på golvet, den såg mycket bister ut när den tittade på damen vid ministerns sida, fru Umbridge, varpå den tittade på Harry och sedan tillbaks mot kvinnan, den markerade genom att även kratcha med ena hoven i golvet innan den gick vidare, vid Harry bugade den sig innan den upplöstes. En applådåska utbröt, även Amelia klappade synligt sina händer.

"Om det fortfarande finns tveksamheter, så är det nog bäst att den personen går till en optiker." Sa Harry stillsamt.

"Ja — det må jag säga, jag har sett en del patronusar genom åren men aldrig dess like. Var det en sådan du kallade fram då?"

"Nej."

"Men det står så här."

"Jag kallade fram TVÅ, inte EN. Det behövdes TVÅ."

"Varför skulle det behövas ens en, än mindre två?" Frågade fru Bones.

Harry tittade på sin advokat, som öppnade väskan, räckte fram fem magiska fotografier. Hela sekvensen spelades upp med hjälp av dem. Medan Amelia tittade på dem sa han. "Min klient var vid tillfället då det aktuella tillfället inte medveten om att han var utsatt för övervakning av personer som inte ville synas. Efter att er anklagelse mot honom och kallelse till kommit ut i media, har dessa fotografier kommit i min hand. Jag har fått en komplett sanningsed från fotografen som tog dessa att det är den verkliga händelsen som visas."

"Potter — vem är den andra personen som finns med på bilderna?"

"Det är min kusin, vi bor på samma ställe, han blev informerad om vår tillvaro i samband med att jag fick inbjudan till Hogwarts. Därför vet han om vår tillvaro, och känner till om oss."

"Dementorer — jo, de syns. Det jag inte kan förstå är att de finns där." Sa Amelia mycket förvånad.

"Det kan ha ett samband med att min patronus här visade aggression mot — den där kvinnan, vi kanske ska fråga vad HON vet om saken, eller kalla på den som signerade det här brevet och fråga vem som sa till henne ett skicka det."

"Dolores är inget vittne här. Hon ska INTE besväras." Var ministern snabb att säga.

Harry reste sig upp, "Jag var fullt tydligt utsatt för ett mordförsök — igen. Så det finns all anledning att titta närmare på det. David, visa de andra bilderna."

"Vilka bilder?" Undrade en förvånad Amelia.

"Bilderna som visar varför Potters patronus inte uppskattar fru Umbridge. Här. Hon fanns på plats, hon pekar ut Potter för dementorerna innan de går mot honom."

"**LÖGNARE**!" Skrek hon ut.

Det tog närmare fem minuter innan det blev ordning i salen, Umbridge hade då arresterats, genom att ministern protesterade mot det — arresterades även han. Ingen såg att Harry medan kallabaliken var som störst gjorde en del ryckiga rörelser där han satt.

"ORDNING" Skrek Amelia.

***BANG*** en krevadbesvärjelse av Dumbledore fick folk att sansa sig.

"Alla som inte är tyst och stilla kommer att arresteras" – sa Amelia, och med det tystnade det i salen. Hon tittade mot Harry.

"Potter, bilderna visar en som ser ut som Dolores Umbridge, och att den personen visar dementorerna mot dig. Reser du en anklagelse om mordförsök från henne mot Dig."

"JA. Och då det har visat sig att hon inte är samarbetsvillig stipulerar jag användning av sanningsdrog."

"Jag, ser motivet till det, vad kan du säga om bilderna?"

"Om bilderna — som jag är oerhört tacksam att de finns. Som jag mins det stämmer de med mina upplevelser från tillfället, så långt som min upplevelsehorisont når."

"Vet du vem som har tagit bilderna?"

"Hmm . . . " David nickade."Ja, men min advokat har gjort en ed inför fotografen att han inte kommer att avslöja namnet på vår källa. Jag har också fått veta om att en journalist behöver ha sina källor säkrade och advokater har samma behov, så är det viktigt att skydda källorna. Jag är helt på det klara med att fotografen har gjort en fullständig trollkarlsed på att inget i bilderna är annat än från den verkliga händelsen. Det räcker för mig."

"Men du vill inte avslöja fotografens namn?"

"Om vi har fler liknande fall genom åren är det viktigt att fotografer som har bevismaterial VÅGAR komma med dem. Skulle exempelvis en fotograf på The Profet träda fram och deklarera bilderna som sina — tror jag att den personen skulle _oskadliggöras_ innan veckan är över, så jag vill inte medverka till att fotografer som kan hjälpa mot en korrumperad minister tystas."

"Har du fler _skandaler_ att komma med inför sittande församling? Vi har inte avslutat ditt mål ännu, men utgången lär tydligt vara klar."

"Jo, ministern kastar ur sig saker och jag är nu utsatt för ett mordförsök, det har här bevisats, Min gudfar, erhöll aldrig ens en så farsartad rättegång som denna planerades att bli av ministern. Han har suttit 10 år på Azkaban oskyldig. Jag kräver att vi HÄR OCH NU, reder ut min situation, vem som har rätten att vara . . . Vem som SKULLE ha haft rätten att vara min målsman."

"Hur menar du att vi kan åstadkomma det?"

"Genom att göra en animagusrevert på den här råttan, och förhöra den. Det kommer att stärka min sak, eftersom jag är på den anklagades bänk, så kallar jag Peter Pettigrew till vittnesbåset. Här gör animagus revert på den." Sa Harry och höll fram en bur med en mycket upprörd råtta i.

Efter att Pettigrew var på vittnesplats, och hade drogats med sanningsserum, gick David upp.

"Vad heter du?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Du påstås ha mördats av Sirius Black, hur kan du då finnas här nu?"

"Han försökte fånga mig, men jag sprängde gasledningen, och kom undan."

"Så det var din magi som dödade de omagiska?"

"Ja."

"Vem var familjen Potters hemlighållare?"

"JAG."

"Black påstås vara det — hur kan du då vara det?"

"Dumbledore fick Black att övertyga de andra att skifta till mig."

"Vem mördade Cedric Diggory?"

"JAG."

"Potter har sagt något om en ritual som hände efter det — beskriv."

"Min mästare behövde ben av sin far, som tydligen var omagisk – för det var en grav för en omagisk, så skulle det vara blod av en fiende min mästare insisterade på att det MÅSTE vara av Potter. Samt en av hans egen stabs kött, så jag offrade handen. Han har återuppstått."

"När du säger _min mästare_, är det samma person som vi övriga tänker på inför namnet Voldemort?

"Ja — säg inte hans namn."

"Vilka övriga kom till pla . . . " Där försvann 18 ledamöter samtidigt som Peter dog av en dödsförbannelse.

"Vem var det som gjorde det där?" Frågade Amelia medan hon pekade på Pettigrew.

"Jag såg Lucius Malfoy använda sin spatserkäpp som trollspö." Sa Harry högt.

"Och vart försvann han . . . och många fler?"

"De är medvetslösa i förvarsarresterna, samtliga av de som försvann ska kontrolleras för dödsätarmärket — och förhöras trovärdigt." Sa Harry.

"Hur vet du?"

"Att de försvann dit beror på en flyttnyckel jag passade på att förse dem med under förra kallabaliken, aktiveringsortdet var det du uttalar för att göra dödsförbannelsen, och de var länkade — utlöstens en — for alla. Jag väntade mig något i den här stilen."

"Men du gjorde inget för att hindra att Pettigrew dog."

"Ingen annan gjorde något heller, så jag tar inte åt mig för det."

"Då har du fört upp i bevisning att Sirius Black var oskyldigt frihetsberövad, vad mer har du att säga i fallet."

"Jo — minister Fudge, har åtskilliga gånger givit ORDER om avrättningen av Sirius Black, med det vi nu vet ser jag det inte som annat än regelrätt order om mord. Jag kräver att Cornelius Fudge sakföres i den frågan. Vidare ska han sakföras för MORDET på Barty Cruch junior. Ja han avslöjades som en förrymd dödsätare, men han dödades inte under strid där dödligt våld var beviljat. Barty var fängslad, och därför var det ett MORD, avsikten kan inte ha varit annat än förhindra honom att svara på frågor som var obehagliga för ministern själv. Nästa sak som Cornelius Fudge ska sakföras för är det olagliga frihetsberövande han utsatte Rubeus Hagrid för. Att som minister komma med aurorer och förpassa honom till Azkaban utan att det fanns minsta laglig grund för det — är uppseendeväckande. Jag kräver kort och gott AVSÄTT ministern NU."

"Jag kommer att beakta de uppgifterna — och kan lova dig att se allvarligt på det du har sagt. Frågan är nu din situation."

"Jag tycker mig ah bevisat några saker. A: Det fanns dementorer, därför var det LAGLIGT för mig att försvara mig — oavsett övriga på plats. B: jag var utsatt för mordförsök av ministeriets personal. C: Ministeriets registerkort, och att jag är kallad till denna typ av samling visar att jag är myndig, därför kräver jag även att erkännas som det officiellt."

"Ministeriets sida har inget att invända mot det, någon annan som vill föra talan i sak?" Dumbldore lyfte sin hand.

"Potter är inte mogen att vara myndig ännu. Därför hemställer jag att han fortsätter vara under mitt beskydd."

"Potter?"

"Det brottmål jag har varit kallad hit för visar att jag är MYNDIG enligt ministeriet. Vidare i sakfrågan, Albus Dumbledore måste vad vi NU VET retroaktivt fråntas sitt målsmanaskap över mig, då vi vet att han var med och olagligt frihetsberövade Sirius Black — den som EGENTLIGEN skulle ha varit och ÄR som vi nu ser det, min rätte målsman — ifall jag inte erkänns vara _tillräckligt mogen_."

"Black dömdes till livstids internering av en domstol, därför är inte ett olagligt frihetsberövande."

"Jag går med på det — under förutsättning att Albus Dumbledore han ge mig en FULLSTÄNDIG trollkarlsed på att den så kallade rättegången har ägt rum, och att den följde lagen."

"Dumbledore?"

"Nej tack, Potter har rätt i den frågan, Black utsattes aldrig för en rättegång och fick aldrig chansen att ens på minsta sätt föra sin talan."

"Potter."

"Sirius Black är på order av ministeriet en förrymd person som eftersöks för saker han är olagligt anklagad för att ha utfört. Inget domslut — bara en order om internering. Skandalöst handlat av rättens ordförande Albus Dumbledore — men det gagnade hans sak, så han kunde ta sig rätten att bli min målsman. DET vill jag ha RETROAKTIVT upphävt."

"Potter, varför insisterar du på _retroaktivitet_ på det?"

"Därför att han har gett order på Gringotts som hindrar mig att ens få veta vad jag äger, han har omfördelat ägarandelar som han inte har rätt att göra, med retroaktivitet i det kan jag gå till Gringotts och med det räknar de retroaktivt hur mycket jag är bestulen på — och där det går — ekonomiskt alltså — rättar de till det. Men för det behöver jag just _retroaktivitet_. Om det endast upphör nu, så är det som har gjorts beseglat, och jag kan aldrig få tillbaks vare sig pengars värde eller fastigheter. För mig är det oerhört viktigt att kunna återta min familjs hus och egendom."

"Anklagar du Dumbledore för förskingring?"

"Nej — jag anklagar honom för direkt STÖLD, 15 fastigheter, i Europa, har bytt ägare från Potter till företag som Dumbledore äger. Alltså syns det inte hans namn förrän man letar efter vem som äger företagen han äger under olika namn. Ytterligare 27 fastigheter runt om i världen, har försvunnit samma väg. Andelar i företag Gringotts nämnde en siffra, 237 miljoner i galleons värde. OM jag kan få igenom att hans målsmanaskap för mig var OLAGLIGT, och att det rättas till retroaktivt, då kan de rätta till förhållandet."

"Dumbledore? Är det som Potter säger."

"Så farligt ä det inte."

"Jag kräver det jag sagt, dessutom märkte ni att trots att både Ministern själv, genom att kalla mig till denna form av samling, samt era egna registerkort OCH Hogwarts ledning deklarerat mig som vuxen — begär Dumbledore att få fortsatt målsmanaskap över mig. Lyckas han få mig dödad, innan jag har kunnat revidera hans stöld — så stannar det han redan stulit, och resten som just nu har Potter som ägare, hos honom."

Här bröt nästa kaos ut. Harry märkte genom sin animagusform att Fawkes var på väg in, så han själv lade ett magiskt täcke av tät våt dagg just innanför rummets väggar och tak. Det höll eldfågeln ute, och Dumbledore inne. Det syntes på Albus att han hade förväntat sig att något skulle hända — som inte hände, och han såg besviken ut.

"Fru Bones." sa Harry medan ordningen höll på att säkras igen.

"Ja Potter."

"Jag är övertygad om att nu när Dumbledore känner till om att vi vet om hans agerande mot min familj, avser han, så snart han kommer utanför den här lokalen, agera så att allt han har stulit inte går att återföra genom att han tar ut dem från Gringotts valv, och låter ägandet gå över i några steg, och därför blir de omöjliga att återta. Därför måste jag här och nu och INNAN Dumbledore lämnar den här lokalen ha retroaktivitet av upphörandet av hans målsmanaskap över mig."

"Kan du säkra det om det blir så?"

"Med en minuts varsel — ja."

"Gott, — ORDNING."

"Vi har nu hört anklagelserna mot Harry Potter, det har bevisats att ingen av anklagelserna var varit relevant, däremot var det ett mordförsök av ministeriets personal. Därför förklaras Harry Potter OSKYLDIG till det han anklagades för. Vidare, det har också framkommit att inspärrandet av Sirius Black var utfört genom en OLAGLIG komplott där Albus Dumbledre var part i målet — och därför jävig. Därför förklaras hans då givna målsmannaskap av Harry Potter _retroaktivt_ upphävt. Någon däremot?"

"En — Dumbledore — du är part i målet och saknar därför rösträtt. Ingen annan emot. Harry Potter — du är frikänd för det du har anklagats för. Ministeriet erkänner dig dessutom som lagligt vuxen. Önskar du nu direkt föra målet om Albus Dumbledores transaktioner till rättslig talan?"

"Han har många saker jag har orsak att föra i rättslig talan mot honom. Lögner, är en av det. Stöld av en barndom, kan jag aldrig få tillbaks. Gringotts ser över alla transaktioner medan vi sitter här, om några minuter har de säkrat allt som behövs. Genom att ägandet olagligt förändrats, och den som gjort det lever, kan de rätta till förhållandet. Om några minuter får jag besked att allt är ordnat, efter det kan han inte gömma undan saker längre. _Jag Harry James Potter-Gryffindor hemställer att Hogwarts inte längre accepterar Albus Dumbeldore eller Severus Snape inom dess område — må så ske_." Det intensivt blå skimret kunde inte tolkas på annat sätt än att besvärjelsen åtlyddes. "Albus — försök INTE komma in på Hogwarts igen. JAG äger lokalerna, om skolan Hogwarts väjer att behålla dig och Snape. Så är ni fria att öppna skolan någon annan stans – men byt då namn, för NAMNET behåller jag."

"Harry mi . . .

"Lord Gryffindor för dig. Dumbledore."

"Gringotts är klara, Alla Potters fastigheter är nu under nya områdesskydd. Alla ägarandelar är tillbaks. Tyvärr för dig Dumbledore, dina tillgångar räckte inte att täcka det utläckta kapitalet, så även fastigheter DU tidigare ägde är nu inlösta som utmätt gods, ett rum på Azkaban har nu ditt namn, det är Sirius gamla cell. Den är din de kommande 12 åren, att börja med, efter det är det upp till dig att rymma om du kan. — Det är som kompensation för Sirius Black."

"Potter — så går det inte till. Sa Dumbledore aggressivt."

"Faktiskt finns det ett lagrum för det, se protokollet från vårsektionen år 1114, paragraf 12 andra stycket. Den som är ansvarig vid ett olagligt fängslande avtjänar samma strafftid som den oskyldigt inspärrade ålades. Sirius spärrades in på livstid, men kunde rymma när han insåg att Pettigrew fanns nära mig på Hogwarts. Därför kommer Dumbledore INTE att kunna annat än finnas där genom magins hjälp samma tid Sirius satt där, efter det är det upp till honom att försöka fly."

"Är du klar nu?" Undrade Amelia igen.

"Tack — nu är jag klar." Sa Harry och steg upp, tittade på David, som nickade. Harry höll upp sin vänstra hand och frigjorde gaten och lät den falla ner över honom. Med det försvann han, till alvernas dimension, därifrån kunde han se de övriga på platsen, och det kaos som återigen drabbade lokalen.

Det fanns aggressiva besvärjelser för att tvångsextrahera minnen, det kunde enkelt göras på sovande, medvetslösa, och de i koma. Kroppsminnen kunde extraheras även från dementorkyssta, och inom tre minuter de som dött på annat sätt än dementorkyssts. Det var en av de saker en osynlig Harry Potter gjorde med Pettigrew just efter att han dödades. För han använde tidvänadaren för att vara tillbaks, dels att förmedla informationen till Gringotts, men även säkra minnen från Umbridge och Fudge.

Men nu hade han bråttom, blod och minnen skulle extraheras från de nya fångarna. Normalt försvinner de minnen man tvångsextraherar, och man kan inte välja vad man tar, så man tar ALLT. Harry hade dock lärt sig en del tekniker medan han var ute i världen, kopiering av minnen, var stor något som användes till utbildning på många ställen. Därför kunde han extrahera, kopiera och återställa. Därför skulle ingen av fångarna veta om annat än att de hade haft mycket underliga drömmar.

**** ENDE ****

—


	8. KAOS

**8 — KAOS**

—

A/N: (2012-06-26)

Har en del synpunkter på händelseförloppet då Harry kallas till 'det stora förhöret' efter dementorincidenten. Hur kan man byta tid – bara timmar eller var det minuter före utsatt tid. Hur kan man få göra som Fudge gjorde – i en rådssamling som ska vara 'så fin'. Den här episoden är lika uppkäftig men är på Harrys sida istället.

Naturligtvis är ju inte magisamhällets och svensa rättsväsendet att jämföra, men det är skillnad på _brottmål_ som är en samhällelig sak och ett civilrättsligt mål. Vid brottsmål är det samhället mot den anklagade, i civilrättsligt är det en enskild person — den personen kan naturligtvis vara en offentlig person — men det är ändå ett civilrättsligt mål.

I Harrys fall BORDE det varit ett allmänt åtal, och inledningsvis var det ett _allmänt förhör_ han var kallad till, alltså typ att man kallas till polisstationen för att förklara sig när något pekar på oklarheter. Och om det föreligger ett brott så blir det ett allmänt åtal.

Ex: Om jag slår grannen på käften så är det två OLIKA typer av mål som kan komma upp. Misshandel blir allmänt åtal men då det inte fanns vittnen som styrker det så kan jag _komma undan_. Grannen kan då _stämma mig_ och föra saken själv. Brottsbalken kan ge vissa ledningar om det önskas fördjupade kunskaper. Men som sagt magiministeriets rättsprinciper har jag modifierat lite — helt efter egen smak.

—

Denna story tar vid under 'förhör'/Rättegång efter dementorincidenten under sommarlovet, efter att Harry fick kallelsen dit. Och Dumble inte hann komma i tid för att vara Harrys ombud.

—

*****

"Harry Potter du har hört anklagelsen som riktas mot dig har du något att framföra innan vi avkunnar domslutet?"

"Tack – ja verkligen har jag något att framföra, för det första tackar jag ministern — för det är ministern och inte avdelningen för lag och ordning som står som kärande, vilket i sig själv är ytterst ovanligt. Jag har inte fått möjlighet att på något sätt framföra en bevisning i sakfrågan, inte heller har kärandesidan givit någon form av bevis, annat än påståendet att jag skulle ha gjort vissa saker. Jag kommer därför efter att ha framfört försvarets syn på sakfrågan att kalla vittnen.

"Innan jag gör min plädering aktiverar jag detta rums magi som ger mig rätten att tala utan att avbrytas — så länge jag håller mig till sak, eftersom kärandesidan har visat sin tendens att alltid avbryta svarandesidan. Det innebär att kärandesidan ska vara medveten om risken att mista magi och liv — om de försöker avbryta mig i min plädering."

"Är det inte lite väl drastiskt herr Potter?"

"Nej Direktör Bones, käranden har fritt fått påstå lögner om mig både här och genom massmedia, och jag har all anledning att bemöta dessa påståenden då de är en del av det som påstås om min personprofil, jag valde att inte avbryta hans lögner just för att kunna åberopa försvarets rätt till oavbruten plädering, den FÅR innehålla saker som förklarar varför kärandesidan så innerligt vill nå en fällande dom."

"Försvarets begäran bifalles — må så ske."

Hela rummet badade i ett blåvitt ljus i en halv minut innan det tonade ut."

"Magin är aktiverad, jag påminner den försvarande att inte ta upp tid med oväsentligheter för att i onödan dra ut på tiden. Det kan göra att begäran upphör."

"Tack Direktör Bones. Den här parodin på rättvisa är i sig bara en av många yttranden av överdrivet maktutövande av sittande minister. Vi har sett hur Minister Fudge _personligen_ har drivit den här frågan alltså det är inte magiministeriet som för talan som _målsägande_, vilket vore det normela i ett fall som det här. Därför är det ett civilrättsligt mål där _käranden_ egentligen saknar behörighet att förta talan, men återigen vår minister styr med det han anser _sin rätt_ trots att vi — och med 'vi' avser jag hela magiska enklaven — är skyldiga att följa lagens skrift. Det finns undantag från den då _sunt förnuft_ kan tillämpas OM båda parter är nöjda, det ges utrymme för det i lagtextens formulering.

"Jag tar mig därför friheten att följa kärandens typ av upplägg för att visa trenden, liksom käranden gjort i samband med _brottsrubriceringen och presentationen av min profil_. Och kommer att göra ett genkäromål, vilket tvingar denna kallade samling att infoga min talan mot kärandesidan.

"Alltså för att följa kärandesidans uppläggning och presentera en mängd saker från mitt förflutna för att visa på mitt sätt, vill jag påminna om att Minister Fudge _personligen_ hämtade Rubeus Hagrid från Hogwarts och förpassade honom direkt till Azkaban, utan vare sig utfrågning eller rättegång.

"Jag påstår dessutom att Hagrid var helt oskyldig till det som hände på Hogwarts då – och är också oskyldig till det han anklagades 50 år tidigare, vilket ministern använde som grund för hans agerande.

"För ca 50 år sedan anklagades Rubeus Hagrid för ett dödsfall vid Hogwarts – men han fälldes aldrig i en domstol för det, endast rektorns agerande med anledning av en annan persons yttrande – som var för att avleda misstankarna från sig själv, detta har förts upp i tidigare redogörelse, men rättades inte heller upp. Beviset för det finns för den som 'är intresserad att följa upp det.

"Vidare påstår jag att Minister Fude ger order om MORD på oskyldiga.

"Sirius Black har ALDRIG vare sig förhörts eller dömts av en domstol, det enda han gjort är att ta sig ut från det OLAGLIGA frihetsberövandet han utsatts för. Och jag om någon bör veta vem min familjs hemlighållare var. Jag har påpekat det faktiska sakförhållandet för ministeriet — men för döva öron. Det står dessutom uttryckligen om det i mina föräldrars testamente — som vissa har fått denna inrättnings bifall att blockera.

"Ser vi på kallelsen av mig hit — så ändrades tiden _och förutsättningen_ mycket kort tid före först utsatt tid, utan att jag på något sätt kunde orienteras om det på grund av den tid ändringen utfördes — vilket var ett försök att undanröja min möjlighet att ens kunna försvara mig.

"Den åtgärden är INTE laglig. Så i princip följer den här samlingen inte lagens bokstav.

"För att styrka mina påståenden är jag beredd att ta en fullständig trollkarlsed med mitt liv som insats. Därmed har jag påvisat var ministern står i sin önskan att utöva sin makt. Det var om personprofilen, nu till sakfrågan.

"Jag har _påståtts_ utövat magi trots att jag inte är myndig, det finns några punkter som gör den anklagelsepunkten ogiltig, alltså jag är oskyldig på den punkten. DÄRFÖR ATT, som siste i en erkänd adlig släkt av min släkts kategori har jag vuxenstatus redan vid 7 års ålder, då jag är enda kvarvarande manlig arvtagare. Ministeriet har valt att inte ge mig den informationen, vilket de är _skyldiga_ att se till att sker.

"Juridiskt gäller denna status oavsett om den har tagits i sin fulla kraft eller ej. Som bevis för detta kan ni se även här. Den här typen av sittning är ENBART för MYNDIGFÖRKLARADE och för vuxna, alltså för såna i min situation och de som är tillräckligt gamla.

"Utöver att treskoletävlingen vid Hogwarts inte skulle kunna ha omyndiga tävlanden. Trots det kunde någon smyga dit mitt namn. Den person som satte mitt namn till tävlingen var en som tidigare avvikit från Azkaban, och ertappades efter att jag kom tillbaks efter något som inte var avsiktligt — enligt skolledningen.

"Ännu en gång valde vår minister att överträda sina befogenheter — han beordrade direkt _dementorkyss_ för Barty Cruch Junior —vilket medförde att aurorerna inte fick möjlighet att förhöra honom.

"Noteras att han INTE var DÖMD till det, det är alltså ett flagrant lagbrott samtidigt som det förhindrade aurorerna att få namn på andra i gruppen av dödsätare som han samarbetade med, liksom att få bekräftat att den ni inte ens vågar nämna vid hans påhittade namn eller ens att använda hans dopnamn Tomas Marvolo Riddle, fortfarande finns kvar.

"Detta tjänar ingen annan än gruppen dödsätarna och dess ledare med det självvalda namnet Voldemort. Alltså agerar vår minister i Voldemorts intresse direkt medvetet eller genom andras styrning — om vi bortser möjligheten av total inkompetens — vilket jag inte vill beskylla vår minister för.

"Som ni alla vet är jag den som var inblandad i att sagde terrorists aktivitetstid avbröts 1981, detta till mångas förtret, medan andra kunde dra en lättnadens suck.

"I ögonen på gruppen dödsätarna och de som står på terroristernas sida är jag både ett hot och en vagel i deras ögon. Läser vi gamla protokoll, finner vi att vår ministers ekonomiske välgörare _och gode vän_ Lucius Malfoy ALDRIG förhördes under sanningsbetryggande omständigheter vid den tiden — eller senare. Var orsakerna finns kommer jag närmare in på i slutet av sakframställningen för just denna sittning.

"Alltså på punkten om utövande av magi _trots ålder_ är jag alltså helt oskyldig, liksom det som sades om mina eventuella tidigare händelser som föranlett påpekan från ministeriet. Just på den teknikaliteten att jag skall anses straffmyndig genom min status, samt att jag därför också har _rättigheten att utöva magi_.

"Ministern nämnde att jag titigare erhållit en varning, det var sommaren 1992, åter en sak som jag aldrig fick möjlighet att överklaga — då det inte var jag som orsakade det som jag beskylldes för.

"Andra punkten i anklagelsen till detta _civilmål_ kräver vittnen, eftersom den som påstår att jag utövat magi inför personer som inte känner till om magi så måste ju någon ha sett det hända.

"Övervakningsbesvärjelsen anger inget om i vilken miljö en besvärjelse görs. Plats — ja, men vem eller vilka som finns på platsen — nej. Inte heller inhiberas den övervakningsbesvärjelsen om en äldre person utnyttjar en ung persons trollspö. Alltså kunde det vara jag eller någon vuxen som använde mitt trollspö samt att den personen kunde ha varit ensam — men det påstås att det dels var jag samt att det fanns andra där.

"Alltså finns det vittnen som är så närstående ministeriet att de kunde påstå det bara minuter efter händelsen. Eller så var det en ren lögn att det fanns andra där.

"Då det är ministern själv som driver detta mål så kallar jag Ministern själv som vittne, och eftersom vi redan har sett ministerns förhållande till mig — och hans försök att skyffla igenom en fällande utan att jag skulle få möjlighet att ens försvara mig så insisterar jag på SANNINGSED, redan innan han träder in i vittnesbåset. Sanningsserum — tvingar honom till svar – och en person i hans ställning har laglig rätt att avstå det utom då det är extremt synnerliga skäl och då inför en utvald grupp, därför räcker sanningseden i den här samlingen."

"NEJ – jag är minister och jag behöver inte vittna — saken är ju redan klar. Du är skyldig enligt anklagelserna."

"Jag insisterar på att rentvå mig helt, och få genomföra mitt genkäromål — det är min lagliga rätt — ett kallat vittne har ingen laglig rätt att neka att vittna, det är en annan sak om det begärda vittnet inte kan hittas, men minister Fudge finns redan här, och enligt gällande lag – är vi alla lika inför lagen, så titlar och ämbeten friskriver ingen att vittna."

"Svaranden har rätt i sak, därför minister Fudge – gör en sanningsed på din magi och träd in i vittnesbåset. Du har rätten att sedan fråga dig själv för kärandesidan."

"NEJ –jag PROTESTERAR – jag kan förstå att Potter slingrar sig ur så jag lägger ner målet. KLART.

"NEJ – svarandesidan kräver att målet och genkäromålt fullföljs, inte avslutas på grund av bristande intresse när det inte längre gick som planerat."

"Aurorer — hjälp ministern att inta vittnesbåset – och om inte sanningseden kommer — administrera sanningsdrogen. Välj själv minister — Potter har rätt i sin plädering."

—

"Tack — vi har nu sett Minister Fudge avlägga en sanningsed. För att verifiera mina tidigare påståenden så börjar vi med några klargöranden. Minister är det korrekt det jag sa att du förpassade Rubeus Hagrid till Azkaban utan att han vare sig förhördes eller passerade en rättegång – under läsåret 1992-93?"

"Ja — jag mås . . "

"Tack ett ja räcker — det behövs inga politiska utläggningar. Det är också klart att du har beordrat 'DÖDA DIRKET VID ANTRÄFFANDET ' vad avser Sirius Black, Minister. — Har du sett något korrekt domslut som förkunnar en dom avseende honom — alltså inte hörsägner eller tidningsartiklar – ett domslut — har du sett något sådant?"

"Det finns naturli . . .

"Har DU SETT det?"

"n . . NEJ . . inte personligen."

"Möjligen för att det inte finns något. Jag har berättat för dig att Peter Pettigrew är den som är skyldig till det Sirius Black påstås ha utfört. Jag frågar inte om det nu — men jag nämner att detta är en kärnpunkt — och minister Fudge försöker få mig _undanröjd_, varför kommer jag att förklara senare.

"Minister — vem beordrade dementorerna att angripa mig — redan på min resa till Hogwarts?"

"Det har jag ingen aning om."

"Nå — då vänder vi på frågan — är det inte så att DU gav en del personer en _öppning_ för att en olycka _lätt_ kunde hända mig — när dementorerna ändå var på plats?"

. . . . . .

"Du vägrar att svara, därför att ett erkännande skulle vara förödande för dig, och en lögn skulle vara lika svårt resultat, DÄRFÖR har jag nu bevisat att jag har ALL ANLEDNING att frukta för mitt liv från minister Fudge.

"Då övergår vi till den händelse som är grunden för den här cirkusen. — Är det så att du givit Dolores Umbridge — eller någon av dina aurorlivvakter eller annan personal order eller _önskemål_ om att jag skulle _tas om hand_ under sommaren?"

" . . . . "

"Med andra ord, dementorerna som angrep mig och min kusin — som för övrigt bor på samma ställe som mig och är fullt medveten om vårt magiska samhälle — alltså att dementorerna fanns där genom att någon i ministeriet eller ministerns personliga stab beordrade dem, på initiativ av Cornelius Fudge.

"Jag påstår nu att händelsen var ännu ett mordförsök på mig, faktiskt ett försök till ättebrott. Jag begär genom mitt genkäromål att ministern arresteras och att det verkligen utreds hur det verkligen gick till.

"Samtidigt begär jag att fallet med den som förrådde min familj tas upp på nytt — Jag Harry James Potter tar mitt liv som garant på att det är SANNING när jag påstår att Peter Pettigrew är den skyldige, och har uppträtt som animagusråtta hos familjen Weasley – dem sannolikt ovetande innan sanningen avslöjades för dem. Medan Sirius Black är helt oskyldig till det kan beskyllts för. Han kan naturligtvis vara skyldig till andra saker, men han var INTE den som ledde Voldemort till min familj, han var INTE den som 'direkt' orsakade dussinet omagiskas död. Indirekt genom att han försökte gripa Pettigrew, så ledde det till händelsen, men det var Peter som gjorde besvärjelsen som orsakade förödelsen. Vidare svär jag på att sagde Peter Pettigrew är den som mördade min vän Cedric vid tredje momentet för treskoletävlingen. Och att han sedan administrerade Voldemorts återförkroppsligande. Samt att jag och min kusin angreps av två dementorer där jag tvingades försvara oss— På detta svär jag vid mitt liv. Som ni ser — så är jag fortfarande vid liv. Alltså finns det substans i det jag påstår.

"Härmed påstår jag att talan att jag ska ha utfört magi olagligt som omyndig — saknar giltighet.

"Att talan för att jag skulle ha visat okunniga omagiska magiutövande — saknar giltighet

"Jag påstår att orsaken till magianvändningen var en livsfarlig situation för mig och min kusin."

"Inga fler frågor till ministern — förhoppningsvis en före detta minister."

"Jag ser att du fortfarande lever och din ed talar för att du talar sanning. Anklagelser om ättebrott är inget som ens en minister kan undgå att undersökas för — därför förklaras att intill det är utrett är Minister Fudge i HUSARREST, Potter har bevisat att talan mot honom i det här fallet inte handlar om ett brottmål utan är ett resultat av en personlig förföljelse av en ministertjänsteman — anklagelsen AVVISAS — Potter du är fri att göra som du vill, har du mer att framföra, jag förstod det så."

"Tack direktör Bones. När ministerns agerande undersöks, hör honom om mutbrott samtidigt. En stor påse som tydligt innehöll guldgalleons i mängd som överstiger den påse jag fick efter turneringen överlämnades till Fudge av Lucius Malfoy lite före denna sittning. Jag lovade att förklara varför det finns intresse att 'röja undan' mig.

"Black — familjen Black, är inte att förakta när det gäller sin ekonomiska situation. Sirius Black är Lord Black, skulle han DÖ — så kommer arvsfrågan för familjen Black in.

"Det finns två kandidater, jag är Black av blod från min farmor, och kan därför ärva titel och etablissemanget Black genom blodsband. Draco Malfoy är son till en dotter av Black. Om inget annat kommer i vägen skulle arvet av Black kunna övergå till Draco Malfoy — och han blir därmed Lord Black.

"Därför finns det all anledning för Lucius Malfoy att önska livet av Sirius Black, och kan han få ministern att ordna det så finns det pengar att dela på.

"Nå mig då — ? Jo, som siste i ätten Potter, och faktiskt några titlar ytterligare om man gör ett arvstest på Gringotts, så kan ministeriet konfiskera etablissemanget Potter då det inte längre har någon som kan ta vid. Att det finns de som kan göra arvstest och komma ifråga är inget som märks eller räknas förrän man gör dessa tester – men är dödsboet likviderat så är det förbi — det ska visserligen _normalt_ ta 7 år, men kan skyndas på till två år, denna tid är just för att ge arvstester en möjlighet.

"Därför finns det ett ekonomiskt intresse för sittande minister att _lösa problemet Potter_. Som Gudfar till mig ärver jag Sirius Black före Draco Malfoy, men är jag borta innan Sirius mördas — då går det direkt att Malfoys, som då enda _levande_ arvtagarkandidat. Därför är det mycket stort intresse från familjen Malfoy att omintetgöra både mig och de som har rätten att styra familjen Blacks etablissemang.

"De som tror familjen Malfoy är rika kanske inser den verkliga orsaken om de får veta att Blacks representerar 85 gånger mer än Malfoys. Jag som siste i Potter's representerar 225 gånger vad Malfoy's når upp till. Det är efter att Albus Dumbledore under de år han genom den här församlingens bifall lyckats avleda ett belopp som motsvarar Malfoys samlade tillgångar — fem gånger om."

—

Efter den utläggningen och det som följde var inte mycket sig likt. Harry _erbjöds_, alltså det begärdes av honom, att lämna minnesbevisning för allt han hade möjlighet att göra. Lucius Malfoy, kom inte undan längre — hans erkännande inför Voldemort var bevisning nog, efter det började saker hända.

Utöver att Fudge fråntogs sitt ämbete och en grupp av fem personer utsågs att gemensamt utöva ministerämbetet intill dess att stabilitet kunde nås fortsatte städningen. Dödsätare togs in — förhördes — och utsattes för en hemlig rättegång — en korrekt rättegång, men hemlig för undantagslagar rådde nu. De som hade dödat dömdes till döden – och fråntogs allt de ägde.

Redan under Harrys 5'e år på Hogwarts började ryktena om hans framtid som Voldemorts ersättare. Harry var säker på varifrån ryktena kom, speciellt som han hade märkt det på Ron redan tidigt.

Inget hade hänt avseende Sirius Black, hans status som förrymd mördare stod kvar, det hade visserligen varit tyst om det några månader direkt efter _incidenten_, men både han och Harry hade fått nog. Därför agerade de ekonomiskt, men i tysthet för att _dra ur proppen_ som en julgåva.

—

The Profet — 27 december 1995

Detta är sannolikt en av de sista utgåvorna av denna tidning, skälet är en förtals och hatkampanj som riktats mot Potter och Black.

Det har kommit till denna tidnings kännedom, att stora ekonomiska förändringar ligger för dörren, avsevärt större än någon kunnat ana.

Familjerna Black, Potter, Gobian, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, McGorman, Darwin, Lafayette och Garmin begär likvidering av alla fordringar, alltså samtliga lån krävs till betalning, med två veckors varsel.

Dessutom sägs sagda familjers välgörenhetssponsring upp. Det innebär att huvuddelen av ministeriets personals löner inte längre har någon täckning. Vidare försvinner så gott som hela ministeriets löpande inkomstkonto. St. Mungos tappar allt utom bråkdelar av sitt stöd. Samtliga sponsrade skolavgifter till Hogwarts upphör, liksom hela Hogwarts driftbudget, likaså försvinner den hyresfrihet skolverksamheten åtnjutit sedan start. Fastigheten är inte skolans egendom, och då hyreskontraktet sägs upp har Hogwarts skola inga lokaler att nyttja.

För den privata sidan innebär det att samtliga hyreskontrakt för Diagongränd, Merlins aveny, Hogsmeade och en mängd andra magienklaver — säg upp, vilket innebär att samtliga som är etablerade med hyreskontrakt har två veckor på sig att utrymma.

Med så många lån som krävs till betalning kommer det inte att finnas tillräckligt med lånegivare kvar, och tidigare räntor på några få procent kan man räkna med mellan 20 och 50 procent som eventuella långivare kommer att begära.

Vi på tidningen kommer inte heller att kunna fortleva, vi måste _försöka_ sälja hela vår produktionsapparat för att kunna betala de lån tidningen har, och med det finns det ingen möjlighet att kunna producera en tidning. Men värre är också att alla våra utrymmen och alternativa ställen är under hyreskontrakt som sägs upp. Därför har hela personalen givits ett uppsägningsbesked, detta gäller även så gott som samtliga butiker i enklaverna. Det är även förvarnat om att de berörda centra det handlar om kommer att tömmas helt. Det innebär också att hela distributionskedjan för livsmedel bryts. Inom dagar kommer livsmedel endast att kunna köpas på den omagiska marknaden.

Produktionsenheterna för både Nimbus kvastar och Cleanswep avvecklar i Europa och flyttar produktionen till andra ställen.

Rykten som gör gällande att det är endast två familjer som ligger bakom detta finns — Potter och Black, det är de som svarar för nämnda familjer enligt Gringotts.

Potter och Black har sänt en liten hälsning som förmedlas här.

_Med anledning av hur jag och min Gudfar behandlas här finns det ingen anledning att fortsätta att stötta er. Vi kräver in de lån som vi har ute, de som inte kan betala måste inse följden så då intecknade fastigheter övergår till inlösen._

_Dessutom har vi sagt upp samtliga hyresavtal, de fastigheterna är sålda till ett annat företag, som avser riva allt och bygga nytt modernt som ersättning för gamla ruckel._

_Vi har inget intresse av att stötta er längre, samtliga fartyg vi har under våra företag kommer INTE att anlöpa hamn i öriket, det innebär att det inte kommer att komma in varor till öriket från andra magiska produktionskedjor ._

_Det är inte så att vi gör er något ont, men vi tror inte er betalningsförmåga är till fyllest – ni måste förstå att vi enbart drar tillbaks vårt stöd till det fördärvade samhället ni själva har byggt upp. Ni som har fastigheter i skuld – ni har haft sedan 1636 på er att lösa skulderna, men nu har ni själva tagit av oss allt intresse att finnas kvar här._

_Farväl_

_Harry James Potter_

_Sirius Orion Black_

—

Vi på tidningen har varit i kontakt med advokater, banken och ministeriet, ALLT de har gjort har de laglig rätt att göra. Ministeriet gjorde ett försök att proklamera undantagslagar igen och med det begära veto mot åtgärden, men det finns inga möjligheter att _konfiskera_ något som inte finns.

Ministeriets, St. Mungos och Hogwarts driftbudget och stora delar av lönerna har genom åren utbetalats från konton som innehas av Black och Potter, de kontona är nu tömda, och samtliga konton och valv på Gringotts det berör har överförts till andra länder.

När det gäller fastigheters inlösen, är avtalen skrivna så att om det bara fattas en enda galleon till att lånet är betalt förfaller ägandet av hela fastigheten. Så skrevs det och så gäller det fortfarande, och med det kan fastigheten beläggas med områdesskydd som kastar ut de boende, och om den nya ägaren så önskar kan de bränna ner huset och därmed vinns inget på att bryta upp skydden och med våld konfiskera egendomen. Det är den förväntade åtgärden enligt de avtal Black och Potter har gjort med Gringotts – _Töm och bränn_. Är mottot.

Teckanr jag.

Haldwar Gwork

Ansvarig utgivare

—

_Buccaners bay WI_

"Ja Sirius, vad tror du kommer att hände där hemma?"

"Harry — det finns inget _där hemma_ längre. Och redan nu brinner många hus, Malfoys, blev tillgängligt för dem 1825, men som ett _lån_ från familjen Black. Ministeriet konfiskerade många av dödsätarnas hus — men de glömde att husen var belånade, och när ministeriet inte hade något i kassakistan kunde de inte betala lånen och tappade husen de trodde de hade.

"Malfoys var det första som jämnades med marken, efter att ministeriet vägrade att ens diskutera en lösning. Så gott som alla i Malfoys grupp hade lån från Lucius, de lånen kunde vi kräva som betalning för hans skulder — med det tog vi över så gott som alla dödsätarnas hus, och brände ner dem tidigt."

"Diagongränd?"

"Står kvar men inte länge — inga butiker kan sälja något längre, när hyreskontrakten sades upp och de som hade lån — vilket var så gott som alla, så belades varorna med kvarstad och affärerna stannade. Det som förut kostade 3 sikler på glassbaren, kostar nu 3 galleons, så länge de kan hålla ut, vi har satt nya prislistor, naturligtvis kommer ingen att ha råd att köpa något — efter ett tag i vart fall, de kommer att tvingas ut till den omagiska marknaden för att köpa mat."

"Hur ska de klara det — kan de handla med galleons där?"

"Nä, men jag har satt upp växlingskontor, de vet att Gringotts kommer att kräva in var enda galleon de är skyldiga, om de försöker att växla hos dem, vi ger bara tre pund per galleon mot den tidigare kursen på nästan fem pund. Falmpulver kommer att bli en bristvara, licenserna för att göra flyttnycklar gör att om de gör såna utan att ha pengar till dem — så fungerar de inte."

"Så de har bara nattbussen och transferering kvar."

"Inte ens det, nattbussarna är avställda och tagna ur bruk, Transfereringslicenserna måste ju förnyas årligen, så när de ska förnyas kommer de att kosta avsevärt mer för licenserna och ha en aktivitetstariff som bygger på antal personkilometer, och den ska betalas innan de transfererar. Det blir samma förhållande som flyttnyckelavgifterna."

"De kommer att gå under — men dödsätarna, kommer inte de att kunna flyttnyckla och transferera ändå – de bryr sig väl inte om några lagar eller avtal."

"Tveksamt om ens de kommer förbi licensavtalen, men efter hand bygger vi upp spärrzoner, det kommer att ta en tid, men sen blir det angöringsplatser, och de som försöker komma förbi dessa — får skylla sig själv."

"Vi? — jag vet att du nämnde att du har satt en grupp i arbete. Men är det inte större insatts än vi har resurser till."

"Vi två, eller mer bestämt, våra familjer, och några ytterligare var de som höll hjulen rullande — och har hållit dem rullande i generationer, vi — och de som inte fått sina tillgångar beslagtagna av ministeriet har tagit hem det mesta från GB-land, inte allt men det viktigaste, dessutom skulle vi aldrig ha kunnat hålla dem rullande med inkomster endast därifrån. Nej redan innan sjövägen till Japan öppnades för de omagiska hade vi en etablerad världsvid handel.

"Gryffindor, och Ravenclaw och vi talar nu om generationer före Hogwarts — faktiskt redan så långt tillbaks som före vår nuvarande tideräkning etablerades de handelsvägarna, och sen har de utvidgats, utan att egentligen visa att det ligger under en endast ett par händer. Du köper gälgräs i London — någon har fiskat upp det och sedan har det sålts genom våra nät till oss, och även apoteket ägs av en gren av vårt nätverk, och det stängs ner."

"Oj — så du menar att allt det som vi nu har stängt ner bara är en liten del av det vi äger?"

"Ja, faktiskt. Tillbaks till före tulpankrachen på 1630-talet var vi i storleksordningen 25 familjer som hade nätverket, vi samarbetade för gemensamma intressen. Men ungefär hälften av dem gick in i tulpanhysterin, de lånade guld och köpte lökar. Innan kraschen kunde en enda tulpanlök värderas till rent astronomiska värden – och rikt folk köpte, köpte för ägarandelar i handelsbolagen.

"Potters och Black, gick aldrig in i tulpanhysterin, vi gick dock segrande ut det ändå — och med segrande menar jag rent snuskigt stora vinster. Det hör till saken att vi redan långt innan de egentligen upptäcktes som blomster på 1500-talet, Potters hade ett stort lager tulpaner av andra orsaker — de ingick som ett komplement till stormhatt i en del trolldrycker utöver till en hel del andra recept. Men vi använde ett annat namn på dem då därför att det var fröna som användes, därför drogs de inte in i hysterin, men när manin var som störst gick Potters in och sålde fler än 100'000 lökar på olika ställen under ett par dagars tid, beakta att du kunde få mer än flera normala årslöner för en enda lök så förstår du vilka vinster som Potters gjorde då. Ska sanningen fram så var det när den mängden lökar letade sig in i hysterin kring lökarnas värde som bubblan sprack och det blev kaos. De insåg dessutom snart att av en enda lök kan du få sidolökar och inom ett par år ha tiodubblat antalet."

"Oj, hur vet du om sånt?"

"Jag har läst min familjs journaler, Potters nämns där också, och som din gudfar kunde jag begära fram även Potters journaler, och när de betett sig som de gjort mot dig så började jag planera vårt motdrag."

"Vad ska vi göra sen — visst är det prima att ta igen lite kvalitetstid, men på sikt — ska vi tillbaks?"

"Om du vill — men det finns så många andra ställen, egentligen skulle du ha haft en uppväxt där du planterat dina rötter, men Dumbledore har tagit bort den möjligheten för dig. Dursleys – är ingen barndom att minnas på ålderns höst, dina år på Hogwarts — skulle ha blivit en form av tvångsplantering — men vi kan lika väl nyetablera oss var som helst i världen. Något speciellt ställe du känner för?"

"Nä — men det är bra att kunna språket redan när man kommer på plats."

"Okej, Australien erbjuder fina möjligeter att hitta bra ställen, både undanskymda samt i tätorterna, det är också tillräckligt stort för att kunna smälta in som inflyttande. Nya Zealand är inte heller fel. Men med språkmagi kan även Japan, eller andra ställen fungera."

"Okej, vi börjar med att lära känna världen."

—

Harry och Sirius kopplade av och började etablera sig i en ny tillvaro — med nya namn, ingen skulle någonsin hitta Harry Potter eller Sirius Black.

Voldemort hade gjort allt för att förbli odödlig, men efter hand som hans märkta drabbades av Potter&Blacks hemliga jägarpatruller så minskade resurserna i den kraftkälla som han hade räknat med skulle vara oändlig, där gamla försvann skulle nya träda till. Men med det KAOS som blev när Potter & Black försatte Brittania i ekonomisk bankrutt så försvann även resurserna för honom.

Visst fortsatte mördandet en tid — men, efter hand som mördarna också dödades så minskade också intresset att söka sig till _honom_. Slutligen satt han ensam kraftlös i en jordhåla utan möjlighet att dö — utan någon som stöttade — slavade — för honom så kunde han inte göra mer än bara existera.

Visst hade han sina horxrux — men Harry Potter hade aldrig blivit ett _horcrux_, bara ett parasiterade själsfragment som inte hade några som helst möjligheter att ta över Potters självständiga kropp. Harry däremot kunde följa Voldemorts missär, det var mycket tack vara Harrys informationer som jägarna hade kunnat identifiera även nya dödsätare innan det helt slutade komma nya.

— **Ende —**

—


	9. N E J !

**09 - NEJ!** *** 1 ***

Det hade inte gått som det skulle — de hamnade inte utanför labyrinten och vid dommarbordet — Harry noterade genast att något var fel, och gjorde _accio_ mot den pokal som hade tagit dem dit de var. Han skulle just ta tag i den och Cedric när han hörde dödsförbannelsen. Det fanns ingen tid att förlora han knuffade Cedric i den riktning pokalen fanns och de möttes just innan det gröna energiknippet skulle ha träffat honom.

Harry blev kvar själv, och han hade klarat sig utmärkt i den uppblossande utväxligen av magi om inte en slingrande orm hade låst hans ben.

Sedan var allt en mardröm, som slutade med att Voldemort hade återuppstått. Att kalla det duell var löjligt, Voldemort gjorde som han ville och använde tortyrförbannelsen mot Harry när inte imperius fungerade. All smärta hade fått Harry att önska att det skulle sluta — och det gjorde det efter att de växlade ännu ett par besvärjelser och vägde sina krafter mot varandra när energiknippena från respektive trollspö möttes. Voldemorts dödsförbannelse trängde sig allt närmare Harry för att slutligen nå fram.

—

*** 2 ***

På Hogwarts hyllades Cedric som segrare och i allt det stohejet dröjde det innan det började gå upp för dem att Harry var försvunnen, och att något allvarligt hade hänt.

"Jag säger ju att Harry räddade mig från en dödsförbannelsen — men han blev kvar själv."

"Var inte löjlig — vem skulle göra set — det är ju bara en tävling, det är ingen som gör dödsförbannelser här, det skulle vi ha märkt." Insisterade Fudge."

"Min son — är du inte glad att du vann?" undrade Amos Diggory. Ingen tog Cedric på allvar förrän Albus började titta runt efter Harry.

"Fudge — Potter saknas, han är inte kvar i labyrinten. Diggory — vad hände?" Frågade Dumbledore samtidigt som han tittade efter Cedric's ytliga tankar, det som kunde ses med passiv avläsning.

Flera såg hur Dumbledore riktade sitt trollspö mot Moody varpå han lyfte från marken och for iväg mot Dumbledore för att mötas av ett rött energiknippe.

—

35 minuter hade det tagit innan de hade samlat en grupp och med _imperius_ på den de nu visste var en falsk Moody, innan de hade en flyttnyckel som gick till samma ställe som pokalen hade fört Potter och Diggory.

"Där!" Sa Kingsley och pekade på något som låg på marken, medan han skyndade dit. "Det är Potter, — eller kanske _var Potter_." Sa han avslutande med ytterst vemodig stämma.

"Hur är han?" Frågade Albus innan det hade sjunkit in det Kingsley hade sagt.

"Ser ut som något har exploderat — där han hade ärret. Fy faan — det ser för djävligt ut. Det kan inte ha varit länge sedan — han känns fortfarande varm, nästan het. HEEEY — fram med en bår, och var försiktig — förbannat försiktig. Mina detekteringer säger att han inte är helt död ännu. Får han bara en orsak att inte gå vidare så kan det hända att han kan överleva, — en stund så vi får veta vad som hände. Mirakel har ju hänt förr." Vid de orden skyndade auror Tonks fram och böjde sig ner och började tala med låg stämma. Men Kingsley hörde henne.

"_Harry vi har mötts förr, du brukade kalla mig 'Dora' och du har ett löfte till mig — och en ed att inte lämna mig — så försvinn inte för då tänker jag komma efter dig. Harry hör min röst — du mins mig om du tänker efter — tänk på det vi pratade om för vår framtid när vi blir vuxna — du lovade mej att om jag väntar på dig skulle det bli vi två. Och Harry jag har väntat och väntar — lämnar du mig nu då har jag inget annat val än att komma efter — så hälsa dem där du är att du har något att göra HÄR, och kom tillbaks._"

"Dora?"

""Ja Harry — det är jag, och du får inte lämna mig."

"Det gör ont, förbannat ont — han använde crucio på mig flera gånger innan han AK'ade mig."

"Men du lever — visst?"

"Jag tror det, men det gör också han."

"Vem?" Frågade Kingsley.

"Jag ska visa minnet av det, men nu behöver jag sova."

"Harry — innan du gör det tänk på allt som hänt här och låt det om känns som att något sugs ut få komma ut." Hörde han Kingsley säga, — och han gjorde det och nickade, varpå han kände hur något rent ut lämnade honom, så kom äntligen mörkret.

—

Det hade blivit kalabalik på Hogwarts, ministern hade beordrat dementorkyss på den de nu visste var Barty Cruch Jr. Men det hade stoppats när Amelia Bones skrek ut "**NEJ STOPP**."

Under den korta ordväxlingen som uppstod sövdes han ner med en stunner från Amelia som deklarerade:

"Aurorer och övriga. Ministern har för andra gången OLAGLIGT beordrat en dementorkyss, den här gången till en som visserligen är en känd förbrytare men det skulle hindra möjligheten att förhöra honom och därmed hindra oss i vårt arbete, som han så ofta har gjort tidigare — därför förklarar jag i egenskap av mitt ämbete att minister Fudge tillsvidare är AVSATT och arresterad för samröre med terroristen Voldemort. Med det kan han tas i förvar och utsättas för förhör. Ministeriet är nu under KRIGSFOT. Terroristen Voldemort, har tills annat är bevisat — återuppstått. Shacklebolt Aktivera plan B54."

Förvirringen blev total, de 23 aurorer som fanns på Hogwarts kallades samman och i grupper om fem tvingades de göra en ED att de inte på något sätt samarbetade med Voldemort eller någon av hans sympatisörer. Två aurorer vägrade och slogs snabbt ut — och efter förhör med sanningsdrog förstod det alla att det fanns ytterligare 14 Voldemortsanhängare inom ministeriet varav 3 bland aurorerna och 5 bland Fudges speciella livvaktsstyrka, samt att Fudge var medveten om förhållandet.

—

Innan Lucius Malfoy visste vad som hände var han under inverkan av sanningsdrog — och talade — och talade, avsevärt mycket mer än han någonsin trott att han skulle behöva. Men det satte sista spiken i Cornelius Fudges kista, Dolores Unbridge protesterade vilt — och arresterades — när även hon tvingades under förhör med sanningsserum — kunde enkel biljett till Azkaban skrivas ut.

Genom att Ameliga hade förklarat ministeriet på _krigsfot_ överfördes rättigheten att förhöra och döma till ett krigsadministrativt råd, och dödsstraff kunde tillämpas. Förhör med sanningsserum — som bokfördes räckte för att det skulle anses att korrekta regler följdes.

De som under inverkan av sanningsdrog bekände att de med egen fri vilja hade anslutit sig till Voldemort, och utan att protestera avsåg döda oskyldiga igen om tillfälle gavs — dömdes till dementorkyss och sedan dödsportalen. Efter en vecka hade 83 personer försvunnit den vägen. Dessutom hade 6 arurorer dött i striden mot Voldemort — som hade bränts till aska, men Amelia pustade ut, de hade tack och lov kunnat agera och stoppa en ny terrorvåg. Tack vare det snabba svepet som följde direkt på avslöjandet.

Albus Dumbledore hade inte räknat med att sitta i förvaringscell, men anklagelsen mot honom var att ha hållit hemligt för auroravdelningen att Voldemort fanns kvar. Bevisen om det fanns på Hogwarts både läsåret 1991-92 samt 1992-93. Hur mycket Albus än hade försökt spärra dödsdomarna så fick han veta att om han ytterligare protesterade mot det måste rådet anse att han vill _spara de sina_, de hade tillräckligt med indicier för att fälla honom. Men själv insåg han först när hans ord från 1981 lästes upp;

"Albus Dumbledore 1981 under upprensningen bedyrade du '_Severus Snape är inte mer dödsätare än jag är_' Albus Dumbledore det har bevisats här att Severus Snape fyller alla kriterier för att följa samma väg som övriga dödsätare — vidhåller du fortfarande att du är _lika mycket dödsätare som han_?"

"Nej — jag känner det som ett misslyckande, jag trodde på honom när han sa han gick över till ljusets sida."

"Albus Dumbledore. Du är INTE en som har bemyndigande att döma eller fria personer. Du har INTE bemyndigande att styra över andra personers liv — som du har gjort. Tills vidare döms du att bära magiinhibatorer, om vi — när allt är utklarat kan komma till en lösning — så kan du få amnesti, alternativt en dom uttalad — till dess är ut släppt på prov, missbruka det och du går samma väg som de övriga som lekt GUD, ty det är vad du har gjort."

—

När det blev dags för skolavslutning var det ingen som mindes att treskoletävlingen hade hållits där, allt omkring hade effektivt överskuggat det. Mycket diskret hade Harry återhämtat sig, såret hade sett värre ut än det var, Horkruxet — som de nu visste vad det var hade varit det som rämnade. Fotografi på honom direkt på platsen de hittade honom innan skadorna börjat tas om hand hade cirkulerat i media — och inget nämndes om att han _fortfarande levde_, det var Kingsley och Tonks som hade sett till att man inte lämnade några kommentarer.

Bilden av Harrys sprängda trollspö tillsammans med den sargade kroppen gav den antagna utgången Kingsley och Tonks ville, Harry hade hållit med vid ett tillfälle då han var kontaktbar därför blev det ingen hysteri omkring att Potter hade överlevt ännu en dödsförbannelse. När han senare återhämtade sig valdes det att han skulle använda namnet James Evans. James Harrysen hade även varit med som förslag bland många andra men med James Evans så ingick hans släktnamn på mors sida samt hans dopnamn.

—

**Ende**

—


	10. Återigen - NEJ

**10 — N E J**

Harry var inte nöjd, uppriktigt sagt var han skitförbannad, men han var inte helt överraskad, och han hade gjort åtskilliga åtgärder för att minska glädjen för dem han var mest misstänksam mot.

Jo han hade sett Dumbldedore dö för Snivillius hand. Det hade varit ett mästerverk av illusion – hade han upptäckt det långt senare. Dumbledore hade INTE förstört stenen som han hade sagt många år tidigare, medan de flög kvast tillbaks till Hogwarts från Hogsmeade hade Dumbledores medhjälpare bytt ut den ådrige Dumbledore mot en _statist_, ett offer som med polyjuice och imperius ersatte Dumbledore för att bli mördad av endera Draco eller Snape. Och Harry hade trott på det.

Goblins däremot hade inte någon notering om att Albus för många namn och titlar Dumbledore hade avlidit, däremot hade hans tillgångar redan överförts till Wiljam Gaam. Även det hade han fått veta långt senare.

Harry hade också han gjort transaktioner som hade, eller kanske mer korrekt _skulle få_ avsevärda effekter, ifall han inte själv kunde agera i sin sak.

Han visste att han endast hade ett val, nu, snart — eller nån gång längre fram. Men varför vänta — det hade tagit honom många timmars meditation för att tvinga bort allt från medvetandet och efter det ett ordentligt bett och hans ena hand var så gott som bortsliten, efter det rann blodet friskt ner i hålet i golvet om fungerade som toalett. Havsvattnet som fungerade som avsköljning såg till att blodet inte stannade kvar för någon att samla in. Med det utlöstes även de åtgärder han hade förberett.

Gringotts hade vägrat ministeriet tillgång till Potters tillgångar trots upprepade eskanden, de skulle kunna konfiskera det först efter 50 år om ingen med arvsrätt med blod innan dess hade gjort anspråk på det. Men då Harry hade beordrat vad som skulle hända så hade det förtur.

Det hade inte gått ens en vecka efter att det blivit känt att Harry Potter hade avlidit 'för egen hand' i Azkaban när Wiljam Gaam steg in på Gringotts.

"Jag gör anspråk på tillgångarna efter Potter."

"Med vilken rätt gör du det _Sir_?"

"Här är adoptionsprotokollet, där han blodsadopterade mig."

"Naturligtvis ser det äkta ut, men vi måste också göra en blodstest — det är rutin."

—

"Hmm — du har både Potter och Dumbledore som stamfäder, intressant. Om jag har förstått din status korrekt tog du över eftermälet _intakt_ efter Albus Dumbledore, är vi överens så långt?"

"Jo, Albus tog mig under sina vingars beskydd för många år sedan, och Potter gjorde mig till sin arvtagare när han insåg att Voldemot kanske inte skulle låta honom överleva, och på så sätt ville han hålla Potters etablissemang och namn vid liv."

"Jag förstår — vi på Gringotts ser mest bara noteringar om pengars flöde och är noga med att det är balans i bokföringarna. Nu när Potters etablissemang har kommit upp till översyn, måste jag begära att etablissemanget Dumbledore — alltså dödsboet efter Dumbledore gör rätt för sig, det har tyvärr inte kunnat rättas till tidigare, men innan Potters kan komma på fråga måste alla utestående fordringar inhämtas."

"Men . . . det kan ju inte påverka mig."

"Jo — därför att du sattes som fullvärdig hanterare av Dumbledores eftermäle. Redan tidigt överförde Albus Dumbledore stora tillgångar — vilka han egentligen inte skulle ha fått göra därför att de tillgångarna var _lånade medel_. I samband med att Harry Potter som siste i ätten omkom väcktes alla fordringar till likvidering."

"Men jag är ju den som går in som huvudman i familjen Potter, det ser ju blodsadoptionen till."

"Min gode man — Albus Dumbledore — med nytt namn. Per denna stund är du att betraktas som tjuv — och vi hanterar tjuvar som vi har rätten att göra."

"Nej hör nu — jag är arvtagare till Dumbledore, och till Potters."

"Du är INTE arvtagare till Dumbledore – du ÄR Dumbledore Albus med för många namn. Men blodsadoptionen som du gjort med Potters blod är stulet av honom tidigare än våren 1993, blodet saknar komponenter av basilisk och fenix. Dateringen på dokumentet bevisar att det är ett falsarium. VAKT."

Ingen saknade Wiljam Gaam, ty inte många visste vem det var. Hade han inte varit girig och försökt införliva Potters så hade kan mycket väl kunnat bilda en ny profil och leva vidare obemärkt. Men Gringotts är kända för att kunna göra säkra och korrekta blodstester. Två veckor senare var Albus/Wiljam oförsiktig nog när han mockade drakdynga, att störa en vilande drake gör man inte två ånger — och med det upphörde även Wiljam Gaam sin tillvaro.

Med en ryslig pina vaknade Harry hans arm var bruten och han var _åter_ i skrubben under trappan igen. Men han insåg att det han just hade drömt mycket väl kunde vara en verklig vision, för inte kunde han väl ha upplevt _allt_ det han drömde — hur verkligt det än verkade vara. Men Pinan i vänstra armen drev honom att sätta högra handen över där det gjorde ont — och inom sig manade han ut energier genom handen — energier som skulle hela armen, och med det lindra smärtan. Han visste inte sedan om han var mer förvånad att det hade fungerat än han skulle ha varit om det inte fungerade. Men det fungerade, och med det satte han handen mot platsen där låset för skrubbdörren fanns — bara sekunder efter hans tanke så var dörren öppen.

På tysta fötter gick han till köket och hittade mjölk och bröd, ett par kokta ägg och en tub romkräm, kaviar kallades det trots att det var för lite rom för att kallas kaviar. Men vad brydde han sig om sådana trivialiteter. Efter att ha stillat hungern tittade han på några dagstidningar som låg i tidningsbunten. September 1989, läste han.

Efter det försvann Harry Potter från Dursleys, och ingen visste vart han hade tagit vägen. — på många år.

Hans långa dröm eller vision lät han återuppliva många gånger — och såg till att han med Gringotts hjälp först kunde bli av med blockeringar och andra besvärjelser. Efter det lät han Gringotts överföra tillräckligt för att räcka i många år i USA och han flyttade dit för att växa upp där och skaffa sig den träning och utbildning han inom sig visste att han redan hade upplevt.

— **Ende —**


	11. Harry P Vs Lucius M

**11 - Potter Vs Malfoy**

/ Helt AU.

Den här bara växte fram i mina tankar, den är för kort för att passa i en egen story, så det bor bara en tänkbar passage i en ej skriven story. Reserverar mig rätten att använda den en eventuellt kommande story: Det är sommar mellan år 3 och år 4./

******

Harry visste inte hur han skulle göra, men han hade sett några saker som gått HELT FEL. Ministern OCH Lucius Malfoy, hade GEMENSAMT dels hämtat Hagrid för att sätta honom i Azkaben, under hans andra år, och under hans tredje för att döda hippografen.

Att de två var som lera och långhalm, eller tjära och fjädrar — oskiljbara. Alltså behövde han på något sätt få dem att gå isär, utan möjlighet att backa ur. Det var värt ett försök.

_Bäste Minister Fudge_

_Jag har tänkt tillbaks på året som gått sedan du talade med mig på Läckande kitteln förra året — efter att jag ställde till det för er när jag inte kunde behärska mig hemma och blåste upp en gapig kärring._

_Jag fick den uppfattningen att du, utan att du egentligen ville göra det för uppenbart, sökte mitt politiska stöd._

_Vi har kanske sett på saker utifrån olika sidor, men egentligen står vi väl på samma sida — hoppas jag._

_Jag har lärt mig de här åren att magibefolkningen söker sitt stöd i mig, och hyllar mig som en hjälte._

_Mitt privata liv är långt ifrån behagligt, och jag skulle uppskatta om det kunde ordnas så att jag kommer bort från de omagiska där jag (på order av Dumbledore) tvingas vara var sommar._

_Jag har pengar att klara mig, och att kunna köpa kläder som passar mig, men kommer jag med det hit där jag nu är, kommer de att brännas upp – därför att *det ser för bra ut på mig* Ja — det är vardagen där jag finns._

_Skulle det vara möjligt att ordna en presskonferens där:_

_DU HJÄLPER MIG TILL ETT BÄTTRE LIV?_

_Naturligtvis kommer jag med det att stötta dig och det du gör. Om jag har förstått det hela rätt, så borde din vän Malfoy också vara med, för han är väl också på vår sida — om jag har förstått dig rätt._

_Med vänlig hälsning_

_Harry James Potter_

—

"Hedwig, kan du ta det här till ministern?" . . . _Hooot Hoot._

* En vecka senare, inför en välfylld aula på ministeriet *

"Ni har nu hört den sanna uppgiften om hur vår hjälte Harry Potter har det, och har haft under Albus Dumbledores överinseende. Harry har under sanningsed för er berättat hur Albus Dumbledore negligerar den lagvidriga situation som _vår Harry_ tvingas leva i, på hans order.

"Men det kommer att ändras nu. Min vän Lucius har en son, Draco, som går i samma klass som Harry, och har lovat att ge Harry ett hem som bättre passar honom, det som återstår innan det är helt klart är att i rådet göra det beslut om förändringen som fråntar Dumbledore förmyndarskapet och ger det till min vän Lucius. Harry något att tillägga?"

"Ja — jag har talat och talar fortfarande under sanningsed. För att verkligen visa alla här att vi står på samma sida i kampen mot det onda så föreslår jag att vi alla tre här gemensamt gör den deklarationen att vi ALDRIG har varit, annat än _goda medborgare_. Att Lucius här aldrig _frivilligt_ har eller kommer att vara, på den sida som dödar och torterar andra. _Jag Harry Potter kommer aldrig att gå över till, eller på något sätt alliera mig med, den sida som ni kallar 'han-som-inte-nämns-vid namn-' skulle så ske — så må jag dö direkt._ _Låt det bli så_. Då har jag deklarerat mig, Lucius visa dem nu din rätta sida, du också."

"_POTTER — va faan gör du?_" väste Lucius.

"Lucius — vaa . . . varför svär du inte eden med mig, du sa ju att vi är på samma sida." Sa Harry, och tittade mest på Lucius, men han höll samtidigt koll på ministerns uppsyn. När det inte kom någon ed från Lucius vände Harry sin framsida mer mot ministern men höll uppsikt på Lucius.

"Minister . . . Är inte Lucius på vår sida? . . . .Är du ens på samma sida som mig, eller är det en komplott mot mig?"

"Jag är inte på _hans_ " ('hans' sa ministern knappt hörbart och fortsatte) "Jag Cornelius Fudge står på samma sida som _vår Harry Potter_ gör . . _må det vara så._" avslutade han.

"Inte på Malfoys sida eller inte på Voldemorts, föresten . . . det verkar ju vara ju samma sak."

"Lucius Malfoy, gör eden du också."

"Cornelius, du vet var jag står, och har stått i alla år."

"Ja — jag vet — därför förstår jag inte varför du inte gör eden — nu offentligt så alla tvivel försvinner."

"Faktiskt tror jag han har problem med det, och då är det verkligen på tiden att du gör dig fri från honom. JAG står på din sida i kampen mot ondska och förtryck. OM — du är på den sidan, vill säga. Annars måste du nu tala om för folket här att vi tyvärr har olika uppfattningar."

Harry riktade blicken mot Amelia som han visste fanns beredd. När han såg att hon mötte hans blick nickade han. Han såg hur hon vände lite på huvudet och sa några ord.

Harry läste tidningsreferatet tre dagar efter.

_Pojken som överlevde talar ut._

_Av Rita Skeeter_

_Många tidningar hade kallats till en presskonferens för några dagar sedan, minister Fudge hade förvarnat om att det kunde bli en ögonöppnare, och han hade verkligen rätt. Innan vi kunde lämna platsen, blev vi __**beordrade**__ att vänta i tre dagar därför att inte larma personer som aurorerna behövde ta in för kompletterande förhör._

_Först visades det bevis på hur Harry Potter hade negligerats, och faktiskt misshandlats under alla år han varit under Albus Dumbledores förmyndarskap. Se separat reportage sidorna 17 & 18._

_Efter det förklarade minister Fudge, att Potter nu skulle komma till ett magiskt hem så han kunde lära sig hur vi har det. Potter verkade mycket entusiastisk att äntligen få ett drägligt hemförhållande, och med tanke på det som hade skrivits tidigare om honom valde han att offentligt göra en ED på att han inte på minsta sätt var på den sida vi inte nämner vid namn, eller på minsta sätt allierad med den._

_Det var här det hela verkade spåra ur. Efter upprepade uppmaningar från både Potter och ministern avstod herr Malfoy att visa oss att han står på vår sida. Senare visade det sig att han arresterades på plats på grund av en anklagelse för en sak som iscensattes förra sommaren. Förhör under betryggade sanningsformer visat att han ALDRIG var på vår sida._

_I samband med den presskonferens som ministern kallade till inbjöds vi direkt att ta del av Harry Potters upplevelser på Hogwarts de tre senaste åren. En sak som jag redan har haft svåra mardrömmar efter att bra ha varit åskådare till. Hade jag inte dessutom sett och varit med om att Harry Potter också gjorde en ED på att det han visade oss faktiskt är absolut relevant skulle jag aldrig ens i min vildaste fantasi kunnat tro på det._

_Jag ber uppriktigt om ursäkt för det jag lurats att skriva illa om honom tidigare. Jag frågade hur jag kunde gottgöra det, och fick ett svar jag inte väntade mig. 'Du har inget jag vill, eller behöver, ha, men i fortsättningen — försök att få dina uppgifter verifierade.' Var Potters svar. Han själv har som jag sa bedyrat med sitt liv, att de saker han har visat oss, och som ni själva kan se bildsekvenser av på sidorna 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11 och 12. Jag å min sida bedyrar att ingen har förändrat eller påverkat bildsekvenserna, mer än att de börjar och slutar där vi av tekniska orsaker tvingats dela dem för att kunna återge dem._

_Det vi kunde se, och även ni kan se på bilderna, är att en vi trott vara död lever, och han är efterlyst. Se uppgifterna om Sirius Black och Peter Petigrew på sidan 8._

_Minister Fudge har ÅTERTAGIT ordern om att gripa och döda Sirius Black så snart han kan uppbringas. Det har visat sig att uppgifterna om att Sirius Black dömdes till livstid i Azkaban är FALSKA. Han har ALDRIG varit inför en sittande domstol, och är därför inte heller dömd. Falska uppgifter gjorde gällande att han var skyldig, och därför gavs han aldrig minsta chans att sanningen kunde få komma fram._

_Lagtekniskt har han heller inte __rymt__ från Azkaban. Däremot har han lyckats göra sig fri från det OLAGLIGA frihetsberövande han har utsatts för, vilket ministern var snabb att beklaga. Tyvärr fick vi inte tillfälle att precisera om det vara att han gjorde sig fri, eller att han hamnade där som ministern beklagade._

_Däremot uppmanas att de som känner för det, att hjälpa honom, och han är välkommen till ministeriet för att återfå sitt trollspö. Han är INTE efterlyst längre. Däremot, den som kan lämna upplysningar om en råtta, eller person som visas på bilderna på sidan 8, bör kontakta aurorkontoret direkt. Harry Potter har utfäst en belöning på 500 galleons till den som kommer in med Peter Pettigrew — levande nog att kunna förhöras. _

_Vi på The Profet kommer att fortlöpande rapportera om förhören med Lucius Malfoy, och så långt vi nu är SÄKRA på är att han INTE kommer att försättas på fri fot._

— : —

Albus läste texten, han hade redan fått vissa indikationer på att det var förändringar, hans mobiler hade av någon orsak låsts i sina lägen. De vägrade att låta sig rubbas, inte heller kunde han göra nya spårningar av Potter. Han tittade vemodigt på dem innan han vände sig mot Snape.

"Severus, vad har du att rapportera?"

"Potterslyngeln har lyckats få Lucius arresterad, och tydligen är det snabba beslut som händer. Ministern har satt ministeriet i högsta larmberedskap och aktiverat säkerhetsklass Z9 för hela ministeriet."

"Oj, det är mer än jag visste om. Hur fick du reda på det?"

"Narsicca, hennes man, som du kunde läsa, är arresterad. Direkt han förhördes frågade de om det fanns andra på ministeriet som _var hans allierade_, 58 personer albus, och mitt namn är bland dem. Jag måste iväg härifrån, och det fort."

"Du — varför skulle inte du gå fri?"

"Albus — det är inte fråga om det längre. Jag kan inte svara '_nej_' under en sanningsed, om de frågar om jag har mördat. OAVSETT vad som hänt före eller efter, så räcker det för att spärras in — och det vet du."

"Men jag har några gentjänster att hämta in, så det bör kunna passera."

"Albus — fattar du inte, Potterslyngelen har lycktas vända dem mot oss BÅDA. Du är inte kallad till ministeriet som officiell i rådet — eller hur?"

"Nä, när du säger det borde jag ha blivit det. Vet du varför?"

"Därför att DU — är lika anklagad som vi andra. DU lät spärra in _hunden_, Du har orsakat slyngelns lidande — enligt honom, och han har pressen och ministern, på sin sida nu. Därför har du skyddat en mördare — när de inser att jag har mördat — och du har skyddat mig, tänker du insistera på att _hålla mig om ryggen_ då faller du själv — Adjö." Sa Snape, slängde in lite flammpulver i spisen "_Spinnet safe black widdow_" sa han och visste att han skulle hamna i det säkra rummet han hade i den extra källarvåning han inredde för många år sedan.

Albus tittade efter honom medan han kontemplerade på det Snape just hade sagt, '_skulle han — Albus Dumbledore, vara anklagad för något? Omöjligt_' var hans tanke.

Han tittade på porträtten av de tidigare rektorerna, "Något att rapportera?" begärde han, det var en vanlig begäran, och vanligtvis fick han veta vilka som fanns i slottet, och om något annat än det vanliga hände.

Men — nu började han undra, inte en enda av porträtten rörde sig, och ingen svarade. Han kände värmen från elden försvinna från hans rygg, så han vände sig mot den och upptäckte att där elden normalt brann, var det en solid vägg av sten. Han förstod — Hogwarts hade gått över till STÄNGD, även fönstren började förslutas.

"Fawkes, ta mig ut."

Albus hade förväntat sig att han skulle stå precis utanför själva huset, men han upptäckte att han fanns ett par hundra meter från Hogsmeade och tittade mot platsen han brukade se Hogwarts — men det han såg var _ruinerna_ av Hogwarts.

'_Vad hände_' tänkte han och försökte transferera sig till sin broders värdshus i Hogsmeade, — just det _försökte_. Utan att känna minsta förändring stod han bara kvar, "_**lumos,"**_ sa han med sitt trollspö framme, och insåg varför han inte kände någon kontakt med sitt trollspö längre — han saknade magi.

—

** tre veckor senare **

Harry hade lämnat minnesstunden efter Albus Dumbledores bortgång och satt på en lunchrestaurang i den omagiska sidan i Liverpool.

"Sirius, vad hände med rektor Dumbledore?"

"Som du nu vet så bevittnade både han och jag dina föräldrars testamente. Jag visste det, men Albus visste det inte. Lily hade vävt in en ed för oss som bevittnade att när du blev myndig, oavsett hur, skulle eden lösas in. Albus _bröt_ mot testamentets innehåll och på så sätt beseglade han eden. När ministern myndigförklarade dig efter uppståndelsen och den lilla prövningen så aktiverades resultatet av eden som Albus bröt. Han blev utan magi, och om jag förstod Lily rätt kommer du att långsamt assimilera hans kraft."

"Oj — menar du att jag kommer att komma upp i hans styrka? — hur är det ens möjligt?"

"Magins vägar äro outgrundliga, men nej — du kommer inte att komma upp till hans styrka, du kommer att komma till den styrka som är din egen PLUS hans styrka, och innan du funderar — din potential var redan högre än hans när han var i din ålder."

"Vad kommer att hända nu? Med mig alltså?"

"Tja — Hogwarts fortsätter som vanligt, fortsätt där eller begär dispens tills du har avlagt OWL. Du måste klara fem godkända ämnen för att få vara registrerad magianvändare. Du kan även söka skolningsintyg, och med det anställa egna lärare och läsa privat, valet är ditt."

"Jag tror jag når bättre resultat utanför Hogwarts, och det jag redan har sett av Voldemort så finns han kvar där ute — och jag behöver nå resultat snabbare än Hogwarts erbjuder."

"Kommer du att sakna någon därifrån?"

"Nä — fast kanske några."

"Som Ron Weasley?"

"Ytterst tveksamt, Gringotts har informerat mig nu efter Dumbedores fall, att han tagit emot 200 gallons per månad från min familjs huvudkonto, han och Ginny, samt Molly — de visste varifrån pengarna kom — svarade de när jag frågade. Så nej inte dem — de är mer orsak att jag känner för att lämna Hogwarts istället för att gå kvar och komplettera — eller ha min egen utbildning där, vilket borde vara det mest naturliga då alla resurserna finns där."

"Okej, det låter ju förståeligt, hon Granger då?"

"Nje — visst kan hon saker men hon är för . . . på nåt sätt känns det som hon tror hon måste veta ALLT jag gör, alla brev jag får insisterar hon på att jag ska dela innehållet i med henne . . . hon har inte visat mig ett enda brev hon fått själv, så hur mycket jag än annars känner för henne så skriker det NEJ i mig för att försöka göra något gemensamt med henne."

"Så ingen därifrån?"

"Ingen glömd och ingen nämnd — då är det ingen som kan säga något — om jag bara inte finns där till hösten."

"Okej — jag har fått ett erbjudande för din räkning, vet du vad en _tidvändare_ är?"

"Jo-tack, Hermione och jag . . . hade du glömt det?"

"Tänkte inte på det, men jo, du vet vad det är. Förslaget jag har innebär att du tar ett _jobb_, det är enda möjligheten, när du har den saken klar har du kreditering att nyttja både tidrum, tidvändare och minnesbanken."

"Ke?"

"Som sagt — jag kan inget säga innan du blir _anställd_. Det är jag förhindrad av ed att göra."

"Lagligt?"

"Ja — lagligt med bonus kan man kalla det."

"Ok — du fick ett erbjudande för min räkning — vad är din uppfattning om erbjudandet?"

"Hade du velat gå kvar på Hogwarts hade det inte kommit på tal, nu finns möjligheten."

"Anställd — jag, med tre år på Hogwarts, _vem_ skulle vilja anställa mig."

"Tre år med incidenter du kommit igenom bättre än många utbildade aurorer ens kan komma i närheten av. Jo — det finns de som är _ivriga_ på att anställa dig, och som sagt — det är fullt lagligt — och inte illa betalning heller."

"Okej — vart vänder jag mig."

"Är du med på det så har jag anställningskontraktet med mig här. Men du ska veta att det börjar med _provanställning_, efter att du är klar så kan det övergå till ordinarie anställning, men mer om det längre fram. Läs noga igenom innan du skriver under."

. . . .

"Sirius — är du en av dem?"

"Ja . . .

"Ok, var skriver jag . . .

—

Medan Hogwarts gick vidare med det som kunde ha varit hans fjärde år gjorde Harry åtta år, med det hade han sju extra år under ett enda år. Den tidvändare han tilldelades skapade en vecka per varv, fyra varv var den längsta tid han kunde gå tillbaks. Och medan han var 'tillbaks' kunde han inte gå tillbaks igen.

Den andra faciliteten var tidsrum, där en dag utanför var en vecka i rummet. Minnes banken var som ett bibliotek, men istället för böcker var det kunskap i form av minnen. Man kunde tillgodogöra sig dem på två sätt, endera se det i ett minnessoll, eller kopiera det och assimilera in det som egenupplevt.

Ja han var nu en av de onämnbara, han hade det i bottnen, men han hade också ett skolningsintyg, som berättigade honom att utbilda sig tills han avlade OWL och kunde bli _registrerad användare_. Arbetet som _onämnbar_ var och skulle förbli _hemligt_.

**** FINITE ****


	12. När stjärnor fallar - får man önska

**12 — När stjärnor fallar - får man önska nå **

—

**1**

Fyra år gammal var Harry utan att han en enda gång hade fått höra sitt eget namn där han ny fanns. Djupt inne sitt inre visste han skillnad på olika typer av tillvaro.

Jo han _mindes_ den tid då två vuxna behandlade honom med omsorg och ömget — han visste att det var hans far och mor — och de som hälsade på. Han visste att han _egentligen_ hette Harry, men han hade ett smeknamn som en av de äldre kallade honom ibland, _valpen_. Ja — tack vare minnen från då hade han inte helt tappat tron på tillvaron.

Det som han dock alltid hade i tankarna sedan en tid var _hur komma härifrån_. Han hade redan format sin _önskan_. _Så långt bort från dem som möjligt, och att de aldrig ens hört om honom._

Han rensade ogräs från gräset, vilket han hade _dresserats_ att göra. Jo han kunde förstå ordet, att _lära sig_ det gör man genom att man lärs, men när man inte lärs men får lida om man gör fel — då är det dressyr. Det hade han lärt sig av Vernons syster — hon dresserar hundar och de pratar inte.

Alltså när han rensade ogräs från gräsmattan hoppades han att han kunde hitta fyrklöver, de skulle ge tur. Stjärnfall hade han inte ens hopp om att kunna fån syn på, för han skulle ju alltid vara i säng innan det blev mörkt. Det innebar att vara inlåst i skrubben — utan att ens kunna se ut genom ett fönster.

Vernon var, vad man kan kalla skenheligt religiös, därför blev det kyrkobesök var söndag, det var bara för att det skulle vara så, men _slynglar_ och _satans avskum_ de får inte besudla den heliga kyrkan, alltså _han_ blev kvar hemma — inlåst naturligtvis. Så också när Vernon tog med sin familj till julottan, men med den skillnaden att nu hade han _order_ att ha maten klar tills då de kom tillbaks klockan halv åtta.

Att ens försöka sova efter att ha väckts upp skulle vara _livsfarligt_ därför att då skulle han sova över — det var _det_ som var det farliga. Alltså satt den fyra och ett halvt år gamle Harry Potter och stirrade upp mot den stjärnbeströdda tidiga gryningshimlen tisdag tjugofemte december 1984 — när en mycket markant ljuspunkt ritade ett streck genom himlen.

"_Jag önskar att jag är så långt bort från dem som möjligt, och att de aldrig ens hört talas om mig, eller min familj. Jag önskar att jag är så långt bort från dem som möjligt, och att de aldrig ens hört talas om mig, eller min familj. Jag önskar att jag är så långt bort från dem som möjligt, och att de aldrig ens hört talas om mig, eller min familj."_

Efter det blundade han, han vågade inte öppna ögonen, men han fortsatte att hålla orden i tankarna — han hade uttalat sin önskan TRE gånger — efter det skulle han vara tyst och inte tänka på annat.

—

**2**

Tre veckor senare i _vissa kretsar_.

"Albus jag säger ju att jag såg honom i mitten av december — sen har jag inte sett honom. Jag frågade Petunia när jag skulle passa Harry nästa gång. Hon fattade inte vad jag talade om. Jag försökte prata omkring utan att direkt fråga om Harry, de verkar inte ha någon Harry kvar Albus — jag är orolig."

"Ta det lugnt Arabella, klart att Harry är där, det kan ju vara så att han inte mår så bra och inte ska gå ut." Albus hade ju tittat på sina instrument och Harry var _hemma_ och han var vid _god hälsa_. Det visste han för han hade kollat för bara några dagar sedan.

"Som du vill Albus — men jag går inte dit utan att vara _ombedd_ ingen i området gör det, faktiskt — har inte gjort på flera år vad jag kan minnas."

"Ta det lugnt Arabella, jag ska be Minerva titta till dem — hon kan göra det som katt, utan att de misstänker något."

—

"Minerva — vad har hänt?"

"Albus — när jag är återställd — kommer jag att se till att de . . . att de . . . äsch — Azkaban frestar — men något ska de drabbas av. Både pojken och Vernon höll på att slå ihjäl mig — som katt. Det var tack vare att jag hade vassa klor och kunde klösa han och jag menar KLÖSA ordentligt — jag tror till å med ett hans ena öga drabbades — men det var efter vad de hade gjort med mig."

"Och Harry?"

"Inte ett spår, inte ens lukten av han. Men nu måste jag till Poppy."

"Tack krya på dig."

Albus gick till sina instrument Harry var _hemma_ och hans hälsa är _utmärkt_ — men områdesskydden — de existerar inte ens. En hemsk tanke slog honom medan han gick igenom de besvärjelser han hade gjort. Där Potter kände att _hemma är_ det är det instrumentet reagerar på. Han var alltså _hemma — någon annan stans_. Men hans hälsotillstånd var i vart fall prima, det hade inte alltid varit så, faktiskt knappt godtagbart var mer standard. Men han behövde undersöka vad som hade hänt.

—

"Nå Albus — har du hört med dem?"

"Jo — fast jag gick en omväg, Jag gick hela gatan fram och läste av vattenmätarna. Alltså reagerade de inte därför att jag redan två dagar innan lämnade en föranmälan om avläsningen. Så alla släppte in mig — och jag skrev av mätarställningarna, och småpratade lite om området och hur livet där var. Alla — utom Dursleys känner till om Harry Potter — men att han inte längre är där. Dursleys har ingen aning om vilka Potter är. Någon har minnesmodifierat dem, men när jag besvärjde dem för att se om de hade varit utsatta för det — så . . . bet jag mig själv i svansen. Jo de har utsatts för det — när jag besökt dem några gånger tidigare, alla gångerna var mer än ett år innan årsskiftet, och det måste ha varit vid den tiden Potter försvann därifrån. Dursleys har inget minne av Harry Potter, eller att de skulle ha haft någon ner än Dudley hos sig."

"Vad kan ha hänt?"

"Hade det varit ett angrepp — skulle de ha vetat, även om de hade minnesmodifierats — det skulle ha synts, men det fanns inte minsta spår av Harry Potter i huset. ABSOLUT RENT från alla spår av honom. När jag var där tidigare — då fanns det _spillt blod_. — Jo — det är sant, spillt blod av en magisk — det kan jag hitta upp till tio år after att det är spillt hur mycket omagiska än försöker tvätta bort resterna. Minerva — det är något som är större än jag förstår — som har hänt Potter."

"Har han försvunnit? — Känner jag dig rätt så har du nåt du kan hitta honom med."

"Dessvärre har du rätt på båda, det skrämmer mig lite. Ja — jag borde kunna hitta honom men om inte spårbesvärjelsern strejkar så är han längre bort än typ Italiens sydspets. Men hälsotillståndet säger att han är vid god hälsa, jag har hållit extra koll på den och den som säger ifall han är _hemma_ de ändras emellanåt, så de registrerar att han rör sig, och ibland gör sig illa, men är snart åter vi gott skick."

"Det är ju för väl det, vad ska vi göra?"

"Det är inget vi _kan_ göra — nu, på en del år. Bara att hoppas att elevboken kan ta upp adressen då det är dags.

"Ja — vi får hoppas."

*** Ende ***


	13. EDER

**Eder**

By Smargden

Tillbaks igen ? : NEJ, men någon/något i Harrys inre ger honom idéer om hur han ska agera i olika situationer.

Harry har inga detaljkunskaper om framtid, bara väldigt stark intuitionen, vilket 'öppnade sig' efter Basiskgift/fenixtårar i hans kroppssystem.

jag har haft den här i huvudet en tid, alltså inledningen av den, och byggt på lite nu å då.  
tyvärr blev det lite krystat, för jag ville trots allt 'bli av med den'.

Berätta gärna i review vad du tycker.

Och - NEJ, även om jag besökte Club NewYork ganska många gånger i mitten av 1960-talet blev jag aldrig intim med någon av flickorna, även om vi ändå hade ganska kul, och jag kan lova att de verkligen försökte fresta mig - och jo jag besökte en av deras 'hemområde' men var aldrig in i hennes hem. jag har med dem mer för att hylla dem än något annat.

—

*** 1 ***

Harry insåg efter ett par dagar hos Dursleys efter hans andra år på Hogwarts att hela magisamhället hade både potential men också var så insnöat att det var dags att låta 'solen' smälta bort all gammal frost.

Han kände också att han började _känna av_ att han inte var som förut, hans syn började bli allt sämre, ja nu såg han världen omkring sig nästan suddigare än utan glasögon, det hade blivit sämre på bara ett par dagar sedan han kom he . . . nä inte _hem, . . till Durslys_.

Han tog av dem för att se om det hjälpte om han putsade dem, men råkade då se att han såg omvärlden helt klart — faktiskt klarare än han kunde minnas ha sett det någonsin. När han kollade hur kan såg i böckerna så märkte han att även där såg han bokstäverna helt klart.

Det tog honom lång stund att komma över känslan att inte behöva använda det förhatliga spektaklet som kallades glasögon.

Medan han satt och beundrade den bit av naturen han såg utanför fönstret, började han kontemplera på _tillvaron_, alltså hans tillvaro. Den hade ett sort berg av störningar — eller kanske det skulle kallas _problem_.

Han kunde kategorisera det som _de vuxnas syn på honom_. Jo han hade redan lärt sig några viktiga saker. Voldemort fanns kvar, Voldemort var detsamma som hans föräldrars bane, och något som tydligen var så inbota inrotat med skräck att de vuxna inte vågade säga hans namn, och inte visste de tydligen heller att hans egentliga namn var TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

Vad värre var, det var fullt tydligt att det fanns flera varianter av Voldemort kvar, en hade han mött efter att Quirrell blev förvittrad, den var en äldre version av den från dagboken senaste läsåret. Lägger man till Dumbledores vägran att berätta varför Voldemorts önskan att se Harry Potter DÖD, kunde det enbart medföra att Harry inte längre kände minsta förtroende för vare sig Dumbledore eller någon annan av lärarna på Hogwarts, men värre också — Harry anade att Dumbledore hade dolda avsikter som inte var positiva för honom, inom sig fann han en liknelse med oxen som leddes till slakt, där han själv var oxen.

Minerva . . . Alltså _professor_ McGonagall hade inte lyssnat mer på honom och Hermione än på en treåring när de förklarade om jakten på stenen i hans första år. När han tänkte efter — insåg han även vilken bristfällig introducering hade han fått till magivärlden? — ingen alls, till skillnad från alla andra i hans situation, om han förstått Hermiones referat av hennes första möte med magivärlden. Kännedom om magivärlden var ytterst viktig om man skulle finnas där. När Hagrid insåg Harrys bristande kunskap borde det ha klickat till i honom att även _den unge Harry_ också behövde komplett introduktion till den nya världen — men inget sådant hände. Även här pekade det tillbaks på rektorn.

När han tänkt igenom detaljerna från de två år sedan han fick läsa Hogwartsbrevet fanns det en _röd tråd_ genom alla viktigare händelserna, framför allt om han dessutom vävde in andra saker som var han fanns nu — och hur han behandlades och vad skolans personal gjorde åt det. Kort sagt — trots att han hyllades som hjälte för det hans mor gjorde, som gav honom en chans att överleva mötet med Voldemort — så behandlades han som _S K I T_ av de flesta, alltså de som hade makten att påverka hans tillvaro.

Medan han satt och gick igenom _allt_ han erfarit så slog det honom, _Weasleys_, de var klart _planterade_. De var inte en slump att hon som alla andra vuxna visste var gaten mellan den omagiska och den magiska sidan fanns — hon talade högt för att han skulle hitta henne, och med det var alla syskonen Weasleys också planterade.

Ju mer han tänkte på Ronald Weasley så var han egentligen lika efterhängsen som flugorna till en skämd köttbit en varm torr sommardag, samtidigt som Ron genast trängde sig in emellan om han själv talade med någon annan. Och vad värre var — så fort han fick något brev eller om en lärare begärde att han skulle stanna kvar efter lektion — så var det som att han förväntades referera allt som sagts honom. Kort sagt — något privatliv för Harry Potter — fanns inte. Det måste bli ändring på det, bestämde han sig för.

—

Veckan som följde hade varit både intressant men också väldigt besvärlig, han visste hur det kändes i kroppen när han var under helande trolldrycks inverkan på Poppys institut inne på Hogwarts, det han hade känt under veckan var ungefär så men tiodubblat och i hela kroppen.

Han hade tack och lov fåt hjälp av Dobby redan andra dagen han var tillbaks, Dobby gjorde allt han kunde för att rehabilitera sig för det han hade utsatt _Harry Potter_ för, och han gjorde det på det sätt han bäst kunde — han serverade MAT till Harry, och utan att visa sig för Dursleys såg han även till att Harrys sysslor blev utförda.

Harry märkte hur han utvecklade kroppsmassa, visst motionerade han — det hade han alltid gjort, även om det var av andra orsaker än motion för motionens egen skull, han hade lärt sig att snabba fötter gav bättre möjligheter att komma undan hans plågoandar — Dudley med gäng.

Nu kändes det däremot som att han behövde röra sig av andra orsaker — så han ägnade all tid han kunde utomhus för att motionera och göra de gymnastiska rörelser han kände att han kunde förbättra sig med. Han hade ju trots allt under två år deltagit i träningar ledda av Wood på skolan.

Harry hade redan börjat planera sin sorti från Dursleys, men för det behövde han veta i vilken riktning han skulle flyga och vilka landmärken han skulle hålla utkik efter för att komma mot London, kartorna han mindes från den omagiska skolans tid gav enbart en mycket översiktlig uppfattning av det han behövde.

Det hade tagit honom några nattliga utsvävningar för att bli klar med det han behövde ha med sig. Kofferten hade Vernon låst in i ett rum i källaren. I kofferten fanns trollspöt, fars fina mantel och fotoalbumet. Kvasten låg ovanpå det visste han.

När Dobby började inse vad Harry planerade då frågade han.

"Dobby undrar om det är något som jag kan hjälpa Harry Potter Sir med — något som Master Harry Potter Sir försöker ordna själv?"

"Dobby — hur menar du — du tänker väl inte få ministeriet på mig igen?"

"Nej master Harry, ingen vet om mig, men jag ser att master Harry planerar göra något _annat än vanligt_, Dobby kan ordna utan att någon märker något. Vart önskar master Harry komma?"

"Dobby — varför säger du _master_ till mig?"

Dobbys öron föll ner och händerna kom upp framför ögonen, rösten var så svag att den knappt hördes när Dobby svarade.

"Dobby ber om ursäkt — om master Harry inte vill ha mig — ge mig kläder och låt mig dö."

"Varför ska jag ge dig kläder — varför skulle du dö av det?"

"Master Harry vet att om vi ges kläder så fövisas vi från vår plats, vi behöver binda vid någon med magi. Utan det dör vi på bara någon kort tid. Dobby band med Harry Potter Sir när Harry Potter Sir lurade Malfoy att ge mig Harrys strumpa, hade strumpan varit master Malfoys egen och inte blivit lurad, hade jag bara blivit förvisad. Därför kunde Dobby genast försvara master Harry när Malfoy tänkte skada master, och det stärkte min förankring till Master Harry Potter Sir. Om master Harry inte vill veta om Dobby så ge mig kläder så försvinner jag och . . . och låter mig dö istället."

"Dobby — jag vill dig inget ont — om . . . om du mår bättre av att vara bunden till mig — så har jag inget emot det — bara du lovar att inte försöka som förra sommaren."

"Tack — nej Dobby gjorde fel — Dobby visste inte hur mäktig Harry Potter Sir verkligen är. Sir — kan ge _order_ och jag är _skyldig_ att lyda, men master Harry kan göra som tidigare _be_ om att jag ska göra saker — och jag gör det. Vad är det master Harry nu planerar och hur kan Dobby hjälpa?"

"Tack Dobby — och vill du vara en Potter-alv, så ser jag det som ett förtroende och kan bara säga — TACK. Det jag tänker göra är att försvinna härifrån, men jag vet inte var jag ska vara istället? Hade tänkt hyra rum på Läckande Kitteln, om inte Dobby har något bättre förslag."

"Harry Potter Sir — om Dobby får förslå, Harry Potter kan köpa en _riktig_ koffert — med många platser i, och ett ställe att _bo i_ då kan kofferten finns var som helst — Dobby kan flytta den, och Harry Potter Sir — kan vara nästan var som helst i världen — från en dag till nästa."

"Finns det sådana?"

"Oh ja, det finns men Harry Potter Sir behöver till Gringotts, göra arvtest, se till att ingen kan stjäla mer pengar . . . "

"Själ nån av mig ? ?"

"Långskägg — gör att rödtopparna och deras mor får pengar från Harry Potter Sir."

"Förklara."

"Dobby hörde Fru rödtopp tala med långskägg och de får pengar från Harry Potters valv. Har Harry Potter nyckeln ? ? ?"

"Nej . . . förra sommaren skulle de köpa mina saker . . . och när du säger det . . . jag fick aldrig tillbaks nyckelen."

"Hon hämtar 150 galleons varje månad."

"Det visste jag inte — men gör det något?"

"Dobby ska inget veta — men fru Rödtopp och Långskägg talar om något kontrakt med fröken rödtopp och att när Harry Potter Sir _dör_ — som de verkar tro ska hända — _för tidigt_ — kommer de att få allt efter Potter och några fler . . . Sir."

Dobby började tro att Harry var arg på honom — och Harry var nu _något upprörd_.

"Dobby — jag är inte arg på dig, TACK för att du talar om, hur kan vi ändra på det?"

"EDER Sir, Dobby hämtar en bok, och Harry Potter Sir — läser om eder. Sedan kan Harry Potter Sir göra att både kunna ge en ed själv men begära ed av någon annan — bäst om det kan göras där många ser och hör. Om Harry Potter Sir begär en ed av Långskägg att han inte planerar eller har planerat för att Harry Potter Sir ska dö ung . . . han kan inte ge en sådan ed . . . det blir så så att han _erkänner_ för alla som hör att han planerar just det."

"Gör han det?"

"Ja! — Han vet att Harry Potter Sir _måste dö_ för att den som mördade Harry Potter Sirs mor och far ska kunna dö, men det finns andra sätt att göra också."

"Dobby — vad . . . varför måste jag . . . dö?"

"Harry Potter Sir — behöver inte _dö_, men det _**i**_ Harry Potter Sir måste _dö_. Det är samma som var på Hogwarts senast, men mindre stark. Harry Potter Sir kan själv möta det _inne i_ sig själv, eller Gringotts kan hjälpa att flytta det från Harry Potter Sir."

"Dobby visst kan du väl bara kalla mig _Harry_, alla mina vänner gör ju det, och du är min vän."

"Harry Potter Sir är stor — och kallar enkla Dobby för _vän_ Dobby måste nu göra _vän_ med Harry Sir."

"Bra — du sa det finns något som Voldemort lämnade i mig — den natten — och att de på Gringotts kan hjälpa mig bli kvitt det?"

"Ja — Harry Po . . . _Harry_, Gringotts kan — _ta bort_ det, då försvinner allt det, om Harry Po . . . om _Harry_ dödar det själv inne i sig, då kan _allt han vet_ finns kvar i Ha . . I _Harry_, allt _han_ vet fram tills den natten vet _Harry_ efter det. Viktiga saker att veta."

"Tror du jag kan vinna över honom i mig själv — vad händer om _han_ vinner?"

"Då _Harry_ då kommer långskägg att döda det som blir kvar av Harry, och ta allt Potters . . . ta hand om allt utom lite han ger Rödtopparna. Men Harry Sir — har gott om tid att läsa på och öva, Dobby kan stänga tiden när Harry behöver öva — det blir _gott om tid_ att lära för _min vän Harry_."

"Kan vi göra det Dobby?"

"Ja _Harry_ Dobby kan hjälpa _Harry Sir_ att vinna."

"Gott – då startar vi med att börja planera — vad ska vi göra — och när?"

—

Det hade blivit många långa veckor vid en av de naturliga grottorna nere vid havet. Naturlig var den innan Dobby började göra om den till en komplett lägenhet, på så sätt var de borta från alla nyfikna ögon. Dobby hade städat bort 19 olika övervakningsbesvärjelser på Harry och hans saker innan de lämnade Nr 4.

Harry hade också börjat inse orsaken tills hans förvandlade utseende — basiliskgiftet var aggressivt mot alla mikrober som hans kropp inte ville kännas vid en symbios med, fenixtårarna skapade helande kraft, både orm och fågel hade var för sig regenereringsförmåga, medan kombinatet blev några steg effektivare.

Då han nu var bortom elektriskt ljus och förlitade sig mest på det naturliga insåg han att han hade förmåga att se även i ytterst svag belysning, ja även om det var totalt mörker kunde han se saker med den egenheten att saker som var varmare än sin omgivning syntes tydligare de var ljusare, allt han såg så var i en monokrom nyans av grönt, medan det var en form av gråskala ute på natten.

Det var som att han såg både en variant av grått och grönt. Han lärde sig tidigt att det var det naturliga stjärnljuset för gråskalan och temperaturdifferenserna för det gröna. Han insåg också att det kunde vara stor fördel att kunna nyttja det till fullo, därför tränade han ofta att inte ha någon ljuskälla alls i grottan för att kunna lära sig att nyttja IR för att fungera i ett i övrigt helt mörkt rum.

Genom att Dobby hade avlägsnat spårnings och övervakningsbesvärjelserna var även trollspöet nu användbart för vardagsfunktioner men också för intensiv träning, alltmedan Dobby höll tiden att gå ytterst långsamt.

Det var efter att de hade varit till Gringotts och gjort arvs och möjlighetstesterna som de också kompletterade med ett par nya koffertar. Ett par innebar fler än bara ett par — det blev åtta stycken, därför att de alla hade en eldstad så de kunde kopplas samman genom ett lokalt eldstadsnätverk, med det var koffertarna länkade, och med en koffert kvar i lägenhetsgrottan vid havet så kunde han vara där när han ville — även när han — om han — sedan fanns vid Hogwarts.

Det kom också att bli så att när Harry var på Gringotts så kom Basilisken på tal, och med det ville _Hardblade_ veta mer, och med det växte skaran lyssnande goblins. När det blev tal om kadavret kom en önskan att se Harrys _minne_ av konfrontationen. Efter det var det en stor grupp goblins som bugade sig för Harry. Innan allt var över hade han _sålt_ kadavret till dem. 12'500'000 galleons hade han erbjudits. Harry å sin sida hade också hunnit lära sig en del saker.

"Tack — det är lite mycket att förstå, men är den värd så mycket, så är det nog bäst om jag bara tar emot . . . säg 500'000 nu, och resten behålls i en fond, kanske finns det saker jag kan ha nytta av från den — och om ni hjälper mig till det — så tas det av pengarna i fonden, då är ju pengarna samtidigt kvar hos er, skulle jag mot all förmodan behöva något kan jag ju _be att få_ lite av det, kanske om de kan investeras och få avkastning, så har vi ju alla nytta av det."

"Vi tittar över det — det är stort även för oss. Jag är Regnot, och mitt ord är lag här, Sir Harry — i namnet av Goblins nation förklarar jag dig _Goblins vän_. Med det ger jag dig också rätten att under ditt liv använda svärdet jag såg du använde. Det har varit försvunnet i långa tider. Vi Goblins överlåter _aldrig ägandet_ av vapen vi tillverkar — men vi kan ge, eller sälja, rätten att använda det till en person, det varar under personens livstid, sedan SKA det tillbaks till oss. Du är en vis man — trots din ålder Harry Potter, välkommen."

"Tack." Harry hade inga andra ord han vågade ta i sin mun, just nu.

—

Innan han hade andra platser för de övriga sju koffertarna placerades även de i grottan, och innan de avsåg lämna grottlägenheten för nästa Hogwartsår skulle den förseglas så att inget avslöjade att den fanns där, alltså OM han skulle till Hogwarts.

På banken hade han öppnat ett nytt valv, och lät föra över allt men övervägde att lämna kvar 30 silvermynt men slutligen skippade han det. Däremot köpte han en illusion, Gringotts personal hjälpte honom, den skulle göra att för den som kom med nyckel och tittade in i valvet skulle se det som det tidigare hade sett ut för den som varit dit tidigare, men allt som togs därifrån skulle upplösas under återfärden upp till entréplanet. Själv hade Harry Gringotts checker, myntväskan, samt ett betalkort, alla kopplade till hans nya valv.

Naturligtvis hade inköpsrundorna också inneburit att han nu hade kläder som passade honom och var funktionella för både stadsmiljö men också för vistelse i naturen. Visst hade han köpt en hel del av dem på andrahandsbutiker — de var mer uppmjukade och inte så sträva. Vapen hade också hittat vägen till hans samlingar av 'nyttosaker'. De flesta vapnen var det Dobby som hade ordnat fram, de fanns naturligtvis inte att köpa, det fanns illegala vapen — och både Harry och Dobby tyckte inte det gjorde något om några illegala vapen bytte ägare, utan att de tidigare ägarna förstod vad som hänt med deras leksaker. Med förminsknings — och förvandlings — besvärjelser kunde de finnas även som ringar på hans fingrar, eller som prydnader på hans livrem.

—

"Potter" Hörde han en okänd röst när han var inne på Kitteln för att äta en bit mat innan han gick på nästa inköpsrunda.

"Ja . . . men vem är du . . . jag har fått lära mig att inte involvera mig med främmande män."

"Jag är Minister Fudge, kom med så kan vi talas vid — vi lånar det här rummet av T . . . "

"Vi talas vid här ute . . . eller inte alls." Avbröt Harry honom.

"Det jag har att säga är för dina öron och inga andras."

"Spelar ingen roll . . . här ute eller inte alls, du ser väl att jag just har börjat äta." Tre aurorer närmade sig Harry.

"Hördu pojkvasker — så där bemöter man inte Ministern."

"För mig kan det vara vem fasiken som helst som påstår sig vara minister — jag har inte blivit formellt introducerad så därför är det i mina ögon _vem som helst_, och för min egen säkerhet så stannar jag här där det finns vittnen." Tre trollspön pekade nu mot honom, men han stod på sig och sa myndigt.

"Gör en _**riktig**_ _**ed**_ på att du är den du påstår dig vara och att du inte far med osanning i det du redan har sagt mig och kommer att säga mig, jag har fått nog av lögner och halvsanningar av _så kallat bättre folk_. Sen kan du slå dig ner så talas vi vid här — det finns sekretessbesvärjelser som gör att vi kan prata ostörda och ohörda även publikt."

"Vaksam — ja en med din bakgrund måste du nog vara det. Ni — jag har situationen under kontroll — backa tillbaks och håll lokalen säkrad. Potter — jag ska göra dig till viljes — Jag är Cornelius Fudge — magiministeriets Minister. Tilltalas _Minister_ alternativt _Minister Fudge_. Jag lovar att här till dig inte tala ha annat än vad sanning är, inte heller kommer jag att tala osanning till dig här nu. Detta garanterar min magi. — Nu ska du ta upp ditt trollspö och säga _må så ske_. För att godkänna eden." Harry gjorde så.

"Må så ske." Det flammade till ett kort ögonblick. "Hmm – ska du göra en lumus nu så vi ser att det är ok."

"_Lumus — nox."_

Ja — tydligen är du minister, vad är det som är så viktigt nu då?"

"Vad vet du om Sirius Black?"

"Sirius Black — det stod i tidningarna att han hade rymt, och i den informationstexten stod det att han var den som ledde Voldemort till oss. — Om det är den Black du menar."

"Ja, det är den Black jag talar om. Det sägs att vakterna på Azkaban hörde honom muttra _han är på Hogwarts_, och du är på Hogwarts, så han är ute efter att fullfölja det han-som-inte-nämns inte kunde fullfölja — att mörda dig."

"Alltså är det bäst för min egen säkerhet att jag deklarerar att jag gör ett uppehåll i mina studier vid Hogwarts — kanske leja några privata instruktörer — Har du några du kan rekommendera?"

"Inte ska du väl behöva det, Hogwarts är säkert — extra säkert nu när vi har dementorer som skyddar det."

"Dementorer?"

"De är de som vaktar på Azkaban."

"Tänk efter — Black rymmer framför ögonen på alla dem, och om har jag förstått beskrivningarna rätt av det stället om jag läste rätt i tidningen. Så är det kalt och öde samt på en ö med öde hav omkring, därifrån — framför dem där — rymmer han — och du tror att de har någon möjlighet att hindra honom att nå Hogwarts . . . TÄNK med sunda förnuftet. — Tack för varningen — jag står över Hogwarts det här året. — Vem eller vilka kan du rekommendera mig att hyra?"

"Titta in på ministeriet utbildningssektionen — så kan du skaffa ett skolningsintyg, med det kan du försöka hitta någon som du kan leja till hjälp. Kanske min vän Lucius kan hjälpa dig hitta någon eller några som är villiga att hjälpa dig."

"Tack för informationerna, jag ska titta in på utbildningssektionen redan i . . . det får bli i morgon, jag har redan för mycket inplanerat för idag."

"Var bor du nu?"

"På ett hemligt ställe, flyttade in där efter en _incident_ där jag bodde tidigare."

"Det är viktigt att vi har aktuella adressuppgifter för att kunna hjälpa dig . . . Var bor du nu?"

"I ett förrådsrum som ingen verkar besöka — nere i tunnelbanan."

"Inge vidare ställe förstår jag. — Jag talar med Tom — att ministeriet står för ett rum till dig här tills skolan börjar."

"Tack . . . "

"Det är det minsta vi kan göra för dig med tanke på vad _du_ gjorde för oss för många år sedan. Jag ordnar det med Tom, tala med honom när du ätit färdigt."

"Okej. — Ska du göra en lumus igen för att visa att du inte ljugit för mig så här långt, inte för att jag misstror dig — mer för formens skull."

Narturligtvis, _lumus . . . LUMUS . . . __**LUMUS!**_ "

"Så du ljög ändå, tur för mig att jag begärde eden, vad var det du ljög om?"

"**Jag har inte ljugit**."

"Det jag förstår — så har du ljugit . . . men även en omedveten lögn — är också en lögn. Du är tydligen minister för efter den deklarationen var du 'ok'. Vad sedan?

"— Black har alltså rymt eller dödats men påstås ha rymt. Där är första alternativet.

"— Det andra påståendet att han skulle till Hogwarts.

"— Det tredje är att hans avsikt INTE var att döda mig, kanske han inte ens var den som gjort det han dömts för.

"— Eller var det där med orsaken för min adress inte helt korrekt.

"— För jag tror inte det var det väl det där med att ordna rum till mig en lögn, det vore ju alltför banalt."

"Potter — vad ska jag göra nu?"

"Fråga inte mig, men om jag förstått rätt så är det bäst att överlåta ämbetet till högste boss på aurorkontoret — tills vidare."

—

Harry vägrade sedan lyssna på någon enda av ministeriepersonalen utan att de först gav en sanningsed. I uppståndelsen glömde Fudge att tala med värdshusvärden om ett rum till Potter, därför visste de inte heller var de kunde hitta honom när han inte var i Diagongränd eller på andra offentliga platser, där de kunde hitta honom.

Naturligtvis blev det kalabalik, Black hade rymt — och ministern tappade magin på grund av en simpel ed, till en skolpojke – Harry Potter visserligen, men han var ju trots allt bara en skolpojke. De punkter som Potter hade nämnt som kunde vara orsaken till edsbrottet hade värderats även i tidningen. Till ministeriets fasa kom de fram till att Black aldrig hade utsatts för en regelrätt rättegång, han kunde faktiskt vara oskyldig.

Alla fångvaktare som kunde vara inblandade hade förhörts med sanningsed — ingen av dem hade någon kännedom att Black skulle ha dött eller dödats, återstod alltså att han hade rymt. Att han hade talat om Hogwarts och att det var viktigt att han kom dit visade sig också vara korrekt. Det medförde att orsaken kanske inte var det ministern hade sagt — att fullfölja det som misslyckades när Harry Potter överlevde.

Även dementorernas närvaro vid Hogwarts omprövades kritiskt, kunde de inte hindra rymningen från Azkaban var sannolikheten för dem att hindra tillträde till Hogwarts obefintlig. Stort väsen gjordes även av förhållandet att Potter avsåg _stå över ett år_. Det fanns inskrivet i statuterna för antagningen att en elev kunde stå över upp till tre år — av personliga eller familjära orsaker.

Men det fanns en hake naturligtvis. Skolan kunde också vägra flytta upp en elev och med det gå om respektive studieår, om elevens studieresultat inte nådde upp till kraven. Summan av antalet år överhoppade eller repeterade fick inte bli fler än tre. Ingen som fyllt 21 år fick börja ett lektionsår på Hogwarts. Harry hade gjort två år, om han gjorde tre år enskilt kunde han sitta för OWL samtidigt med hans egen årskurs, och då assimilerades de åren till normal skoltid. Sedan kunde han helt enkelt _sluta_ på Hogwarts.

—

Besöket på ministeriet resulterade i lite andra effekter än han hade räknat med. Han fick sitt intyg, och med det fick han alltså möjligheten att kringgå avtalet med Hogwarts.

Svårare blev det när han besökte auroravdelningen, han ville veta _alla detaljer_ om mordet på sina föräldrar och förrädaren, men han fick veta att det pågick en _utredning och med det var det något med utredningssekretess_, alltså fick han inget veta från dem.

"Jag säger ju att jag vill läsa varför han förrådde oss, någon måste väl ha frågat det under rättegången."

"Borde — jo, men det finns inga protokoll kvar från då. Och du måste förstå att som det nu har blivit så är det många saker som måste granskas. Du är inte den enda som begärt eder och fått dem, det är ju nästan rutin nu — och ingen vågar säga några påståenden längre. Så förstå om det är tungrott. Du får så lov att finna dig i att vänta, för oss finns det mer viktiga saker att ordna de närmaste dagarna."

—

Jo det hade blivit kaos, utfrågning med sanningsed på samtliga ministerieanställda hade gjort att personalstyrkan reducerades till mindre än hälften av vad den var innan Sirius Black rymde och Harry begärde sanningseden av ministern.

Harry hade, genom det han hörde folk prata om, fått veta att Albus Dumbledore som enligt den dokumentation som fanns var den som bestyrkte att Black var Potters hemlighållare nu vägrade att stå fast vid det — under ed, med det sjönk även Dumbledores trovärdighet — och ed krävdes sedan efter alla hans påståenden. Det han inte gav ed på, vilket var så gott som allt, — fastställdes vanligen som att det rakt motsatta var sanning. Dumbledore avhöll sig efter det att frivilligt besöka ministeriet. Men även på Hogwarts började det begäras eder när någon påstod något, trots att höstterminen knappt hade börjat.

—

Harry hade också fått hämta sin fars koffert och andra personliga saker från familjevalvet, i den fanns det en hel del personligga saker, inklusive fars och mors nedteckningar i familjekrönikan och några personliga referensanteckningar, som Harry kände mycket starka känslor när han läste.

Bland det han läste var hans fars detaljerade beskrivning på hur de gick tillväga för att bli animagus och varför. Harry kände en inre vilja att följa anvisningarna.

Det fanns en varning — att inte göra förvandlingen ensam, i vart fall de första fem gångerna för risken var att om han inte kunde hitta vägen tillbaks behövdes någon som kunde leda honom tillbaks — eller i värsta fall tvångsförvandla honom tillbaks. Harrys tankar föll på Dobby, om Dobby visste vad som behövdes skulle han kunna hjälpa eller hämta hjälp.

—

Tid tog det, speciellt som den tid som förflöt i Harrys lägenhet i berget vid kusten inte följde det normala flödet, eftersom Dobby hela tiden gjorde sina besvärjelser för att ge Harry den tid som behövdes. Enligt Harrys tidskalender hade han redan haft två hela år att läsa och öva självständigt innan Hogwrts första höstmånad var till ända och Harry beredde sig på att anamma egenstudieplanen.

Det var Tom på Kitteln som hade hittat en som behövde tjäna några galleons extra, Wiljam Dunkan, en herre i yngre medelåldern, hade erbjudit sig att bistå Harry men det skulle ändå bli mest självstudier.

Wiljam hade en liten stuga invid hans broders etage helt nära Curland som fanns lite söder om Taunton han skulle komma dit tre dagar i veckan, för utbildning men också två dagar för att arbeta. Det skulle minska ersättningarna i pengar men kompensera för den tid Wiljam inte kunde utföra arbete på sin brors åkrar.

Men personkemin dem emellan stämde inte in, så deras samarbete upphörde innan den ens hade blivit rutin.

—

Edhysterin hade mattats av lite men så snart någon från ministeriet _påstod_ något dröjde det inte många sekunder förrän det krävdes en _ed_ på att påståendet hade verklighetsbakgrund.

Albus Dumbledore hade drabbats av kravet att ge en _ed_ på att Snape verkligen hade allierat sig med _den goda sidan_. Han vågade inte göra det, han hade redan gjort en del mindre allvarliga _försök_ själv. Som att göra en ed – men inte på liv eller magi, utan på _gröna händer_ i fem minuter. Han blev mäkta förvånad när hans händer hade blivit gröna när han hade gjort det försöket när han _edade_ till Minerva att Privet Drive 4 var det säkraste stället för Harry Potter.

Ståhejet omkring den magilöse ministern hade lagt sig, men ministeriet hade lidit stora personella förluster, eller kanske det skulle kallas att gallringen borde ha gjorts för länge sedan, men nu var en ny struktur under uppbyggnad.

Sirius Black hade erbjudit sig att vittna under ed och sanningsdrog — för att bevisa sin oskuld, och han blev bönhörd, och det i sin tur skapade nya omskakningar. Åter igen drabbades Albus Dumbledore av misskreditering — då hans ord tidigare var det som gjorde att normal rättsskipning överhoppades.

På grund av att Dumbledores utsaga om Sirius Black bevisades vara _falsk_ hämtades även Severus Snape in, Dumbedores bedyrande att Snape _inte_ var en dödsätare lästes upp — men Dumbledore vägrade resolut att göra en ed på det. Snape befanns vara skyldig till 23 mord varav flera av dem på unga barn.

Trots Dumbledores vädjanden om nåd, tvingades Snape välja — portalen, dementor eller livstid i Azkaban, han valde portalen. Att hans agerande på Hogwarts spelade stor roll för påföljden kunde man senare se i tidningen när Snapes livsöde beskrevs.

Dumbledore hade svåra dagar. Då avtalet med Remus Lupin innefattade varulvsdrogen tillverkad av Snape så hade skolan inte möjlighet längre att hålla sin del av avtalet — alltså avgick Remus Lupin redan andra veckan i oktober — men med lön för ett helt utbildningsår – då avtalet hade brutits av skolan. Albus stod utan lärare i trolldryck och försvar, och insåg att han snart också stod utan Hogwarts — om det fortsatte som det hade börjat.

Bilan hade gått hårt åt de tidigare fria dödsätarna, Lucius Malfoy hade hämtats in till förhör också, Harry hade nämnt att det var Lucius Malfoy som hade droppat _dagboken_ som höll på att döda många på skolan, han till och med gav en trollkarlsed utan uppmaning för det, vilket kanske var det som avgjorde. Lucius och 32 andra dödsätare inbjöds till pusskalas med dementorer, allt medan Dumbledore grät i ensamhet – då hans mål att _rehabilitera_ de fallna hade misslyckats, för ingen kunde väl tro om honom att de på sätt och vis tjänade hans syften, även om det var indirekt.

Frånvaron av Harry Potter från Hogwarts hade slagits upp stort, och fler hade insett samma sak, det fanns alternativ. Flera unga gick snabbt samman och bildade egna grupper med och _anställde_ några att hjälpa dem. Skolavgiften till Hogwarts — för de som betalade själva, räckte och blev över, redan för en elev, men när de var tio i en grupp blev det god marginal. Totalt lämnade ministeriet ut _självstudiemedgivande_ till 197 elever.

—

Redan tidigt visste Harry att han behövde _röra sig bland andra_, han hade varit ensam med Dobby långa tider under Dobbys tidsstopp, därför började han regelbundet vara i Barbados, WI. Club Newyork i Bridgetown var ett ställe han först tvekade att stanna ens en minut i, men nyfikenheten tog överhand, och snart var han en av stamgästerna, och flickornas kelgris.

Flickorna gjorde det enda de kunde för att få in några kronor till familjens mat, det de gjorde syntes inte vara den mest positiva sysselsättningen sett med familjeögon — men de gjorde vad de kunde för de fattiga familjer de kom från. Harry besökte även några av deras hem, och insåg att de verkligen behövde hjälp, varför han organiserade så att de fick mer ut av sin syssla, och hjälpte dem ekonomiskt utan att förslava dem.

Men de var och förblev en parantes i hans vardag, naturligtvis avstod han deras tjänster men behandlade dem med gott hjärta, och hade han bett dem om hjälp — oavsett med vad, skulle de alla ha följt honom till helvetets portar om så hade behövts.

_AN: Vet inte hur det är nu, om ens CN finns kvar, men på 1960-talet och även många år senare var det ett ställe där slummens unga flickor sålde sig billigt. _

Efter att Dobby hade placerat en av koffertarna i det rum Harry hyrde på långtidskontrakt där var det lätt att komma emellan, Barbados kändes som ett bra ställe i hans känsla och det var inte något ställe någon kunde komma på att söka honom på. Flickorna hade blivit Harrys vänner och han deras beskyddare, det hade behövts ibland när någon eller några hade fått lite för mycket att dricka.

Det var även Dobby som visade Harry på hur han skulle introducera sig själv till den lokala magiskolan, den fanns på Jamaika, och snart fanns även en koffert där, och Harry gick åter igen i magiskola. En skola som var värd sitt namn som SKOLA.

Harry _saknades_ i England, och stort väsen gjordes det av det utan resultat, mer än att han höll brevkontakt med en av de forna skollärarna — Flitwick, inte för att han odlade vänskap med honom, men då han hade frågor som rörde ämnet han utbildade i passade det lämpligt att ge livstecken ifrån sig, med det avmattades efterfrågan av honom.

—

_Bäste Harry_

_Läser du det här så har jag kallats till nästa stora äventyr, och finns inte längre i kroppslig form bland er._

_Harry — jag beklagar innerligt det jag ställde till för dig, men försök förstå att när jag gjorde det jag gjorde var det i övertygelsen att det var det minst dåliga av många dåliga alternativ jag kunde göra._

_Jo — jag har låtit ditt familjeetablissemang hjälp en del som hjälp behövt, det har endast marginellt belastat din årliga inkomst, inte naggat på kapitalet, och inte för egen vinning. Det har endast kommit de tillgodo som redan före deras död stod i nära relation till dina föräldrar — i vart fall utifrån den kunskap jag har._

_Du bör hämta saker på Gringotts London, saker jag har lämnat till dem för din räkning, jag kan tyvärr inte i brev gå in på detaljer, men det är __** A**__ saker du behöver veta._

_Tyvärr har Hogwarts som skola tvingats stänga ner, men förhoppning finns att den åter kan öppnas inom överskådlig tid._

_Din begäran om ed av ministern har verkligen fått vårt samhälle att förändras, kanske var det dags för en förnyelse, det är inte på grund av dig, saker hänt. Snarare så att det du pekade på saker och satte hjulet i rotation — resten skötte sig självt._

_Jag ber dig att överväga alla alternativen jag ställdes inför att välja för dig, både positiva och negativa. Tänk på att INGET är så positivt att det inte har negativa konsekvenser — och omvänt inget negativt är helt utan positiva nyanser._

_Beakta att jag var av den uppfattningen att Sirius Black verkligen hade mördat Peter Pettigrew, alltså inte i hastigt mod under något som liknar duell — utan bryskt mördat honom SAMT dussintalet oskyldiga omagiska. Med det som grund såg jag ingen orsak att kosta på honom ytterligare tankar. Något jag nu tvingas ta till mitt samvete, som kan tyckas vara rymligt, men DÅ — då var det inte så stor möda som lades på det._

_Lycka till Harry_

_Albus D._

_Ingen idé att öde utrymme för alla namn och titlar — dit jag går öppnar de inga dörrar._

—

Harry läste brevet om och om igen, innan han tog sig an nästa brev.

—

_Sir Potter_

_Albus Dumbledore har lämnat ett brev och en kista med innehåll till förvaring hos oss att i händelse av hans död skulle brevet sändas till dig, och att kistan får hämtas av dig. Av DIG personligen och ingen annan, den kan endast öppnas med ditt blod, och med din magiska signatur._

_Vi Gringotts står till tjänst med det och kan låta transportera den till vilket lokalkontor du finner lämpligast. Vidare kan vi stå bi med säkerhet, efter att du har öppnat den kan du upplåta till oss att kontrollera så att den inte utgör ett hot mot dig. Dessa tjänster är naturligtvis mot en avgift, om du önskar ianspråkta dem. Annars finns kistan kvar hos oss för din räkning dock ej längre än till följande årsskifte, eller om du så önskar kan den fortsätta förvaras — mot en årlig avgift._

_Testamentet efter Albus Dumbledore nämner inte dig personligen som mottagare av något, genom att han redan har adresserat kistan med innehåll till dig före hans död berörs den inte av dödsboet._

_Med bästa hälsning_

_Draig Regnot_

_Dir Gringotts London._

—

Harry kopierade båda breven samt lade med sitt eget och sände dem tillbaks till Gringotts London, för vidare befordran till Amelia Bones, det var det namn han hade sett i många omnämnanden och var det enda namn han hade känt förtroende inför.

—

Två veckor senare fick han svaret.

_Bäste Harry_

_Jag skriver detta helt privat, jag fick den uppfattningen att du tror jag är kvar inom ministeriet, det är jag inte._

_Det jag nu arbetar med kan jag på grund av sekretess inte nämna, och om det var till mig i egenskap av huvudperson bland aurorerna kan jag tyvärr inte hjälpa dig._

_Men — det är min absoluta uppfattning att det A.D. överlåtit till dig är något som MÅSTE tittas närmare på._

_Är du öppen för det kan jag komma till dig på plats du bestämmer, så kan vi utgå från det. Du bör inte nämna mer om detta till någon annan._

_Är du öppen för att möta mig — se då till att du finns på ett ställa som jag kan komma med hjälp av flyttnyckel, brevet du håller i handen är en form av mottagarnyckel, och när du sätter ditt trollspö till det och säger __accept__ då genereras min del att nyckla till dig. Detta är endast öppet kommande onsdag från klockan två och under fem minuter._

_Om det inte passar dig, skriv då det du önskar på detta brevs baksida — med det får jag samma text på min kopia av brevet._

_Bästa Hälsningar_

_Amelia Bones._

—

Harry övervägde länge om han skulle droppa erbjudandet, men bestämde sig för att lämna över den till Amelia, i samband med att han tog emot den och öppnade den — inne på Gringotts. Så han skrev ett svar.

—

_Den tid du angav, men vi ses inne på Gringotts London. Bered dig på att ta över den helt, jag känner inget behov att stifta närmare bekantskap med Dumbles manipulationer. Förutsätter att mötet sker diskret._

_Högktningsfullt _

_H.P._

. .

Mötet, öppnandet av kistan, och överlämnandet var helt neutralt. Amelia hade förstått Harry inte ville ha något uppbåd omkring sin person, han hade haft nog mycket av den varan redan tidigare, därför hade det varit helt okritiskt.

Amelia hade haft med en egen koffert och de hade lastat över allt från Dumbles över till hennes, efter att Harry hade låtit öppna den. Medan Amelia med hjälp av några av Gringotts personal flyttade över sakerna satt Harry så långt ifrån kan kunde vara utan att lämna rummet, så snart en av goblins sa att den nu var helt tom, reste sig Harry och gick ut därifrån, han gick så tyst att Amelia inte noterade att han gick förrän hon hörde dörren stängas bakom honom. Genast han kom ut sökte han upp en stilla gränd och kallade på Dobby som tog honom till lägenheten vid klippan.

"Vad kunde du se av det de lastade över?" Frågade Harry.

"Böcker, handskrivna böcker, hon kommer säkert att höra av sig för att prata med dig — det var böcker från Salazars kammare. Jag tror Fawkes hade hjälpt till att Långskägg kunde hämta allt därifrån, allt Harry inte hade sålt, alltså Basilisken fick han inte."

"Kanske var det dumt att lämna bort dem."

"Glöm dem, eller gråt för att du inte behöll det. Men du gjorde ett val — du har lämnat bort — stå då stolt vid det, annars kommer det att bränna dig inifrån."

"Tack Dobby, vad än de innehåller — så är jag ju bara en enkel ung man — Amelia har säkert större nytta av dem. Jag är säker på att hon jobbar med de man inte talar om. Och där är de på rätt ställe."

"Så talar en vis man Harry."

"Tack Dobby, tror jag sa se vad som händer på klubben i kväll, så ska jag koppla av vid Reeds Bay i morgon, tror du att du kan ordna mig en lunchkorg till det?"

"Ska bli Harry, ta det lugnt i kväll, och stressa inte flickorna, för mycket. Du vet att de gör allt för att du ska trivas."

—

Det hände inte så mycket rest en av tiden fram till hans nästa födelsedag, då han blev fjorton år enligt kalendern. Ingen tog honom för mindre än sexton, sa han att han var nitton, så var det ingen som tvivlade på det, så länge han inte använde magi för att ha ett utseende som korresponderade till hans kalenderålder, det var en av hans sätt att maskera sin identitet.

Året som följde på det var lika lugnt, men det året avlade han sina avgångsexamina, och med det kunde han släppa skolbestyren, visserligen fortsatte han att läsa och öva, men det var för hans eget nöjes skull.

Han hade också blivit mer involverad med en av flickorna från klubben, han de märkt att hon hade en magisk lyster om sig, och lite efter det hade han gjort sig närmare bekant med henne, alltså han ledsagade henne hem, efter hennes _jobb_. Efter det behövde hon inte jobbet för ekonomins skull, hon gick visserligen ofta tillbaks, men bara för att umgås med sina väninnor, hon tog inga fler uppdrag efter det och hon gratulerades till sin _framgång_ med deras vän.

Harry blev även introducerad in i hennes familj, hennes mormor var en som bryggde helande dryck och kunde _läsa_ över åkommor, även orsaka andras plåga om det behövdes. Efter det började Harry lära Rozi Caldori, som hon hette, om den magi han själv kände och utövade. De besökte sedan Kingston och hon kunde bli med ett trollspö.

Under åren som följde slussade Harry och Rozi många av hennes tidigare kollegor ut i ett bättre liv, de fick skolgång, och erbjöds arbete på de ställen Harry investerade i, för han hade sett möjligheter. Utöver vanlig skolgång fick flickorna utbildning i _skönhetsvård_, och hur de bäst kunde hjälpa personer som var under rehabilitering på grund av olika skador eller sjukdomar.

Då Harry också såg alla lyxkryssningsfartyg som besökte Barbados så insåg han att det måste finnas pengar att tjäna på den typen av verksamhet, alltså började han titta närmare på vad och vilka som stod bakom det. Fartygen ägdes vanligen av olika rederier, medan det var företag som American Express som arrangerade resorna, då hyrde de hela fartygen med besättning och allt, den tid de behövde dem.

Bra – men väl begagnade fartyg fanns det också, initialt betydde det stora utgifter i anskaffning och modifiering, efter det behövdes personal, besättning och allt övrigt, kajplats för båten var inte heller gratis, men billigare än att kryssa omkring på havet. Och totalt var det billigare och enklare med alla tillstånd och intyg att ha ett fartyg med verksamhet, än att köpa mark och bygga motsvarande sak fast, med fartyget var det lätt att helt enkelt angöra nästa hamn.

Att få inkomster och att hålla utgifterna lägre än inkomsterna betydde att han behövde ha många som betalade tillräckligt mycket för att täcka alla utgifter — och mer därtill. Det han hade valt räckte inte riktigt för att ge vinst i längden.

Visst fanns det behov av platser för rehabilitering, men även de såg på sina utgifter, och _de med pengar_ de sökte _lyx_ och det kunde han inte erbjuda, så det blev budgetkunder han fick nöja sig med. fartyget kunde visserligen härbärgera 1500 passagerare om alla sängplatser nyttjades, men efter hans ombyggnad var 600 platser max, även om det skulle gå att _bädda upp_, många av enkelhytterna till dubbelrum skulle det ändå inte bli fler än 850 bäddplatser.

Det han hade prioriterat var komfort och rekreation, med bubbelbad, ångbastu, massage, manikyr och pedikyr. Eftersom det även fanns tandläkarutrustning i en av hytterna moderniserade han även den delen och kunde efter lite eftersök titta personal även till den grenen av verksamhet.

Det som inte visades utåt var den magiska behandlingskapaciteten Harry hade involverat, det var efter idoga förhandlingar med auroravdelningen i Kingston, som de kom fram till hur det skulle bedrivas. Diskreta grötomslag och ultraljuds stimulering, det var det patienten skulle uppleva, medan den verksamma delen skulle vara de preparat som _masserades in_ alternativt tigs som medicin, även diskret trollspömagi kunde vävas in med korta diskreta trollspön.

Visst fick hans rehabiliteringspatienter bättring, så för dem var det mycket positiva erfarenheter, men de som betalade, de hade sina ekonomiska ramar att hålla sig till, och rika som behövde vård — fanns det inte hur många som helst, så när de var helade, så spelade det inte så stor roll hur bra omdömen hans verksamhet hade.

Nå — när allt kom omkring var det inte några berg av rikedomar som kom in, under de fem åren han hade ett äldre fartyg med 20'000 ton brutto så gick det inte så bra, men när han sedan sålde den och gjorde en balansräkning insåg han att _flickornas lön_ för deras arbete hade varit den bästa behållningen – och ändå hade det gått jämt upp.

De flesta flickorna han kände från klubben hade nu respektabla sysselsättningar och deras familjer hade lämnat slummen, men till Harrys misströstan fanns det ändå många, många fler i slummen, det flöt visserligen in _hjälp_ till dem därför att alla som varit där visste att hjälpa dem hjälp behövde.

Rozi och Harry bestämde också att de hade för stor differens i sina bakgrunder för att bygga en framtid, men de skulle för alltid vara vänner, även om det skulle förbli vänner på avstånd när Harry valde att återvända _hem_, för Rozi visste att Harry aldrig egentligen kände sig _hemma_ hos dem. Hon var dock glad och tacksam för allt han gjort för dem.

—

Rastlöshet är ett fördärv, det har drivit många in i fördärvet, sprit och droger är den vanligaste vägen till verklighetsflykten, Harrys hade varit ett äventyr med fartyg och rehabiliteringsverksamhet, och hjälp till många flickor från slummen — den enda han hade kommit till intimitet med var Rozi, och det var under det att de sökte en gemensam framtid.

Han älskade alla flickvännerna – för de var alla vänner, visst hade de haft gemensamma bastutillfällen, och visst hade de masserat och pedikyrat honom, men även de respekterade att han inte såg dem som sexualobjekt, och de besvarade genom att inte gå till överdrift själva.

Han hade goda minnen från åren med dem, men nu lämnade han tillbaks nyckelen till rummet på Club NewYork, vinkade till de gamla han kände som var kvar och de som ersatt de han hade hjälpt därifrån, och gick ut därifrån för sista gången.

Tidigare hade han använt kofferten i rummet för att komma till och från Barbados, nu fick Dobby ta honom till ett undanskymt ställe, där han kunde öppna kofferten och flamma sig tillbaks till Europa och lägenheten i Klippan, och Dobby kunde ta kofferten med tillbaks efter det.

—

Det tog inte många dagar för Harry att inse att _Gamla England_ inte var som det varit och därför tittade han över gamla skisser på omagiska vapen, och insåg att två dubbelpipiga avsågade hagelgevär skulle vara perfekta _pistoler_, fyra laddningar med 36 gram blykulor skulle inte vara så populärt bland terroristgruppen, med magi kunde vapnen dessutom omladdas och på nytt användas, så länge han hade ammunition med sig.

Han hade övat att använda dem och var nöjd med sin reaktionstid att få dem till händerna, och han behövde inte ägna mycken tid att sikta — rakt fram och inom 10 meter var där han räknade med att de skulle göra mest nytta.

Han hade varit på banken, Gringotts, och uppdaterat kontakten med dem, nu när han avsåg vara _hemma_ en tid. Medan han sedan satt med en glass framför sig och bara tänkte på tider som flytt hörde han några skrik och oväsendet närmade sig honom.

"Potter — äntligen hittade jag dig."

"Ah — och du är _vem_?"

"Dina föräldrars bane — och nu är det äntligen din tur _Avada Kedavra_".

Harry hade ingen möjlighet att hinna resa sig upp, eller komma undan, men han fick händerna på sina vapen — men hade ingen möjlighet att få upp dem.

Men med en abilitet han inte ens visste att han besatt lyckades han vrida sig så att hans ben kom i riktning mot Voldemort — Just som dödsförbannelsen slog in i honom hördes två öronbedövande smällar.

Harry hade fått båda händernas fingrar till avtryckarna och just som han lyfte benen för att låta sig falla bakåt klämde han av alla fyra piporna, dödsreflexerna gjorde att kan kramade även en extra gång, magin hade ju redan laddat om dem, så ett kvarts kilo blyhagel trängde in i åtta olika hål i Voldemort simultant som Harry Potter föll död till marken.

Det som hände medan Voldemort föll ihop var att alla med hans märke skrek ut i sina plågor, för Voldemorts märke var inteenbart ett märke eller kommunikation, det var även kanalen han hade tillgång till när han behövde magi eller livskraft. Så länge han behövde kraft strömmade den till honom. Under de tio minuter det tog för Voldemort att dö, avled även hans märkta slavar, men det uppdagades först senare.

Den döde Harry Potter fördes till St. Mungos bårhusavdelning, men så snart dörren hade stängts hämtades han av Dobby, det var en uppgift han hade fått många år sedan — Om Harry Potter skulle dö, skulle hans kropp hämtas till hans lägenhet vid havet, och en vecka senare skulle lägenheten fyllas igen med kalksten — ingen skulle kunna håna hans sista viloplats.

Men Bara några timmar senare vaknade han åter upp. Jo han hade mött sin mor och far, och visste nu att Voldemort var DÖD, hans kropp hade inte kunnat hela sig för att överleva men var inte heller så att han dog direkt oför att bli okroppslig och leva vidare tack vara horcruxen, Voldemort hade därför desperat sugit in energi från alla källor han hade, när de märkta dödsätarna var slut sög han även in energierna från de horcrus som fanns kvar.

Horcruxet i Harry dog genom dödsförbannelsen, och med det kunde han själv överleva. Det visste han nu, efter att han hade fått det uppdaterat av sina föräldrar. Han fick även veta att det trollspö Voldemort använde var samam som Dumbledore hade använt, men att en av blysvärmarna hade helt demolerat på sin väg in mot Voldemort. De tre dödsregalierna skulle därför aldrig kunna sammanföras.

Mysteriet med den försvunna döda kroppen efter Harry Potter förblev ett mysterium, Gringotts vägrade godta ministeriets begäran att öppna Potters valv — eftersom den siste Potter nu var DÖD.

Bara det att Gringotts vägrade det så länge de inte förevisade en DÖD Harry Potter, samt ett verifierat testamente av honom. Slutligen insåg även ministern att Potters avtal om att låsa familjevalvet i 50 år i händelse att siste familjemedlemmen avlidit gällde, så länge inte ett verifierat testamente förelåg.

—

Harry å sin sida tog sig in i Hogwarts, han tvingades använda en av de hemliga ingångarna, därför att Slottet hade stängt ner sig.

Men med Harry Potter inne på Hogwarts kunde husalverna åter känna att det fanns _liv_ i Slottet, och snart var det åter aktiverat, men det skulle dröja flera år innan skolan åter kunde vara i full verksamhet. Men med Dobbys och många andra alvers hjälp hittades spillrorna av de han kände från sina två år där. Voldemorts härjningar hade tagit hårt på befolkningen, de som kom — de var i miserabelt skick, men när de kände att de var i trygghet och ombonat började de återhämta sig.

Efter hand kunde alverna även hämta in andra som isolerats genom åren, efter hand kom även ministeriet sakta igång, allt hade ju raderats ut under Voldemorts styre, men det fanns fortfarande överlöpare att hitta och städa bort — de drabbade visste och agerade nu innan någon etablerad ordningsmakt hunnit börja verka. Maktvakuum — är nästan farligare än vidriga diktatorer, men efter något halvår lugnade det ner sig.

Vägen tillbaks var lång och svår, många gånger önskade Harry sig tillbaks några år, han kunde dock minnas de bättre dagarna medan han blundade, utan dem att falla tillbaks på skulle han med största sannolikhet sökt sig till sina föräldrar, men nu bet han ihop och visste att livet är värt att leva — om man har något att leva för.

Flickorna han hade hjälpt de hade ett elände på sitt sätt — men de hade sina familjer att hjälpa och gjorde vad de kunde för att hjälpa och därför kunde de leva vidare trots det de utsatte sig för. Harry visste att hans elände var bara bråkdelar av det de upplevde, och han hade en framtid att leva för — en framtid med familj och barn — barn som skulle bära hans namn vidare.

Ofta tänkte han tillbaks på Rozi, och undrade om hon skulle kunna anpassa sig till ett liv där med honom. Men han visste samtidigt att hon hade sin egen familjestolthet, och skulle det bli de två — då skulle han behöva flytta till henne, så de två var egentligen kompatibla — om de hade varit uppväxta i samma miljö.

Jo han hade tittat igenom sina minnen, Hermione — död enligt det han fått reda på var hon bland de första offren. Det var också nu han insåg varför han inte sett hon Amelia Bones igen — hennes brorsdotter Susan — död. Patils tvillingarna — okänt var de fanns, Daphne i Slytherin — förstörd — mental invalid. Ju mer han sökte efter dem — ju mer grät han, för han insåg vilket helvete de hade haft medan han själv var _på semester_. Det skulle bli långa och svåra år att bygga upp ett nytt liv.

—

***Ende***


	14. Harry - vs - Nymfodora

**14 - Harry - vs - Nymfodora**

By Smargden

*** 1 ***

Nymfodora mådde _S K I T_ men hon var ändå tvungen att göra sitt jobb, att vara auror hade både sina positiva och sina negativa sidor. Hennes kusin Sirius Black hade rent ut sagt mördats av ministeriet, av ministern själv. Nu var det officiellt deklarerat att han var _O-SKYLDIG_, och att Voldemort var tillbaks och hade varit tillbaks ett helt år.

Amelia hade beordrat henne att vara Harry Potters personliga livvakt — _dygnet runt_. Efter första natten i det säkerhetshus ministeriet hade tilldelat Harry att använda, efter allt problem de haft så insåg de att Nr 4 inte var säkert nog, Harry hade beställt översyn av skydden på det huset från Gringotts och inte ens ministeriets säkerhetshus var betryggande, så han valde att låta Gringotts ordna ett ställe till honom. Det blev ett ställe som hans familj redan ägde, med det blockerades tillträde för alla utom de två.

Men orsaken att hon mådde _så_ var att hon insåg att hon hade gått i säng med sitt skyddsobjekt. Så snart den kunskapen kom till kontoret kunde hon lämna in sin bricka och tjänsteutrustning, och kanske även få eget rum på Azkaban några år. Det var när non kom till sans med de tankarna som hon öppnade ögonen och de stirrade in i ett helt okänt ansikte, ett ansikte vars ägare borde vara 20 till 22 år _minst_.

"Vem är du?" sa hon och hennes trollspö var nu placerat under hakan på personen som medan han vaknade började en sakta förvandling tillbaks till den hon kände som Harry Potter. "_Harry_?"

"Ja — tack för i gårkväll, jag tror vi båda behövde det."

"Vem är du egentligen — för du är inte jag — det vet jag, eller kommer jag att byta ut dig mot mig för att driva med mig själv?

"_Nym_, sorry, du är inte den enda som kan. Redan innan Hogwarts insåg jag att det var något som inte stor rätt till med mig. Brutna armar och revben var hela efter en natt. Avklippt hår utväxt efter en natt, behövde aldrig klippa det. Så jag började tvinga mig själv att se ut på vissa sätt — och någon minut senare så hade jag ändrat utseende. Men det är något som inte ska spridas."

"Oj, grattis — det är ingen välsignelse att kunna — men praktiskt ibland."

"Att vara den alla tjejer anser är den 'rike' och den som överlevde, och som de ser som ett stycke kött är inte något att sträva efter heller. Så för mig är det en välsignelse att kunna gå bland folk utan att bli igenkänd."

"Förstår det — men din naturliga form kommer fram medan du sover — eller?"

"Jo — om jag inte binder den, vilket tar rätt mycket energi. När jag passerar in till Hogwarts så tvingar jag mitt undermedvetna att _inte ändra sig_, oavsett vad som händer. Sen vartannat veckoslut släpper jag fram lite åldrande, inte så mycket som borde vara naturligt — det är därför jag ser så ung och vek ut trots att jag blir 16 i sommar."

"Men jag tyckte du såg mer ut som 20 eller mer."

"Två saker — från familjevalvet kunde jag hämta familjens skolkoffert. Den har tre bra saker, dels ser den ut som en standard skolkoffert som förstaårskursarna normalt köper. Men den har tre olika öppningsmoder. 1 som normal koffert utan besvärjelser. 2, extra surt förvaringsutrymme indelat för olika saker, och slutligen en lägenhet. Den har sju rum och kök, samt väl tilltaget badrum med ångrum och relaxbassäng."

"Men — Tiden — det förklarar inte att du är äldre."

"Ett av rummen har tidlås, du går in i rummet, stänger och tidlåser. Läser vilar övar, går ut igen och om du släppte ett papper när du gick in – så kan du se det falla till golvet när du kommer ut. Det har alltså inte gått tid utanför, men du _lever_ medan du är där inne. På Hogwarts har jag använt det rummet för att både öva och vila, men också att läsa och göra inlämningsuppgifter. Ingen annan vet om att kofferten är annat än en normal koffert."

Oh — så du har alltså verkligen nyttjat det rummet till max, nästan ett extra år — per år."

"Snarare tre extra år — per år, de senare åren, samt gjort en hel del tid där de senaste veckorna innan Hogwarts slutade för året."

"Hur gammal är du _egentligen_ ifall du vet?"

"23 på det 24'e. har haft en dygnskalender med mig in var gång, bara för att hålla ordning på det."

"Men då är du ju myndig — varför har du inte . . . Dumbledore?"

"Rätt på första, och vi hade ju OWL i år, jag lykades snika till mig uppgifterna även för de ämnen jag inte läst eller tagit provet i, efter att alla tester var klara, sen gjorde jag dem själv och skulle ha fått skapligt utlåtande även för dem om jag hade suttit för dem."

"Och varför gjorde du inte det då?"

"Åter igen — inte väcka några misstankar på att jag kan mer än nödvändigt, försvar — är ju mitt ämne, så där höll jag inte inne då mycket."

"Framtidsplaner?"

"När nästa skolstart börjar — finns inte jag med."

"Men du är ju inte myndig förrän du har fått åldern bekräftad. Och hur ska du då kunna komma undan."

"Minns du mitt fjärde år?"

"Hur skulle jag inte kunna minnas det?"

"För att få vara med så skulle man vara 17 år — alltså myndig. Skolorna samt ministeriet förklarade mig myndig då."

"Men rättegången då?"

"Notera att det inte var ett förhör av mig med någon på aurorkontoret — utan en full sittning. Det är ENDAST för vuxna. I extrema fall minderåriga men då med väldigt uttalade föreskrifter och hjälp till den som är åtalad. Jag hade inga sådana och det var inte extremfall. Genom det förklarade ministern mig myndig, utan att han tänkte på det. Hade de kommit så långt att de hade bestämt att jag var skyldig, då hade det blivit riktigt roligt."

"Okej — så då behöver jag inte känna mig som en barnaroverska då? Var jag bara en på fältet för dig?"

"En på fältet? — Ah — jag tror jag förstår, nej, du var faktiskt den första jag haft hudkontakt med, och med det menar jag andra delar än händer och ansikte, så du är inte en på fältet, faktiskt den första att ens komma i närheten, men jag kan säga att jag inte blev besviken."

"Men så gammal och _oskuld_, hur?"

"Jag har ju _två åldrar_, och genom att jag håller tillbaks mitt utseende så har jag också hållit tillbaks mognaden, alltså det har varit först de här dagarna som jag låtit spärren mot mitt åldersnaturliga vara frånkopplad, det betyder att även om jag har ett utseende så har jag ändå inom mig en annan mognad."

"Så komplicerat, men när du säger det så, om jag tänker efter, de gånger jag uppträtt avsevärt yngre så har jag nog också mentalt påverkats att _vara yngre_."

"Okej — ska vi prova på att vara pojkvän — flickvän?"

"Privat ok, men inte officiellt förrän du deklarerar dig äldre. Officiellt är du 15 nu, jag som 22 år vuxen auror med livvaktsuppdrag för dig — och skulle det komma fram att vi delat säng — så är det flera år på Azkaban och adjö till jobb och framtid för mig."

"Oj — då är det bäst att vi inte låter någon veta om det — en tid framåt, hur gammal måste jag vara för att det får godkänt?"

"17 minst och det spelar ingen roll om du är vuxenförklarad eller inte – i det här fallet är det ålder som gäller, och om vissa får bestämma så är det kalenderålder som kommer att tillämpas."

"Okej, då får vi vara försiktiga något år ytterligare."

—

*** Finito ***


	15. Inget mer Quidditch

**15 — Inget mer Quidditch**

By Smargden

"Herr Potter,"

"Vem fick du den där kvasten av?"

"Det stod ingen avsändare på den. Men jag fick don i julklapp. Och då min förra försvann på grund av dementorerna så tycker jag att det är ett gott byte."

"Lämna över den. Som det är nu vet vi inte om den är förhäxad — Det kan ju vara Black som skickat den för att kunna få den att flyga dig till honom."

"Lämna över den ?"

"Ja – naturligtvis måste den undersökas för besvärjelser."

"Professor McGonagall — hitta en ny sökare. Här är kvasten – slit den med hälsan, det känns som jag är tillbaks hos dem — Var är närmaste litet kyffe jag kan bli inlåst i — det är ju som det brukar vara." Sa Harry och försvann därifrån — han lyckades hålla tårarna borta tills han var bortom synhåll från dem alla.

—

Magi är en märklig företeelse, Harry gick runt och sökte någonstans att hålla sig undan från alla, jo han gick kors å tvärs rumt om — så långt bort han kunde från alla, jo han hörde det ropades hans namn, så hittade Harry något han kände igen — och inom sig var han tillbaks flera år i tid — han var tillbaks på Nr 4. Eftersom han var i magins värld var inget omöjligt. Allt var som han kände igen.

—

"Minerva, var Potter?"

"Vet inte — ingen har sett honom sedan julafton. Hittar inte dina instrument honom — Lever han ens?"

"Om inget är fel lever han — och enligt instrumenten är han tillbaks hos dem — men han är inte där, jag har kollat, och inte ens Fawkes kan hitta honom."

"En hel vecka Albus — finns det några som helst idéer om var han kan vara — Weasleys, brukar vara uppfinningsrika, de påstår att om han skulle vara någonstans i Hogwarts så skulle de hitta honom, de tror han har lämnat oss."

"Instrumenten säger att han är — i livet, och inte i alltför dålig kondition, men jag kan omöjligt hitta honom."

—

Harry upplevde något så unikt som Dursleys som faktiskt kunde uthärde honom — ja faktiskt var de rent av sociala, han ville ju bara få lite uppskattning — och han fick det. De var som förbytta.

—

Det hade gått nästan två veckor innan Harry började undra hur han skulle komma tillbaks till Hogwarts, så en dag frågade han.

"Moster — jag vill ju inte på något sätt ställa till det, men borde jag inte ta mig tillbaks till . . . _skolan_? — Min typ av skola."

"Vill du det, vi fick den uppfattningen att du lämnade dem — gråtande?"

"Jag vet inte — jag behöver lära mig. — För min egen och andras säkerhet, behöver jag kunna hantera de krafter som trots allt _finns_."

"Kan du inte lära dig det själv — är et inte så att det du vill ska hända — händer om du verkligen vill det ska hända. Och om du blir upprörd och inte tänker klart kan du ju orsaka _svår skada_."

"Det är ju därför vi har lektioner för att lära oss hur sakar ske göras."

"Lily sa en gång — medan vi ännu talade sansat med varandra — att det finns **_fem_** sätt som _onaturligheterna_ tar sig uttryck. 1, Det hjälper på ett oväntat sätt vid panik. 2, Saker _händer_ utan att du vet hur eller varför, om du innerligt önskar det. 3, Genom att använda _pinnen_ och uttala besvärjelser, det är det varnliga sättet. 4, Om du verkligen behöver att något ska hända _kontrollerat_ och du har balanserat dig, kan du få det att hända. 5, Skriva tecken, tror hon kallade det runor. Så om du verkligen vill lära dig — försök med det fjärde sättet."

"Får inte använda ma . . . får inte göra sånt utanför skolan — märkte du ju i somras — fast det var en annan som, faktiskt ställde till det för mig i ett missriktat försök att hjälpa mig."

"Du har gjort rätt många saker omedvetet utan att det han hänt något, så jag tror det som hände i somras var något du inte kunde rå för. Håll dig inne på ditt rum, och låt det inte synas genom fönstret — försök en gång med något du kan bortförklara ifall du får anmärkning om det. Och — nämn inget om det för Dudley eller Vernon."

"Okej moster — och tack."

—

_Ljus_ var något Harry sedan kom på att kunde vara bortförklaringbart om han gjorde mitt i natten. Ljus blev det — men inga ugglor kom.

Efter det började Harry gå igenom alla besvärjelser från de två första åren — utan att använda trollspö, han uppfann även egna praktiska besvärjelser. Jo han blev trött, ordentligt trött, han märkte också att han behövde mer mat än han var van vid från tidigare. Han förstod inte hur eller varför men till och med Vernon lät honom äta regelrätta måltider. Han hade naturligtvis sysslor att göra, men livet på Nr 4 var — inte så svårt längre.

—

Paniken var nära i magivärlden — Harry Potter saknades — och hade saknats i flera månader. Allt för en kvasts skull.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Ja fröken Granger?"

"Hur kan vi hjälpa till att hitta Harry?"

"Jag vet inte om det ens är möjligt att hitta honom längre — har ni försökt sända brev — Hedwig, hans uggla har den synts till?"

"Hedwig försvann bara dagar efter att Harry försvann, och han har inte hört av sig heller. Förra året — där han räddade Ginny — har någon sökt där?"

"Ett av slottsspökena är speciellt känslig där ingången är — och hon påstår att han inte har passerat där — och om han vore där borde han ha kommit upp någon gång."

"DOBBY!" — Pop, "Oh — Dobby, jag tänkte på dig — du har ju haft en speciell kontakt med Harry Potter — vet du var han är?"

"Dobby vet — men Dobby svarar inte — för Harry Potter Sir vill inte . . . Han kände sig inte . . . han kände det som att han inte fick ha något . . . han . . . han gick . . . till . . . där han känner sig hemma . . fast han inte . . . men känner att han inte har något val."

"Dobby. Vet Dobby var herr Potter finns?" Undrade Minerva med sträng röst.

"Dobby vet — men Dobby håller masters hemligheter. Dobby säger inget."

"Dobby — han är min vän, han behöver mig — och sina vänner."

"VÄN? . . . Vänner tar inte presenter från någon."

"Det var för hans egen säkerhet. Var är han?"

"Harry Potter Sir — är där han vill vara." _pop_ och med det försvann Dobby.

"Där försvann den chansen." Suckade Hermione.

"Fröken Granger — jag tror Dobby har satt skydd runt Potter, kanske inte så att Potter vet om det men att Dobby känner vad Potter _vill_ och då gör Dobby det, hindrar alla brev att nå honom — till och med Fawkes hålls borta, men Dobby skulle aldrig tillåta att Potter far illa."

"Hoppas det, hur ska vi göra?"

"Hur mycket _gillar_ du honom — var ärlig nu?"

"Jag förgås inifrån och fortsätter det längre så vet jag inte vad jag ska ta mig till — jag gråter mig till söms var kväll — vaknar med mardrömmar att jag har förskjutit honom."

"Skriv ett brev — förklara dig — du kan även tala om att vi har fått kvasten kontrollerad och den är felfri och den finns att hämta på mitt kontor."

"Men inga brev kommer fram."

"Kalla på den du nyss kallade på, be honom ge Potter brevet. Då tror jag det kommer fram."

—

Harry läste brevet, jo. men hade de inte hört sig av på TRE hela år, så varför skulle de bry sig nu. Det var ju bara två månader kvar tills han skulle fylla sjutton år — med det kan de hoppa vart de vill — han skulle vara myndig.

"Dobby, varför har de inte sagt något förut?"

"Harry Potter Sir, Harry Potter, är inne på Hogwarts — inne i _kom-och-gå-rummet_ Harry Potter Sir har gjort tre och ett halvt ÅR här, de andra utanför rummet, har gjort tre och en hal MÅNAD. Harry Potter är mer än tre år äldre än Harry Potter skulle ha varit om inte Harry Potter Sir hade valt att hålla tiden utanför sakta."

"Dobby — förstår jag rätt det du säger — att det på Hogwarts inte är mer än att Hermione och Ron fortfarande går i klass tre?"

"Ja — Harry Potter Sir — Utanför det här rummet är det maj månad dag tjugosex. 1994."

"Men jag då — hur gammal är jag?"

"Harry Potter Sir — i rummet tills du fyller 17 år, är det två månader här, utanför går det fem dagar."

"Dobby — kan du — jag ska skriva ett brev, . . . nä föresten, vi håller ut de dagarna tills jag är 17."

—

**Hur ska den fortsätta — OM den ska fortsätta ?**


	16. Taboo

**16 — Taboo**

By Smargden

—

Mycket hade hänt, bara små fraktioner av motståndsfickor fanns kvar. Voldemort och hans anhängare hade fritt spelrum — både dag och natt. Harry hade fått reda på att Woldemort hade gjort _taboo_ på ordet _Voldemort_, och därför kunde han veta var ordet uttalades.

Efter att ha läst om besvärjelsen fann Harry för gott att nyttja samma metod, alltså gjorde han själv _Taboo Crucio_. Med det kunde han snabbt hitta platser dödsätarna använde, det dröjde inte heller länge innan han kunde göra en bra analys av var Voldemort själv befann sig.

Harrys nästa plan gick ut på att neutralisera så många dödsätare som möjligt, därför sökte han sig till bibliotek för att hitta möjliga vägar att lösa problemet.

Alltmedan han läste om olika gifter tänkte han i banor som att de som han befriade världen från skulle också försvinna spårlöst. Alltså behövde han kunna skicka iväg sina offer till någonstans de inte kunde hittas. En aktiv vulkan, han hittade en lavasjö i Afrika, den hade tillräckligt stor yta för att en långväga flyttnyckel inte skulle bomma sitt mål. Men hans direkta mål var att hitta något som eliminerade motståndarna snabbt, även om de kom i olika etapper.

Hans lösning blev giftgas, eller en aerosolform av gift, ett snabbverkande gift som de oskyddade skulle andas in och innan de fattade vad som hänt skulle det vara för sent för dem att agera.

I ett skogsområde satte Harry upp ett helt omagiskt tält, en batteridriven bandspelare spelade upp något som liknade ett samtal, Harry hade verkligen fått anstränga sig för att få ihop tillräckligt med ljud att pussla ihop. Men med en mikrofon med parabol kunde han fånga upp tillräckligt med samtal för att det skulle låta trovärdigt att några personer satt inne i tältet och var ovetande om vad som hände utanför.

Då han valde sena kvällar efter ett regnväder var luften så gott som alltid fylld av dimma. Att den förstärktes med vätecyanid, kändes som natten var fylld av bittermandel. Men den aromen försvann när han hällde ut lite av det han hämtade från en bondgård, flytande svindynga.

De dödsätare som kom in för att ta hand om några som uttalat ordet _Voldemort_ kunde snabbt se ett tält som helt tydligt hade en lampa inne i och ett par skuggor kunde också ses på tältduken. Lyssnade de kunde de även höra att några personer satt i tältet och pratade. Det tog bort alla tankar på fara, trots den vämjeliga doften.

När gruppen med dödsätare började misstänka att något var fel, var det för sent för dem, bara lite efter det gick Harry in för att förbinda dem alla med repet som var flyttnyckeln till lavasjön. Naturligtvis var han klädd i skyddskläder och hade lufttuber med andningsmask av samma typ som sportdykare använder. Som avslutning tog han rätt på skyltdockorna, lampan och bandspelaren, tältet däremot brände han ner. Skyltdockorna var lätta att tvätta av, lampan och bandspelaren fanns i platspåsar, som också var lätta att tvätta, medan tältet skulle behöva vädras i en saneringsanläggning innan den skulle kunna hanteras igen utan skyddsutrustning.

Fem gånger hade han även lyckats _gasa_ några av platserna han hittade efter att det hade uttalats _crucio_ i husen. Problemet var inte att hitta de platserna, problemet fanns i de områdesskydd som öppnade enbart för Voldemort själv och alla med hans märke. Men när luften stillsamt rörde sig kunde han frigöra tillräckligt med gas för att det skulle komma in i huset genom den naturliga vädringen.

Radiostyra små flygplan var också något han lärde sig att använda, men då de inte kunde ta så stor last han behövde tvingades han hitta andra lösningar. Använde han pilbåge kunde han skjuta en tråd över ett hus med områdesskydd. Han lärde sig snabbt att en meter krutstubin gav honom två minuter, sedan var det bara att beräkna den tid han behövde för att dra en påse fylld med exempelvis termit fram till huset kunde få de mest överraskande effekter. Speciellt om luften utanför huset även hade kontaminerats med vätecyanid.

Voldi tålde mycket, men inte allt.

—


End file.
